Dragon God of Leviathan
by Hydrocell2
Summary: "I, am Issei Hyoudou. Red Dragon Emperor, Heir to the Hyoudou Bloodline, and the Loyal Servant of the Leviathan..." - IsseixKaterea, IsseixHarem, OC Hyoudou Family, Powerful Issei.
1. Bio

**_Hey there! This is the Bio for my second DxD Fanfiction, Dragon God Of Leviathan! I reassure you that the first chapter will be up soon, I am already around 3,000 - 4,000 words as of right now as I make this Bio, there will be a minimum of 10,000 once it is done. For now, I'd like to see if people get interested by the idea behind this fanfiction, so here is the Bio of Issei Hyoudou._**

* * *

 ** _Main Character : Issei Hyoudou_**

 ** _Personality :_**

 ** _\- In Normal Situations : Caring, Friendly, Smart, Perverted._**

 ** _\- In Battle : Battle Hungry, Cruel, Smart, Serious, Terrifying_**

 ** _Race : Half-Devil, Half-Dragon._**

 ** _Age :_**

 ** _\- Devil years : 38 Years Old_**

 ** _\- Human years : 18 Years Old_**

 ** _Appearance :_**

 ** _\- Physical : Light Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, Well-toned Body, Muscular, Six-pack, Handsome._**

 ** _Relationships :_**

 ** _\- Katerea Leviathan : A woman that he has known since he was 10 years old and someone he was really good friends with, however the two have been separated for a very long time and have not seen each other since the Great War._**

 ** _\- Nashetania Hyoudou : His older sister and someone that he has gone through a lot with. The two have been living together for a very long time, both would die for each other._**

 ** _\- Helena Hyoudou : His mother, the two were very close and Issei would usually come to his mother for assistance as his father wasn't as reliable._**

 ** _\- Basara Toujou Hyoudou : His Father, the two were close but Issei would rarely come to his father for advice as his father would always find a way to add women and sex into the topic. He was also the one that agreed to the engagement of Issei with a certain devil._**

 ** _\- Leviathan : One of the Original Satan's, and Grandfather of Katerea Leviathan. Issei and the Satan were close and would usually train at least once every time they met._**

 ** _\- Ddraig : His Partner and the one who chose him to wield the Boosted Gear. The two are very close and have been together since Issei was 18 years old in Devil years._**

 ** _Equipment_**

 ** _\- Boosted Gear : A sacred gear containing the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig. It has the ability to boost the owners power multiple times and can use the forbidden techniques, Balance Breaker and Juggernaut Drive._**

 ** _: Issei has mastered the Boosted Gear and is as strong as Ddraig in his Prime._**

 ** _\- Piena : A sword gifted to him by his Sister, Nashetania. The blade has incredible durability and is incredibly light, allowing for quick and easy one on one battles._**

 ** _: Issei is alright with the sword, but only uses it when he wants to give someone a handicap. Nashetania urges him to master it._**

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! I hope that this Bio has gotten some of you interested in my story and I appreciate any form of support! Please stay tuned as the first chapter will be up soon._**


	2. Chapter One - Leviathan

_**Welcome to the very first chapter of Dragon God of Leviathan, my second DxD Story. I have had this idea in my mind for awhile and have been "beta-writing" it while at school, and I decided that it would be pretty nice working on a story about DxD once again and this is the result. I do hope you enjoy it, and please do not refrain from giving me your thoughts on the story.**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 ***Action/Sound***

* * *

 **DRAGON GOD OF LEVIATHAN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 **- _Leviathan_ -**

* * *

 ***Underworld***

A Blue-Haired Man with a muscular body was standing outside a mansion with well-made designs and fortified barrier magic surrounding the layout.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

The Man crossed his muscular arms as he waited for the door to be opened. And to his convenience the door was answered. A man with Dark Brown Hair was standing inside the mansion, behind the door. The Mans Emerald Eyes staring deep into the Visitors Atlantic Blue Orbs.

"Ah, welcome Leviathan-sama." Greeted the Brown Haired Man as he welcomed the newly revealed Satan. "Basara, your household is as beautiful as ever." Complimented Leviathan with a genuine smile.

"You're too kind my lord." Said Basara Modestly. The Satan giggled and soon entered the Beautiful Mansion. As Leviathan stepped inside the Mansion and scanned the interior, he was greeted by a beautiful Woman with White-ish Blonde Hair, very nice curves and a massive bust size.

"It is wonderful to meet you again, Leviathan-sama." Greeted the Busty woman as she bowed her head down with respect. "Raise your head, Helena. I wouldn't want your son to think that I'm a Tyrant of some sorts." Said Leviathan as he chuckled shortly.

"Of course, if it is what you wish..." Stated Helena with a smile as she rose her head. "Now, where is that ever growing Handsome Young Man?" Asked Leviathan as he looked around the Mansion, hoping to spot the son of Basara and Helena.

Leviathan looked around the Mansion but could not find the boy, he was about to sigh in disappointment until he was called out.

"Uncle Leviathan!" Shouted a Young Man with Light Brown hair and Brown Eyes. It was obvious to Leviathan that the boy had taken a lot from his Father, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Leviathan grinned as the boy came crashing down on him, embracing the boy with a hug. "It seems that you are stronger than the last time we met Issei." Said Leviathan with a grin as he and Issei connected their fists.

"I've been training hard! I can even do a bit of Water Magic now!" Informed Issei as he opened his palm and a sphere of water formed. "That's good! You are slowly becoming a Leviathan in your own way. And keep training your body the way you are right now and the girls wont be able to resist you when you grow up!" Teased Leviathan as he soon smirked when he saw Issei blush.

"I see you're still trying to get my Brother to become a Leviathan fanatic... But it'll never happen." Said a new female voice, getting Leviathan to look at the voice's direction with a slightly annoyed aura.

"I did not realize you were awake, give the True Leviathan his due respect. It is embarrassing to see a member of the family disrespecting Leviathan-sama." Said Helena slightly disappointed in her Daughter's rude manners.

"Fear not mother, I shall return to my slumber after a good meal. And I don't care about his _due respect_ , whatever he does to my brother I know that Issei will follow the path of Swordsmanship and not Wet girly magic." Informed the Daughter of Helena with clear distaste towards the Satan.

"Good to see you too, Nashetania." Greeted Leviathan Sarcastically. "Spare me the sarcasm." Said Nashetania as she headed towards the Kitchen to make her meal.

Leviathan looked to his side to see Issei frowning, he knew that the boy wanted to learn how to use the same magic he did. But he also knew that Issei loved his sister very much, the two went through a tragedy and that apparently got them closer to each other.

"Issei could you come with me for a bit?" Asked Leviathan. "May I ask what for?" Asked Helena curiously. "I merely wish to discuss something with the boy." Replied Leviathan vaguely. "I see, forgive me for my insolence..." Apologized Helena as she bowed her head down.

"Well?" Asked Leviathan as he looked towards Issei. "Sure!" Replied Issei Enthusiastically. Leviathan nodded with a grin as he created a Magic Circle which teleported both him and Issei.

...

Issei was surprised to see that he had been teleported to Leviathan's office. The boy looked on with awe and praise as the Satan's office looked like the World's Best Aquarium, with the exception of fish.

Leviathan saw this and grinned proudly. "So Issei, how do you like my office?" Asked Leviathan curiously, although he already knew the boys answer.

"It's awesome! Wow, you really take being a Leviathan seriously!" Replied Issei Enthusiastically. "Hehehe, well anyway... I bet you're wondering why I brought you here right?" Asked Leviathan as he crossed his arms.

Issei nodded positively, which gave Leviathan the signal to release a small amount of his aura. This shocked Issei as this powerful aura was almost enough to bring him down on his knees, and Issei knew that the Satan wasn't releasing anything close to 5% of his full power.

'T-This aura is amazing! B-But it doesn't seem hostile... It's like a beacon of some sort...' Thought Issei still in shock at the sudden outburst of power. Soon enough the Leviathan smiled and refrained from letting anymore of his aura leak out.

Issei and Leviathan just stood there, silent. Until the door to the office burst open.

 ***BURST!***

"I have arrived Grandfather!" Shouted a girl with long brown hair, a pair of glasses and blue-grey eyes. "Good to see you, Katerea. This is Issei Hyoudou, the Son of one of my most trusted allies." Greeted Leviathan as he introduced Issei. The girl looked at Issei with a slight blush but soon greeted him.

"I-It's nice to meet you Hyoudou... -san." Greeted Katerea as she bowed her head down in respect. Issei blushed at the girls cute welcome, but the boy controlled his hormones and greeted the girl properly. "It's nice to meet you too, Katerea-chan!" Greeted Issei. Katerea blushed at the addition of _chan_ , but this simply made Leviathan grin, as it seemed something was going according to his plans.

"Now, Issei. The reason I brought you here was because I wanted to introduce you to my Nephew, Katerea Leviathan." Stated Leviathan as he grinned. "But, why did you want me and this boy to meet Grandfather?" Asked Katerea curiously as she tilted the staff that she was holding. "W-Well... You see..." Uttered Leviathan nervously before looking towards Issei's direction and grinning.

"Issei, Katerea here will become your fiancée." Stated Leviathan, not taking no for an answer. Issei looked towards Leviathan for a few moments, and then to Katerea, and then back to Leviathan. Soon the two younglings shouted simultaneously.

"WHHHAAATTT?!" Shouted Katerea and Issei Simultaneously. "What do you mean she's gonna be my fiancée?!" Asked Issei shocked. "Exactly what it means, the two of you will one day get married and make children." Replied Leviathan with a grin. "Grandfather! You can't just make that happen because you desire it! Not even you have the power to do that legally!" Argued Katerea with a fact.

Leviathan frowned and looked down at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes. Katerea paled a bit after seeing here Grandfather like this, she had made him mad. Or so she thought.

"T-That's true..." Uttered Leviathan, getting the hopes of Issei and Katerea up. "BUT! Both of your parents have already agreed to it! Hahahaha!" Added Leviathan before laughing, with a victorious smirk pasted across his facial structure.

"N-No way! There's no way my mother would agree to a marriage with someone I don't even know!" Stated Issei with shock and disbelief. "True, but it was your Father who agreed to this! Basara Toujou Hyoudou!" Informed Leviathan before laughing once again.

"F-Father..." Muttered Issei as he fell on the ground on his knees, defeated. '... Why am I not surprised?' Thought Issei before an image of his father laughing with his arms crossed appeared on his head.

"S-So I really am going to marry this boy?" Asked Katerea, sounding defeated as well. But even though she wouldn't admit it, she found the boy to be handsome. 'O-Only slightly!' Said Katerea in her head.

"But fear not! The Marriage will commence once both of you are at the age of 18! And once you are a Devil King Katerea, Issei will be your greatest warrior and your lover at the same time!" Reassured Leviathan, as he stated some _reassuring_ news.

"THAT'S NOT REASSURING AT ALL!" Shouted Issei and Katerea at the same time.

...

 _ ***8 Years Later***_

Leviathan was sitting inside his office, with full battle armor. 'A shame that we must attack Heaven now of all times... I guess I'll be there for dinner at the very least.' Thought Leviathan before a soldier opened the door to his office.

"Leviathan-sama! Lucifer-sama is calling for you." Informed a Devil Soldier. "Thank you, tell Lucifer that I'll be there soon." Said Leviathan. The Soldier nodded before leaving.

Leviathan summoned a magic circle which fit perfectly beside his ear. It seemed to be ringing like a cellphone.

 _"Hello?"_ Asked a man who seemed to be contacted by the Satan. "Basara... It's Leviathan." Said Leviathan, he chuckled a bit when he heard Basara's coffee spill from the magic circle or phone in this case.

 _"L-Leviathan-sama! What do you require from me?"_ Asked Basara regaining his composure. "Look... I'm about to gather with the other Satan's to prepare for our attack on Heaven, and since our opponent is God... I wanted to thank you for your loyalty, your family has served me well." Stated Leviathan with a sad tone, even a Devil can develop feelings of comradery.

 _"Leviathan-sama... You speak as if your death is guaranteed."_ Muttered Basara lowly. "Hehehe... You know it is. But when Issei learns of my death, tell him it wasn't in vain... Because I will NOT die without taking that old geezer with me." Said Leviathan confidently.

 _"... He will be sad... But what about his engagement?"_ Asked Basara concerned. "Oh yeah... When I die, the engagement will definitely be canceled as I have sponsored it." Replied Leviathan disappointed. "And I wanted to see it through as well..." Added Leviathan.

 _"Heh, the two of them became really good friends too... Just for the engagement."_ Stated Basara. "Yeah... But maybe this time the man will have to work for his girl, whoever it may be..." Said Leviathan jokingly.

Basara stayed quiet as he couldn't find it within himself to laugh, or even chuckle. "... Basara, you are relieved of your duties." Stated Leviathan as he retracted the magic circle, disconnecting the call with Basara Hyoudou.

Leviathan then exited his office and headed to the battlefield alongside Lucifer, Asmodeus and Beelzebub. The Satan's and their armies flew up and entered the massive portal to Heaven, the Great War that had been going on for years was about to end.

'Time to die... I suppose.' Thought Leviathan as he charged in with his massive army.

* * *

 _"... Basara, you are relieved of your duties."_ Stated Leviathan as he disconnected his link with Basara Toujou Hyoudou. "L-Leviathan-sama?! Leviathan-sama!" Shouted Basara as he was shocked at the sudden goodbye.

Basara stood up and headed towards the balcony of his mansion, which was at the second floor. He watched from far away, the armies of Devils charging into Heaven. What caught his eyes though, was a certain man with godly armor and streaks of water surrounding his form.

'Leviathan-sama... Even if you die, my family will serve your descendants and those who hold the title of Leviathan... That is one thing that not even you can take away, Leviathan-sama.' Thought Basara as he closed his eyes. But his thoughts were interrupted when a spear of light penetrated his knee.

'W-What...?' Thought Basara before his head was hit by another Light Spear. From the sky, descended ten angels. 'A-An ambush? The Capital is in danger... I-I'm sorry Issei... Helena... And Nashetania.' Thought Basara before his body disintegrated due to the Angels.

Helena headed to the balcony as she heard some commotion, only to witness the terrifying sight of her husband getting killed by a group of Angels. "B-Basara? N-No... It cant be!" Uttered Helena in disbelief as her husband disintegrated.

"I-It's the Tsunami Queen! Kill her quickly!" Ordered one of the Angels as the group started throwing light spears at the woman. The Light Spears were all blocked by a wall of water. "N-No way!" Uttered one of the Angels.

 _"Destroy."_ Muttered Helena as the water morphed into multiple spears and shot themselves at the Angels, killing six of them. Only four of the Angels survived the attack, this was most likely due to their high rank, the angels had eight wings.

"Take this!" Shouted one of the female Angels as she created a massive light spear and threw it at the Tsunami Queen. _"Useless."_ Muttered Helena as she formed a beast of some sort with her water magic and used it to devour the Light Spear. The Angel looked on in horror as the Water Beast soon ascended and devoured her entire body.

Helena quickly dashed towards one of the angels and stabbed them with a sword made out of water from behind. "W-Why you..." Uttered the Angel before he fell on the ground lifeless.

Helena faced the other two Angels to see them chanting some sort of spell, but she wouldn't allow it to happen. Helena unleashed a barrage of water attacks, but there was a powerful barrier surrounding the two Angels. 'Are they calling for backup?' Thought Helena as she continued thrusting her water spears at the barrier.

"Your prayers have been answered my brothers..." Stated a man with short brown hair and a beard, eight wings shining brightly behind his back and a halo above his head. "Y-You?! Why are you not in Heaven assisting the other Angels?!" Asked Helena confused at the sudden appearance of the Legendary Angel.

"I was part of the Ambush Team, assigned by my father... But it seems I was too late to save some of them, forgive me o' lord." Replied the Angel as he prayed for forgiveness. Helena looked doubtful, she was not sure she could take this man alone. However she then saw Nashetania outside the mansion with Issei.

"Mother! I'm coming!" Shouted Nashetania as she quickly summoned multiple of her blades. "Me too!" Said Issei as he looked like he was about to summon something, until his mother interrupted him. "No! Both of you stop! I will not have you dying here! Nashetania, take Issei and run!" Ordered Helena.

Knowing her mother, Nashetania knew that her mother would just scold her if she didn't obey. "F-Fine..." Replied Nashetania hesitantly. "What?! Just like that!? We cant leave her here!" Shouted Issei before he was quickly knocked out by Nashetania as she summoned a blade behind the devil and used its hilt to knock him unconscious.

"That's a good girl..." Said Helena with a loving smile. Nashetania formed tears on her eyes as she quickly ran away from their soon to be destroyed mansion.

"Shall we continue?" Asked the Angel, who had been patiently waiting for the family and its matters to finish. "Yes, I am fully prepared to die fighting you... Son of God, Jesus Christ." Replied Helena as her body was surrounded by water.

* * *

 _ ***20 Years Later***_

 _"Wake up! If you don't wake up I'll k-k-kiss you!"_ Uttered an Alarm with a Tsundere girl. A boy with Light brown hair and brown eyes was waking up, he soon turned his alarm off as it was annoying him to a slight degree.

"Yo, Issei wake up!" Said a girl with amazing curves, white-ish blonde hair, crimson red eyes and a very nice bust size. "Onee-chan... Five more minutes!" Said Issei as he rolled beneath his blanket. "You know it's your first day at school! If mother were here she would splash you with water, so you're lucky I'm not all too familiar with that archetype of magic!" Retorted Nashetania as she started to pull Issei out of his bed.

"But I'm like 38 years old! Why do I have to go to school?!" Asked Issei desperately as he tried to get back to bed. "You're only 18 in human age! So you have to go to school!" Replied Nashetania as she successfully threw Issei onto the cabinet which contained his uniform.

"Ugh! Fine!" Said Issei as he gave up and simply proceeded to put his uniform on. "Good, breakfast's downstairs." Stated Nashetania as she left the room. 'Jeez, she's wearing nothing but a t-shirt and really short shorts... I wonder if she's just teasing me or trying to get me to make a move on her...' Thought Issei as he removed his shirt, beneath was a muscular body with six-pack abs. Issei had a body that girls could die for, but then again so did his sister.

'Maybe it runs in the family...' Thought Issei suggestively as he buttoned his uniform and put his shoes on.

 **{Partner, you do realize that there are a few Devils attending this "Kuoh Academy" right?}** Asked a deep menacing voice, but it seemed that only Issei was able to hear him.

"Of course I do Ddraig, maybe you're thinking too little of me again? Need I remind you that I can fight on par with you in your Prime State." Replied Issei. Getting Ddraig to laugh.

 **{Hahaha! Your ferocity never ceases to entertain me, Partner.}** Informed Ddraig as he soon returned to his slumber. 'Back to sleep so soon? Lazy lizard...' Thought Issei annoyed.

As Issei finished getting dressed and packing up, he proceeded to go downstairs to eat breakfast. Issei looked at the table to see that his Sister had made him some Tempura, which he was grateful for.

"Thanks for cooking my favorite." Thanked Issei genuinely as he began to eat the delicious prawn. Nashetania, who was watching TV smiled at her brother's gratitude.

"Well, if you really wanna thank me... How about a kiss?" Asked Nashetania teasingly. Issei almost choked on his food, but was able to swallow. "Haha... Good one." Said Issei as he interpreted it as a joke.

Nashetania dropped the remote and dashed towards Issei with a small thin dagger. Issei was completely immobilized. "It wasn't a joke..." Whispered Nashetania as she licked Issei's ear.

"W-What... The hell?" Muttered Issei as Nashetania began laughing and went back to the couch where she was watching TV. 'Ddraig... H-Hey you there?' Called Issei in his thoughts.

'Great... He's still asleep...' Thought Issei as he finished eating his meal and exited the house after saying goodbye to Nashetania. He then proceeded to go towards his school.

As Issei was approaching his new school, Kuoh Academy. He could feel the presence of a supernatural being, a fallen angel. 'Hmm? I'm being watched... Azazel perhaps?' Thought Issei as he simply ignored the fallen angel.

...

After a few minutes of walking, Issei had arrived at the gates of his school. There were hundreds of students in the campus and Issei immediately knew that he would be experiencing hell, ironically.

"Wait, is he a student?!" Asked a female student. "... He totally is! He's even wearing the uniform!" Replied a different female student. "He's so hot!" Said a female student blushing.

'Heh, perhaps I can form a Harem here...' Thought Issei. **{That would be a massive downgrade, a dragon like yourself should only get the best girls.}** Said Ddraig as he complimented Issei.

'That'd be too much, I don't think of myself as a God of some sorts...' Said Issei in his thoughts as he began walking inside the campus. All of the females were looking at him with lust, while the boys looked at him with jealous eyes.

Issei arrived outside of his classroom to be greeted by his teacher. The teacher had told him to wait until he was called so that he may introduce himself properly.

"Alright, we have a new student today. You can come in now." Called the Teacher after settling the class. The slide door was opened and what came in was an incredibly handsome light brown haired male student.

After seeing Issei come in, the girls all squealed in excitement. "Now, introduce yourself." Said the teacher as he gave the boy some chalk. Issei nodded and wrote his name on the board behind him.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, I was born in Europe and have come to Japan interested in its culture. Please take care of me." Introduced Issei as he bowed his head down. All of his classmates were impressed by his calm demeanor and manners.

"Good job, now I will allow three questions for Issei Hyoudou. Make it count." Stated the teacher as he opened up a panel for questions. Multiple females raised their hands and so did some boys.

Issei looked over to a boy with glasses and picked him as he was raising his hand. The boy smirked as he stood up. "Why did you come here of all places? Did you come to take all of the girls?" Asked the boy with a smirk. As he asked this question, the girls in the class looked at him with fire in their eyes.

"How dare you try to infect him with your perversion!" Shouted one of the girls with pink hair as she tried to hit him with a wooden sword. But was surprised to see that it was blocked before it hit the boy, it was blocked by none other than Issei.

"It's alright, I will answer any question given to me." Stated Issei as he went back in front. Everyone was surprised to see that their new classmate was skilled with Martial Arts.

"Now, I came here because as I said I am interested in the country's culture. And no, I did not come here to take every girl away. I already have a fiancée." Answered Issei as he frowned slightly.

'Well, I guess that last part isn't true... Not anymore at least.' Thought Issei, slightly depressed that he was no longer engaged with the beautiful woman.

"Awww! He's engaged!?" "NOOOO!" Shouted the girls in the class with disappointment, as they no longer had a chance with Issei Hyoudou.

Issei continued to call another student for their question. He called a female with brown hair and glasses. "So, who exactly are you engaged with? And what are her features?" Asked the female, getting Issei to flinch slightly.

'D-Damn... I don't even know anymore, its been ages!' Thought Issei struggling to answer the question. **{Heh, you're trapped.}** Stated Ddraig before laughing, much to the annoyance of Issei.

"W-Well... She has massive breasts, beautiful blue-grey eyes... And, sexy curves..." Answered Issei, not entirely sure if his answer was correct as Katerea could have changed in the past years.

The boys in the class were drooling as they imagined Issei's fiancée, while the girls were jealous. "A-Alright, thanks for the honest answer." Thanked the girl as she sat down. "Alright! That's enough, we're going to start the lesson now, please find a seat Mr. Hyoudou." Said the teacher as he began writing on the board. Issei nodded as he then found a seat at the back, beside the window.

Issei did not listen to the lesson as he already knew most of the lessons that humans teach to other humans, he simply stared outside the window, waiting for somethin exciting to happen.

"Mr. Hyoudou, could you please answer this equation?" Called the teacher as he noticed Issei was not listening. Issei stood up and answered the problem easily, once finished he went back to his seat. The teacher and the entire class was surprised to see that Issei, who was supposedly not listening, answered the hardest problem with ease.

"G-Good job, Mr. Hyoudou." Complimented the teacher as he continued with the lesson. Soon enough, classes ended and it was time to take a break. Issei headed outside the building and sat under a tree, devouring the tempura his sister made for him.

'Ahh, if there's one thing that Sis does right its Tempura!' Thought Issei joyfully as he swallowed his food. Issei was about to eat another one until he saw someone looking at him.

Issei looked at the direction it was coming from, it seemed to be coming from one of old school buildings, one where the supposed Occult Research Club was located. When Issei looked over to the building, he saw a red haired beauty looking at him, her hair flowing with the air.

'If I'm not mistaken, that's Rias Gremory of the Gremory Household.' Thought Issei as he stared right into her eyes. **{You got that right, Partner. There is no mistake, I can sense the aura of a Devil within her.}** Said Ddraig informatively.

Issei watched as the Devil closed the window, further denying Issei sight of her. 'Well, at least I have my privacy now...' Thought Issei as he was about to start eating again, until he saw from far ahead that multiple girls were running towards him. "Crap!" Said Issei as he quickly packed his food and began running away.

* * *

 _ ***Rias POV***_

'That boy, he's definitely not human...' Thought Rias as she stared at the handsome young man from inside her clubroom. "Find anything interesting, Rias?" Asked a raven haired beauty with purple eyes and a bigger bust size compared to Rias.

"Yes, this new student. Do you happen to know his name, Akeno?" Asked Rias as she closed the window and sat down on a couch. "Hmm? Him? I believe it was Issei Hyoudou, class 2-B" Replied Akeno as she placed two cups of tea on the table. "Thank you." Thanked Rias as she grabbed a cup of tea and drank it.

"Kindly have Koneko investigate." Ordered Rias as she sipped on her tea. "Understood, Rias." Replied Akeno as she went to do her master's bidding.

'Hopefully you're strong, Issei Hyoudou...' Thought Rias hopefully. But it never occurred to her that this certain devil might've been too strong for her.

* * *

Issei had hidden from the dozens of girls that ran after him, but he was safe within a locker. 'What the hell is up with these girls?!' Thought Issei panting softly. **{Knowing you already have Godly looks naturally, adding the Boosted Gear's natural ability to attract the opposite sex. It is only natural that humans have no resistance whatsoever to your charms.}** Explained Ddraig, getting Issei to smirk a bit.

'Well... If you put it like that...' Thought Issei as an image of a massive harem appeared in his perverted head. **{What you're imagining right now isn't impossible, in fact the chance of you obtaining a massive harem is quite high.}** Stated Ddraig, getting Issei to blush even more perversely.

As Issei was imagining his harem, an image of a certain brown haired female giggling appeared. "Ah!" Shouted Issei as he then looked down at his pants to see his shaft, pulsing.

 **{Did you seriously get turned on by the giggle of Katerea Leviathan, but not when imagining a massive harem?}** Asked Ddraig, dumbfounded.

'Don't judge me!' Said Issei in his head before paling at the sight of a few females roaming the area. "Damn, where did he go? I really wanted to eat with him..." Said a female student. "I know right? Then we could've fed him!" Said another female, disappointed.

'What other twisted fantasies do they have about me?' Thought Issei as he sighed, waiting for the right time to get out.

As Issei's break time had finished, he went through the rest of the classes. After class, many clubs wanted to recruit him, but Issei couldn't decide yet. Due to this he decided to proceed back to his home, as he had nothing else to do at school.

* * *

It was getting late and Issei wanted to get home quickly for breakfast. But he stopped walking at a small bridge to check his messages on his phone, until he noticed the very same fallen angel presence he felt earlier. But this time it was approaching him.

Issei looked to his right to see a pretty raven haired student with purple eyes. She was definitely from another school, as Issei got a close up look on the female attire of Kuoh Academy, much to his disdain.

"U-Umm, you're I-Issei Hyoudou... Right?" Asked the girl blushing, but Issei could tell it was forced. **{I can sense evil intention from her, she's probably trying to get close to you... Just to kill you later on.}** Stated Ddraig informatively. 'Yeah, I can tell.' Said Issei in his head, but he decided he would play along.

"Y-Yes?" Replied Issei, with incredible acting. **{Hahaha! I almost forgot you were an incredible actor.}** Said Ddraig as he laughed at his partner's talent.

"That's great! W-Would you like to go out with me?" Offered the Fallen Angel. 'Ah, so a date is her course of action...' Thought Issei amused. **{You should accept it, she has a pretty nice rack. And I'm sure Albion would give his opinion on her ass if he was here.}** Suggested Ddraig, adding some extra details.

'So you're the Breast Dragon Emperor, while Albion is the Butt Dragon Emperor? Hahahaha!' Thought Issei as he laughed inside his head, struggling to keep himself from laughing in the real world. **{D-Don't say anything like that again... For some reason that name makes me depressed...}** Said Ddraig as he decided to shut up.

"R-Really?! Sure!" Replied Issei as he accepted the offer. The Fallen Angel perked up, but once again it was forced. "Thank you so much! Does Sunday sound alright?" Asked the Fallen Angel. Issei nodded his head saying yes.

"Great! I guess I'll see you on Sunday! We'll meet by the mall. Sorry, but I have to go now!" Said the Fallen Angel as she began going to opposite direction of Issei. "You still haven't told me your name!" Said Issei, slightly insulted. 'Does she think that I'm so desperate that I'd go on a date with some whose name I don't even know?' Thought Issei.

"It's Yuuma!" Replied the Fallen Angel as she ran off with a fake smile. 'Heh! Hopefully Nashetania and Katerea wont mind.' Thought Issei. **{You're not engaged with the descendant anymore, she wouldn't mind even if she were here.}** Said Ddraig bluntly. Issei pouted but continued walking back to his home.

* * *

 _ ***Underworld***_

a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied into twin tails was humming a tune as she was walking towards the office of a certain devil. "Sirzechs-chan? You in there?" Asked the girl with a smile on her face. The doors opened and revealed the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs. having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, he looked almost exactly like his sister, Rias Gremory.

"Serafall, I see you've received my message." Said Sirzechs as he welcomed the fellow maou inside. "Yep! You said it was important so since I had nothing to do I came immediately!" Informed Serafall as she stepped inside the office and took a seat.

Sirzechs closed the doors and took a seat as well. "So! What's so important that we had to talk in private?" Asked Serafall with a cheerful tone. "Serafall, do you remember one of the old Devil Household's, The Hyoudou Household?" Asked Sirzechs with a serious face.

After hearing this Serafall formed a serious face as well. "Yes I do... Why do you ask?" Replied Serafall, asking another question. "Some of the spies I sent over to watch over my baby sister... Reported some interesting news..." Informed Sirzechs as he took out some files.

Serafall took the files and opened one, reading the content. "Rias has taken interest in making one of Kuoh Academy's new students... Issei... Hyoudou?!" Uttered Serafall as she read the file. "P-Perhaps it could just be a coincidence? I mean, there might be some human families with the name Hyoudou right?" Suggested Serafall, in slight disbelief.

"That's what I thought at first... But, what if he is a member of the Hyoudou Household? Would you take him in as your personal bodyguard?" Asked Sirzechs curiously. Serafall thought really carefully and decided on her answer.

"I mean... The Hyoudou household should be loyal to the Leviathan's right? So if he decides to pledge his loyalty to me then I'll gladly accept his services." Replied Serafall with a cheerful face. Sirzechs smiled at this.

"That would be very beneficial for us, the Hyoudou Household was one of the most powerful back in the day... But they were mostly known for ending the life of Jesus Christ himself." Said Sirzechs informatively. Serafall nodded at this.

"We shall wait and see then. If he does turn out to be a member of the Hyoudou Household... We'll get him to join us." Said Sirzechs.

* * *

 _ ***Time Skip, Sunday***_

Issei was going through his clothes, choosing the best one for his date with the Fallen Angel. The one who called herself, Yuuma.

"You know, I could pick your clothes for you. I do know your body well and I'm a girl." Suggested Nashetania with a slight bit of tease. Issei looked at her with an uninterested face.

"No no, you're my sister. I'm not interested in you at all..." Said Issei Bluntly. Nashetania appeared to have a tick mark on her head as she then pointed a sword at Issei's neck, making him flinch.

"Not interested at all? Do you realize how much that sentence pisses my body off?" Asked Nashetania with an annoyed face. Issei chuckled weakly as he raised his arms up in surrender.

 **{Waaah! You were the best host I've ever had! And now you're gonna die! I'm sorry I failed you partner!}** Sobbed Ddraig jokingly. 'Oh, shut up!' Said Issei in his head.

...

Issei had arrived at the location of his supposed date. He was waiting for Yuuma by a fountain, until he was approached by some cosplayer. 'Hmm? A familiar?' Thought Issei as he accepted the piece of paper given to him, but he knew it was a contract.

 **{It seems the Gremory girl is making her move on you.}** Said Ddraig. 'Yeah... But does she expect to make me her servant? I mean a High-Class devil wont be able to turn an Ultimate-Class like me into her servant.' Thought Issei confused. **{Well, some people are desperate. She just happens to be one of them, and besides you're hiding your true strength so nobody knows how powerful you really are.}** Stated Ddraig.

'I guess that's true...' Thought Issei before the sight of Yuuma brought him back to reality. "Issei! You really came! Did I keep you waiting?" Greeted Yuuma sweetly.

"Ah, no I actually just got here." Replied Issei before grinning. 'I've always wanted to say that.' Thought Issei happily.

"Well! Let's start shall we?" Suggested Issei as he offered Yuuma his hand. Yuuma blushed before happily grabbing Issei's hand. The two went through a mall, an aquarium and a few restaurants and stores, and they then arrived at a park with a fountain at dusk. Issei assumed that this was the time, the time where Yuuma would try to do something supernatural.

Issei walked with Yuuma, their hands connected. They arrived In front of a fountain at an empty park, where Yuuma suddenly broke off their hands and headed closer to the fountain with her purse in hand.

'She's making her move.' Thought Issei excited. **{Best not to be too confident, what if she turns out to be a Fallen Angel Leader?}** Asked Ddraig, giving a possible situation.

'A Fallen Angel Leader wouldn't be so inexperienced at hiding their aura.' Said Issei in his head as he then watched Yuuma turn to him with a smile.

"I really had fun today..." Said Yuuma with a cheerful tone. "Yeah, this was the best date ever!" Said Issei, obviously acting. "Can I ask you a question? In order to honor our first date, there's something I'd like you to do... To commemorate this special moment." Asked Yuuma as she approached Issei.

"Sure, I'll do anything." Replied Issei with a fake blush, but it looked convincing. **{Partner...}** Said Ddraig with a warning tone. 'Wait for it...' Said Issei in his thoughts.

"Would you die for me?" Asked Yuuma with a deeper more mature voice. "I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I think there's something wrong with my ears today..." Uttered Issei, still acting. Yuuma grinned as she then whispered to his ear "I want you to die for me..."

"Ahahaha!" Laughed Yuuma as she then began to take the form of a Fallen Angel. 'Ah, so this is how she ends her little act. Amusing.' Thought Issei as she acted like he was shocked and fell to the ground.

"Well, I have to admit I did have some fun today... Considering how naïve and childish you are, things could've been much much worse! And thanks for the gift by the way, very sweet. But! Even so..." Said Yuuma as she summoned a spear that was glowing. 'Naïve and childish? I wonder how she would react to seeing my _True_ state...' Thought Issei darkly. **{Don't get carried away, Partner.}** Said Ddraig, getting Issei to come back to his senses.

"It's time to die!" Said Yuuma as she threw the Light Spear towards Issei. But she was suddenly shocked, she saw that her Light Spear hadn't pierced Issei's stomach.

Issei was holding the light spear with two of his fingers. "What?! H-How are you holding that?! You're just a mere human!" Said Yuuma surprised. "I was expecting a four winged Fallen Angel at the very least, but hell... This is even more disappointing than I expected." Said Issei disappointed.

"W-Why you!" Uttered Yuuma before throwing two more light spears, but Issei blocked them with his left arm as he activated something that filled Yuuma with pure fear.

 **{BOOST!}** Shouted the Boosted Gear as a gauntlet formed on Issei's left hand. "B-Boosted Gear?! Nobody told me that you held the Boosted Gear!" Stuttered Yuuma as she flew away with panic. "Sorry, but I cant let you go now that you've seen my Boosted Gear." Stated Issei as he released his devil wings, to add even more fear to her spirit, she was facing not only the Wielder of the Boosted Gear, but also an Ultimate-Class Devil.

"Y-You wield the Boosted Gear and you have ten wings?!" Uttered Yuuma with shock. Issei smirked as he flew up and smashed Yuuma down to the ground.

A crater had been formed at the fountain, the Fallen Angel was unconscious due to the hit. Issei landed and retracted his Devil wings.

"Well, time to die I guess." Said Issei bored as he created a magic circle beneath Yuuma and released a blast of energy. Her body had been completely disintegrated.

As soon as all of the damage had been fixed, Issei proceeded to return to his home. His Sadistic side was disappointed, but his Normal side was just purely bored and tired. **{You know, you didn't have to use the Boosted Gear...}** Said Ddraig confused.

"True, but I wanted to show her fear... So I released my Devil wings and used you, and besides I haven't used the Boosted Gear in awhile." Stated Issei as he shrugged.

...

A magic circle appeared at the very same park where the battle between Issei and Yuuma had commenced, although it wasn't really much of a battle.

As the magic circle's light died down, it revealed Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. "No... I was too late..." Muttered Rias as she saw that neither Issei nor the Fallen Angel was in the park.

"I guess we should've arrived earlier. I'm sorry Rias." Comforted Akeno. Rias shook her head and prepared another magic circle to return to their previous location.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day***_

 _"P-Please wake up... I don't want to be alone..."_ Said a sad cute girl, until Issei turned off his alarm. 'Hmm? Nee-san isn't coming to wake me up?' Thought Issei as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. **{Well, you know what that means...}** Said Ddraig as he cut off his connection with Issei.

'Huh... Oh no...' Thought Issei before a blue magic circle appeared on the floor, as the light died down it revealed a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils.

"K-Kuroka... What're you doing here?" Asked Issei surprised to see the Wanted Devil. "Nyaa, is it so bad that I want to see _My_ little Issei? Your sis allowed me to come and visit since it's my day off!" Replied Kuroka as she got closer to Issei and wrapped her body around his, which made him blush.

"H-Hey... Wait, day off? What is your job anyway?" Asked Issei curiously. "Nyaa? You didn't know? Nyahaha, well I guess I'll just keep it a surprise." Replied Kuroka, not revealing her _Job_.

"Well, I need to get dressed so- Ah!" Said Issei before being pushed down on the bed by Kuroka. "Leaving so soon? How about you just be absent for today and we can have some fun here?" Suggested Kuroka as she pulled down her kimono slightly, revealing more cleavage.

"I-I don't think Nee-san would like that very much..." Stated Issei nervously. "Don't worry, I already put down a magical barrier with my senjutsu, only Satan-Class beings will be able to get through that." Reassured Kuroka as she then took off her kimono, revealing her beautiful skin and big bouncy breasts to Issei.

'Shit! Going into overdrive!' Thought Issei as his shaft was about to burst out of his pants' zipper. "At least some part of you wants me." Said Kuroka teasingly as she looked at Issei's bulging pants.

"Ah, to hell with this..." Said Issei as he took his shirt off, revealing his incredible body and six-pack. Making Kuroka blush hard.

 _ ***LEMON WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!***_

Issei quickly dashed towards Kuroka and slammed her against the wall. "Ahh, I like it rough. Nyaa!" Purred Kuroka as Issei then began kissing her neck, which made her even more horny.

Kuroka grabbed Issei's back with both hands as she then started making out with him, French style. Their tongues battling for dominance. But Issei soon overpowered her and Kuroka released a moan within the kiss.

Issei separated the kiss and carried Kuroka to his bed. Kuroka grinned as she landed on his bed, she then removed her last piece of clothing, which was her pair white panties. As she removed them, she spread her legs giving Issei a good view of her goodies.

Issei stared lustfully as he then removed his boxers and revealed to her his throbbing shaft, clearly it was excited. "Nyaa, so naughty!" Said Kuroka as she got closer and grabbed hold of his cock. Stroking it up and down.

Issei groaned at the sudden pleasure and watched as Kuroka began sucking on it like an ice cream. She was making sexual noises as she sucked which turned Issei on further. Once she stopped sucking, Issei grabbed both of her arms and lay both of them on the bed.

"Spread them..." Whispered Issei, making Kuroka blush but she nodded and spread her legs wide open. Issei only took a few moments before inserting his shaft inside of her cave. "Ahhhh~!" Moaned Kuroka loudly, as Issei began thrusting into her slowly.

"Nyaa~! Ohhh~! Yes~! Faster!" Moaned Kuroka as Issei then started to increase in his thrusting speed. He could feel her wet pussy grinding against his cock inside. Issei groaned as Kuroka moaned.

"Ohh, fuck!" Groaned Issei as he could feel himself climaxing. "Yes! Yes! Give me your babies!" Moaned Kuroka as Issei then thrust as deep as he could and came inside of Kuroka.

"AHHHHH~!" Moaned Kuroka loudly as she could feel Issei's hot stuff inside of her.

 _ ***LEMON END!***_

* * *

As Issei and Kuroka had finished with their _session_ the two got dressed and proceeded downstairs. Kuroka was walking down with a smile of satisfaction on her face, while Issei sighed.

"Hoi! Issei, why didn't you go to school?!" Asked Nashetania slightly irritated. "I-I was distracted! I'm going now!" Replied Issei as he quickly grabbed his packed food and got out of the house. Kuroka looked at the door which Issei had exited and smiled.

"You look pretty happy, Kuroka-Chan. Did something happen?" Asked Nashetania curiously. "Nyaa? Nothing happened, you're just hallucinating." Replied Kuroka as she then sat down the table and began to eat.

Nashetania looked at the Nekomata Devil confused.

* * *

Issei was walking pretty fast as he was going to be late for school if he didn't hurry. As he was walking down in the center of the town, he heard a high pitched yelp. He looked to his right to see a short blonde and petite girl had tripped over clumsily. It seems like she had a nun outfit.

'A nun? Quite a dangerous place for someone from the church.' Thought Issei as he simply continued walking, minding his own business. He looked behind once again to see that a tall female with navy blue hair and yellow eyes helped her up and began walking away with her, Issei could sense that the female was a Fallen Angel.

 **{Are you feeling the need to help that girl? Because I am, she must have an affinity with Dragons.}** Said Ddraig. 'An affinity with Dragons? How come I don't feel anything for that girl?' Asked Issei in his head. **{Maybe it's because you're sadistic, or maybe you have some high resistance to her affinity.}** Replied Ddraig, somewhat jokingly.

'That's not very nice...' Thought Issei as he was getting close to his school. **{It was a joke, Partner.}** Stated Ddraig as he chuckled at his host's seriousness. Issei sighed after hearing this and just continued walking.

As Issei arrived at his school, he noticed that there were no students outside. Which meant that he was late, Hurriedly Issei ran towards the building and headed for class immediately.

Issei ran the hallways with unfathomable speed and quickly arrived at his classroom's door. Getting ready to apologize he entered the room and immediately bowed his head down. "I'm very sorry! I was late due to some personal matters!" Apologized Issei, getting all of his classmates and his teacher to look at him with shock.

But they weren't shocked because of his apology, they were shocked at something else. "I-Is something wrong?" Asked Issei as he looked up to see everyone looking at him with wide eyes.

"N-No... It's just... You weren't dead?" Asked the Teacher as if he had seen a ghost. "What? Why would I be dead?" Asked Issei confused as he began scratching his head. "The Student Council announced that you had been a victim of a terrible car crash, I will report this immediately. Excuse me!" Replied the Teacher as he exited the classroom and headed to the Student Council Office.

Issei sighed as he then took a seat, waiting for his teacher to return. His classmates were all asking questions, the girls mostly asked if he was ok, while the boys were telling him that he should've died. Issei just waved the questions off, saying that he was never in a car crash accident and that he was home the entire time.

The class heard the door to the classroom open, so everybody immediately returned to their seats. But to everyone's surprise it wasn't their teacher that came in their classroom, it was Rias Gremory.

"Rias-Senpai! What brings you to our classroom?" Asked one of the girls. Rias simply raised her hand at her, telling her to keep quiet. The girl obeyed, Rias soon pointed her hand towards Issei.

"You, I need you to come with me." Said Rias as she pointed her finger at Issei. 'Ah, I understand now...' Thought Issei as he stood up. "Me? What for?" Asked Issei curiously. "We have some important matters to discuss with you, you will be excused from your classes for today." Replied Rias as she approached him and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the classroom.

"H-Hey! Where are you taking me?!" Asked Issei as he was being dragged through the school hallways. "I will explain everything once we get to the clubroom." Replied Rias as they entered the old school building.

As Rias had gotten Issei inside her clubroom, she offered him a seat, which he accepted. "Oh my, Why did you bring him here, Rias?" Asked Akeno curiously. "He should've died from that Fallen Angel, but yet here he is." Replied Rias as she took a seat on the opposite couch to Issei's.

"Fallen Angel? What are you talking about?" Asked Issei, playing dumb. "Issei Hyoudou, do you know about Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels?" Asked Rias as she took a cup of tea from Akeno. She also nodded to the two people that entered the clubroom, Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou.

"Uh, yeah?" Replied Issei. "Well, to make it simple we're devils." Stated Rias as she and the rest of the devils in the room released their wings. 'Hmm? Only one pair for all of them? That makes them pretty weak.' Thought Issei as he analyzed each of them.

"W-Wait, why are you telling me this?" Asked Issei confused. "Before I answer that, I need you to answer a few of my questions first." Said Rias as she put her cup of tea down. Issei looked around him to see that they were forming some kind of barrier, they weren't planning on letting him go and they were keeping their guard up.

"Now, tell me... How did you survive your encounter with that Fallen Angel?" Asked Rias as she narrowed her eyes. "I don't know, I didn't have an encounter with a Fallen Angel." Replied Issei looking confused. Rias got slightly irritated.

"Don't lie to me! We know that the Fallen Angel you went on a date with planned on killing you, so you must've done something to prevent that." Stated Rias as she crossed her legs. Issei was impressed by this girls boldness, she didn't even know who she was messing with yet she's so confident.

Issei sighed as he crossed his legs as well and cracked his knuckles. "Well you're certainly confident, Princess." Said Issei as he looked at Rias with serious eyes. Rias flinched a bit at this and the other members of her peerage got cautious.

"I see no reason to answer your questions, Gremory. So how about you convince me?" Suggested Issei before Kiba pointed his sword at his throat. "Kiba wait!" Ordered Rias as Kiba then put his sword away. Issei grinned at the Knights actions.

"What can I do that'll make you talk?" Asked Rias seriously. "I want to see your dedication, so how about you strip for me?" Replied Issei, getting everyone else in the room to get ready to fight. Rias looked at Issei disgusted.

"Hahahaha! Just kidding!" Said Issei as he laughed. Everyone was confused at Issei's actions, but decided to calm down for a bit. "I was just messing with you, go on then, ask away!" Added Issei with a smirk.

Rias hesitantly nodded and sat down. "S-So, how did you stop the Fallen Angel from killing you?" Asked Rias curiously. "Simple, I killed her." Replied Issei quickly. Rias was shocked for a moment but decided to continue.

"What are you exactly? You're definitely not human." Said Rias as she asked her next question. "Half-Devil, Half-Dragon." Replied Issei with a grin of pride. Everyone looked at Issei with shock, awe and caution.

"You're a devil? What household are you from?" Asked Rias curiously. "One of the Old Household's extinguished from the Last Great War, the Hyoudou Household. The very same one that killed Jesus Christ." Replied Issei as he stood up and revealed his ten devil wings.

"T-Ten?!" Uttered Rias with fear, the other devils were also affected by this massive power. Seeing their reactions Issei smirked as he retracted his wings.

"I believe that's all I will answer for now, I must be going." Stated Issei as he left the room of shocked devils.

* * *

 _ ***Underworld***_

Sirzechs was drinking some coffee as he was going through some reports. Until he heard somebody knock at his door. "Come in." Said Sirzechs as he allowed the visitor to enter.

"Sirzechs-sama! I have urgent news!" Stated the Soldier that entered the office. "Hmm? What is it?" Asked Sirzechs slightly interested.

"We have received confirmation of Issei Hyoudou's origins, he is indeed a member of the Original Bloodline." Reported the Soldier. Sirzechs nearly spilled his coffee at the report, he then fixed himself and smiled. "It seems that Serafall will be getting a new Bodyguard after all." Muttered Sirzechs happily as a small magic circle appeared on his right ear.

* * *

Issei was walking back home as it was actually pretty late already. But as Issei was walking back, he noticed a few supernatural aura's at the church nearby. He could feel the aura's of Devils and Fallen Angels.

'Ah, so Rias has made a move on the rogue Fallen Angels...' Thought Issei as he continued to walk home. **{You know, Nashetania is going to kill you for all of the things you've revealed today...}** Stated Ddraig Honestly. 'Why do you say that?' Asked Issei in his head.

 **{Your arrogance has gotten the best of you once again. You not only revealed that you were part of the Hyoudou Household, but also that you were an Ultimate-Class Devil.}** Scolded Ddraig. Issei pouted at this.

'Hey! I didn't think it would do any harm, I mean... So what if they know I'm an Ultimate-Class?' Argued Issei in his thoughts. **{She probably sent a report over to her brother, Sirzechs Lucifer. Either they try and do something with you for the benefit of the Devil Race or they erase you.}** Replied Ddraig sounding irritated.

'Let them try, I almost beat Ophis once. No ordinary devils can defeat me.' Thought Issei as he arrived at his home.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day***_

Issei was at school, looking outside the window of his classroom. He was utterly bored, until he was called by someone who entered his classroom.

"I'm looking for Issei Hyoudou." Stated a young man who was also known as Genshirou Saji. "Ah, Mr. Hyoudou please follow Mr. Saji here." Said the teacher, Issei sighed as he nodded and followed the young devil.

'He's the Wielder of Vritra isn't he?' Asked Issei in his head. **{Indeed, but it seems he isn't awakening due to the fact that he was split into multiple Sacred Gears.}** Replied Ddraig. Issei then noticed that he had arrived at the door to the Student Council Office.

"We're here." Said Saji as he opened the door. Saji and Issei stepped inside to see the Student Council President, Sona Shitori.

"Ah, thank you for bringing him here Saji." Thanked Sona as Saji nodded and sat down on one of the couches. "Please, take a seat." Offered Sona to Issei Hyoudou. Issei nodded as he accepted the offer.

"Issei Hyoudou, I heard from Rias that you were a member of the Hyoudou Household which killed Jesus Christ... Is that correct?" Asked Sona curiously. "Indeed it is, is there a problem with that?" Replied Issei as he asked a question.

"Not at all, in fact that is the reason you were brought here. To fulfill your duty as a Member of the Hyoudou Household." Replied Sona as she stared directly at Issei. This confused Issei as he never really had any duty.

"What _duty_?" Asked Issei curiously. Sona was about to reply until a female with some magical girl costume appeared from a magic circle.

"Your duty to loyally serve the Leviathan of course!" Answered Serafall Leviathan, one of the current Maou's.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys for reading! I honestly had some lazy moments here, like in the date of Issei and Raynare. But I guess I'm just excited to finally get into the meat of the story, and we get there once Issei reunites with Katerea. Issei will also become the Personal Bodyguard of Serafall Leviathan for the next few chapters, so expect him to interfere with dangerous manners involving Serafall's sister, Sona Sitri.**_

 _ **Also please tell me what you thought of Issei and his family during and before the Last Great War, did you like how I implemented Jesus Christ into the story? And if you're wondering why I gave such an important figure In the Bible Eight Wings instead of Twelve, it's because in the church near my town there is a painting of Jesus with Eight Angel Wings.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please do not hesitate to Review and give your opinion!**_

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON DRAGON GOD OF LEVIATHAN**

 _ **"Bodyguard?"**_

 _ **"Sorry, I'm afraid that this girl is under my protection."**_

 _ **"You dare touch me you low-class brat!?"**_

 _ **"You're interesting, Issei Hyoudou. But are you really going to loyally serve Serafall Leviathan?"**_

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	3. Chapter Two - Hyoudou

**_Hey guys! I'd firstly like to thank all of you for the support, and this has given me more motivation on making Chapters faster. Once again, I do hope you all continue to enjoy this fanfiction and please do not refrain from giving me your thoughts on the story._**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 ***Action/Sound***

* * *

 **DRAGON GOD OF LEVIATHAN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

 _ **\- Hyoudou -**_

* * *

 _ ***Student Council Office***_

Issei looked at the newly arrived Maou. Serafall Leviathan, formerly known as Serafall Sitri. Issei definitely did not see the current situation he was in amusing.

"As your master, I will be assigning you to be my personal bodyguard!" Stated Serafall with a cheerful face. Issei narrowed his eyes as she said this. "Bodyguard?" Repeated Issei with a serious tone.

"Your family served the Leviathan loyally, so naturally I will be able to command you like this freely." Explained Serafall, slightly confused as to how he didn't already know this. "Hahahahaha!" Laughed Issei as he heard the Maou's explanation. Causing the other devils in the room to look at him suspiciously.

"While it is true that as a member of the Hyoudou Household, I am bound by tradition to serve any current Leviathan." Mentioned Issei, causing Serafall Leviathan to smile. "But..." Uttered Issei.

"We serve those who bear the name Leviathan, not the Title." Added Issei, shocking Serafall and Sona. "T-Then why are you not serving the actual Leviathan right now?" Asked Sona confused.

"Because I am not aware of her location, and I will not look for her. If a Leviathan requires the services of a member of the Hyoudou Household, they must claim said Hyoudou for themselves." Replied Issei as he crossed his arms.

 **{Partner, what are you doing!?}** Asked Ddraig cautiously. 'Huh? What do you mean?' Asked Issei In his thoughts. **{Accept this Leviathan as your master, you do want to see your beloved again don't you?}** Asked Ddraig, trying to convince Issei. 'What does she have to do with serving Serafall Leviathan?' Asked Issei confused.

 **{If word spreads that a member of the Hyoudou Household has returned to serve Serafall Leviathan, she will most certainly hear of it. This is your only hope of ever serving the True Leviathan once again!}** Replied Ddraig, shocking Issei as what the Welsh Dragon stated was indeed true.

'I have to make it convincing though.' Thought Issei as he sighed. "But you know what? I'll give you a chance." Said Issei out of nowhere. Serafall and the rest of the devils looked at him confused.

"Prove to me that you deserve the title of Leviathan, then I will serve you." Offered Issei with a grin. Serafall smiled and immediately nodded, surprising Sona. "Nee-sama! He might be up to something!" Warned Sona cautiously.

"It's fine So-tan! If I can get the services of a Hyoudou, it will help us devils a lot you know?" Reassured Serafall as she prepared a magic circle, which Issei gladly entered with the Maou.

* * *

 _ ***Underworld***_

Serafall and Issei had been teleported to an arena of some sort. 'The Rating Game Arena?' Thought Issei as he looked around his environment. "Well, Issei-chan! Today I will show you the true power of the current Leviathan! Levia-tan!" Announced Serafall as she sparkled with her magical staff.

"Well then, show me what you've got!" Said Issei as he sent some magical power to his fists. Issei narrowed his eyes as he soon found that a wave of ice was coming his way fast, Issei launched himself upwards and summoned multiple magic circles which released blasts of energy that had the form of serpents by the looks of it.

Serafall created a wall of ice which shielded her from the blasts of energy. She then created multiple ice shards which quickly moved towards Issei, Issei created a magic circle which served as a shield which protected him from the Maou's attack. As his magic circle broke he dashed towards Serafall and hit her with a magic enhanced uppercut, as she staggered upwards Issei grabbed one of her legs and threw her down onto the ground.

"Ow! That hurt, Issei-chan!" Complained Serafall as she got up from the rubble her magical girl clothes damaged and her skin looking a bit dirty. She then created a magic circle which released a massive blast of ice which had the form of a serpent.

Issei couldn't dodge fast enough and was consumed by the ice attack, as the serpent dissipated, Issei was seen floating in the sky frozen. Serafall was about to celebrate until the ice covering Issei began cracking. Serafall's eyes widened as Issei broke out of the ice and descended down onto the ground.

"You're good... Consider my services yours." Stated Issei as he bowed his head down. Seeing this Serafall smiled and teleported in front of Issei and hugged him. "Thank you Issei-chan!" Thanked Serafall as Issei was soon attacked by her breasts. 'Well... I don't have any problems with this current position...' Thought Issei as he blushed.

 **{You only used 25% of your natural strength, she would've lost if you used 15% more you know.}** Stated Ddraig as Issei and Serafall broke off from their position and Serafall began creating a magic circle.

'Yeah, but like you said. This might be the only way I could reunite with _her_ ' Said Issei in his thoughts as he entered the magic circle with Serafall. 'And besides, I need something to do...' Added Issei as he shrugged.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day, Student Council Office***_

Sona was sitting in her office, playing chess with Tsubaki Shinra. "Oh, checkmate." Stated Sona as she grinned slightly at her victory. "As always, you are a God of Chess..." Said Tsubaki as she sighed and started fixing the chess board and pieces.

A magic circle appeared, getting the attention of all the devils in the office. Sona and Tsubaki composed themselves as it seems that they had a visitor.

"It's so good to see you again, So-tan!" Greeted Serafall as she hugged Sona tightly. "N-Nee-sama!" Uttered Sona as she was being hugged by her sister, a Maou. "Why are you here?" Asked Sona as Serafall finally let her go. The magic circle that Serafall came in through then lit up as another person was coming through.

"I wanted to properly introduce you to someone!" Stated Serafall as her magic circle dissipated, revealing Issei Hyoudou. "T-That's Issei Hyoudou?!" Uttered Saji with surprise. Issei turned to look at the Low-Class Devil.

"Nothing really changed, except for my attire." Stated Issei as he shrugged and turned to face Sona. Sona and the rest of her peerage was shocked to see Issei with the attire of a Maou, he had black robe with a collar unfolded, black knee pads and arm bonds with streaks of water flowing throughout Issei's form.

"Meet Issei Hyoudou! My Personal Bodyguard!" Introduced Serafall happily as she started wiggling like a child. "I have also been assigned to look after you while I have no current tasks from my master, Sona Sitri." Added Issei as he crossed his arms.

"Nee-sama! Why would you make him your Bodyguard but make him look after me?!" Asked Sona slightly irritated and confused. "Because nothing much is going on down In the Underworld right now! If I have to attend big events, I will definitely bring Issei-chan with me!" Replied Serafall like a child.

"Oops! I have to go now!" Stated Serafall as a beeping sound was heard from her staff, she soon created a magic circle and left to go to the Underworld. Sona sighed loudly as she then sat back down on her chair.

"K-Kaichou! Surely this guy cant just stay here and watch over you!" Said Saji as he pointed at Issei. "I'm afraid that we need to allow him to do so, it is Nee-sama's orders after all." Replied Sona as she looked at Issei Hyoudou who looked like he was talking to someone else.

Sona ignored it and looked behind Issei, she found some of her servants looking at Issei with hearts in their eyes. Sona sighed as she continued to do her work as the Student Council President. However she was surprised to see that Rias had invited her to come to the Occult Research Clubroom, there must've been something going on.

* * *

 _ ***Occult Research Club***_

Rias was sitting on her chair, her servants currently sitting down on the couches, and an unfamiliar woman with a maid's clothing. "Rias-sama, why did you invite Sona Sitri here?" Asked the maid. "Sona is my best friend, I'm sure she will be able to help in some way. Do you perhaps doubt my choice of friendship, Grayfia?" Replied Rias as she crossed her arms.

"My apologies." Apologized Grayfia as she bowed her head down. The doors to the Occult Research Club then opened, revealing Sona Sitri, her queen and a man that every devil in the room knew all too well, Issei Hyoudou.

"Thank you for coming Sona." Thanked Rias as she then looked up to see her best friend, Sona Sitri. However she then looked to Sona's right side to see a familiar face. "I-Issei Hyoudou?!" Uttered Rias as she and her servants were shocked to see the powerful Devil. Issei didn't reply as he simply bowed his head down. Sona sighed at her sister's bodyguard and decided she would explain.

"My sister, Serafall Leviathan has assigned her personal Bodyguard to observe me and protect me from any possible danger." Explained Sona as she fixated her glasses. Rias and her peerage was confused but were disrupted from their thoughts as a flaming magic circle appeared.

"Phenex..." Muttered Kiba as he and his comrades stood up. Issei and Sona stared at the magic circle with curiosity. 'Phenex... So that's why she invited me, well as her best friend, I wont let her face this alone.' Thought Sona determined.

"Ah... It's been a long time since Riser has been to the Human Realm." Stated Riser Phenex as he smelled the air around him. "My dear Rias! Riser has come all this way to see you, let us catch up." Said Riser as he approached Rias and sat down on the couch with her.

Rias was clearly not excited to see Riser, in fact she was disgusted. Akeno began serving them tea as Riser was touching Rias' body slowly and softly. "Mmm, My Rias' queens tea is wonderful!" Complimented Riser as he drank Akeno's tea. "Thank you for the compliment sir..." Thanked Akeno, but it was clear it was an act.

'Riser Phenex, a proud Pure-Blooded Devil. If I were to take a guess, he and Rias are engaged.' Thought Issei as he watched Riser and Rias on the couch. He looked to his right to see Sona and Tsubaki with their usual apathetic faces, but he could sense an aura of anger present within them both.

"That's enough, Riser. Let it go, why don't you understand? I have no intention of ever marrying you." Stated Rias as she stood up. "But my darling, Riser believes your families circumstances are still such that you cannot afford to be so selfish." Mentioned Riser as he shrugged.

"I will not bring my family to ruin! I have no intention of denying you your right to our name, however let me be clear that my husband will be my choice." Said Rias dominantly. "Remember, it's imperative for devils to remain pure-blood. We're still recovering our numbers from the Last Great War. Both your father and Sirzechs decided on this arrangement with the future of devils in mind." Stated Riser truthfully.

"My father, My brother and my whole clan made this decision because they are in too great a rush, for the final time Riser. I will not marry you!" Stated Rias as she increased her volume. "For the final time, Rias. Riser bears the reputation of the House of Phenex, besmirching our good name is unacceptable." Stated Riser as he grabbed Rias' chin with force.

"Hey!" Warned Kiba as he and the rest of Rias' peerage prepared to fight. "Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room! You will return to the underworld with me!" Stated Riser as his eyes glowed orange, Rias responded by releasing some of her Power of Destruction, causing her eyes to glow red.

"There is no need for incineration!" Said Grayfia, getting the two devils to stop. "Rias-sama, Riser-sama. As you know I am here by order of Sirzechs, which means there will be no disruption of peace." Stated Grayfia with higher tone.

"When told such an ominous thing by the one known as the Ultimate Queen, even Riser can begin to become somewhat fearful." Said Riser as he shrugged. "My master anticipated that there would be a conflict of some sort, as such he has assigned me a last resort, should communication break down." Stated Grayfia.

"Yes of course he did, would you care to be a little more specific?" Asked Rias impatiently. "If my lady insists on putting her personal preferences above those of her family, she is to settle this via a Rating Game with Riser-sama." Replied Grayfia, shocking Rias.

"Riser has played through numerous Rating Games, and has scored several wins for himself." Stated Riser boastfully. "Unfortunately my inexperienced bride has never even qualified for a Rating Game." Added Riser mockingly, irritating Rias.

'Pretty arrogant, he knows only mature devils are allowed to participate.' Thought Issei as he sighed. "Rias, I have to ask. Is this adorable group the extent of your servants? They're all you have?" Asked Riser curiously.

"And so what if they are?" Asked Rias irritated. "Hahaha!" Laughed Riser as he proceeded to snap his fingers, as he did so a massive magic circle appeared and burst into flames, revealing his peerage.

"Riser has 15 pieces... In other words, I have a complete set." Stated Riser. 'Fifteen, and they're all hot as hell... I could take some of them for myself...' Thought Issei somewhat jokingly. **{Are you gonna start stealing other men's properties now, Partner?}** Asked Ddraig as he then laughed. 'I was just joking...' Stated Issei in his thoughts.

Riser smirked as Rias looked slightly doubtful that she could win the match if she accepted. Sona had enough of Riser's arrogance and decided to speak up for her friend.

"Quality beats Quantity, Riser. You may have more pieces than Rias overall, but her servants are much more capable than your Harem." Spoke Sona as she got the attention of everyone in the clubroom.

"Speak when you are spoken to, Sitri. I will not tolerate anymore disrespect from lower beings!" Scoffed Riser with an arrogant face. This triggered Sona even further than even she had calculated.

"You're acting pretty confident, Riser. But we all know that you're just an insecure Immortal Bird." Antagonized Sona, this sentence frustrated Riser as he engulfed his fist with fire and aimed it at Sona, until his hand was suddenly grabbed by someone else.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that this girl is under my protection." Stated Issei as he tightened his grip on Riser's arm. Riser tried to break free from Issei's grip but to no avail.

"You dare touch me you low-class brat!?" Asked Riser angrily as he was trying to free his arm. Issei sneered, much to Riser's disdain. "Issei-sama, please let go of Riser-sama." Requested Grayfia respectfully. Issei sighed as he granted her request and let go of Riser.

"Who do you think you are?!" Demanded Riser as he regained his footing and prepared to attack with his flames. "That is Issei Hyoudou, member of the Legendary Hyoudou Household, the very same one that caused the Death of Jesus Christ." Answered Grayfia, shocking Riser and Rias, along with their respective peerages.

"What is he doing here?" Asked Ravel Phenex, Riser's sister, curiously. "The Maou, Serafall Leviathan had ordered him to watch over her sister." Replied Grayfia.

"So he is a servant of the Maou?" Asked Ravel. "No, he is her personal Bodyguard." Replied Grayfia, answering the young phenex's question once again.

"The Bodyguard of a Maou?!" Uttered Riser shocked. One being must be really powerful to become the Bodyguard of a Maou. "That explains why Issei has had such a calm atmosphere around him this entire time, last time we met he was as arrogant as Riser." Mentioned Kiba as he chuckled.

Issei flinched at this, but decided to keep calm. "Perhaps you should get back to your original topic." Said Issei as he returned to Sona's side. Sona had a small smirk of victory, she was a little happy that her sister decided to assign Issei to her.

'Sona defended me... I cant back down now!' Thought Rias Determined. "Grayfia, tell my brother I agree to the Rating Game." Agreed Rias with confidence. "I will inform him immediately." Stated Grayfia.

"Ahahaha!" Laughed Riser as he returned to his peerages side. "Believe me when I say this, we will annihilate you." Announced Rias confidently. "I look forward to it dear." Said Riser honestly as he and his peerage disappeared in a blaze of fire.

"Rias, I wish you good luck. I must return to my duties now." Said Sona as she exited the Clubroom with Issei and Tsubaki. "Thank you, Sona." Thanked Rias before they left the clubroom.

* * *

After assuring that Sona Sitri was safely escorted back to her apartment. Issei decided to return to his home as well, bracing himself for whatever his sister had in store for him today.

As Issei opened the door to his house and entered, he found his Sister watching TV eating some potato chips. Nashetania heard someone enter the house and looked at Issei's direction, as she saw him she simply pouted and continued watching TV.

Issei sighed as his sister was still angry that he decided to serve a Leviathan again, she never followed the traditions of their family and even went as far as to despise the Leviathan's.

Issei went to the kitchen to see that there was no food prepared for him, he groaned in frustration as he was really hungry. "Can you at least find the time to cook something for your little brother?" Asked Issei irritated. Nashetania looked at him with an irritated face as well.

"It's your fault for following the traditions of our dead family, you don't have to serve the Leviathan." Argued Nashetania. Issei was about to say something until a small magic circle appeared on his right ear.

"Issei-Chan! Can you go to Ajuka-Chans office in the Underworld, pretty please? Thanks!." Said Serafall before hanging up on the call. Issei sighed as he created a magic circle and simply left his sister in the house alone without saying goodbye.

Nashetania sighed as she tried to ignore it and simply watched TV again, but deep down she wanted things to go back to normal, with no Leviathan's in her and Issei's lives.

* * *

 _ ***Underworld***_

Issei had teleported just outside the door to Ajuka Beelzebub's office, although he was not aware of the reason as to why he was called here all of a sudden. Issei knocked and entered the office.

He found Serafall Leviathan holding a chess piece, and Ajuka Beelzebub enhancing a few chess pieces. "I have arrived, Serafall-Sama." Greeted Issei as he bowed down. Serafall simply smiled and threw the chess piece she was holding to him, Issei caught it with ease and looked at it.

It was a King, this only meant one thing to Issei. They were giving him his own Evil Pieces. "A King? Does this mean?" Asked Issei curiously. "Yep! You're going to be having your own peerage! We cant have an Ultimate-Class Devil have no servants." Replied Serafall cheerfully.

"Here you go, these Evil Pieces have been specially enhanced by me so they should be able to make even Dragon King level beings become one of your servants." Said Ajuka as he handed Issei the rest of his Evil Pieces, Issei had gladly accepted the pieces and the King Piece suddenly glowed blue and manifested into Issei.

"They glowed blue? Is that supposed to happen, Ajuka-Chan?" Asked Serafall curiously. "No, perhaps it is because of the Leviathan's influence on you..." Theorized Ajuka interested.

"No matter, they should still work as intended." Reassured Ajuka with a smile. "Well, Issei-Chan. Do you have anybody you want to make your servant right now?" Asked Serafall. Issei thought for a moment but shook his head.

"No, I will need to find powerful warriors myself... But I do plan on having a full set in the future." Replied Issei as he closed his fist. "That's good, well we're pretty much done now. Unless you have some other business with Serafall?" Asked Ajuka. Issei shook his head and simply said goodbye and left.

With Evil Pieces, he would now be able to have his own peerage. But he certainly already had a few candidates in mind.

* * *

 _ ***Familiar Forest***_

'Well, since I have nothing to do I might as well get myself a servant or two...' Thought Issei as he explored the vast forest. **{Don't tell me you're planning on reincarnating _her_?} ** Asked Ddraig slightly worried.

'Well judging by the direction we're going, we're definitely reincarnating her.' Replied Issei in his thoughts. **{You fool, she hates me! What do you think she'll do when she finds out that you're the Red Dragon Emperor?!}** Argued Ddraig.

'Don't worry, if that happens I guess I'll just beat her into submission.' Reassured Issei with a grin. **{What piece do you plan to use on her anyway?}** Asked Ddraig curiously.

'Rook if possible.' Replied Issei in his thoughts. **{A Rook? Someone of her class can only accept a Queen piece!}** Stated Ddraig. 'Usually that would be true, but in the case of someone as strong as me, it isn't necessary to give her the Queen piece.' Said Issei in his thoughts.

Issei had soon arrived at a cave, the area was completely quiet. But Issei would soon disrupt the quiet sensation of the place. Issei quickly raised his Aura, getting a growl from inside the cave.

Soon enough, loud footsteps could be heard, something was coming out of the cave. 'She's coming.' Thought Issei as he cracked his knuckles. And a few moments later, the creature was now visible to the outside world.

A massive blue western dragon had appeared and roared loudly at Issei. Issei grinned as the dragon seemed to be analyzing him, or perhaps it was something else.

 **"DDRAIG!"** Roared the Blue Dragon. **{I-It's been awhile, Tiamat...}** Greeted Ddraig hoping to calm the mood. **"I'm surprised you still have the balls to face me! You're partner is very unlucky."** Said Tiamat as she tried to squish Issei with her foot, however Issei dodged it with ease.

"I didn't come here to fight!" Said Issei as he was levitating in the air. **"Hoh? Then why did you come here, Wielder of Ddraig?"** Asked Tiamat confused.

"I merely wish to make you my servant by reincarnating you into a devil." Replied Issei boldly. **{You idiot.}** Insulted Ddraig as Tiamat roared loudly and charged towards Issei.

 **{BOOST!}** Announced the Boosted Gear as Issei dodged Tiamat's advance. The Western Dragon unleashed her flames at Issei, but Issei was able to create a massive magic circle to block it.

Issei had released his devil wings to be able to fly faster. His wings got the attention of Tiamat. **"An Ultimate-Class Devil that wields Ddraig? You are powerful, I'll give you that at least."** Complimented Tiamat as she then unleashed even more intense flames.

"Thanks, but I think we've caused enough commotion here!" Said Issei as he unleashed a jet of water towards Tiamat, which knocked her down to the ground below. Issei quickly descended and unleashed a barrage of water spears towards Tiamat, he could hear the Dragon King's roars of pain.

A few moments later, the Dragon King weakly walked out of the crater that had been formed as she crashed to the ground. But to Issei's surprise, Tiamat was now in her humanoid form. She appeared to have long beautiful pale blue hair and a cold atmosphere radiating around her body.

"I-I yield." Surrendered Tiamat as she struggled to keep her balance. Issei had a grin of victory and approached Tiamat, she blushed as he got really close to her face. Issei quickly healed her and gave her some clothes.

"T-Thank you..." Thanked Tiamat as she fixed herself and stared at Issei. "Do you plan to reincarnate me to a Devil?" Asked Tiamat. Issei nodded positively.

"You don't mind right? I mean, Tannin became a Devil too." Said Issei as he revealed his Rook piece to her. "Don't worry, as your king I will defend you with my life. I wont let anything nor anyone harm you as long as I am alive." Reassured Issei, getting Tiamat to smile.

"Well, if you put it like that... It makes me want to claim you." Teased Tiamat, getting Issei to blush slightly. Tiamat laughed as she then gestured for Issei to give her the Rook piece. Issei nodded as he went through the procedures necessary to make someone your servant.

And to Ddraig's surprise, the Rook piece worked on Tiamat. "A Rook huh? I guess I can live up to that Title." Said Tiamat as she approached Issei and kissed him on the cheek, much to his and Ddraig's shock.

"Hmm, you smell and taste manlier than Ddraig ever did." Stated Tiamat, insulting Ddraig. **{What?!}** Was all Ddraig could utter. Issei laughed and rolled on the ground at the revelation of Ddraig's manliness.

'Well... That's one Rook, next is a Knight...' Thought Issei as he teleported back home with Tiamat at his side.

* * *

As Issei arrived at his home, he spotted his sister meditating with a bunch of swords rotating around her levitating form. "Best not disturb her, let's go." Said Issei as he went upstairs with Tiamat following him.

Inside his room, he made a few plans and wrote the names of possible candidates for his peerage. He was much like Riser Phenex, he wanted a full female peerage. But Issei was not completely against the idea of having a male in his peerage, as long as he was worthy of one of his Evil Pieces.

His next target was his very own Sister, he wanted to convince her to become his knight. Although, due to their current situation, that would be very difficult. Although, he wouldn't be the only one with sister problems.

* * *

 _ ***Underworld***_

"I don't know what to choose!" Complained Serafall as she held two different colored outfits with her hands. "I love the pink one, but I also don't want to get rid of the blue one!" Added Serafall conflicted.

"Onee-sama, are you serious about all this?" Asked Sona clearly uninterested in her sisters outfits. "Of course I am serious! This will be something special for my TV Show! That's why I asked for a quick break!" Replied Serafall as she did a couple of poses.

"This happens because everyone encourages her..." Muttered Sona as she sighed. "Ne ne, So-tan. Why don't you try this one on?" Suggested Serafall with a cheerful smile.

"Excuse me?" Uttered Sona confused. "It's a lot easier for me to visualize how it looks if I see it on another person, pretty please?" Asked Serafall. "I refuse to do so..." Stated Sona.

Slowly, Serafall began to cry and roll on the floor. "If you don't I'll quit my job of being a Maou! I'll never join again!" Threatened Serafall still rolling on the floor. "You're wrong if you think you're going to convince me like that." Said Sona with her arms crossed.

"ALRIGHT THEN I'LL DESTROY EVERY ANGEL AND FALLEN ANGEL!" Shouted Serafall as she started spinning both of the outfits. "Fine I'll try it on." Agreed Sona as she was getting annoyed.

...

'What am I doing...' Thought Sona as she exited the dressing room with the blue outfit on. Serafall gasped in awe and immediately analyzed Sona in all angles. "I think the pink one would fit me better, I'll go with pink!" Decided Serafall as she headed to the dressing room.

'I feel dirty...' Thought Sona as she then tried to remove the outfit. "Oh... I cant take it off." Muttered Sona. "Onee-sama this attire!" Called Sona confused.

"These outfits are specifically designed not to be taken off, only I know how!" Stated Serafall as she put on the pink outfit. "Tell me how to do it then!" Demanded Sona impatiently.

Serafall giggled as she exited the dressing room. "Look closely!" Said Serafall. "Look! Look! Look! I'll eliminate evil with my desire of becoming a star!~" Said Serafall cutely as she did a few poses.

"So it was a trap all this time... Onee-sama!" Uttered Sona scared. "Come on, do it fast!" Said Serafall excited. "Look I'll eliminate evil with my desire of becoming a star..." Chanted Sona emotionlessly.

"You're doing it wrong So-tan! If you don't do it in a cute way, then the spell wont break!" Stated Serafall. "A cute way?!" Repeated Sona embarrassed. "I'll do it with you this time, ne?" Suggested Serafall cutely. "F-Fine..." Agreed Sona hesitantly.

""Look Look! With the magic of the stars we shall eliminate all evil! Mo!"" Chanted Serafall along with Sona. And much to Sona's relief, the outfit came off.

* * *

Nashetania was cooking her brother's favorite, Tempura. 'This should fix my relationship with him...' Thought Nashetania as she finished frying the 30th tempura. She smiled happily as she heard footsteps coming from the staircase, Issei was coming down.

Issei had arrived at the kitchen, surprised to see that his sister had actually prepared some food for him. "Sit down, and eat." Said Nashetania as she sat down on the table. Issei nodded and sat down as well.

"So... What's the occasion?" Asked Issei as he took a piece of Tempura and ate it. "I-I wanted to apologize..." Replied Nashetania with a blush. "Why?" Asked Issei, confused as to why she would throw away her pride like that.

"Throwing away my pride for a day is better than ruining my relationship with you forever..." Replied Nashetania as she too ate some tempura. "W-Will you forgive me?" Asked Nashetania as she unleashed her powerful puppy eyes.

'D-Damn...' Thought Issei as he looked directly at Nashetania's eyes. "Alright! Fine!" Forgave Issei as he could not resist the power of his sisters puppy eyes. Nashetania giggled cutely as she thanked him.

"W-Well... Anyway, I have something to ask you." Brought up Issei with a serious face. Nashetania looked at Issei curiously. "What is it?" Asked Nashetania.

"I already have my Evil Pieces, and I would like you to become my Knight." Offered Issei as he stood up and showed her his Knight Piece. Nashetania was shocked to say the least, but she smiled at her brother's offer.

"Sure, but shouldn't you be saving your pieces for your harem?" Teased Nashetania as she took the Knight piece from Issei. Issei laughed as he shook his head.

"No, I cant think of anyone else worthy of becoming my knight right now... So... Nashetania Hyoudou, will you become my Knight?" Asked Issei with honor. Nashetania smiled as she stood up and accepted the Evil Piece, soon the Knight Piece manifested into her after the proper process was complete.

'That makes two...' Thought Issei with a smirk.

* * *

 _ ***Student Council Office, 10 Days Later...***_

"It seems the Rating Game is starting..." Said Tsubaki as Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex had started their Rating Game. "I only hope that Rias trained enough to stand a chance at defeating Riser." Added Sona Sitri, rooting for her best friend.

'Riser Phenex's Peerage is rather good, perhaps I can recruit some of them into my own Peerage...' Thought Issei devising a plan. **{Do you plan to use your peerage on your fight with the White One?}** Asked Ddraig.

'Of course not, I am merely gathering my harem!' Replied Issei as perverted thoughts entered his mind. **{Of course you are...}** Muttered Ddraig as he sighed.

"It seems Rias is setting up some traps." Said Sona as she continued to watch the Game. "Smart, considering how outnumbered they are." Added Tsubaki with her arms crossed.

'Hey are you watching the Game as well? We should work together on our little recon for cute girls!' Said Issei in his thoughts. **{Oh, I am watching. Don't worry, I've got your back Partner!}** Stated Ddraig with a thumbs up.

 _"I'm Xuelan, Phenex Rook!"_ Introduced the Rook with the look a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. 'That one seems interesting, watch her Ddraig.' Said Issei in his thoughts. **{Already on it, Partner.}** Stated Ddraig.

As Ddraig was watching the Fight in the Gym, Issei turned his attention to the three pawns who were approaching the trap set by Rias' Team.

 _"Damn this fog is so thick we wont be able to see anything..."_ Mentioned the Red-Haired pawn before the three dodged one of the traps set there. _"A trap? Did they really think something that lame would work?"_ Asked the other pawn with tanned skin condescendingly.

 _"The Gremory Family is dumber than I thought."_ Insulted the Red-Haired Pawn. _"A cute trick from a Rating Game virgin!"_ Added the other pawn with a cute voice, brown hair and eyes wearing a Maid's attire.

'That one is cute, so that's two candidates...' Thought Issei perversely. **{The Fight with the Rook named Xuelan is decent to say the least, but she appears to be loosing to Rias Gremory's Rook, Koneko Toujou also known as Shirone to your sex friend Kuroka.}** Informed Ddraig.

'Ah, you're right it seems that she has been pinned down by Koneko... However, I didn't notice those girls with her up until now.' Thought Issei confused at the sudden appearance of two new faces. 'Wait! Those are Katase and Murayama from my class!' Recognized Issei shocked as his classmates sudden transformation.

 **{Gremory must've reincarnated those two during the 10 days she was given to train, either she needed more pieces or simply found potential within those two.}** Theorized Ddraig. Issei nodded in agreement as he then watched the Gym get blown up by Akeno Himejima.

"I must say I'm impressed, Rias used an important strategic position to lure them into a trap and then blew it sky high. It was a bold move." Praised Sona. "You're right although now Riser has no choice but to unleash everything." Added Tsubaki. "True, this battle has just begun." Agreed Sona.

'Well, that Xuelan girl still has potential, so even though she lost I will still consider her a candidate.' Thought Issei as he and Ddraig turned their attention to the other screen with the Pawns of Riser.

 _"Do you think the Gremory's really believe these stupid traps are going to slow us down at all?"_ Asked the Brown-Haired pawn. _"That's their home base isn't it?"_ Asked the Red-Haired pawn as she pointed at the Old School Building ahead of them. However the three were shocked when the building disappeared.

 _"What is this...?"_ Asked the Brown-Haired pawn. _"Hello Ladies, you girls looking for some company? Because if you're feeling lonely this evening I might be the man for you."_ Teased Kiba as he held the hilt of his sword.

'What is the Brown-Haired girls name? I don't want to forget, because she is clearly going to loose her fight with Kiba.' Asked Issei in his thoughts. **{I believe it was Marion, or at least that's what I heard from Riser's Queen.}** Replied Ddraig. Issei nodded at this and turned his attention back to Koneko, Katase and Murayama.

 _"Koneko-Chan wait up!"_ Called Katase as she and Murayama started to follow Koneko, but to their surprised Koneko was caught in an explosion. 'Ah, the Bomb Queen. Gonna need to make her a Candidate as well.' Thought Issei, to which Ddraig agreed.

 _"Koneko-Chan! We're coming!"_ Shouted Murayama as she and Katase ran towards Koneko's unconscious body, as they arrived Koneko was transported to the Healing Room. Watching Koneko lose, Issei was reminded of something Kuroka once told him about her sister.

 _'Shirone would be kicking more ass if she accepted her true powers...'_ Mentioned Kuroka in Issei's thoughts. **{So she refuses to use her true power, most likely due to the tragedy she faced during childhood.}** Said Ddraig, gaining a nod from Issei.

"It seems that Akeno will be taking on Yubelluna, that should be a good fight." Said Sona interested. 'Ddraig, watch the Queen. I'll be watching the other girls that just came out.' Said Issei in his thoughts as he turned to watch the other screen where Kiba and the two pawns were getting ready to fight the remaining servants of Riser.

 _"I am Karlamine, a knight in the service of Riser-Sama. To be perfectly honest, requesting to be attacked by us makes me question your sanity. Although far be it for me to refuse the reckoning of a bunch of idiots."_ Introduced Karlamine as she began clashing swords with Kiba Yuuto. 'Definitely a possibility, although she might be a tad bit too honorable, I doubt she would leave Riser to join me.' Thought Issei as he turned his attention the Rook who was about to fight Katase and Murayama.

 _"My name is Isabela and I'm a Rook in the service of honorable Riser Phenex, prepare yourselves to fight pawns of Rias Gremory!"_ Introduced Isabela as she began throwing punches at Katase and Murayama.

'That one has a nice body, I'll consider her...' Thought Issei as he watched the fight. **{That other Knight looks hot as well, will you consider her?}** Asked Ddraig as he got Issei to look at the other Knight, Siris.

'Hahaha... Yeah she could definitely become a candidate, but I just realized something...' Thought Issei. **{What is it, Partner?}** Asked Ddraig curiously.

'How the hell are we going to get Riser to trade them with us?' Asked Issei as he scratched his head. **{Are you serious?}** Asked Ddraig as he sighed.

...

After a few minutes, Only Rias and Asia remained while Riser still had his queen and his Bishop who was also his sister, Ravel Phenex. 'Yeah, this is over...' Thought Issei. **{Are you going to make your move now?}** Asked Ddraig curiously.

'No, we will wait for the ceremony. I am pretty sure that Sirzechs will ask for a favor indirectly.' Replied Issei in his thoughts as he watched Rias cry and resign from the Rating Game.

"So... She lost..." Muttered Sona slightly disappointed that her best friend lost. "Don't worry, this isn't over. I'm sure that her servants will try to free Rias from this engagement." Reassured Tsubaki, making Sona smile. "Yes, I'm sure they will." Agreed Sona.

* * *

 _ ***The Day of the Engagement Party***_

Issei lied down on his bed, bored. 'Weird, I was sure that they would come to me for help.' Thought Issei as he sighed. **{Perhaps you overestimated the Devil's need for assistance.}** Theorized Ddraig. Issei bit his lower lip, hoping that Ddraig was wrong as he needed more members for his Harem and Peerage.

But much to Issei's joy, a magic circle appeared in his room. As the light died down, the Ultimate Queen, Grayfia was revealed. "Greetings, Issei-Sama." Greeted Grayfia as she bowed her head down in respect.

"Grayfia? What're you doing here?" Asked Issei curiously. "I have a request from Sirzechs Lucifer, this request is supported by Serafall Leviathan as well." Replied Grayfia. "Hmm? What exactly would the Maou want from me?" Asked Issei interested.

"You know of the engagement between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory do you not?" Asked Grayfia. Issei nodded positively. "The engagement party is today and my master would like it if you were to crash said party." Added Grayfia. Issei grinned after hearing this.

"What's in it for me?" Asked Issei as he crossed his arms. "You will receive anything you desire as a reward as long as it is within Sirzechs' power and authority." Replied Grayfia, getting Issei to decide.

"Very well, you have my services." Accepted Issei with a genuine smile. Grayfia smiled and nodded as she gave him a paper to transport him to the engagement party. "I will be taking my leave now, thank you for accepting." Thanked Grayfia as she returned to the engagement party.

'Well, what did I say?' Thought Issei with a smirk as he heard Ddraig grumble. Issei then put on his black robes and the rest of his attire, he had a party to crash.

* * *

 _ ***Engagement Party***_

"And now I present to you my bride! Rias Gremory!" Introduced Riser as Rias appeared through a magic circle. Everyone was shocked however when the doors were kicked open.

"Is that... Issei Hyoudou?!" Said Rias in shock. "You! Who do you think you are?!" Demanded Riser furious at the sudden intrusion. "I am Issei Hyoudou, The Last Son of the Hyoudou Household!" Replied Issei as he began to approach Riser Phenex. As Issei announced this, all of the High-Class and Ultimate-Class devils began whispering to each other.

"Tch! Seize him!" Ordered Riser as a few Devil guards surrounded Issei. Issei smirked as he simply flared his aura and caused the guards to fall to their knees. "W-What is this power?!" Muttered one of the guards before he passed out.

"Riser, is this your doing?" Asked one of the guests with suspicion. "It's a little something I set up, Riser has nothing to do with this intrusion." Answered Sirzechs Lucifer as he had just arrived at the Engagement Hall.

"It's Lucifer-Sama!" Uttered one of the guests. "Sirzechs what is the meaning of this?" Asked one of the guests confused. "I thought this party could use a little flare, after all we don't get a celebration like this very often. So I invited Issei Hyoudou." Replied Sirzechs with a smile as he then looked at Issei who was simply waiting there with his arms crossed.

"So... You're saying you want a fight?" Asked Riser as he analyzed the situation. "You catch on quickly, Riser. Indeed, a fight between Phoenix and Leviathan." Replied Sirzechs honestly. This shocked everyone, not because of the fight that Sirzechs wanted, but because of the revelation that Issei Hyoudou was a Leviathan.

"W-Wait... This Issei Hyoudou is a Leviathan?!" Asked one of the guests with shock. "No, my family simply served the Leviathan Line loyally and naturally we have inherited their abilities as time passed by. So I may have the powers of Leviathan, but I do not belong to their bloodline." Answered Issei, clearing up the confusion.

"Now, do you accept the challenge, Riser Phenex?" Asked Sirzechs with a smile. "Of course, Sirzechs-Sama. I will prove to you that Riser is the perfect husband for your sister." Replied Riser, making Rias flinch.

"Now, what do you want as your reward? Money, Power, Woman? Ask and if you win then you shall receive." Asked Sirzechs. Issei grinned as he then raised his right arm towards exactly what he wanted.

"There are two things I want! One is for Rias Gremory's engagement between Riser Phenex to be... Terminated." Replied Issei, getting Sirzechs to smile. "And two! I want to trade for a few pieces belonging to Riser Phenex's Peerage." Added Issei, shocking Riser and his Peerage.

"What?! Absurd!" Said Riser angrily. "Very well, let us begin the battle then." Accepted Sirzechs. "What?! Sirzechs-Sama! You cannot just give Riser's Pieces to him!" Argued Riser.

"You have accepted the challenge, therefore it would be disgraceful to your families name if you were to back out now. Perhaps you lack the confidence that you can beat this man?" Asked Sirzechs with a victorious grin. "N-No, Riser never lacks confidence. Very well, let us begin this little skirmish." Replied Riser with a smirk of confidence, although his confidence has been misplaced.

As they began, Riser and Issei were teleported to a Rating Game Arena, the battle was going to begin. "I will show you how powerful the flames of the House of Phenex is!" Announced Riser as he threw multiple Fireballs at Issei, but Issei simply released a jet of water to extinguish his flames.

Issei then created multiple magic circles which released powerful energy beams, Riser was hit and was sent crashing towards one the structures of the Arena. "W-Why you!" Uttered Riser irritated as he shouted and unleashed a wave of fire towards Issei.

"Sorry, but I want to make this quick." Said Issei as he grabbed the wave of fire, shocking everyone. "Let me show you how true fire is made!" Announced Issei as the wave of fire that Issei held began glowing and increased in size and temperature.

"Riser Phenex, not even you can withstand the heat produced by the Hellfire from the Netherworld!" Stated Issei as he teleported in front of Riser who was in awe, and thrust his Hellfire engulfed fist into Riser's gut.

Riser staggered backwards and grabbed his stomach, the pain was intense even for someone who controlled fire. "You're too confident in yourself, learn your limits." Scolded Issei as he pulled Riser's hair and threw him across the Arena, effectively knocking him out.

Issei then teleported back to the engagement hall and began to claim his prize. "Issei Hyoudou, as your reward, which of Riser's Servants would you like to trade with?" Asked Sirzechs with a thankful smile as his sister was now free thanks to him.

"First, a Pawn." Replied Issei as he took his Pawn Piece and threw it towards one of Riser's Pawns, Marion. "M-Me?" Asked Marion shocked that she was chosen. "Yep, I want you to take out the pawn piece you received from Riser and put mine in." Ordered Issei with a loving smile, getting Marion to blush, she nodded as she did exactly what she was told.

"M-Marion? You cant just take one of our comrades you bastard!" Argued Mira who was furious at Issei Hyoudou not only for beating their master but also for taking their comrades. "Legally, he can." Said Kiba Yuuto as he and the rest of his comrades went beside Rias, who was still happy at the result of her engagement.

Marion felt sad that she had to leave her comrades but she had to obey her new master, she then approached Issei and went beside him. 'I feel guilty for taking them apart from each other, but this is necessary.' Thought Issei as he then took out his remaining Knight Piece.

"A Knight, I see. Who will you trade it with Issei?" Asked Sirzechs curiously. "The one called, Siris." Replied Issei as he motioned for Siris to come over to his side. Siris simply obeyed and didn't say a single word.

"You seem loyal, you will be a great addition to my Ha-... Peerage." Complimented Issei. Siris nodded as she traded Riser's Knight Piece for Issei's. "Next is the Rook, Isabela." Announced Issei, shocking the Rook but she obeyed nonetheless.

Isabela did the same process as her other two comrades, much to Issei's convenience. "And lastly, the Queen, Yubelluna." Announced Issei as he took out a Bishop piece. "Ah so you're making Yubelluna you're Bishop?" Asked Sirzechs intrigued.

"Indeed, I already have someone planned for my Queen piece." Replied Issei as he shrugged and traded Pieces with Yubelluna. Issei now had a good amount of Servants and that made him happy.

"Thank you, Issei Hyoudou. Watching your fight tonight was really entertaining." Complimented Sirzechs as he laughed. Issei laughed with him and said his goodbyes as he could not stick around for the rest of the party.

"I-Issei, I'd like to thank you as well... This means a lot to me." Thanked Rias as Issei created a Magic Circle. "Haha, I should be thanking you, Rias. I would not have gotten more servants if I didn't have to save you from Riser." Said Issei with a smile, Rias blushed at this. Soon afterwards, Issei and his new servants arrived at his House.

* * *

 _ ***Hyoudou Residence***_

"There are some spare rooms upstairs, I will have one of my other Servant's retrieve your belongings." Said Issei with a smile, making the girls blush as they nodded and headed upstairs.

'Ahh... Feels good to be a Harem King.' Thought Issei as he sat down on the couch, tired. **{Partner, just a heads up. They're back.}** Warned Ddraig.

 **"Hoooh! Issei-Kun is so big now! He definitely grew up!"** Said a female voice coming from the Boosted Gear. **"Ha! I can sense that he has gotten way stronger! He might just be the Strongest Red Dragon Emperor yet!"** Said a male voice this time.

'Belzard-Senpai, Elsha-Senpai. It's been two years!' Greeted Issei in his thoughts. **"Good to see you too kid."** Greeted Belzard with a smirk. **"Oh my, I just checked your body and I must say you're definitely packing down there Issei-Kun!"** Teased Elsha, getting Issei to blush.

 **{Anyway, Issei requires some rest. Let us leave him alone for tonight.}** Said Ddraig, to which Elsha and Belzard agreed. Issei sighed as he then proceeded upstairs to rest.

As Issei arrived in his room, he found that a familiar face was waiting for him. "Kuroka? What're you doing here?" Asked Issei as he lied down on his bed. "Nya, well I heard about your fight with the Bird Boy, Riser Phenex." Replied Kuroka as she lied down beside him.

"And?" Asked Issei with a curious face. "I also heard that you got some of his Servants for yourself, which I can confirm is true, I did sense them in the other rooms, Nya!" Replied Kuroka.

"Nya, you don't see where I'm going do you?" Asked Kuroka with a blank stare. "No, not really." Replied Issei as he scratched the back of his head. "I want to be apart of your peerage, Nya! Baka." Stated Kuroka.

"Ok, I'll make you a Bishop then." Said Issei as he stood up and gave his Bishop Piece to Kuroka, who was shocked at the quick acceptance. "Nya? Why did you accept so quickly, I wanted you to resist a little bit." Asked Kuroka confused.

"I am well aware of your abilities, Kuroka. You would be a great addition to my Peerage." Replied Issei with a knowing grin. "Nya, fair enough." Said Kuroka as the Bishop Piece manifested into her.

"Nyahaha, Now my chances of having your babies are higher." Informed Kuroka teasingly. Issei simply sighed at this and smirked as his Harem just got larger.

'Going well so far... But why do I feel that our reunion will be coming soon... Katerea?' Thought Issei.

* * *

 **THE END**

 _ **Hey guys! Thank you for reading this Chapter of Dragon God of Leviathan, I have to say I don't think this chapter was as good as the last one but I guess I am still in a rush to get to the Meeting of the Three Factions. Also, please tell me what you guys thought about my Peerage choices for Issei, do you like them or not?**_

 _ **I'd also like to thank you guys for the amazing support, its only been two chapters and the story is already around 100 Favs and Follows, thank you!**_

 _ **Once again, Have a nice day.**_

* * *

 _ **Issei's Peerage**_

 _ **King : Issei Hyoudou, Red Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Queen : ?**_

 _ **Bishop: Kuroka**_

 _ **Bishop : Yubelluna**_

 _ **Knight : Nashetania Hyoudou, Saint of Blades**_

 _ **Knight : Siris**_

 _ **Rook : Tiamat, Chaos Karma Dragon**_

 _ **Rook : Isabela**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : Marion**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

* * *

 _ **That's the current Peerage for now, I have most of his servants planned already, but any suggestions will not be ignored. OC's will be accepted as well, But anyway thank you for reading this chapter of Dragon God of Leviathan!**_

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, Don't forget to PM and Review for any suggestions!**


	4. Chapter Three - Peerage

_**Hey guys, once again I am really thankful for your support, this story is already getting favs and follows faster than my very first story ever did, and I am confident that Dragon God of Leviathan will soon surpass Aspect of Death. I do hope I can keep you all interested!**_

 _ **I would also like for your opinions on whether the story is progressing too fast, so until I get a few answers, I will be writing this story with a slow pace, meaning the story will have much more detail on a few events. An example of this was when I didn't put any detail on what happened between the date of Issei and Raynare and the 10 days of training with Rias and Her peerage, these are what caused me to think the story is progressing a bit too fast, but please give me your opinions!**_

 _ **Replies :**_

 _ **Raku-san - I do plan on making the rest of Issei's pawns OC's, or a majority of them at least, so there could be an OC that could take up 4 pieces.**_

 _ **volosaraptor - Issei will not be getting any of those three in his peerage as I do not want to make this Issei THAT overpowered, currently Issei in this story is weaker than Ophis but on par with Ddraig.**_

 _ **animecollecter - We'll see...**_

 _ **Meaningless Us3rname - I'm afraid that Penemue will not be part of Issei's Peerage, but she could be a potential lover some time in the future.**_

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 ***Action/Sound***

* * *

 **DRAGON GOD OF LEVIATHAN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

 **- _Peerage_ \- **

* * *

_***Hyoudou Residence***_

'Jeez, these girls are loud...' Thought Nashetania as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, she could not drink her coffee in peace due to the arguments her brother's servants were having.

"I do not understand why you two are so comfortable with this! This man just straight up beat our master and took us for himself for who knows what perverted reasons he has!" Complained Isabela, irritated that not all of her comrades were uncomfortable with the recent events.

"Calm down, Isabela. His sister is right there." Tried to calm Yubelluna. "Yubelluna... Don't tell me that you adapted to this change already? Surely all that time we spent with Riser-Sama was not just moot?" Asked Isabela Worried.

"Of course not, but Lucifer-Sama permitted the exchange of Evil Pieces. Therefore we are in no place to complain, so calm yourself." Replied Yubelluna Calmly, surprising Isabela.

Isabela looked down as she could not find any words the utter. Marion and Siris looked at their comrade sadly, they did not mind the change too much, but seeing their comrade so lost was not a good sight for them.

Before any further argument could be made, the girls heard footsteps from the staircase, the former servants of Riser Phenex stiffened as they feared that their new master might've heard their argument, but to their relief it was someone else.

"Nya, Good Morning..." Greeted Kuroka Tiredly as she walked towards the table and sat down on the opposite side of Nashetania. "Ah, Good Morning to you as well, Kuroka." Greeted Nashetania as she continued browsing her phone.

The Former Phenex Servants were surprised that there were other girls in the house that they did not know about, but then again they were new. Deciding to just go with the flow, they sat down on the couches as they had nothing else to do.

"So, is Issei awake yet?" Asked Nashetania Curiously. "Nya, no he isn't. He wants to sleep for as long as he can since it is a Saturday." Replied Kuroka as she stood up and got herself some water.

"Oh, you should probably teach that Dragon King some manners, she just barged into Issei's room last night, Nya." Suggested Kuroka drinking her water, getting the Phenex Servants to listen due to interest after hearing about a Dragon King.

"Why'd she barge in?" Asked Nashetania as she tilted her head. "Nya, she asked if it was ok to grow some Dragon Fruit trees outside In the Garden. And we were getting to the good part too, Nya..." Replied Kuroka, hinting that she and Issei once again performed intercourse, getting Nashetania to blush along with the Phenex Servants.

"H-Hey! Would you stop?!" Shouted Nashetania blushing hard. "Nyahahaha!" Laughed Kuroka as she fell down with her chair.

"A-Anyway... What did Issei say?" Asked Nashetania after Kuroka had gotten back up. "Nya, well he accepted it of course. I think the Welsh Dragon probably forced him to agree." Replied Kuroka as she drank more water.

'Welsh Dragon?! D-Does that mean...?' Thought Yubelluna shocked. 'A Dragon King... Here? And the Welsh Dragon? How strong is this guy?!' Thought Isabela with slight fear at her new Master.

Soon after the conversation with Nashetania and Kuroka, Tiamat had proceeded downstairs as well.

'Who is that?' Thought Marion Curiously. Tiamat's Purple eyes scanned the room and she quickly analyzed Issei's new servants, getting them to look at her slightly scared.

"I still smell the phoenix on you girls... Soon enough, your scent will be that of a True Dragon." Said Tiamat out of nowhere as she went outside to the Garden, Confusing the newcomers.

"M-May we ask who are the other members of Issei-Sama's peerage aside from us?" Asked Yubelluna Hesitantly as she and her comrades looked at Nashetania with curious faces.

"Ah, alright then..." Replied Nashetania as she put her cup of coffee down. The Former Servants of Phenex listened closely, as they wanted to be familiar with their new comrades.

"Firstly there's me, Issei's Knight." Introduced Nashetania proudly as she summoned a few swords out of thin air. Shocking the new servants as they had not seen magic like this before.

"Then there is K-" "Kuroka, Issei's Bishop, Nya." Interrupted Kuroka as she introduced herself. "K-Kuroka?! As in the SS-Class Stray Devil?!" Asked Marion shocked.

"Nya, that's right. But I guess I'm not longer a stray." Replied Kuroka as she shrugged carelessly. "Anyway, then there's the other Rook, Tiamat. The girl who you just saw." Continued Nashetania, shocking the bunch.

"That was the Strongest Dragon King?!" Asked Isabela surprised. "Yep! She is by far the strongest in this Peerage, just below me and Issei." Replied Nashetania with a smile.

"Does that mean that you and Issei-Sama are stronger than her?" Asked Siris Curiously, she was incredibly calm. "Well, I'd say that me and Tiamat are about at the same level. But Issei can beat her within seconds." Replied Nashetania Honestly, shocking the bunch.

"I-I had not realized that we had been put under someone that strong..." Muttered Isabela, conflict present within her mind. "Well, while we're on the topic of strength. How does a spar sound?" Suggested Nashetania as she stood up with a smirk.

"A spar?" Repeated Siris slightly interested. "Mmhm~! A spar to determine who is the strongest servant!" Clarified Nashetania excited.

"Nya? But didn't we just talk about you and Tiamat being the strongest here besides Issei and myself?" Mentioned Kuroka confused as to why they would need clarification on who the strongest servant here is.

"Yeah, but we'll never know for sure! And there's nothing else to do anyway!" Argued Nashetania with a pout. "Nya... Fine, I'll set up the barrier." Said Kuroka with a sigh as she headed to the backyard where Tiamat was planting seeds for her Dragon Fruit.

"Alright!" Cheered Nashetania as she and the rest of Issei's servants proceeded outside to prepare for their spar.

* * *

 _ ***Issei's Room***_

Issei smiled as he looked outside his window to see his servants laughing and getting along with each other, it seems they were about to have a spar. A suggestion of his sister, Issei was sure.

'Glad to see they're getting along.' Thought Issei proudly. **{It sure reminds me of the peaceful days, the days before the Great War began.}** Said Ddraig sounding relaxed.

'Yeah... We need more relaxing occasions like this.' Thought Issei with a smile. **"Ah, so you do have a soft side."** Discovered Belzard happily, as his descendant wasn't power hungry like he used to be.

'How cruel, you thought I was a monster all along?' Asked Issei in his thoughts jokingly. **"Don't listen to him dear, he was one of the idiots who fell due to Juggernaut Drive."** Suggested Elsha as she then laughed.

 **"Heh?! You fell to that perverted Butt Dragon Emperor! At least I was able to take out two Hakuryuukou's in my lifetime!"** Argued Belzard boastfully.

 **"Why you! That pervert was strong and kept trying to grab my ass while we fought! Of course I couldn't conce-"** Argued Elsha before her voice started fading in Issei's head as he smiled and just let the peace swallow him whole.

'I wish I could meet my old friends again... That'd be nice, we used to lay down on the grass watching the skies peacefully.' Reminisced Issei remembering his childhood. **{You mean the ones before you met the Leviathan Girl?}** Asked Ddraig curiously.

'Yeah, Elen-chan, Tigre-san, and Onee-chan's best friend, Tohka-chan.' Replied Issei in his thoughts happily. **{I'm sure you'll reunite with them one day.}** Stated Ddraig with a thumbs up.

'Thanks, Partner.' Thanked Issei with a thumbs up.

* * *

 _ ***European Territory***_

a beautiful young woman of average height with a beautiful face, white skin, crimson eyes, long silver hair and slender arms was watching the stars as she lied down on the grass with her sword right beside her.

Her extremely sexy figure and slim waist made her look like a princess peacefully watching the stars, but the truth was she was a War Maiden serving the European Empire, but not the Empire controlled by the Government. This Empire was more or less a secret force of Europe, created to protect the land from supernatural threats.

But this War Maiden hid something from the Empire she served, and she hid it very well. Not even the most powerful priests and exorcists could figure out her well-hidden secret, but it was only natural that the Heir to the Viltaria Bloodline was talented in suppressing her true power, the Viltaria Household of Devils was the most talented Household when it came to hiding their true potential, a tactic to gain a hidden advantage over their enemies.

However the Viltaria Household fell alongside the Hyoudou Household, the Battle between Helena Hyoudou and Jesus Christ lasted awhile and caused havoc to spread throughout their surroundings, including the Kingdom of the Viltaria Household.

 _ ***Flashback, 20 Years Ago***_

"Eleonora, do not fret. Your Father and Brother will surely come back from this battle." Reassured a Silver Haired woman with an impressive bust. "But, what if they do fall mother? Should we not be up there with them?" Asked Eleonora confused.

"We, the Ladies of the Viltaria Household must stay here to preserve the Kingdom. The people of our Kingdom would be lost if all of our Royal Bloodline were to fall in Heaven." Replied Lady Viltaria.

Eleonora was about to argue until she heard the sounds of waves of water. Soon, screams of terror spread throughout the kingdom, a Tsunami was approaching.

"Tsunami! Run!" Shouted the people, panicking. The Kingdom of Viltaria was about to be victim to a massive Tsunami that surpassed the height of any normal skyscraper.

"W-What..." Was all Eleonora could utter, she was too shocked at the disaster that was about to befall their Kingdom. "Eleonora! Take shelter!" Ordered Lady Viltaria as she unleashed her aura and headed towards the Tsunami.

"Mother! What are you planning to do?!" Asked Eleonora surprised that her Mother was going to try and stop the Tsunami. "Our Armies will stop this at once, take shelter until we are done!" Replied Lady Viltaria as she looked down to see the only battalion of the Viltaria Household that did not follow Lord Viltaria and his son in the Battle taking place on Heaven.

"Lady Viltaria! What course of action will we take?" Asked the General of the Army as he flew up and confronted Lady Viltaria. "We will contain this Tsunami and find the source of it, immediately." Replied Lady Viltaria as she then looked over to her daughter.

"What are you still doing here, Eleonora?" Asked Lady Viltaria confused. "Mother, I will help!" Replied Eleonora as she released her ten devil wings and tried to fly to her mother, before she felt some unknown force pull her back.

"W-What is this?!" Uttered Eleonora confused. "Eleonora Viltaria, on this day and forth, you _will_ live!" Stated Lady Vilataria as she used Gravity Magic to pull her daughter into the shelters. "Mother! No!" Shouted Eleonora before getting pulled through the door, shutting her in the palace.

"Now I can fight without holding back." Muttered Lady Viltaria with relief as she unleashed her powerful Aura, shocking her troops. She then approached the incoming Tsunami and calmed her body, everything slowed down as she breathed slowly.

 _...SILENCE..._

 **"GRAVITON FORFEIT!"** Shouted Lady Viltaria as the entire Tsunami broke into little bits of water and fell onto the ground completely dissipating. Seeing the Tsunami disappear, the Army cheered and celebrated, but Lady Viltaria was surprised to see two figures were within the massive Tsunami.

She narrowed her eyes to see clearly who the two figures were, but was shocked to see who they were. "Helena Hyoudou and... Jesus Christ?!" Muttered Lady Viltaria surprised.

But it all made sense once she connected the dots, the Tsunami Queen was fighting the Son of God, perhaps Helena created the Tsunami. 'What is Jesus Christ doing here though? Did the Angels plan an ambush, starting with the Hyoudou Household?' Theorized Lady Viltaria in her thoughts.

"General! Assist Helena Hyoudou and take out the Son of God!" Ordered Lady Viltaria, to which the General nodded and charged at the High-Class Angel with his Army.

The Army roared as Jesus Christ was shocked to see that an Army of Devils was approaching him. "Dear God, this situation is quite a bad one for me..." Muttered Jesus before laughing.

"You're a good man, but do not think that I will let the death of my Husband go unpunished." Said Helena as she unleashed whips of lethal water and continued attacking the famed Son of God.

Jesus was hit and started to lose his balance, but he then emitted a bright aura which blinded the Army and caught Helena off-guard. "You're open!" Stated Jesus as he threw a massive Light Spear towards Helena.

"As I said I am fully prepared to die fighting you!" Shouted Helena as she took the Light Spear head on and created a magic circle which unleashed multiple spears of water. As the two collided a massive explosion was created.

The explosion was so massive that the entire Army of Lady Viltaria was engulfed by it, much to her dismay. As the smoke caused by the explosion dissipated, the Army of Devils was falling down from the sky, while Helena Hyoudou and Jesus Christ were simply levitating in the air.

Lady Viltaria looked closer to see that Helena's kidney area had been completely torn off by the Light Spear, while Jesus Christ had multiple holes in his body, the battle had ended up with a Draw. And so, the two powerful beings fell on that day, both Angels and Devils had suffered massive losses and both sides would come to regret ever having this war at all.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

Eleonora Viltaria began forming tears in her eyes as she remembered her Best Friend, Issei Hyoudou. When her mother had informed her that the Hyoudou Household had fallen, Eleonora was depressed for weeks, she could not handle the loss of her friend at the time.

But time passes by quickly, and her wounds had been healed both Physically and Mentally. Soon after the death of Helena Hyoudou and Jesus Christ, Lady Viltaria was met by a battalion of Angels which had arrived to assist Jesus Christ, but they were terrified to found out that the Son of God had perished.

The Angels attacked the Kingdom of Viltaria, resulting in the fall of the Household of Viltaria. But both Lady Viltaria and Eleonora had managed to escape to the Human Realm, and they had been able to fit in perfectly for the next 20 years.

'Issei... I wonder, if you're still out there.' Thought Eleonora as a single tear fell down from her face, she proceeded to watch the skies for the next few minutes and she soon fell asleep, peacefully.

* * *

 _ ***Hyoudou Residence***_

Nashetania couldn't help but grin at the battle that was about to commence, the barrier was just about done. "Is it done, Kuroka?" Asked Nashetania impatiently.

"Almost, you knows a barrier of this level takes time, nya." Replied Kuroka as she placed the final seals on the barrier. "Hohoho! I cant wait! It has been forever since I've been able to use my powers against someone!" Mentioned Nashetania excited.

'Tohka-chan, I'll borrow some of your power for this fight.' Thought Nashetania as she summoned her Best Friend's Sword. "Nya, the barrier is done." Stated Kuroka as she went beside the Saint of Blades.

 **"RAIKIRI!"** Shouted Nashetania as the blade she summoned started surging with electric power. "W-What type of sword is that?!" Asked Siris shocked at the massive power and aura emitting from the sword.

"A Legendary Sword wielded by my old friend, I decided I would borrow her power for this spar." Replied Nashetania with a smirk as she signaled for the others to prepare themselves.

Kuroka smirked as she had already prepared her mix of sage arts, Siris simply transferred some power into her Zweihänder, Isabela tightened her fists, Yubelluna prepared her explosive magic, Marion started emitting fire from her hands, while Tiamat simply crossed her arms.

"LET'S GO!" Shouted all of Issei Hyoudou's Servants simultaneously as they started their spar.

Siris and Nashetania immediately clashed, a loud sound of metal colliding made itself present, causing a shockwave around the two Knights. Nashetania smirked as she and Siris quickly jumped backwards and kept clashing blades around the barrier.

Yubelluna was quick to ascend into the sky and created multiple magic circles which unleashed a barrage of explosive fireballs. Tiamat laughed as she simply devoured the fireballs that were about to hit her, while Isabela struggled to dodge the multiple fireballs. Marion responded by sending a wave of fire towards Yubelluna, but she easily blocked it and focused the barrage of fireballs on her.

Kuroka purred as she sent three orbs of mixed sage arts towards Isabela who was caught by surprise and hit by all three orbs, effectively knocking her out. Marion herself could no longer continue dodging and was soon overpowered by Yubelluna, resulting in her loss as well.

Once a servant could no longer fight they were teleported outside the barrier to heal. Inside the barrier, Tiamat ascended to the sky and charged her fist with chaotic power, quickly sending a powerful punch towards Yubelluna's gut, causing her to cough out blood.

Still in shock, Yubelluna was sent crashing to the ground when Tiamat kicked her in the back soon after landing a massive blow on her gut. Yubelluna tried to get out of the crater that was created when she crashed on the ground, but as she got up, she was hit by Kuroka's Mix of Sage Arts, eliminating her from the battle.

Kuroka suddenly sensed danger from behind her and quickly spun around to defend herself, but she was too late as all she saw was Siris in a defensive stance, her back turned around on Kuroka, and Nashetania in front of Siris with a smile.

"Raikiri..." Was all Siris and Kuroka heard before getting slashed by a powerful lightning surrounded Sword. Both Kuroka and Siris fell on the ground unconscious after getting struck by the powerful sword.

Nashetania sheathed her sword after defeating two of her opponents, but her eyes widened with shock as she realized that there was still one more opponent, she quickly tried to unsheathe her sword but not before getting hit by a blast of Tiamat's Chaos Flames.

"Arrgh!" Coughed out Nashetania as blood came out of her mouth. Nashetania quickly created a wall of swords, blocking the next set of flames sent by Tiamat.

"Hahaha! You're good! But I doubt you're any stronger **than your brother!** " Complimented Tiamat as she transformed into her Dragon Form.

"H-Hey! I thought this was only meant to be a spar?!" Complained Nashetania as she quickly leaped around the barrier, dodging the lethal flames of the Chaos Karma Dragon.

 **"For Dragons, this is a spar!"** Informed Tiamat as she began attacking the Knight with her deadly claws. **"RAIKIRI!"** Shouted Nashetania as she dashed towards Tiamat with the electrifying blade, Tiamat roared as she fired a blue fireball towards the approaching Knight.

 ***BOOM!***

Massive amounts of smoke came from the impact of both attacks, but the attacks did not collide with each other, shocking the two remaining servants still sparring.

"I think that's enough." Said Issei surrounded by a field of water. Tiamat and Nashetania's eyes widened with shock to see that Issei had blocked both of their attacks, causing the two to descend to the ground and power down.

"Were you awake this whole time?" Asked Nashetania as she sheathed her sword. "Yeah, I was. But I am impressed by the show you all put on." Replied Issei, complimenting their spar.

"I would like to ask for your opinion on who you think would've won, since you did stop our battle." Questioned Tiamat curiously, transformed back into her humanoid form.

"Personally, I do believe that my sister would've lost. But it would've been close." Answered Issei honestly, earning a pout from his sister.

'He blocked both of their attacks so easily... Is he on par with a Maou?' Thought Isabela in awe. "Onee-chan, did you cook some Tempura yet?" Asked Issei with a hungry look.

"No, I'll get to it." Answered Nashetania as she headed to the kitchen. Issei and Kuroka followed her, while Tiamat stayed outside to continue planting her seeds.

* * *

 _ ***European Territory***_

A man with wearing a Pilot Uniform was sitting inside a bar, drinking some beer. Unbeknownst to the others in the bar however, this man was only half of what he said he was. Any supernatural being experienced with senjutsu could immediately sense the vampire within this man.

"Hey, you're that Pilot from America that migrated to our Military aren't you?" Asked another man wearing the Pilot Uniform of the country's military. "That's right." Replied the Human/Vampire Hybrid.

"Name's Noah Wagner, I'm a Pilot of the European Military, what's your name mate?" Greeted Noah, a Pilot of the Military. "Dani Thompson, nice to meet you." Greeted Dani, the Human/Vampire Hybrid.

"Should be fun flying together, mate!" Said Noah as he laughed and drank from his bottle of beer. Dani was about to reply, until he sensed an unordinary aura enter the bar. He turned his eyes to the entrance and spotted a beautiful young woman of average height with a beautiful face, white skin, crimson eyes, long silver hair and slender arms.

'This aura... It's definitely Supernatural, but what is she?' Thought Dani cautiously watching the female. "Oh, now that's a hot one, isn't she?" Whispered Noah with blush looking at the young woman.

Dani tried to ignore the woman, but could not due to the fact that she was watching him as well. 'An assassin? Impossible, I have done an excellent job hiding my Vampire side.' Thought Dani confused.

Wanting to test his theory, he excused himself and exited the bar and stepped into an empty alleyway. Much to his surprise, the woman followed him.

He looked behind him to spot that the woman had a smirk of victory while she was staring at him. "So, you are part of the Supernatural." Stated Dani as he slowly reached out for his pistol.

"Indeed, but I am here on a mission to eliminate you, as you are a threat to the country." Informed the young woman. "Who are you anyway, and who put you up to this?" Asked Dani Thompson curiously as his fangs began to show themselves.

"Eleonora Viltaria, but a Vampire like you wouldn't need to know that." Answered Eleonora as she unsheathed her sword. "Do tell me however, what did you plan on doing in the Military? Kill all of the General's?" Asked Eleonora curiously.

"I've served in war America has ever been in, I simply wanted to fight with Europe for a change." Replied Dani Honestly. Eleonora was surprised at the answer, but simply laughed.

"Hahaha! A Hybrid wanting to fight wars with humans, why don't you join your own kind?" Asked Eleonora curiously. "I'm not really that knowledgeable about the Supernatural and that includes my Vampire Side, since I don't need to drink blood to survive I can live like a normal human." Answered Dani.

"I see, then how about a truce?" Offered Eleonora with a smile. "A truce?" Repeated Dani confused. "Just between us, I wont complete my mission of ending your life. However, you mustn't harm any of the Humans in the Military." Explained Eleonora as she sheathed her sword.

"I wasn't planning on doing that, but why the sudden kindness?" Asked Dani suspiciously. "I can sense the genuine honesty in your words, and you have great potential. If you just embrace your vampire side more, you could become powerful." Answered Eleonora, however she had other plans in place.

'What is this feeling? Why do I feel like this man will reunite me with someone from my past?' Thought Eleonora confused. "Weird, but alright. I'll play your game." Accepted Dani, still cautious.

"Excellent! I will be watching." Stated Eleonora as she walked away. Dani sighed as it was a rare occurrence for him to run into another Supernatural being.

...

A few days after his encounter with the young woman with the sword, Eleonora Viltaria she called herself. Dani had gotten acquainted with his fellow pilots and was about to go on a mission with them.

"Yo! You ready for our first mission?" Asked Noah curiously as he prepared his gear. "Yeah, although since most of you are beginners you'll have to stay behind my back." Replied Dani boastfully before he laughed.

"Hahaha! We're not that bad!" Reassured Noah as he laughed as well. "Pilots Noah Wagner and Dani Thompson! Report on deck!" Ordered one of their superiors.

"Yes sir!" Saluted Dani and Noah simultaneously.

* * *

 _ ***Hyoudou Residence***_

Issei was currently on the phone with a Fallen Angel Leader, one that he has known for some time. The two had been speaking for a few minutes, and Issei had decided to accept the invitation given to him.

"Alright alright, I'll head over there in a second." Agreed Issei as he sighed. _"Good, I'll be sure to prepare some Tempura for you as well."_ Said the Fallen Angel with a smirk. Issei slightly drooled at the thought of Tempura but soon calmed himself.

Issei hung up on the call and prepared a Magic Circle to teleport over to the Grigori Headquarters.

"Issei-sama, may I ask where you are going?" Asked Marion as she bowed her head down. "I'm just visiting a friend, no need for worry, Marion." Answered Issei reassuringly.

Marion nodded as she then watched Issei teleport away.

* * *

 _ ***Grigori Headquarters***_

Sitting on a table filled with Tempura and various other meals was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. This man also happened to be a Fallen Angel Leader, his name is...

"Azazel... Been awhile since I've actually seen that perverted face of yours in person." Greeted Issei as he arrived within a magic circle. "Hoh? Is that how you greet the man who prepared dozens of Ebi Tempura for you?" Said Azazel sarcastically as he pointed his finger towards the table right beside him.

Issei's jaw dropped at the sight of this much Tempura and he even began to drool. "Azazel! You're the best Fallen Angel ever!" Complimented Issei as he ran towards the table and wasted no time in filling his Tempura loving stomach with what it loved... Tempura.

"Hahaha! Of course I am." Agreed Azazel proudly as he too began eating the Tempura and the various other meals that his greatest cooks prepared. "Oh and before I forget, Vali is itching for another fight. Are you up for it?" Offered Azazel as he started eating his food.

Issei held his chin for a moment, thinking thoroughly. "Nah, I don't wanna fight him until we make our Grand Appearances." Declined Issei as he continued eating his beloved Fried Shrimp.

"Haven't you already made your Grand Appearance though?" Reminded Azazel with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Asked Issei confused. "If I remember correctly, and don't quote me on this. _The Red Dragon Emperor has awakened and stolen the Dragon Slayer Ascalon from Heaven_ is what I heard from a low-ranking Angel." Clarified Azazel.

"Oh you mean this little trinket?" **{BLADE!}** Shouted the Boosted Gear as a familiar Holy Sword ejected itself from the Sacred Gear's deeper structures. "Hahaha! Michael must've pissed his pants when he fell under your massive aura!" Laughed Azazel as he inspected the Holy Sword, but not without getting a close up feel for Issei's Aura with the Boosted Gear equipped.

"I think he'd fall if he did something so inappropriate for an Angel..." Mentioned Issei as he sweatdropped. "True, but anyway... Let's talk about other important matters..." Agreed Azazel as he suddenly got serious, causing Issei to narrow his eyes.

"I received news that Serafall Leviathan has employed you to become her Personal Bodyguard." Mentioned Azazel with a smirk. "Oh? And what do you make of the situation?" Asked Issei sinisterly.

"You're interesting, Issei Hyoudou. But are you really going to loyally serve Serafall Leviathan?" Questioned Azazel, causing Issei to raise an eyebrow. "I believe that you becoming the Personal Bodyguard of Serafall Leviathan is... Just a façade." Continued Azazel accusingly.

"Hoh? What exactly makes you say that, Governor of the Fallen Angels?" Asked Issei curiously. "I know the Hyoudou Household pledged their allegiance to those with who were born with the name of Leviathan... And not those who claimed the Title." Answered Azazel, surprising Issei.

"Meaning, you let Serafall Leviathan take you in as her Personal bodyguard." Continued Azazel, causing Issei's eyes to widen in shock. "Considering that, there's only two things that would benefit you from serving the Fake Leviathan." Added Azazel.

"Either you're just bored as hell or... You're using Serafall Leviathan to lure in Katerea Leviathan, The Last True Leviathan." Stated Azazel with a smirk of victory. "Have you perhaps shared this information with anyone else, Azazel?" Asked Issei cautiously.

"Nope, and I don't plan to." Replied Azazel as he then shrugged. "Heh?" Was all Issei could utter. "What do I care if you wanna get back together with Katerea Leviathan and get your pants wet? Who am I to get in the way of your rising Harem?" Reassured Azazel, causing Issei to blush.

"What?! I don't wanna reunite with Katerea-chan just to have sex with her!" Argued Issei. **{Uh huh, keep telling yourself that.}** Said Ddraig out loud, gaining a nod of agreement from Azazel.

"You even called her, Katerea-chan. Kinda sounds intimate don't you think?" Mentioned Azazel teasingly. **{WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}**

"Hoi hoi hoi! It was just a jok- KYAAAAAH!"

* * *

 _ ***Unknown Realm***_

"Achoo!" Sneezed a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. "Katerea, are you okay? Do you need medical attention?" Asked a man with pointy ears and pale skin.

"I'm fine, it just feels like someone's talking about me..." Replied Katerea reassuringly. "We can never be too sure! I shall personally take you to a m-" Said the man with an appearance similar to an elf, before getting cut-off by Katerea Leviathan.

"If it is an attempt to make me fall for you it isn't going to work, Creuserey." Stated Katerea. "F-Forgive me for my immature behavior." Apologized Creuserey.

"It's fine. Although, has your scout reported back to you yet?" Asked Katerea curiously. "Indeed he has, is there a problem with your scouts?" Answered Creuserey.

"The Scout I have sent to monitor that wretch, Serafall Sitri. Has not reported back yet, and I hear she has been famous in the Underworld recently." Mentioned Katerea, clearly despising the current Leviathan of the Underworld.

"Serafall? Hmm, I think I've heard about her recently as well. I believe it was about a member of a deceased Household recently revealing himself, maybe Serafall is associated with him in some way..." Theorized Creuserey as he held his chin.

"A deceased Household, perhaps one of the 72 Pillars?" Asked Katerea curiously. "Perhaps, but maybe you're scout will have more info for us when he returns." Replied Creuserey, gaining a nod from Katerea.

...

 _Meanwhile in the Underworld_

 _..._

A Scout for the Old Satan Faction, sent by Katerea Leviathan was just finishing up his report and was ready to return to base with urgent news.

"Ahhhh! I'm so late! I shouldn't have gone to that bar, Katerea-sama probably already knows about this by now!" Whined the Scout as he was preparing a Magic Circle to return to his base.

* * *

 _ ***Monday, Kuoh Academy***_

Sona Sitri and her queen, Tsubaki Shinra. Were currently headed towards the Student Council Office to continue with their work, however there was an unwelcome presence nearby.

"Sona... Look." Suggested Tsubaki cautiously. Sona closed her book and turned her attention towards the two individuals with white robes just ahead of them. "A Holy Sword..." Recognized Sona.

...

Issei was simply sitting inside his classroom, staring outside the window, it's not like he had anything else to do. 'You know, I wish something exciting would happen...' Thought Issei bored.

 **{Well you're not going to be encountering any adventures here at a Human school...}** Stated Ddraig. However, the other two supernatural individuals in the classroom were in a completely different situation.

'Issei Hyoudou... I had no idea he was so strong...' Thought Murayama in awe as she stared at Issei from across the classroom. She and Katase had witnessed Issei utterly annihilating Riser Phenex when Rias and her entire peerage could not defeat him.

'Since we're devils now too... Does that mean we actually have a chance with him?' Thought Katase as she blushed. Issei simply sighed as he could already tell he was the star of someone's imagination right now.

'Ah, I almost forgot those two were devils now.' Thought Issei not all too interested. **{You're not going to speak with them?}** Asked Ddraig. 'I'll visit the Clubroom later, so no point in engaging in any conversations right now.' Replied Issei.

"Alright, don't forget to do your homework. Class dismissed." Dismissed the Teacher as he left the room along with the rest of the students.

As Issei walked outside of his classroom, he was greeted by a familiar raven-haired girl with a distinguishing ponytail. "Ufufu, nice to see you again Issei-kun." Greeted Akeno, getting a few stares from the other students around.

"Akeno, does Rias need something?" Asked Issei as he crossed his arms. "Ara ara, I only wanted to speak with you in private." Replied Akeno seductively as she licked her lips suggestively.

'A-Akeno-senpai and Issei-san?!' Thought Katase blushing. Issei only smirked at the Half-Devil, Half-Fallen Angel Hybrid. "Maybe some other time, I'll definitely show you what _that_ can feel like..." Whispered Issei in Akeno's ear, causing her to blush hard.

"Anyway, I'll drop by the clubroom later. Would you be so kind to prepare some Tempura for me?" Asked Issei with a smile that could hypnotize any girl. "S-Sure, I'll make sure to make you tons." Replied Akeno happily as she started walking towards the Clubroom.

* * *

 _ ***Occult Research Clubroom***_

"So you're making Tempura for Issei-kun?" Asked Rias curiously as she observed her queen cook. "Ufufufu, it's his favorite apparently. I could use it to my advantage." Replied Akeno happily.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Asked Rias as she narrowed her eyes. "I want to make him fall for me, he's quite the challenge though..." Answered Akeno as she started having perverted thoughts about Issei.

Rias was about to say something until the doors opened, revealing her two pawns. "Good Morning, Rias-senpai!" Greeted Murayama and Katase simultaneously.

"Ah, Good Morning to you as well." Greeted Rias as she then sat down at her desk. "Kiba-sama! How was your morning?" Asked Murayama with a blush. "Oh? Fine I guess, you?" Replied Kiba like a gentleman.

"I-It was good! Thank you so much for asking!" Answered Murayama. Kiba laughed as they were treating him with more than he deserved. "So has there been any progress with your Sacred Gears?" Asked Rias anxiously.

"H-Hai! Our Twin Sacred Gears, _Kaminari Kasai_ has made great progress with its fusion technique!" Answered Katase happily. "I'm happy to hear that, but you're still a long way from the Balance Breaker, so keep training hard." Motivated Rias with a smile.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"I'll get it!" Volunteered Murayama as she jogged towards the door and opened it. But she soon blushed as Issei Hyoudou was behind the door, with his Devil Attire (A.U the attire given to him by Serafall)

"Oh, Issei. So nice of you to come here." Greeted Rias with a smile. "Nice to see you too, Rias." Greeted Issei as he headed to the couch and sat down.

"So, when did you make those two your servants?" Asked Issei curiously as he looked over to Katase and Murayama. "I gave them four pawn pieces each just before we started training for the Rating Game. I was quite surprised to find out they had twin Sacred Gears." Answered Rias.

"Hoh? So what is the Sacred Gear called?" Asked Issei. "Kaminari Kasai, Lightning Flames. The two possess an incredible ability to fuse into one Sacred Gear for a limited amount of time." Replied Rias proudly.

"Interesting, I'll have to test them out one day." Announced Issei, causing Katase and Murayama to release slight signs of fear. 'I wonder if he has a Sacred Gear too?' Thought Katase slightly nervous.

Before any other conversation could commence, the doors to the Clubroom opened once again.

"Rias, we have a problem." Stated Sona Sitri, with her queen just beside her.

* * *

 _ ***Unknown Realm***_

Katerea Leviathan was patiently waiting for her scout to report what has been going on with Serafall Sitri to her. "Hurry up, you're late enough as it is." Rushed Katerea impatiently.

"A-Ah... Oh, here it is!" Said the Scout relieved as he found his report on Serafall Leviathan from within his messy bag. The Scout stood up straight and cleared his throat to speak.

"First Report : Serafall Leviathan has gotten herself a Personal Bodyguard. Second Report : Recently the Bodyguard was revealed to be a Member of one of the Old 72 Pillars which fell during the Great War." Reported the Scout as he only had one more report to read.

"A Bodyguard, ha! She truly is a fraud if she requires a Bodyguard to protect her." Insulted Katerea with a smirk. "Third Report : The Bodyguard's name was revealed to be, Issei Hyoudou." Reported the Scout, this report caused Katerea's heart to beat slower and widen her eyes in shock.

"C-Could you repeat that last report?" Requested Katerea not entirely sure if she heard that right. "Umm, the Bodyguard's name is Issei Hyoudou." Repeated the Scout.

'I-Issei Hyoudou... I-I thought he was dead...' Thought Katerea still shocked from the report. 'N-No! It cant be true, I must see this for myself.' Thought Katerea in denial.

"Thank you for the report, you may leave." Said Katerea, the Scout nodded and exited the area. 'You better hope that this new bodyguard of yours isn't who I think it is Serafall... Because taking away my Title is one thing, but taking _Him_ away is another!' Thought Katerea as she opened a Portal to the Underworld.

* * *

 _ ***Occult Research Clubroom***_

"Members of the church, here?" Repeated Rias confused. "Indeed, I could recognized their Holy Swords within a mile away." Confirmed Sona. "They also said that they would visit your clubroom soon." Informed Sona.

"I see, very well. We'll hear them out at the very least." Said Rias slightly suspicious. "We'll take our leave then. Oh and Issei, my sister asked me to tell you to head to the Underworld." Mentioned Sona.

"Hmm? Alright, I'll be there in a sec." Said Issei, finishing up on his meal. "Ufufu, you eat Tempura so fast Issei-kun. I want you to eat me next time." Teased Akeno, causing Rias and the others to blush at her suggestiveness.

"A-Akeno! Please control yourself!" Pleaded Rias embarrassed at her queens actions. "W-Well, good luck Rias." Sona then left the clubroom along with Tsubaki Shinra.

"I shall be taking my leave as well, it seems my services are required." Informed Issei as he left the clubroom in a magic circle. "Aww, I didn't get to say goodbye." Complained Akeno, causing Rias to have a tick mark appear on her forehead.

* * *

 _ ***Underworld***_

"Serafall-sama, I have arrived." Greeted Issei as he bowed his head down. "Issei-chan! Hurry hurry, the meeting is about to start!" Rushed Serafall, gaining a nod from Issei as he got right beside her.

The doors soon opened for the Maou in-charge of foreign affairs, Serafall Leviathan. "Ah, welcome Serafall-dono." Welcomed an Elder Devil. "Look! Look! Everyone's favorite Magical Girl has arrived!" Announced Serafall as she started sparkling.

'Oh my Maou... Has she no shame?' Thought Issei as he cringed at the display. Issei looked around the conference room to see that the other attendants were not surprised. 'Heh?! Don't tell me they've gotten used to this?!' Thought Issei in disbelief.

"Alright, the meeting is about to start. Please take a seat, Serafall-dono." Asked an Elder Devil politely. "Right away!" Replied Serafall as she rushed to take a seat, with Issei following her from behind.

'Hey, Ddraig.' Called Issei in his thoughts as he sat down beside Serafall as the meeting commenced. **{What is it, Partner?}** Asked Ddraig. 'Can you check if they're doing their jobs right now? I'm pretty sure I told Marion to start handing out fliers already.' Requested Issei.

 **{... Yeah most of them are getting contracts right now, but Tiamat, Kuroka and your Sister are slacking off in the House.}** Informed Ddraig. 'Well... I'm not surprised to be honest.' Said Issei in his thoughts.

"The Old-Maou faction is causing a lot of trouble for the Norse! If we cannot gain an audience with the All-Father a war wouldn't be out of the question." Stated a Noble. "That is true, our numbers are already low enough as it is!" Agreed another Noble.

 **{It seems your fiancé is causing quite a bit of trouble.}** Said Ddraig with a slight smirk. 'She's still stubborn after all, I hope she isn't foolish enough to challenge any of the Norse Gods to a challenge.' Scolded Issei in his thoughts.

 **{Sounds like something Albion's Host would do.}** Said Ddraig, gaining a nod of agreement from Issei. "If that's the case, send a messenger! And perhaps a gift as well to compensate for the Old-Maou Factions attacks." Ordered Serafall, which was soon followed as a Messenger was being sent.

"While the messenger is being prepared, how about we discuss another important matter as of now." Suggested a Noble. "What matter would that be?" Asked another Noble Devil curiously. "The supposed Bodyguard of Serafall Leviathan over there!" Replied the Noble as he pointed towards Issei.

"Ara ara, I'm an important matter?" Asked Issei slightly surprised. "Indeed you are! One of the Leaders of the Old-Maou faction is Katerea Leviathan! So why are you not serving her?" Asked the Noble suspiciously.

"T-That's true, she is an actual Leviathan so it is suspicious that he is working with Serafall who isn't a true Leviathan." Agreed another Noble as more whispers began to fill the room.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Serafall with an icy aura surrounding her, this caused all of the commotion about Issei to come to an immediate stop. "Don't you dare insult the trust I have in _my_ Issei-chan!" Added Serafall with a superior tone.

"F-F-Forgive us, Serafall-dono!" Apologized an Elder Devil, as did the rest of the Devils that were questioning Issei Hyoudou's true intentions. Serafall was still angry but decided it would be best to just stay quiet and calm down.

The meeting continued for some more time, but eventually it ended. Serafall headed outside with Issei for some breathe, Issei looked around the surroundings to see that nobody else was too close, but he could spot some devils some distance away.

"Serafall-sama, I should return to my residence soon. Will you be fine if I leave you here?" Asked Issei, eager to return home. "Hai, Issei-chan. But thank you for attending this meeting with me, I probably would've frozen them all if they talked ill of you any further." Replied Serafall with a loving smile.

"Hehe, I wanted to thank you for defending me as well. It motivates me more on serving you." Thanked Issei sincerely. "Mmhm! You should always be motivated when serving me, I am a Magical Girl after all!" Stated Serafall as she sparkled, gaining a chuckle from Issei who then left in a magic circle as soon as he said his goodbyes.

Serafall was also about to prepare a Magic Circle to leave the area, until she found herself dodging a magical projectile. "Who would dare to attack a Magical Girl?!" Demanded Serafall as her staff began emitting an icy aura.

"Serafall... I didn't believe it at first... But imagine my surprise when I found out that it was actually true." Said a rather feminine voice. "Found out about what? And who are you?!" Demanded Serafall but with a slightly higher tone.

Katerea Leviathan stepped out of the shadows, much to the surprise of Serafall. "K-Katerea-chan?!" Uttered Serafall in shock. "That's right, the woman you stole everything from." Reminded Katerea with an unpleased face.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Serafall suspiciously. "I received a report that you had hired a Bodyguard, and that his name was Issei Hyoudou... The one who should be serving me!" Replied Katerea angrily.

Serafall's shock soon disappeared as Katerea said this, instead a cocky grin began to form on her face which was incredibly rare. "It's your fault that he's serving me and not you, Katerea-chan!" Stated Serafall with a cocky grin.

"What do you mean?!" Demanded Katerea slightly confused. "Issei-chan told me that if a Leviathan wants the service of a Hyoudou, they must seek said Hyoudou out!" Answered Serafall, shocking Katerea.

"It's your fault for not seeking him out, Katerea-chan." Said Serafall as she shrugged. "W-Why you! I had no idea that Issei was still amongst the living until just recently!" Argued Katerea as her aura began to leak out.

"Then I guess that just makes me the more suitable Leviathan for him." Said Serafall, aggravating Katerea further. "N-No! I have known him since we were mere children, and I am the True Leviathan!" Stated Katerea as she fired magic attacks at Serafall who easily blocked by creating an Ice wall.

"Katerea-chan, you cant fight properly if you're angry." Scolded Serafall as she unleashed a wave of ice, targeting Katerea. Katerea dodged by flying upwards and countered by firing a ball of magic towards Serafall, who couldn't dodge in time.

Katerea was about to fire more, until she spotted multiple Devil Guards quickly approaching them. 'Damn, I cant stay for much longer. I need to leave now!' Thought Katerea as she prepared a magic circle to leave, until she sensed multiple Devils surround her.

'Quick!' Thought Katerea surprised at the speed of the Devils. "It seems you underestimated the security around here, Katerea-chan!" Assumed Serafall as she flew up to look at Katerea eye to eye.

The aura's of the two Leviathan's was overwhelming, it was like the dream cat fight for Issei Hyoudou, who unfortunately wasn't in the area. "Katerea Leviathan! Surrender or we will be forced to resort to violence!" Stated a Devil Guard.

Katerea responded by raising her staff which caused a massive explosion. She was able to kill the guards and push back Serafall Leviathan. "We will continue our battle soon, Serafall!" Announced Katerea as she started preparing a magic circle to leave once again.

"Oh no you don't, Katerea-chan!" Serafall fired a beam of ice at Katerea, while the other Devil Guards that had just arrived fired multiple magic attacks of different elements. The combination of attacks resulted in an explosion where Katerea was once hovering, however all of the other devils were shocked to see that she was perfectly fine.

"W-Who is that?!" Asked a Devil Guard shocked. Katerea Leviathan was protected by a man in some type of crimson scale mail. 'The Red Dragon Emperor...' Thought Serafall as she stared at Katerea's savior.

"Sekiryuutei? Why did you help me?" Asked Katerea confused. **"Consider it a favor, now leave."** Replied the Sekiryuutei quietly, gaining a hesitant nod from Katerea Leviathan who then left in a magic circle.

"Sekiryuutei! Are you siding with the Old-Maou Faction?" Asked Serafall Leviathan suspiciously. **"Hahaha! Definitely not, I merely owed the Leviathan a favor. Don't expect me to side with them any further, I'm a one man faction."** Replied the Sekiryuutei as he chuckled and flew away in a flash.

'This is a rare occurrence, the Sekiryuutei of this generation has so far only had one appearance. That was when Michael lost Ascalon to him.' Thought Serafall.

* * *

 _ ***European Territories***_

Dani Thompson, the Vampire/Human Hybrid. Was currently on his first mission with his fellow pilots, their mission was to successfully bomb a small settlement suspected to be keeping dangerous drugs. The Military wanted this settlement, terminated.

"Alright, we're closing in on the settlement." Informed Dani as his military fighter jet descended slightly. _"Roger that."_ Said Noah as he descended as well, with the other two pilots doing the same.

As the four fighter jets were closing in, their targeting systems locked on the small settlement which was now in sight. "On my mark, three... Two... One, Fire!" Ordered Dani as he shot two missiles at the settlement, as did the other three pilots under his command.

Dani watched as the settlement blew up and was engulfed in flames, their mission was complete. _"Alright! We got the wanker!"_ Celebrated Noah as he watched the settlement blow up.

"Mission complete, good work boys." Complimented Dani as he was about to head towards the base. _"Projectile incoming!"_ Warned one of the other pilots. Dani's eyes widened after hearing this and immediately looked at his radar, there was indeed a fast approaching projectile.

Dani then heard a loud explosion from behind his jet. _"I'm hit! I'm hit!"_ Informed the other pilot as his jet was hit by the debris of the fighter jet of his fellow pilot, who was killed by the missile.

"Dammit who the hell is targeting us?!" Asked Dani confused as his jet ascended into the clouds to confuse the targeting systems of the enemy for a short time. _"Oi, Dani what should we do?!"_ Asked Noah slightly panicking.

"Just stay calm, we need to find where this bastard is before we engage." Replied Dani as his jet turned around and his targeting systems began doing its work. _"The Parachute is jammed! I cant deploy, I'm stuck!"_ Informed the other pilot whose jet was still free falling.

'Shit! He's done for... I need to focus on finding this bogey.' Thought Dani. _"Dani we cant just let him die!"_ Said Noah, wanting to help his fellow pilot. "It's too late, his parachute is jammed. There's nothing we can do but find this bogey and take it out!" Stated Dani as he then lightened up as his targeting systems locked on a red fighter jet.

"Found you, motherfucker!" Said Dani as he shot two missiles at the bogey. But unfortunately for Dani, the Bogey was able to dodge as he descended beneath the clouds. "Damn!" Cursed Dani as he followed the Bogey.

 _"Help me! Please help m-"_ Their fellow pilot had finally crashed, and the jet was completely wrecked. _"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I don't wanna die here!"_ Panicked Noah. "Noah calm down!" Scolded Dani as he started firing his jet's guns at the bogey.

The bogey was hit and fire started to emit from the right wing of the jet. "Got him!" Said Dani proudly. But much to his surprise, the jet turned around and started heading towards Dani. 'What?! Is he planning a kamikaze?!' Thought Dani surprised, but it was too late to dodged as the bogey hit the left wing of Dani's jet.

 _"Dani! Deploy!"_ Said Noah as he shot two missiles at the bogey, killing the enemy. "I'm trying! Shit! This one's jammed as well!" Informed Dani as his jet was losing control and free falling.

Dani did not know what to do, for once in his long life of fighting, he didn't know what to do. This attack was quite a surprise to him, he was sure that there were no wars currently going on with Europe, but he was still attacked. Unless...

'Eleonora Viltaria... Was this your doing?' Thought Dani confused. As his jet was about to hit the ground, he felt the lever slightly loose. "Yosh!" Cheered Dani as his parachute deployed and he was able to escape death.

Dani was still falling pretty fast, but he was able to stabilize himself. Dani had safely landed on the ground. "Noah, do you copy?" Called Dani, but no response. "Noah Wagner, do you copy?" Called Dani once again, but still no response.

"Somethings blocking my signal." Muttered Dani as he looked around his surroundings, until he could no longer feel his legs. 'W-What?' Thought Dani as he fell to the ground. "My, I didn't expect you to be able to survive that." Said Eleonora Viltaria as she walked up to Dani's immobilized body.

"I knew it... I thought we had a deal?" Asked Dani confused. "We did, but unfortunately... My mother didn't." Replied Eleonora as she struck his chest with her sword, causing him to cough out blood.

"I'm truly sorry, but my mother ordered me to do this. Naturally, a child must obey their parents." Apologized Eleonora as she walked away. Dani lied down on the ground, bleeding out.

'What a bitch...' Thought Dani. Without any means of surviving this confrontation, Dani reached into his pocket, curious to see if he could find anything to reminisce about. But the only thing he found, was a paper he received from a girl with some maid outfit earlier.

'Your wish shall be granted, eh?' Thought Dani as he read the writing on the paper. 'Heh, I wish I could find someone actually worth serving.' Wished Dani, as he then chuckled. 'I guess I really am dying if I'm actually believing this bullshit.' Thought Dani as he closed his eyes and awaited his death.

But he then heard a sound, if he could remember correctly, it sounded like a magic circle. 'Huh?' Thought Dani as he saw a magic circle appear on the ground, someone was coming out of it.

"Yo, name's Issei. You wished for someone worth serving?" Asked Issei as he approached Dani and crouched down beside him. "H-Holy shit, I didn't think this trinket would work." Said Dani surprised.

"Hahaha, well it did. So tell me, why do you want to find someone worth serving?" Questioned Issei. "W-Well, most of the guys I've served in the military have been assholes. Hahaha..." Answered Dani weakly, gaining a smile from Issei.

"I see, very well. Then I shall make you my servant, Dani Thompson." Stated Issei as he proceeded to reincarnate Dani as a devil, giving the Vampire/Human Hybrid a Pawn piece. Dani soon passed out and was brought back to the Hyoudou Residence.

* * *

 _ ***Hyoudou Residence***_

Dani had been passed out for a day and has been in the Hyoudou Residence, resting. But it seems he would finally regain consciousness and find out what he has become.

"Damn, my head hurts..." Complained Dani as he held his head. 'Where the hell am I?' Thought Dani confused as he inspected the room. Much to his surprise the doors to the room he was occupying opened, a woman with a maid outfit came in.

"Ah, so it seems you've awakened." Said the woman as she approached the Pilot and handed him his clothes. "You're the girl who gave me that flier!" Recognized Dani, surprised. "Indeed, and lucky for you, because it ended up saving your life." Said the woman as she crossed her arms.

"Where the hell am I anyway?" Asked Dani confused. "You're in the Residence of Issei Hyoudou, the Devil who reincarnated you." Replied the woman honestly. "That brown haired kid? So does that mean I'm a devil now?" Asked Dani as he remembered his encounter with Issei.

"That's right, although he said you were Half Vampire as well. Is that true?" Questioned the woman. "Well, yeah it is. So where is he now?" Asked Dani curiously. "He is currently at school, so you can speak with him once he returns." Replied the woman.

"Ok, then what's your name?" Asked Dani. "Marion, Pawn of Issei Hyoudou." Replied Marion with a smirk. "Ah, I almost forgot you devils name your servants after chess pieces." Mentioned Dani.

"Wait, what piece am I then?" Asked Dani curiously. "You are a pawn as well." Answered Marion honestly. "Damn, couldn't have I been a Rook? Being a pawn kinda hurts my pride a bit." Complained Dani as he stood up.

"Issei's Rook pieces have been taken by the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat. And my friend, Isabela." Informed Marion as she then headed outside the room, motioning for Dani to follow her.

"So... Is there anything important I have to know as his servant?" Asked Dani curiously. "Well, just stay loyal and do what you're told and I think you should be fine." Replied Marion as she walked down the stairs, followed by Dani.

"He's not the abusive type of master is he?" Questioned Dani cautiously. "No, he cares for his servants a lot." Answered Marion with a raised eyebrow. "Why, do you question his intentions after he granted your wish?" Asked Marion.

"N-No, it's just I want to make sure he is a good guy. My wish was to find someone actually worth serving." Replied Dani honestly. "Fair enough." Said Marion as she pointed towards the table at the kitchen and went to wash some of the dishes.

Dani sat down at the table, he was hungry after all. "So are you like the maid of the house?" Asked Dani curiously. "I'm not like the maid of the house... I am the maid of the house." Replied Marion.

"Is this the new pawn?" Asked Isabela curiously as she scanned him. "Indeed, his name is Dani Thompson." Replied Marion. "Nice to meet you." Greeted Dani as he offered his hand.

"Name's Isabela, I wont shake your hand until you prove you're strong enough to be a Pawn of Issei Hyoudou." Greeted Isabela as she returned to the couch and continued watching TV.

'Kinda seems like this Issei guy has a Harem, hopefully he isn't a playboy...' Thought Dani as he inspected the living room. "Hi, how are you?" Greeted Nashetania from behind, scaring the Vampire/Devil Hybrid.

"AH!" Shouted Dani surprised. "Ara, my bad, it seems I scared you." Apologized Nashetania as she then giggled. "N-No, it's alright." Reassured Dani as he raised his hands and shook them.

"I'm Nashetania, brother of Issei Hyoudou and his Knight." Introduced Nashetania. "Dani Thompson, His new pawn." Greeted Dani. "You're a Vampire right? How about we have a little spar? I've been wanting to test out one of my old swords on a Vampire!" Offered Nashetania.

"What sword is it?" Asked Dani curiously. "It's called Solar Elucidator! The same sword that slew the strongest Vampire in history, Alucard!" Replied Nashetania happily.

"... Heh?"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 ** _Yo! It has been awhile, and like I said in the Update chapter I posted earlier, I was sick so I was only able to work slowly on this chapter. But don't worry I'm back in great shape and there will be a new chapter every week (hopefully)._**

 ** _Also please tell me what you thought of the chapter, was it good or bad? How did you like the encounter with Serafall and Katerea? I also included a brand new OC which was suggested and created by War historian. Which reminds me, please give your OC suggestions if you can, there are still six more pawn pieces available!_**

 ** _As for Issei's harem, well I guess everyone who isn't a dude in his peerage is a harem member. But I'll leave the others to your imagination. That's all I can think of to say right now so..._**

 ** _Never forget to Fav, Follow and Review~!_**

* * *

 ** _Issei's Peerage_**

 ** _King : Issei Hyoudou, Red Dragon Emperor_**

 ** _Queen : ?_**

 ** _Bishop : Kuroka_**

 ** _Bishop : Yubelluna, Bomb Queen_**

 ** _Knight : Nashetania Hyoudou, Saint of Blades_**

 ** _Knight : Siris_**

 ** _Rook : Tiamat, Chaos Karma Dragon_**

 ** _Rook : Isabela_**

 ** _Pawn : ?_**

 ** _Pawn : ?_**

 ** _Pawn : Marion_**

 ** _Pawn : ?_**

 ** _Pawn : ?_**

 ** _Pawn : ?_**

 ** _Pawn : ?_**

 ** _Pawn : Dani Thompson, Vampire/Devil Hybrid_**


	5. Chapter Four - Teacher

**_Yo! I'd like to thank the people who PM'd me and sent their Reviews regarding the Voting Poll I posted earlier. It seems that most of you did not want any of the characters I put there to be implemented into the story. Which I totally expected, I guess I just put that poll up to see if I would be surprised by what you guys want. Or at least that was one of the reasons..._**

 ** _Gilgamesh : This is absurd! How can I, King of Heroes. Not be added into this story?!_**

 ** _Hydrocell : Well sorry, people don't want you in the story._**

 ** _Gilgamesh : M-Mongrel, are you suggesting that not everyone voted for me in that Voting Poll?!_**

 ** _Hydrocell : I'm suggesting that nobody voted for you... Like at all._**

 ** _Gilgamesh : So I presume that all of those Mongrels voted for choice number 6?_**

 ** _Hydrocell : Well, most of them. But Saber and Jeanne got a few votes._**

 ** _Gilgamesh : What?! Impossible, I refuse to believe it. Your lying, a Mongrel like you can only utter lies!_**

 ** _Hydrocell : Maybe it's because you're already in my Aspect of Death story that people didn't vote for you?_**

 ** _Gilgamesh : While I am indeed present in your first story, it was poorly made! You barely knew anything about me when you added me into that pathetic story! And I know you only made that Voting Poll because you wanted a way to bring me into the story!_**

 ** _Hydrocell : Well, my bad. I think it's time to begin the Chapter though, Ja Ne._**

 ** _Gilgamesh : OOONNNOOORRREEE! HYDROCELL!_**

* * *

 ** _Shout outs to :_**

 ** _\- War historian_**

 ** _\- Vladimir van Einzvern_**

 ** _\- Lightningblade49_**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 ***Action/Sound***

* * *

 **DRAGON GOD OF LEVIATHAN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

 **- _Teacher_ -**

* * *

 _ ***Hyoudou Residence***_

"IT HURTS!" Shouted Dani in pain as his wounds were being treated by Marion. "Shut up and stop whining. It's your fault for accepting Nashetania-sama's challenge." Stated Marion as she wiped a piece of cloth with alcohol covering it on his wounds, getting him to flinch in pain.

"H-How was I supposed to know that she was THAT strong?! You should've warned me!" Argued Dani in annoyance. Marion's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his complaints. "Just... Please shut up." Requested Marion as she once again wiped the cloth on his wounds.

"I mean seriously, I'm the new guy here! And yo- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Marion simply poured a bunch of alcohol on his wounds, and boy did it shut him up.

...

"So, how are your wounds?" Asked Nashetania as she visited the man she wounded pretty badly. "... G-Good." Answered Dani hesitantly before he held his right arm in pain. "H-Hey, where is Issei? He's still not back?" Asked Dani curiously.

"Oh, he must still be at school... I think." Replied Nashetania, getting some weird feeling that her brother isn't actually at school.

* * *

 _ ***Unknown Hotel***_

 _ ***LEMON WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!***_

In an unknown hotel in Tokyo, Issei Hyoudou and Serafall Leviathan were having the time of their lives.

"Ahhh~!" Moaned Serafall as Issei inserted his cock inside of her wet insides. "Damn! Serafall you're so tight!" Groaned Issei as he began thrusting inside the Maou. "I-Issei! It feels so good~!" Stated Serafall with a look of lust in her eyes.

Serafall was having the time of her life, she had never actually had sex before. So she ordered Issei to meet her in this hotel, and the rest is history. The two began having sexual intercourse.

Issei grabbed Serafall's firm ass as the two started going at it, doggystyle. "Oh! Yes! Faster Issei!" Moaned Serafall as her eyes began rolling back at the pleasure. Issei began thrusting faster and faster, Serafall's moans became louder and louder the faster he went.

"Fuck! This feels good!" Groaned Issei as he carried Serafall and put her up against a wall, Issei then inserted his shaft into her as he then began fucking her on the wall. Serafall's breasts bouncing up and down just turned Issei on further.

"A-Ah! Ahhhh! I'm cumming!" Moaned Serafall with her tongue out. "Me too!" Said Issei as in only a few moments, the two powerful devils released their wet substances on each other.

 _ ***LEMON END!***_

* * *

 _ ***European Territories***_

Eleonora Viltaria was currently in her HQ, she had just finished a meeting with her _Human_ superiors. Eleonora hates having to come to this HQ, not because she has to hide her presence, but because of her many rivals that are present in the HQ as well.

"Well if it isn't one of the War Maidens, Eleonora-chan." Greeted a very curvy female with matching dark reddish violet hair and crimson eyes. "Scarlet Lancer... It's been awhile." Greeted Eleonora with a forced smile and an annoyed face.

"Hehe, so how've you been doing? Find a suitor yet?" Asked Scarlet with an all-knowing grin. "I... I-It's none of your business, witch!" Snapped Eleonora, amusing the other female with the crimson red spear.

"Well, you're right about that. It is none of my business prying into your personal life... Though I certainly have the authority to do so." Informed Scarlet as she headed towards the opposite direction of Eleonora. 'What a troublesome woman.' Thought Eleonora with an annoyed face.

'Hmph, I have absorbed enough spiritual mana from her. This should be a sufficient amount for finding out who you truly care for, Elen-chan. And when I find whoever this person may be... I'll take them away, as you did my pupil.' Thought Scarlet walking away from Eleonora.

The two women once had a good relationship, they would help each other out in missions. And they would hang out like friends, that was until there was an incident concerning Eleonora and one of Scarlet's pupils. And yes, Scarlet is a teacher. A good one too, she was known as one of the best teachers in the supernatural world and also one of the strongest warriors within the organization that she and Eleonora worked for. She cared for her pupils like a mother, taught her pupils like a mother. So it was only natural that Scarlet would begin to despise Eleonora after she had accidentally ended the life of one of Scarlet's pupils during a Raid.

...

Scarlet was currently in her own chambers, seemingly meditating. But she was actually going through the long history and memories which belonged to the one and only, Eleonora Viltaria. While Scarlet certainly exceled far higher with her spear, she was no amateur when It came to cerebral magic. But she wasn't going through the memories of Eleonoria Viltaria for the giggles, she had a goal in mind. A goal to find out who she loved the most, and take them away. Preferably by killing them.

'Judging from what I've found so far, her most loved one could be this boy named Tigre... But this love feels, incomplete.' Thought Scarlet as she continued searching Eleonora's memories. While it was difficult, she was certainly noticing a pattern in Eleonora's thoughts and memories.

'This brown-haired boy... He appears quite often, but her memories seem to deny any further relationship beyond friendship judging from their interactions...' Thought Scarlet as she investigated the boy who appeared quite often in Eleonora's memories of childhood. Until Scarlet found something which amused her and pretty much confirmed who Eleonora loved the most.

'I-Is she...? Ahahahaha! What a sly girl, she's actually tossing one off for the boy!' Thought Scarlet laughing within her own mind as she found the key evidence for finding out who Eleonora Viltaria loved the most, and she could confirm it was a boy named Issei Hyoudou.

A few moments later, Scarlet had stopped going through Eleonora Viltaria's memories and decided to go and look for the boy named, Issei Hyoudou. Many would find it difficult to find a random devil in the massive world, but she would find him eventually. It also seemed that Eleonora doesn't know that the boy is actually still alive, Scarlet knew that much for now.

"That was easier than expected, it simply shows how predictable you are, Elen-chan." Scarlet told to nobody in particular.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

A massive fire spread throughout a local village in London, the War Maiden, Eleonora Viltaria and the True Master of Gae Bolg, Scarlet Lancer were sent to intercept whatever caused the flames to spread. What they found however was a massive Golem wreaking havoc among the villagers.

"Eleonora! Distract it while I prepare to strike it down!" Ordered Scarlet as she leaped down from the watchtower they were on. Eleonora nodded and leaped towards the sky unleashing a ball of wind towards the Golem, effectively gaining its attention.

The Golem roared and began attacking Eleonora with its massive arms, Eleonora narrowly blocked a hit with her sword and shouted as she pushed the Golem back. Eleonora jumped on a small house in hopes of gaining new ground, but the Golem quickly destroyed the house she was on with its hand. Eleonora was currently in the air looking for a good spot to land on, but the Golem had her on its sights and was about to strike. Until a Crimson light could be seen rapidly approaching, the Golem stared at it in awe as its hands began to open slightly, which would be a grave mistake for its part.

The Crimson light zoomed past Eleonora and impaled the left arm of the Golem. The Crimson light died down and revealed Scarlet with two red spears in her hands, both impaling the Golem. The Golem tried to squash her with its right arm, but Scarlet jumped pretty high in the sky. She simply stared at the beast with cold crimson eyes and whispered...

"Gae Bolg..." She threw the crimson spear at the Golem as she said this and it easily broke mach speeds. The Spear was like a meteor fast approaching the earth if seen from a further distance. With the meteor being Gae Bolg and the Earth being the Golem which was currently in heaps of trouble.

The Spear penetrated through the arm that the Golem tried to use to block it with and quickly caused a massive explosion within the Golem. The massive beast had most of its body disintegrated, with nothing but half of its body and its right arm intact. Soon, the beast fell on the ground.

Scarlet smirked at her victory and landed on the ground right behind Eleonora, who enjoyed the show. "How'd you like it?" Asked Scarlet curiously. "It was pretty good, although I could've done the same if I really wanted to..." Replied Eleonora with a slightly doubtful look. Scarlet simply giggled at her friends pride but soon her eyes widened as the Golem which she presumed was dead raised its arm in an attempt to squash Eleonora.

"Elen-chan! Watch out!" Warned Scarlet as she prepared her spear. Eleonora narrowed her eyes as she charged at the arm with her sword which was swirling with power. Scarlet contemplated assisting, but she thought that Eleonora might've wanted to finish it off. Until she saw a figure leaping towards the Golem from behind.

'What?! Who is that?' Thought Scarlet confused and worried, she narrowed her eyes to try and get a better look only for them to widen in shock at the revelation. "Cu-san?!' Thought Scarlet shocked at seeing her pupil leaping towards danger.

"Eleonora! Stop!" Shouted Scarlet as she started heading towards the Golems direction. Eleonora did not listen and used her sword to smash the Golems arm and disassembled the rest of its body, due to the power she placed into her attack she went past her intended target and was shocked to see that a man was about to become victim to her sword. Eleonora tried to swing her sword away but it was too late as the sword penetrated the man and cut his lower body off. A violent display, even for a devil such as Eleonora.

Scarlet looked at her pupil in horror as the look on his face broke her heart. Her pupil's name was Cu, a fine young man with blue hair. Scarlet and Cu had the best relationship out of all of Scarlet's pupils, Cu even introduced her to his parents. Seeing her favorite pupil and beloved fall to the hands of one of her own friends simply was too much for her to handle.

"Cu-san!" Shouted Scarlet as she landed right beside her pupil. "Hehe, sorry bout' that Sensei. I guess I really haven't learned anything at all..." Apologized Cu as he was still barely alive. "Cu, stay with me! We'll find a way to fix you!" Tried to reassure Scarlet, but Cu wasn't _that_ dumb.

"Hahahaha! I don't think there's a way to re-attach an entire lower body, Sensei..." Laughed Cu as his Teacher's attempts at giving him hope were but humorous to him. Scarlet had tears streaming down her face, she could not find any words to say.

But Cu was different, he had one more sentence to utter before death came to take him. Cu caressed his Teacher's left cheek with his right hand, Scarlet's eyes widened and she soon blushed.

"I... Love you, Scathach." Whispered Cu as he closed his eyes and passed away. Scarlet cried even more after this and she rested her face on Cu's lifeless chest. She could no longer hear his heart beat. 'I love you too, Cu...' Said Scarlet in her thoughts as she simply cried in her former lover's chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Scarlet..." Apologized Eleonora, slightly guilty. But she couldn't really expect a man with blue hair suddenly flying towards her sword after she finished off the Golem. "You shut your mouth!" Snapped Scarlet with eyes filled with anger.

Eleonora could only look at her _friend_ with guilt in her eyes, this event marked the end of her friendship with Scarlet Lancer.

 _ ***Flashback End***_

* * *

 _ ***Occult Research Club***_

Issei was currently leaning on a wall, listening to the conversation between Rias Gremory and two Exorcists. Apparently there is a problem with the church concerning Excalibur, a legendary holy sword.

"And so what exactly do you want from us?" Asked Rias curiously. "Stay completely out of it, we don't need any interference from any devils." Replied the Blue-Haired exorcist with a tint of green. "Are you afraid that we might side with the Fallen Angels?" Suggested Rias.

"The Church doesn't believe it's impossible. For a devil, a holy sword is toxic, so wouldn't it be logical to assume that you would try and destroy the Excalibur?" Stated the Exorcist with a smirk. Rias' aura suddenly flared up, it was clear she was offended.

"Listen clearly because I'm only saying it once. I will never side with the fallen angels and I will never disgrace my family's royal name." Informed Rias with a smirk of pride. The Exorcist smirked as well after hearing this sentence.

"That's enough for me, I honestly didn't think the Little sister of Lucifer would be so stupid." Said the Exorcist smirking. "Good to know." Said Rias smirking as well. The Two Exorcists then stood up from their seats.

"We shall be taking our leave then." Said the Exorcist as she and her companion headed for the door. "Would you like some tea before you go?" Offered Rias. "No thanks, we didn't come here to make friends with devils." Replied the Exorcist.

Issei looked at the two Exorcists with disinterested eyes, he measured them up and he had to be honest, he was disappointed. Especially since one of them could wield such a powerful sword equaling even his Ascalon.

"Aren't you Asia Argento?" Asked The Exorcist with disappointed eyes. "U-Um, yes?" Replied Asia, surprised she was called. "I had thought that we would find you by visiting this town, it's only natural a witch would horde up with devils." Insulted the Exorcist.

Asia's eyes widened and she looked down in shame. "Tell me, do you still believe in our God?" Asked the Exorcist, shocking Asia once again. "Xenovia don't be silly, she's a devil now of course she doesn't believe in God anymore." Interrupted the Brown-Haired Exorcist.

"No, I can still smell the belief in her. Tell me, do you still believe in God?" Asked the Exorcist once again, now revealed as Xenovia. "Y-Yes, even though I'm a devil now I could never stop believing..." Answered Asia with a slight blush. "Is that so? If that is true then let me end your life right now." Said Xenovia, shocking Asia and the other devils in the room. This even caught the attention of Issei, who had grown amused of the Exorcist named Xenovia.

"Alright! That's enough out of you, lady!" Snapped Murayama Angrily. "Yeah! How dare you try to offer sweet Asia such a horrible thing!" Mimicked Katase. "She has been outcast by the church, if she still believes in God after becoming a Devil then she must allow us to sacrifice her if she desires forgivness." Stated Xenovia as she glared at the two devils.

"We don't care about your beliefs! Why would God spread such utter non-sense?! Asking Asia to end her life is ju-" Argued Katase, before being interrupted by the most powerful being in this room. "I think that's enough, Katase." Said Issei as he walked towards Xenovia.

Xenovia turned to look at the devil who had been silent this entire time, until now. Issei had gotten right in front of Xenovia and started sizing her up, he looked at her starting from the feet up to her face. Xenovia stared at the devil with no fear at all.

"Who exactly are you?" Asked Xenovia curiously. Issei stared at Xenovia, eye to eye. But Xenovia didn't flinch, she replied by staring back at him. The staring contest lasted for a few moments, until Issei smirked and crossed his arms.

"Issei Hyoudou." Introduced Issei with a smirk. Xenovia narrowed her eyes, as if she recognized that name but couldn't figure it out. "Now, I was going to keep quiet this whole time... But I'm afraid I cant allow devils to be sacrificed to God in this town." Stated Issei, glancing at Asia who blushed at his gaze.

"And why is that?" Asked Xenovia smirking. "It would be quite unruly to sacrifice a devil in a town which has been claimed by devils, no? So if you want to end Asia Argento's life, you'll have to get through me." Replied Issei as he let a very small amount of his aura leak out.

"You seem to have a decent amount of power, but I don't think that'll be enough to take me and Irina out." Said Xenovia confidently. 'Oh, she's underestimating me.' Thought Issei as he then smirked.

"This is perfect, I will fight as well!" Said Kiba who had just entered the room. "Kiba!" Blurted out Katase and Murayama in shock. "And who are you?" Asked Xenovia slightly annoyed at the appearance of even more devils.

"Your superior." Replied Kiba.

...

"Alright! This is a friendly match, no killing!" Announced Akeno as she had placed a barrier around the area. "Alright, Irina. You fight the blonde devil, I'll fight that one." Said Xenovia as she pointed at Issei.

"Awww, but I wanted him! He's pretty cute, he'd make a good priest!" Complained Irina, as her name was revealed earlier. "Stop complaining and get ready." Said Xenovia as she approached Issei Hyoudou.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Suggested Xenovia as she grabbed her Sword of Destruction. "Hehe, let's dance." Said Issei as he summoned a Sword of his own, Piena. The Sword gifted to him by his Sister. Akeno fired a small magic shot into the sky, signaling the start of the battle.

Issei dashed forward and attempted to strike at Xenovia's hips, but she swung her massive sword at him, forcing him to leap backwards. Issei smirked as he dashed forward once again, but this time he would have the advantage as Xenovia was still recovering from that swing. Xenovia's eyes widened in shock as Issei was about to hit her with his sword, but she side stepped and dodged the blow. Although she received a slight graze on her right shoulder.

Xenovia jumped up and aimed to slam her Sword of Destruction on the ground so that Issei would lose his footing. But Issei suddenly appeared right behind her mid-air and smacked her into the ground creating a crater.

Meanwhile on the other side of the field, Kiba and Irina were clashing their swords. It seems Irina wielded Excalibur Mimic, but Kiba wouldn't fall short of speed so it would be tough to try and hit him.

"Hey! Stop moving so much!" Complained Irina as her every attempt at striking Kiba was dodged. Kiba appeared behind her and attempted to stab her with his Demonic Sword, but Irina was able to block and she was able to cut his left arm. Kiba shouted in pain and fell on the ground, grabbing his left arm as the cut was burning his skin.

"Kiba that's enough!" Said Rias with her arms crossed. Kiba attempted to get up but couldn't, he then punched the ground in anger. "It's alright, you can try again next time! Xenovia should be done by now too." Cheered Up Irina as she then looked over to her partner's side, and she was shocked to see Xenovia panting and relying on her Sword of Destruction to stand up properly.

"How is she not done with him yet?! And she seems to be losing?!" Asked Irina as if she couldn't understand how Xenovia was losing. "While you and your partner could definitely give us a challenge, there aren't a lot of people who can challenge Issei over there." Answered Akeno with a smile.

Xenovia looked at Issei with hard eyes, she didn't expect him to be this strong. "Y-You're definitely stronger than I expected, Hyoudou-san..." Complimented Xenovia panting. "Well, if you used Durandal you wouldn't be panting like this so quickly." Said Issei with a smirk, shocking Xenovia. "Y-You mean you knew?" Asked Xenovia surprised.

"Yep, I could sense the Durandal in you from a mile away." Replied Issei as he put his Piena away. "This battle's over." Stated Issei as he approached Xenovia and offered her a hand, which she hesitantly took.

"Wow! You're really strong!" Complimented Irina from the other side. "Thanks, but I'm not much." Said Issei Modestly. "No, she's right. You're incredibly powerful, almost makes me want to ask you for help." Agreed Xenovia with a smile.

"Who exactly are you up against anyway?" Asked Rias curiously as she approached Xenovia. "A man named Valper Galilei." Replied Xenovia, hearing this caused Kiba to tighten his fists and walk away from the area. "Kiba!" Called Rias but he was not listening.

"You're leaving one thing out, Xenovia!" Said Irina with a pout. Xenovia sighed and brushed her off. "What thing?" Asked Akeno. "The other person we're dealing with is one of the Fallen Angel leaders, Kokabiel." Answered Xenovia Honestly, shocking all of the devils except Issei who merely smirked.

"Kokabiel?! Are you planning to die?" Asked Rias in disbelief. "We are fully prepared for that, we wouldn't be exorcists if we feared joining our Holy Father in paradise." Replied Irina confidently. "However I would like to stay alive, if possible." Added Xenovia.

Issei approached Xenovia and gave her a piece of paper, confusing the exorcist. "What is this?" Asked Xenovia curiously. "My address, if you ever need help with Kokabiel don't hesitate to ask." Answered Issei before leaving the area as well.

Rias was slightly jealous that an exorcist was allowed to visit Issei's house before she was, but she let it go for now. "We should take our leave as well. We have some business to get to." Said Xenovia as she gained a nod from Rias and left the school premises with Irina trailing her.

"We should help Kiba-senpai." Whispered Katase to Murayama who nodded in agreement. Rias looked at her two pawns slightly worried that they might do something reckless, but she brushed the feeling off for now.

* * *

 _ ***Hyoudou Residence***_

Currently Dani was sitting down on the table, drinking with some stranger who entered the house and said he was Issei's friend. Dani reluctantly agreed because the stranger did bring a lot of sake and damn was Dani 'up for some of that shit' as he stated it.

"So where's everyone else?" Asked the man with golden bangs. "Everyone's either shopping or in another dimension, both of which I don't care about." Replied Dani as he gulped down another glass of sake. "Hahaha!" Laughed the stranger.

"You still haven't told me your name." Informed Dani as he raised an eyebrow at the stranger. "Hehe, it's Azazel." Said Azazel as he revealed his name to the Half Vampire. "As in the Fallen Angel Governor?" Asked Dani somewhat recognizing that name. Azazel gave him a thumbs up, surprising the Hybrid.

"Does a Leader-class just show up in this residence without notice frequently?" Asked Dani as he chuckled. "Heh, you'd be surprised. Hell, it wouldn't be out of the question to find the Infinite Dragon God lurking around here every now and then." Replied Azazel as he too, chuckled.

Dani gulped down another glass of sake, but this one tasted odd. "Hmm? This one tastes odd..." Muttered Dani before falling unconscious. Azazel sighed soon before he smirked and put on his Fallen Angel attire. "Finally, took way too damn long for that sleeping powder to take effect." Azazel said to himself as he approached Dani's unconscious body and dragged him to his room.

...

Azazel had put Dani down on his bed and seemed to be looking for something in his pocket dimension. "Aha! There it is!" Cheered Azazel as he found the item he was looking for. As he closed his pocket dimension, he seemed to now be holding some kind of toy gun. Azazel examined the object and grinned evilly.

The Fallen Angel Governor aimed at Dani and shot him with the toy gun, it didn't do anything to the Hybrid, however it did radiate a purple aura for a few moments before dissipating. Azazel smirked and was about to return to the Grigori, until he received a call from Issei Hyoudou.

 _"Azazel, I have some pretty interesting news for you."_ Said Issei sounding excited. "Hmm? What is it?" Asked Azazel curiously. _"I just heard from some exorcists that a Fallen Angel leader is conspiring with a man named Valper Galilei to re-create Excalibur."_ Informed Issei, getting Azazel to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Who?" Asked Azazel as he sighed. _"Kokabiel."_ Answered Issei with a smirk. "Of course it is. And let me guess you want me to give you permission to kill him?" Predicted Azazel. _"You caught me."_ Said Issei as he laughed.

"You can go ahead and kick his ass, but don't kill him. I'd like to ask him a few questions, so bring him to me once you're done." Said Azazel strictly. _"Fine fine, but make sure Vali doesn't show up."_ Agreed Issei as he hung up.

Azazel prepared a magic circle to return to the Grigori, but not before looking back at Dani Thompson and smirking.

* * *

 _ ***Kuoh Academy***_

Outside Kuoh Academy stood a woman by the name of, Scarlet Lancer. She had been successful in locating Issei Hyoudou, she was able to deduce that the devil studied here in this very same school. Since she knew that Eleonora had no idea that Issei was still alive, Scarlet decided she would make sure that the two would never reunite. And if they ever did, it would not be as Eleonora would anticipate.

Scarlet simply smirked as she had been able to successfully enroll as a teacher for History Class. She would get to know this devil who had dug its way into Eleonora's heart, before striking him down.

She had went home for the night, excited for her first day of teaching. Even though her goal was to kill or eliminate Issei Hyoudou, she was an amazing teacher and enjoyed teaching those who needed education.

* * *

 _ ***Time Skip, 1 day later...*  
**_

At the Hyoudou Residence, the Hybrid also known as Dani Thompson was waking up. 'Oww, my head hurts...' Thought Dani as he stood up and clutched his head in slight pain, he most likely was having a headache due to the amount of sake he drank yesterday with Azazel.

'Ah, that's right. I drank with the Governor of the Fallen Angels...' Thought Dani as he entered his bathroom and washed his face. Dani sighed as he wiped his wet face with a towel and looked at the mirror to try and fix his hair. But as he stared at the mirror, he could only utter a specific set of words.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK?!" Shouted Dani shocked as he looked at the mirror and it seemed that he wasn't a 'he' but a 'she'? Dani looked downwards and her eyes twitched as she now had breasts, at the very least D-Cup size.

"H-How could this happen?!" Asked Dani to no one in particular. Dani also noticed that she now had the curves of a beautiful woman, and a pretty face as well. She had become a full blown woman of great beauty. "All I did was drink a few bottles of sake and then this happens?!" Shouted Dani as she fell on her knees.

Dani's eyes then widened as she came to a realization. 'W-Wait... I passed out after drinking the sake that Azazel brought, and I'm sure I could've easily drank a dozen more bottles...' Thought Dani coming on to something. 'And Azazel was known to experiment and create a bunch of weird stuff...' Added Dani to her thoughts.

"WHICH MEANS AZAZEL SOMEHOW TURNED ME INTO A FEMALE?!" Shouted Dani with her anger in her eyes. However, any further outbursts were interrupted as the sound of someone entering her room was heard. Dani paled as she did not know how they would react to her becoming female.

"Hmm? You said he was here right?" Asked Issei curiously. "Yeah, I saw him resting here a few hours ago." Replied Nashetania scratching her head in confusion. Dani gulped and decided to reveal herself. As she stepped out of the bathroom, she bowed her head down and faced Issei.

"H-Hi! I-It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Issei-sama!" Greeted Dani with a rather mature but cute feminine voice. "Who the hell are you?" Asked Nashetania with a psychotic expression on her face. Issei could only look at Dani in great confusion.

"Are you Dani Thompson?" Asked Issei as he crossed his arms. "Y-Yes..." Replied Dani, blushing at the sound of Issei's manly voice. 'What the hell?! I'm even developing a shy girl personality?!' Thought Dani pissed off.

"Lies! Dani Thompson is a male!" Accused Nashetania as she had multiple swords ready to fire at Dani. "Yes if memory serves me right, I do remember Dani being a male pilot." Added Issei, causing Nashetania to fire one sword at Dani.

Dani's eyes widened in shock, but she was able to quickly dodge the sword. "Nee-chan, stop. I believe this is Dani Thompson." Announced Issei, surprising both Dani and Nashetania. "What?" Uttered Nashetania and Dani simultaneously.

"Tell me, what exactly happened?" Asked Issei curiously, causing Dani to stand up properly. "I-I don't really know myself, I just woke up earlier and found out that I now had the body of a female." Explained Dani honestly.

"How is that even possible?" Asked Nashetania confused. "I don't know myself." Said Dani as she shrugged. "I think I know how." Said Issei, gaining the attention of Nashetania and Dani. "How?" Asked Dani curiously.

"Do you know of a Fallen Angel named Azazel?" Questioned Issei. "Y-Yes! I drank sake with him yesterday, but I suddenly passed out soon after." Answered Dani. 'Maybe my suspicions were correct.' Thought Dani anxiously.

"Hahaha! Must've been him then. Well, no matter! I don't mind another female in the peerage. However, are you fine with having a female body, because we might not be able to reverse this." Asked Issei curiously. Dani thought about it for a few minutes but ultimately came to a decision.

"I'll stay in this body for awhile, I kinda wanna try it out... If it doesn't work out, I'll ask Azazel to reverse this effect." Decided Dani, earning a smile from Issei which made her blush. 'Damn it!' Thought Dani as her cheeks betrayed her and reddened.

"Alright then, now that that's done... We can get back to our introduction." Said Issei as he extended his hand. "I'm Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor. Nice to meet you, Dani Thompson." Greeted Issei as the Boosted Gear formed on his left hand. **{BOOST!}**

Dani blushed at this but smiled happily, she gladly shook the hand of her Master. "Oh, and we'll probably need to get you a new set of clothes." Said Issei, confusing Dani. But she soon noticed what he meant, as the shirt she was wearing gave a good view of her new breasts. Dani blushed hard at this and ran to the bathroom flustered. Issei could only laugh.

* * *

 _ ***Kuoh Academy***_

Issei yawned as he waited in his classroom, the teacher had yet to arrive. Although, Issei was pretty early since he had to wake up early in the morning to greet his new pawn. The class was filled with chatter, that is until the door to the classroom was opened and everyone immediately shut up.

However, the one who entered was not someone the class was familiar with. It was a beautiful woman with reddish violet hair and crimson eyes, she was wearing the natural attire for the teachers in Kuoh Academy. The girls in the class were in awe at her beauty, while the boys were practically drooling... Except Issei.

'Is that... Gae Bolg?' Thought Issei curiously as he sensed the powerful weapon within the new teacher. "Greetings, I am Scarlet Lancer. Your new History Teacher." Introduced Scarlet with a warm smile. "But you can call me, Shishou." Informed Scarlet.

"Shishou! Are you single?!" Asked a boy in the class a bit too anxiously. The girls were about to end the boy's life, until another boy knocked him out from behind. "My apologies, Shishou. Some of the boys here cant quite control their urges." Apologized Issei Hyoudou, the one who knocked the overly perverted boy out.

Scarlet couldn't help but blush, but she immediately got rid of it. 'H-He doesn't seem half-bad...' Thought Scarlet before shaking her head to get rid of such thoughts. "Thank you, Hyoudou-san. You may take your seat." Said Scarlet, gaining a nod from Issei who sat down.

Soon after the awkward situation, Scarlet had begun teaching. Time passed by as the lessons were taught, and as Issei stared outside the window. Scarlet was slightly annoyed that Issei wasn't giving her his attention, but she ignored it considering he had helped her out with the perverted student.

After an hour had passed, the bell rung. Most of the female students rushed to Scarlet and began asking her questions, this simply made her giggle as she answered a few of the questions. She stopped for a moment though as she saw Issei Hyoudou exiting the room, but before she could call him she was flooded by more questions from the girls. She sighed as she decided she would pursue the Devil later on.

* * *

 _ ***Murayama POV***_

'Jeez, these two can eat a lot...' Thought Murayama as she watched the two exorcists, Xenovia and Irina devour the meals that she and Katase paid for. Koneko and Saji were also here, even though Saji didn't really want to come help with this whole Excalibur deal.

"H-Hey you have those two now, can I go back now?" Asked Saji as he tried to get out of his seat, until Koneko forced him back down. "Oh come on!" Whined Saji with teary eyes. "Don't be such a pansy, Saji. You're a man aren't you?!" Asked Katase rhetorically.

"B-But you don't know what it's like when Sona gets mad! The only time she doesn't kick my ass when I do something that disturbs her is when that pretty boy Issei is there!" Argued Saji trying to get out of Koneko's grip. Hearing Issei's name mentioned brought a blush to Murayama and Katase's faces. They had a massive crush on him after all.

"Sit down." Said Koneko with a monotone but threatening voice. Saji paled after hearing this and immediately sat down. "Saji-kun, you're pretty close to Hyoudou-kun aren't you?" Asked Irina curiously with food in her mouth.

"W-Well, I guess... I see him quite often because he is assigned to guard Kaichou. But we don't really talk much..." Answered Saji as he scratched his head. "A shame, I wanted to learn more about him. He had quite the dominating and attracting aura, similar to that of God." Said Xenovia disappointed, although the Devils received a slight headache due to the mention of God, but they controlled themselves.

"My bad, I almost forgot you were devils." Apologized Xenovia as she realized that she had inflicted a headache upon them. "I-It's fine, but as payment for this we'd like to be able to help stop Kokabiel!" Requested Katase desperately.

Xenovia and Irina looked at each other before nodding. "Very well, we shall let you assist." Agreed Xenovia, causing Katase and Murayama to smile happily. Saji only groaned in frustration, but he agreed to come anyway.

"Totally rad." Said Koneko chewing on some gum.

* * *

 _ ***Kuoh Academy***_

Issei was currently eating his lunch with Sona and the rest of the Student Council, except Saji who was _slacking off_ as theorized by Sona Sitri. As Issei was enjoying his tempura however, his new teacher, Scarlet Lancer also known as Shishou to the students approached him.

"Hyoudou-san, may I speak to you for a minute?" Asked Scarlet with a smile on her face. Sona and Tsubaki looked at the teacher suspiciously but allowed it, Issei nodded at them and followed Scarlet Lancer to a private area in the school grounds.

...

"So I take it you know that I am not just a normal teacher?" Asked Scarlet curiously. "Hmm? What makes you think that, Shishou?" Asked Issei, acting confused. Scarlet giggled as she turned to look at Issei Hyoudou.

'Goodness... He truly looks far more handsome than he did in those memories of Eleonora. And this aura, it reminds me of Cu-san...' Thought Scarlet as she looked at Issei with contemplated eyes. "Shishou...?" Called Issei as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Apologies, I was thinking about something." Apologized Scarlet as she focused on Issei now. "I am aware of the fact that you are a Devil, and I am also aware that at this point you have sensed my Legendary Weapon correct?" Said Scarlet, amusing Issei as he crossed his arms.

"Yes you are indeed correct, but I didn't expect you to confront me about it personally." Said Issei with a smile. "Well I am known to be unpredictable." Said Scarlet with a proud smirk. "So, what is the owner of Gae Bolg doing here?" Asked Issei curiously.

"I am here to investigate a private matter. Specifically concerning you, Hyoudou-san." Answered Scarlet honestly. "What is it about me that needs investigation, Shishou?" Asked Issei as he raised an eyebrow.

"That is personal, and I hope you do not pry any further." Replied Scarlet, dodging the question. "I see..." Muttered Issei as he held his chin. "However, I can say I have already grown fond of you, Issei Hyoudou. You interest me very much so that I want to train you." Informed Scarlet with a loving smile, the very same one a true teacher would have.

Issei blushed slightly at this and looked away for a moment, even Ddraig was surprised as only the most alluring women could cause his host to blush. **{This woman, I like her. Her color scheme isn't bad either.}** Complimented Ddraig.

'Yeah, well you have a bias considering you are the _Red_ Dragon Emperor...' Said Issei in his thoughts. **{Doesn't matter, she is quite the beauty still. Perhaps you should take her up on her offer.}** Advised Ddraig, confusing Issei.

'What offer?' Asked Issei confused. **{Are you seriously that dense? She said that you interested her so much that she desires to train you, and I can say from her aura alone that she could definitely teach you a thing or two about fighting.}** Answered Ddraig.

'I haven't been seriously trained by anyone since the Original Leviathan, you think she can force me to be serious with training?' Asked Issei slightly doubting Scarlet's abilities. **{Give her the benefit of a doubt.}** Requested Ddraig.

Issei thought about it for a second, but ultimately came to a decision. "Shishou, if I train under you... Will you take me seriously?" Asked Issei seriously. Scarlet smiled and nodded. "Of course, I care for my pupils greatly to the point I would risk my own life for them." Replied Scarlet sincerely.

"Then I accept your guidance, Sensei." Said Issei as he bowed his head. Scarlet smirked as she had gained a new pupil, and perhaps her greatest.

* * *

 _ ***A few hours later***_

 _ ***Occult Research Clubroom***_

Rias Gremory was currently going through a bunch of reports and contracts, it would appear that Katase and Murayama were doing a great job with their contracts. "Akeno, have you seen Katase and Murayama?" Asked Rias, gaining Akeno's attention. "I'm afraid not, I haven't seen them at all today. Same goes for Koneko." Replied Akeno honestly.

"I see, thank you for the information." Thanked Rias as she had an idea as to why they were gone. 'They've gone to help, Kiba.' Thought Rias as she got up and motioned for Akeno to follow her.

"Rias, where are you going?" Asked Asia curiously. "Oh, it's nowhere Asia. You should head back home now, Asia." Replied Rias as she and Akeno disappeared in a magic circle. Asia tilted her head in confusion as they teleported away.

"Oh, I wonder what they're up to." Muttered Asia as she decided to head back home.

...

"Oh... No..." Muttered Saji in fear as he watched two magic circles of opposite colors appear in the ground. Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri had arrived. "I see you are here as well, Sona." Greeted Rias with a knowing smile.

"Well it is a Master's duty to punish their Servants when they do something irresponsible." Greeted Sona with a smile as well. Hearing this caused Saji to pale in fear, Katase and Murayama also paled at this.

It wasn't long before Sona started giving Saji his dose of 1000 spankings, magic enhanced at that. No form of pleading or convincing could stop Sona from giving Saji his due punishment. Saji had teary eyes as he started getting spanked, he looked over to the Gremory group to see that Rias was hugging her servants rather than spanking them.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DO I GET SPANKINGS BUT THEY GET LOVE AND HUGS?!" Complained Saji loudly. "That's them... **SPANK!** This is us!" Answered Sona as she continued spanking Saji's poor butt cheeks.

"I was so worried! Don't you ever do something like that ever again!" Ordered Rias as she hugged her beloved servants. 'I'm so glad Rias is our master!' Thought Katase and Murayama simultaneously.

"Now... Kindly get on your knees." Ordered Rias with a loving smile. "W-What?! I thought you weren't going to punish us?!" Blurted out Katase, shocked. "Now now, that wouldn't be right. It is a Master's duty to punish her servants should they do something irresponsible." Stated Rias as she prepared her hand.

"No wait! Please punish me in their place, I wanted to help Kiba as well... So... So...!" Volunteered Koneko, earning a smile from Rias. "W-Wait, Koneko-chan!" Murayama was about to stop Koneko, until Rias put a hand up signaling for her to stop.

"Very well, you shall now receive your spankings." Said Rias as Koneko braced herself. Murayama was about to protest again, but was surprised to see that Rias softly spanked Koneko two times. "There, you're finished." Stated Rias with a smile.

"T-Thank you..." Thanked Koneko as she stood up and got beside Akeno. 'She may seem like she's going to be a harsh master at times, but she truly loves us all...' Thought Murayama with a smile. "Now, Koneko took two spanking for the both of you. You only have 499 spankings left each since there are two of you." Said Rias as she prepared her hand once again.

Murayama and Katase looked in horror as Rias was smiling wickedly with her magically enhanced hand ready to do some spanking.

* * *

 _ ***Land of the Dead***_

Scarlet had brought Issei to the Land of the Dead, a place which was under the rule of Hades, but eventually was forced to let it go due to a conflict between Hades and Zeus. Issei was pretty surprised, surprised that his new sensei essentially lived in the Land of the Dead.

"May I ask if you own a spear?" Asked Scarlet who was now in a tight body suit, her natural battle wear. "A spear? Ah, I see. You use Gae Bolg so it's natural that you are experienced with a spear, but I do not think that a spear would do well in my hands. I can ask my sister to conjure one up for me, but I doubt it'll do anything impressive..." Replied Issei.

"Shall I show that, if you reach the extremes of a spear blow, it is possible to kill even Gods." Said Scarlet with a smirk similar to Issei's rival, Vali Lucifer. Seeing this told Issei that she had great war lust, and he didn't mind that.

"Alright, Sensei, show me." Requested Issei with a curious smile. Scarlet grinned as she pointed towards the polluted looking mountain on their right. Issei looked towards that direction, this was Scarlet's cue as she leaped upwards and aimed her spear at the mountain.

"One must focus directly on their target, blur everything else, but at the same time see everything aside from your target." Stated Scarlet as her spear began emitting impressive amounts of crimson energy. 'That doesn't really make sense...' Thought Issei as he scratched his head.

"Gae... **Bolg!** " Announced Scarlet as she threw her Crimson Spear at the mountain, it wasn't long before the mountain was crumbling into pieces. Issei was looking at the mountain, and he was quite impressed.

Scarlet landed on the ground and raised her right hand. A few seconds later the crimson spear returned to its master.

"While that was definitely not bad, is it really capable of defeating deities?" Asked Issei slightly doubtful. Scarlet frowned after hearing her students lack of faith. 'It seems that I have to resort to _that_.' Thought Scarlet as she then smirked.

"Issei-kun, can I call you that?" Asked Scarlet politely. Issei was nodded, causing Scarlet to approach him. "Perhaps you should use your Ascalon if you desire to remain unscathed." Whispered Scarlet as she then leaped backwards and aimed Gae Bolg at Issei.

"You are capable of defeating the Gods themselves, no? Then you should easily be able to handle me and Gae Bolg." Said Scarlet as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Issei whose eyes were widened as he narrowly dodged the blow from Gae Bolg.

Issei leaped to the sky and summoned Ascalon. **{BLADE!}** Announced the Boosted Gear as the Holy Sword, Ascalon, had appeared to be fused with the Sacred Gear. As Issei landed, Scarlet immediately started clashing with Ascalon.

 ***CLANG!*** ***CLANG!* *CCHH!* *BOOM!***

The two legendary weapons clashed, the sounds echoing throughout the Land of the Dead. Scarlet was grinning the whole time, she was certainly enjoying this battle. While Issei however was being held back.

As Issei leaned backwards to dodge a swipe from Gae Bolg, he smirked as he threw his left fist with Ascalon imbued into it at Scarlet. But instead of being shocked, she smirked. As Issei was about to hit her, she suddenly disappeared much to Issei's shock.

Scarlet suddenly reappeared in front of Issei and stepped on his left hand, causing him to lose balance and almost fall down. As Issei was about to get back up he stopped immediately as a crimson spear was pointed at his throat.

"O-Ok, ok, I lost..." Gave up Issei, Scarlet smiled at this and offered her hand to Issei who gladly took it. "Now, will you take my training more seriously now?" Asked Scarlet curiously, though she was positive she had the answer.

"... Fine, but I need to get my own spear first." Answered Issei with a pout. "Then shall we go and visit your Sister? Perhaps you can introduce me as well... I'm sure she would approve of our _relationship_." Suggested Scarlet, teasing Issei. The Ultimate-Class Devil blushed and looked away, but he soon agreed to bring his sensei to his Household.

* * *

 _ ***Hyoudou Household***_

Issei and Scarlet had arrived in a magic circle, although it was pretty late at night so Issei doubted there would be someone there to greet him and Scarlet. As the light died down, the duo exited the magic circle.

Scarlet looked around the area, they were currently in a kitchen. Issei however yawned and headed straight for the couch. "Home sweet home!" Said Issei relieved as he lied down on the couch. "You're rather comfortable, is everyone else asleep?" Asked Scarlet curiously.

"Probably, so what do you say... Wanna sleep here for the night?" Offered Issei cheekily. Scarlet smirked at her pupils offer, he definitely was a cheeky one. "Your strategy was flawless, Issei, I'm impressed." Complimented Scarlet as she approached Issei and lied down in the couch with him, hugging him in the process.

"W-What are yo-" Issei was cut-off as Scarlet put a finger on his mouth. "Shhh, let's just rest shall we, my beloved pupil?" Suggested Scarlet with a loving smile. Issei blushed but eventually complied.

'W-Wow... This is definitely comfortable.' Thought Issei who was quickly falling asleep, the same could be said for Scarlet. Both were rather comfortable with sleeping beside each other, and quite intimately too. **"Awww, How sweet, little Issei finally found his true lover."** Teased Belzard, earning a smack from Elsha who shut him up to allow Issei to rest.

Issei Hyoudou and Scarlet Lancer slept rather peacefully, however it was certain that peace would be disturbed once Morning had arrived and the rest of Issei's peerage found a beautiful woman sleeping with their master in her hands.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 ** _Hey! I apologize for the delay, there were quite some problems with and since it is about to be Christmas I had a lot of preparations to make. However, there will definitely be another chapter by next week._**

 ** _Please tell me what you thought of Scarlet Lancer, also known as Scathach. As you can see, she already has a good relationship with Issei and that relationship will only expand for the better. The Peerage will definitely become jealous of the Wielder of Gae Bolg._**

 ** _As you can also see, the Excalibur Arc has officially begun. And Kokabiel will most likely appear in the next chapter, meaning we are VERY close to the reunion of Katerea and Issei. Even though Issei already knows what Katerea looks like due to him rescuing her as the Red Dragon Emperor, speaking of, that will be addressed in the next chapter._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and please do not forget to review and PM for your thoughts on the chapter and any of your suggestions! OC's for the Pawn Slots of Issei's peerage would be really appreciated as I will leave all remaining Pawn Pieces for OC's or possibly a canon character or two._**

* * *

 ** _Issei's Peerage_**

 ** _King : Issei Hyoudou, Red Dragon Emperor_**

 ** _Queen : ?_**

 ** _Bishop : Kuroka_**

 ** _Bishop : Yubelluna, Bomb Queen_**

 ** _Knight : Nashetania Hyoudou, Saint of Blades_**

 ** _Knight : Siris_**

 ** _Rook : Tiamat, Chaos Karma Dragon_**

 ** _Rook : Isabela_**

 ** _Pawn : ?_**

 ** _Pawn : ?_**

 ** _Pawn : Marion_**

 ** _Pawn : ?_**

 ** _Pawn : ?_**

 ** _Pawn : ?_**

 ** _Pawn : ?_**

 ** _Pawn : Dani Thompson, Vampire/Devil Hybrid_**


	6. Chapter Five - Kokabiel

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 ***Action/Sound***

* * *

 **DRAGON GOD OF LEVIATHAN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

 **- _Kokabiel -_**

* * *

 ** _*Land of the Dead*_**

Scarlet Lancer and Issei Hyoudou were currently sparring in the Land of the Dead, Issei had managed to convince his sister to create a perfect replica of Rhongomyniad: The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth. Scarlet was quite impressed that Nashetania was powerful enough to conjure a convincing replica of the very same spear that is said to have pierced the Messiah, and she was also curious on why Issei chose this spear of all else.

"Hehe, good, keeping your balance between the strength in your blow and the strength in your swing is very essential to becoming a powerful Spear user." Complimented Scarlet, proud that her pupil was learning fast.

"Well, it's all thanks to your training, Sensei!" Said Issei modestly as he continued swinging Rhongomyniad at Scarlet, who was blocking with Gae Bolg.

Scarlet smiled as she signaled for Issei to stop, it was time for a break. "You're learning fast, Issei. I'm very proud of you." Said Scarlet with a loving smile, Issei blushed at this but composed himself soon afterwards.

"It's thanks to you, Sensei." Stated Issei as he de-materialized Rhongomyniad. "Tell me, why did you choose that spear? It is of Holy origin and not Demonic." Asked Scarlet curiously as she leaned on her spear.

Issei looked down at his left hand and clutched it. "That's because Rhongomyniad was said to have pierced the Messiah, also known as Jesus Christ. And... My family fell due to an ambush lead by Jesus." Explained Issei as he closed his eyes, remembering the tragic fate of his family.

'So... He has experienced the loss of his loved ones as well.' Thought Scarlet as she remembered the loss of her former pupil, Cu. Scarlet then shook her head as she had to focus on Issei now, for he was her pupil. She would not appear weak in front of Issei, ever.

Scarlet looked at Issei, eager to continue his training, however she stopped herself as she saw a small magic circle appear beside Issei's right ear. "Hmm? Sona, do you need something?" Asked Issei curiously.

"Issei, there's a situation. Come to the Office immediately, it's urgent." Stated Sona as she cut the call. Issei sighed as he needed to get back to work for now. "Sensei, I'm sorry but it seems something has come up." Apologized Issei as he bowed his head down.

"No, no, it's alright. It seems urgent, we can continue when you get back." Reassured Scarlet with a smile. Issei smiled back and soon left on a magic circle.

As Issei left, Scarlet sighed tiredly. 'There's no way I can possibly kill him now... I have grown quite fond of him, so I shall take him away from you in another way... Eleonora.' Thought Scarlet sinisterly.

* * *

 _ ***Student Council Office***_

Issei had arrived from training with Scarlet Lancer, he was called for something urgent, or so he was told.

"Thank you for arriving on such short notice." Thanked Sona as she prepared another magic circle. "Jeez, what took you so long, pretty boy?!" Complained Saji with an annoyed face. "Apologies, I was busy training." Apologized Issei as he stepped into the magic circle prepared by Sona.

"So, what's the occasion?" Asked Issei curiously. "Rias has information on the whereabouts of one of the exorcists who came to speak with her a few days ago. That exorcist might have some valuable information and that also means it could get somewhat dangerous." Replied Tsubaki.

"Ah, I see now." Muttered Issei as he and the others with him teleported within the Magic circle.

...

Somewhere not too far from Kuoh academy, Sona and her group had arrived at Rias' location. "Thank you so much for coming, Sona." Thanked Rias as Sona and her group approached Rias and her peerage.

"The damage is pretty bad." Said Sona as she inspected the unconscious exorcist being held by Rias' familiar. "Even twilight healing couldn't do much..." Said Asia sadly. "It's ok, I have the equipment required to treat her in my house, Tsubaki!" Called Sona, to which Tsubaki nodded and carried the exorcist known as Irina away to Sona's household.

"So what the hell happened?" Asked Saji seriously. "We don't know, we just got here as well." Replied Katase. Before any further conversation could be made, everyone's chests started to feel weird suddenly. Issei narrowed his eyes at the new presence and vanished, although nobody else noticed.

"Holy Sword!" Warned Koneko as she and everyone else looked behind the direction of Rias' group. "Well, well! I guess you all took the bait! Hahahaha, so many damn devils!" Laughed Freed Selzen, a stray priest.

"We thought it was you!" Said Murayama as she prepared to summon her Sacred gear, this action was mimicked by Katase. "Asia Argento, the nun who gave her soul to the devils! How do you like your new life as a devil scum?" Asked Freed mockingly.

"Shut up you freak! You touch Asia and _we_ will annihilate you!" Threatened Katase as she and Murayama put their left and right hands together. After this was said, Sona leaped forward, beside Rias and prepared to attack Freed.

"Wait a sec! Hold on! Don't kill the messenger alright? Someone wants to talk to you." Said Freed as he waved his hands. "Which someone?" Asked Rias cautiously. "Hehe! My BOSS!" Replied Freed as he looked up to the sky, which the devils did as well.

"A Fallen angel..." Muttered Koneko. "And he has Ten wings... He's a Leader-class." Added Akeno.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Daughter of the House of Gremory. I am Kokabiel." Introduced Kokabiel with an evil smirk. "The Pleasure is all mine, I'm sure. And please call me, Rias. So you're the leader of the Fallen Angels? It's nice to put a face with a name." Said Rias with confidence as she stared down the Fallen Angel Leader.

"You're crimson hair is quite breath taking, you share multiple similarities with your brother." Informed Kokabiel. "Thank you, but did you come here to simply review my appearance? Not that I'm rushing you, it's nice to see a Leader-class this close up." Said Rias as she crossed her arms.

"I'm thinking I'd like to do a little damage while I'm here. Starting with that place you call, Kuoh Academy." Stated Kokabiel, shocking Sona. "Why would you want to harm our school?" Asked Rias confused.

"I figure if I do Sirzechs would have to immerge to assist his Sister, what do you think?" Answered Kokabiel with an evil grin. "If you choose to do that, then you will be creating a brand new Great War." Warned Rias.

"Hahaha! That's exactly what I want! After the first three way war ended, I was so bored! There was nothing to do!" Informed Kokabiel. "Azazel and Shemhazai were being so passive about when the next war would start!" Added Kokabiel.

"Wait... I know those names..." Mentioned Katase. "It was mentioned by Kalawarner!" Realized Murayama. "Azazel is the Governor of all Fallen Angels." Informed Rias Gremory.

"Fallen Angels, God, Devils, we're all in a state of equilibrium... Which means I can start a war whenever I please!" Said Kokabiel crazily. "You're a complete War Maniac!" Insulted Rias. But Kokabiel took it as a compliment.

"Hahaha, I've got you, Lucifer's Sister. And then there's Sona Sitri, Leviathan's sister! If I put both of your lives in great danger then the two Maou's are certain to arrive here!" Stated Kokabiel as if it was a fact. After hearing this Saji smirked.

"Ha! There's no need for them to come! We have someone capable of kicking your ass right here right now!" Boasted Saji confidently. "Ho? And who might that be, Devil?" Asked Kokabiel interested.

"Come on, Hyoudou! Kick that douche's ass!" Said Saji as he looked behind him, but was confused when he couldn't find Issei Hyoudou anywhere. "That's right, Issei was here with you wasn't he?" Asked Rias. Sona nodded but gulped when she had no idea where he was now.

"So? Where is this mystery fighter of yours?" Asked Kokabiel as he rose an eyebrow. Saji gulped as he turned around to face Kokabiel with fearful eyes. "Ahahaha! Nice bluff you Devil scum!" Mocked Freed as he laughed.

"What a waste of time, whatever... Time to start a war!" Said Kokabiel as he fired a barrage of Light Spears at the devils, but they were blocked by Sona and Rias. Explosions were made, once the smoke cleared out Kokabiel and Freed were nowhere to be found.

"They're at the school." Stated Koneko as she pointed towards Kuoh Academy. "We need to hurry!" Said Katase, to which the others agreed. "But where the hell is Hyoudou at?" Asked Saji confused.

"I don't know, I should've been keeping an eye on him... But now's not a time to think about him, we need to focus on protecting the school." Replied Sona as she and the rest of the devils teleported to the school.

* * *

 _ ***Hyoudou Residence***_

All of Issei's peerage members were outside in the backyard, they could see a massive barrier protecting the school that Issei himself attended in.

"Shouldn't we go and help?" Asked Isabela. "No, we didn't get any order from Issei-sama." Replied Marion as she headed back inside the house. "What?! But what if Gremory fails? We all just die and move on?!" Argued Isabela.

Isabela was then grabbed on the shoulder by a particularly powerful woman, or in this case, a powerful Dragon. "Your lack of faith disturbs me..." Growled Tiamat, but Nashetania signaled for her to back off.

Tiamat growled as she then headed inside as well. "Look, I want you to think on this one, Isabela-san." Said Nashetania as she approached the former phenex devil. "Do you really think that Issei would allow Kokabiel to destroy this town, with his peerage in it?" Asked Nashetania, to which Isabela flinched.

"Nya, don't forget that his sister is here as well." Said Kuroka as she as well headed inside the Residence. "I-I..." Isabela failed to utter any words. "Trust in your master, Isabela-san. Trust in Issei Hyoudou, the Strongest Red Dragon Emperor." Advised Nashetania as she as well, returned inside the Residence.

* * *

 _ ***Kuoh Academy***_

"Mind if I cut in?" Asked Xenovia with a smirk as she cut down one of the Cerberus dogs summoned by Kokabiel. "Xenovia! You came!" Said Katase relieved that back-up has arrived. Xenovia dashed towards another Cerberus dog and cut it down just as easily.

"That's exactly the amount of damage you'd expect from a Holy Sword." Said Akeno also relieved at the arrival of the Exorcist. "While I would've preferred we didn't need help, I am glad you're here." Mentioned Rias as she and Akeno attacked one of the last Cerberus dogs.

Katase and Murayama continued protecting Asia with their combination of Fire and Lightning attacks, but there was a Cerberus that had managed to sneak up from behind Asia. She screamed in horror at her impending death, but was relieved when the Cerberus was killed by a barrage of swords that came out of the ground.

"Kiba!" Called Katase and Murayama happily. "So you came, Kiba..." Muttered Rias happily. "That was so cool, Kiba-sama!" Complimented Katase as she and Murayama ran to him.

"Cool is quite the understatement, awesome would be more like it!" Said Kokabiel smirking. "And why is that?" Asked Rias confused. "The Excalibur is complete!" Shouted Valper Galilei happily.

"That's the sword that can wipe out the entire town?" Asked Murayama astonished. "Yeah, it's that strong..." Answered Koneko as she stared at the Excalibur cautiously.

"Valper Galilei, I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project." Informed Kiba as he walked towards Valper. "Or more accurately, of those you tried to murder." Added Kiba. "Huh?" Valper uttered confused.

"Kiba!" Called Rias, but he wasn't listening. "On this day, I will avenge the death of MY COMRADES!" Announced Kiba as he dashed at Valper with his Demonic Sword, but was stopped when a massive Light spear that caused an explosion hit Kiba.

"Kiba, no!" Shouted Rias worried for her Knight. "He was able to dodge a direct attack? What a quick little rat." Complimented Kokabiel, mockingly.

"Kiba-sama! How _dare_ you!" Murayama and Katase shouted angrily. Kokabiel laughed as he simply threw another light spear at the two pawns, however he was quite amused when the two managed to dodge it.

"So it seems that you two aren't as helpless as I had thought, however you still bore me to a certain degree." Mocked Kokabiel with a smirk. Katase and Murayama simply held each others hands and a glow started to emit from their hands.

"Wait, stop this at once! You cannot face him alone!" Ordered Rias, to no avail as the two continued with their ritual.

The glow faded, and revealed Katase and Murayama with two different aura's. Murayama was surrounded by a fiery aura, while Katase was surrounded by an electric aura. This was the greatest technique of their twin Sacred Gears, Fusion.

"Listen here you Black-winged jerk!" Called Katase as her eyes began glowing a dangerous yellow. Kokabiel looked at the two with interest, he had never seen a phenomenon like this before. "You're about to be the first person to have a taste of our True power!" Added Murayama as her eyes glowed a fiery red.

 _"Feel our Thunderous Flames! Kaminari Kasai, Balance Breaker!"_ Chanted the two girls simultaneously, as they did this, their bodies began glowing brightly and they began to fuse.

"N-No way, they actually fused together?!" Uttered Rias in shock. "Then that must be their Forbidden Technique... Their Balance Breaker." Predicted Akeno as she watched as the light faded and revealed a single figure in armor.

" _I am neither Katase nor Murayama, I am the everlasting storm! The untouchable flame! Prepare yourself, Fallen Angel! For you will feel my wrath!_ " Announced the new being which was born from the fusion of Rias' pawns.

This new woman looked almost nothing like Katase nor Murayama, however she did have some similarities. She had a much more mature build and face, similar to Grayfia Lucifuge. However she did have bright brown hair with a streak of pink reaching her bangs. She was also clad in bright white armor, reminiscent of Regulus Nemea, but with the theme of a bird instead of a lion. It also had a much more feminine build to the armor, judging by the curves.

"Hahaha! How interesting! Twin Sacred Gears fusing into one? That is simply unheard of!" Inquired Kokabiel amused. " _Keep laughing, you maniac!_ " Insulted the Fusion of Katase and Murayama as she launched herself into the air and charged at Kokabiel.

Kokabiel quickly flew away from his throne which de-materialized just as quickly. "Very interesting! Let us see how you fare against me in that state!" Said Kokabiel excited as Kuroyama as we'll call her, started throwing a few elemental punches at him.

Kokabiel easily dodged her punches, and responded by sending his fist into her gut. Kuroyama staggered back and coughed out some blood due to the massive power Kokabiel put into the punch.

"Ho? Damaged so easily? I expected more from you." Mocked Kokabiel as he shook his head in disappointment. This aggravated Kuroyama as she charged a massive ball of mixed Fire and Lightning. Kokabiel smirked at this and began charging up an equally massive Light Spear.

The two beings threw their massive attacks at the same time, resulting in a collision of power. Kokabiel continued laughing as the attacks colliding and battling for dominance caused the ground to shake, Kuroyama bit her lip as her ball of mixed elements was being pushed back by the light spear.

"Oh, what's this? You're getting pushed back! Ahahaha! I guess I simply expected too much from a pair of weak devils..." Insulted Kokabiel grinning as the Light spear soon defeated the ball of Fire and Lightning and was about to hit Kuroyama.

Kuroyama blocked the light spear with both of her hands, she was struggling to stay in the air as the light spear was slowly pushing her back. Kuroyama quickly spun and kicked the light spear into the ground, creating a massive explosion which could even be seen from outside the barrier.

...

Outside the School was the Student Council keeping the barrier up so that normal humans could not witness the battle on going within the school. Sona and the rest of her peerage could see the massive explosion from outside, they assumed that Kokabiel was facing off against someone.

"Who could be fighting against Kokabiel? None of them have enough power to actually fight on par with him." Inquired Tsubaki confused. "Perhaps one of them unlocked their Balance Breaker..." Theorized Sona.

"What if it's Hyoudou?" Suggested Saji hopeful. "I doubt it, if it was then Kokabiel would be on the ground right now." Added Tsubaki. "You seriously think he's that strong?" Asked Saji in disbelief.

Tsubaki nodded, much to Saji's disbelief. "If it isn't Issei, then let's hope he arrives soon..." Hoped Sona desperately.

...

Kuroyama was now on the ground, panting. Kokabiel simply levitated in the air, crossing his arms.

"I am truly disappointed, you look powerful, but in reality..." Kokabiel didn't finish as he just smirked at the tired Fusion. Kuroyama was about to stand up and prepare for another fight, until a light devoured her and two figures emerged.

Katase and Murayama were back, and the Fusion was over. "W-What?! What happened?!" Asked Katase confused. "It seems your Fusion has a time limit, quite pathetic." Answered Valper Galilei who watched the fight in amusement.

Katase and Murayama glared at him and were about to argue, until they were interrupted by Kokabiel. "Freed!" Called Kokabiel. "You called? I'm here!" Responded Freed as he entered the battleground.

"This is our last piece of entertainment! Use the Excalibur with the power of four swords to get rid of all this debris." Ordered Kokabiel. "It would be my pleasure!" Said Freed as he took the Excalibur.

"Wow! This bad boy certainly has ridiculous specs!" Mentioned Freed as he swung the Excalibur around. "How about I cut up those two fusing devil scum and that bitch believer?!" Suggested Freed to himself.

Katase and Murayama prepared to fight, until a figure jumped from behind them. "Xenovia!" Recognized Murayama. Xenovia was walking towards Freed with her Sword of Destruction, she was preparing for a fight.

"Awww! Look at your pathetic Excalibur! It's nothing compared to the strength of four combined!" Mocked Freed as he charged at Xenovia with his combined Excalibur. Xenovia and Freed began clashing, Valper watched in amusement until he noticed someone close to him getting up and approaching him.

"I've heard about you, they said one of the subjects escaped." Mentioned Valper as he turned to face the Knight. "Hehehe, how tragic to survive only to live as a lowly devil." Mocked Valper.

"I'm thankful to you and the others, we wouldn't have completed the project without you." Thanked Valper. "Complete it?" Repeated Kiba confused.

"The subjects we used individually had enough of a particular gene required to use the Holy Swords. After I realized that fact I came to a conclusion, so all I did was take out any of the gene's remaining in the bodies of your comrades. Then I found a way to crystallize the gene, this right here is the last one made from those pathetic brats!" Explained Valper as he took out a sample of the crystal.

"The church however are hypocrites, after ex-communicating me they shamelessly use my research! Typical church behavior. Of course we're talking about Michael, so even if he took genes from his subjects, I bet he didn't take the time to kill them! Hahaha!" Added Valper.

"You didn't have to kill us either! How could you!" Said Kiba disgusted. "You were just test subjects, we already had what we needed, what were we supposed to do?" Asked Valper condescendingly.

"We believed what we were doing was for God... We bore everything because of that faith... And then y-you just threw us away, like trash!" Accused Kiba. Hearing this, the hearts of Rias and her peerage felt sadness and pity for their comrade.

Valper smirked and threw the crystal to Kiba. "Why don't you take it, I no longer need it. We have enough materials to produce higher quality crystals." Informed Valper. Kiba kneeled down and picked up the crystal. He closed his eyes and reminisced about his comrades.

"How many?" Asked Kiba, much to the confusion of Valper. "How many lives did your blessed research cost?! How many deaths did it take?!" Asked Kiba once more. A blue light began forming behind Kiba, taking multiple humanoid shapes.

"What is that?" Asked Asia curiously. "It kinda looks like people..." Mentioned Katase. "It's probably the different powers from the battlefield combining... And Kiba, our powers on top of the trembling in his heart must've freed the souls from the crystal." Theorized Akeno.

"I prayed... And wondered, why was I the only one? Why me? It wasn't fair for me to have survived, there were kids with bigger dreams than me, kids who wanted to live more than I did..." Said Kiba as tears began falling. "It was a mistake, someone better than me should've made it out of that nightmare!" Added Kiba crying.

Kiba started crying even more, until he felt someone tug his shirt from behind. Kiba looked behind him to see one of his old comrades smiling at him, soon his old comrades faded and blue auras began surrounding Kiba.

Kiba looked around him, confused. Until he heard their voices, the voices of his former comrades. They encouraged him, they spoke about their bond and how they could survive even without God. This made Kiba smile as the souls of his comrades fused within him.

"Aww that's sweet." Said Koneko. Asia began crying tears of joy, while Katase and Murayama started crying as well.

"Oh?" Blurted out Kokabiel amused. "My comrades, they wanted me to be free... But I'm not, first I need to destroy the evil in front of me." Said Kiba as he summoned his devil sword. "Help me, Freed!" Called Valper in fear.

"Yes! I'm here! Yahaha!" Arrived Freed with Excalibur. "Ha! You fool, you should've let yourself be killed alongside your comrades." Said Valper as he smirked.

"Kiba-sama! Go kick that freaks butt!" Cheered Katase. "You go show him, Kiba-sama!" Cheered Murayama. "Katase... Murayama." Muttered Kiba shocked.

"You can do it, Kiba. I believe in you, besides no true Knight of mine would ever lose to such a pathetic foe." Encouraged Rias. "I wanna see blood." Said Koneko. Kiba smiled at the encouragement of his comrades.

"Thank you..." Muttered Kiba happily. "Gross! Another moving scene from the House of Gag me Gremory!" Said Freed disgusted. "I cant take it! I need to hurry up and kill you!" Added Freed crazily.

"It's time for a new sword... I'll create a sword for Rias and my fallen friends! Sword Birth Go!" Chanted Kiba as he raised his devil sword in the air. Black and White energy began surrounding the sword, shifting the form of the devil sword, creating a new one.

"The Sword invested in both Holy and Devil powers! The Sword of Betrayer!" Announced Kiba as he held his new sword, also known as his Balance Breaker. "Holy and Devil powers mixed together?!" Repeated Rias in disbelief.

"Holy and Devil powers mixed together?! That's impossible! Two opposing elements cannot mix together!" Argued Valper in disbelief. Kiba began walking towards Valper, Xenovia then appeared beside him.

"Talk to me, Knight of Rias Gremory. Are we still in the same side?" Asked Xenovia. "I'd like to think that we are." Replied Kiba. "Then how about we work together to destroy that Excalibur." Suggested Xenovia.

"Are you sure?" Asked Kiba surprised. "I know that technically we are looking at a Holy Sword, but let's be honest, there's nothing holy about that." Replied Xenovia, getting a nod of agreement from Kiba.

Xenovia began to chant something quietly and a golden portal appeared right next to her. A hilt could be seen exiting the portal, Xenovia grabbed it and freed it from its chains. "This is called, Durandal!" Announced Xenovia.

"Durandal?!" Repeated Kiba shocked. "Durandal, said to cut everything in this world." Said Akeno surprised. "That's impossible! My research didn't go into how to use Durandal! Nobody should be able to wield that thing!" Argued Valper.

"I am one of the rarely found naturals." Explained Xenovia. "One who is known as a true Holy sword user!" Said Valper shocked. "This kiddo can cut anything into pieces, it's so dangerous that it needs to be stored in another dimension." Informed Xenovia.

"I don't believe you!" Said Freed as he charged at Xenovia with his Excalibur. Xenovia blocked it and swung Durandal at him, he was able to dodge though. Freed tried to strike Xenovia from behind, but Kiba blocked it and started clashing with Freed.

Freed kept on swinging until his Excalibur broke into pieces. "My sword broke! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Complained Freed before he was knocked out by the pain of Kiba's Balance Breaker.

"Our powers overcame Excalibur." Muttered Kiba proudly. "Prepare yourself, Valper Galilei!" Warned Kiba as he prepared to charge with his sword. "Yes! I understand now! If Holy and Devil powers are able to mix than that must mean that not only the Original Satan's but also Go-" Understood Valper before getting disintegrated by Kokabiel's light spear.

"Oh, Valper, you were a talented individual... But I'm afraid you weren't supposed to figure that part out." Said Kokabiel as he began descending onto the ground.

"Alright Kokabiel, what are you truly up to?" Asked Rias suspiciously. "I'm destroying everything that disturbs me, so how about you provide me with some fine entertainment?" Suggested Kokabiel.

"What do you mean?" Asked Murayama confused. "Use that Holy Devil sword, Durandal, and that Fusion technique! Come at me all at once!" Challenged Kokabiel before he just narrowly dodged a powerful magic blast which came from above the sky.

"What was that?!" Asked Katase surprised before she looked up to the sky. She along with the others smiled as they recognized the one who attacked Kokabiel.

"Issei!" Recognized Rias as she formed a smile of relief. All the others smiled as well at the sight of Issei finally arriving. "I was wondering where he was..." Muttered Xenovia as she too, smiled at his appearance.

"You?! Don't tell me Azazel sent you to apprehend me." Accused Kokabiel as he narrowed his eyes, he was very much aware that Issei was not an enemy to be taken lightly. "Oh, you're mistaken. I wasn't sent by Azazel to take you in." Reassured Issei.

Issei then smirked as soon as he said this, causing Kokabiel to snort in annoyance. "He did however, give me the A-OK to kick your ass!" Added Issei as he then vanished and re-appeared right in front of Kokabiel, sending a magically enhanced fist into his gut.

Kokabiel staggered back and coughed out some blood. "Bastard! This has nothing to do with you, Seki- Guagh!" Issei immediately sent another fist into his face as he almost revealed something rather classified.

Kokabiel flew up into the sky and charged a massive light spear, Issei smirked at this and slowly began to walk towards Kokabiel. "Let's put that training to some good use, shall we, Sensei?" Muttered Issei as he summoned Rhongomyniad, his spear.

"I-Is that, Rhongomyniad?! How can a devil scum like you wield that thing?!" Asked Kokabiel in disbelief. "Simple, I am powerful enough to withstand the Holy aura." Answered Issei as he flew up and charged at Kokabiel with his spear.

Kokabiel panicked and immediately threw the massive light spear. Issei however smirked as he easily broke through the light spear and pierced Kokabiel with Rhongomyniad. Kokabiel coughed out some more blood as his left arm was now paralyzed.

Issei smirked and grabbed Kokabiel by his jaw and pierced his stomach with Rhongomyniad, Kokabiel screamed in pain and out came a massive amount of blood, most of which he had to swallow due to Issei covering his mouth.

Issei chuckled as he then kneed Kokabiel right in the gut and smacked him down on the ground. A crater was created when he crashed and as the dust faded away, Kokabiel could be seen, unconscious.

The Ultimate-class devil landed and picked Kokabiel up by the collar, before he looked up to see the barrier around the school shatter as a bright light descended. "Jeez, Azazel really cant trust me to bring Kokabiel back alive?" Inquired Issei as he sighed and turned to face the bright light which had landed.

"What is that?" Asked Katase confused. "I-I don't know..." Replied Rias just as confused. The bright light faded and revealed a man in full white scale mail armor.

"Hyoudou Issei, I have been sent by Azazel to return Kokabiel to the Grigori." Stated the man in white armor. "Good to see you again as well, White Dragon Emperor." Greeted Issei with a grin as he threw Kokabiel at the White Dragon Emperor who easily caught the unconscious Leader-class.

The White Dragon Emperor headed to pick up Freed Selzen as well. "So, where you been these days?" Asked Issei curiously, much to the curiosity of the other devils in the area. "Training, I assume you have as well?" Assumed the White Dragon Emperor.

"Of course." Confirmed Issei as he sent his Rival a cheeky grin. Vali, as Issei knew him chuckled and prepared to leave the area. "Till next time, Hyoudou, don't forget about _that_ thing by the way." Reminded Vali as he left the school grounds.

"Oh, I wont..." Muttered Issei with a smirk. As Vali left, the girls began running towards him, with the exception of Xenovia and Kiba at the back who were smiling at the situation.

"Issei-sama! Where were you this whole time?!" Asked Katase with a pout. "Ahehe, sorry, I wanted to see how you guys would fare against him in a fight." Explained Issei as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, so you wanted to see us get hurt? Ara ara, I didn't think you had the same fetishes as I did, Issei-kun." Said Akeno giggling. "Issei!" Called Rias angrily. Issei paled as he looked behind him to see Rias with a pout and a ball of destruction.

"So... You like to see pain, Issei?" Asked Rias curiously as the ball of destruction increased in size. Issei squealed in fear as he instinctively backed away. "W-Wait, Rias! It's a misunderstanding! I would've stepped in if you guys were really in trouble! And besides, Kiba and the two girls wouldn't have achieved Balance Breaker If I beat him up immediately, right?" Argued Issei, causing Rias to sigh and disperse the Ball of destruction.

"Fair enough..." Muttered Rias with a pout, Issei sighed in relief. "But for waiting too long, I demand that you kiss me!" Demanded Rias dominantly. "H-Heh!?" Shouted all the other girls, even Xenovia was somewhat surprised, while Kiba only laughed.

"Yo! Issei! So it was you after all!" Called Saji who had arrived along with Sona and her peerage. "I-I was sure that it wasn't Issei..." Muttered Tsubaki, flustered that Saji was correct and she was not. "What do you mean?" Asked Issei confused.

"All those fancy explosions a few minutes ago! That was you kicking his ass right?" Assumed Saji as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, no that was Rias and her peerage. I only arrived just a few moments ago." Stated Issei.

Hearing this, Tsubaki smiled victoriously. "I see, but it was still you who beat him, correct?" Asked Sona curiously. "Yeah, the White Dragon Emperor arrived to pick him up and return him to Azazel." Answered Issei, reminding Rias about something.

"That's right, you seem to be acquainted with Azazel and the White Dragon Emperor. Mind explaining that?" Asked Rias suspiciously. "Hehe, maybe tomorrow? I'm really tired." Replied Issei as he yawned.

"I couldn't agree more, we will fix the damage done to the school, you all take some rest." Suggested Sona, preventing Rias from prying Issei of more information. "And when you interview Issei, I would like to be there as well." Added Sona, gaining a nod from Rias.

"Alright then, goodnight to you all." Said Issei as he prepared a magic circle to leave the area. It seems tomorrow would be quite busy for him.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day, Hyoudou Residence***_

Issei had woke up and headed downstairs to see if his tempura was ready, much to his annoyance however, nobody but him was awake yet. Issei sighed and stretched his body a bit, as he stretched his tight shirt could not cover his attractive body build and six-pack. If any of his peerage were awake right now then they would pass out from too much blood loss.

"Oh my..." Gasped Scarlet Lancer who had just now noticed Issei had woken up. "Eh? Sensei?" Blurted out Issei, confused as to why she was here. "I-I'm sorry, I hadn't realized you were there. I suppose I nodded off." Apologized Scarlet as she tried to hide her blatantly obvious orgasm.

"That's fine, but what are you doing here, Sensei?" Asked Issei curiously, it seems he hadn't noticed that Scarlet's bodysuit was going to need to be washed pretty soon. "I-I was going to pick you up personally for training... B-But I just remembered that I have an important meeting!" Replied Scarlet, who seemed to be shaking.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Asked Issei concerned. "I-I'm fine! N-No need to w-worry! I'll see you sometime soon, I-Issei-kun." Replied Scarlet as she hurriedly teleported away.

"Hmm, I wonder what was wrong with her..." Thought Issei out loud. **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Laughed Belzard thunderously. Even Elsha herself struggled to keep herself calm.

'... What's so funny?' Asked Issei in his thoughts.

...

Meanwhile in the land of the dead...

Scarlet had quickly washed her bodysuit as it was covered with some... Ahem! Sticky Liquid...

'Dammit! He caught me off-guard! I wasn't able to stop my body fast enough...' Thought Scarlet flustered.

* * *

 _ ***Occult Research Clubroom***_

Issei had arrived at the clubroom for his 'interview'. Sona was also present along with Saji and Tsubaki. Rias smiled as she saw Issei entered the room, she properly greeted him and both sat down on the opposite sides of each other on the couches.

"Alright, shoot me." Said Issei as he was ready to explain a few things. "I think the first thing we want to know is how you're acquainted with both Azazel, the General Governor of the Fallen Angels, and The White Dragon Emperor." Presumed Rias.

"Well Azazel is an old friend of mine, he helped me and my sister not too long after my mother died fighting the Son of God." Explained Issei, shocking Rias and the others, they felt as if they messed with a personal matter.

"O-Oh, I apologize Issei..." Apologized Rias as she bowed her head down. "Raise your head, it has been years since I've gotten over my mother's death." Stated Issei, getting Rias to sigh in relief, she did not want to taint her relationship with Issei.

"Anyway, for the White Dragon Emperor... Well, let's say we have some sort of rivalry." Said Issei, gaining the suspicion of Sona Sitri.

'A rivalry with the White Dragon Emperor? That seems oddly suspicious, perhaps Issei is the... No, he is a pure-blooded devil meaning he cant have a Sacred Gear!' Thought Sona Sitri.

'Wait! That's right! Issei stated he was Half-Devil, Half-Dragon! Did everyone just suddenly forget that fact?' Sona corrected herself. 'So... Maybe he is Half-Dragon due to the fact that he wields... Boosted Gear?' Theorized Sona.

"Thank you for your honesty, Issei. So how about your peerage, besides the former-servants of Riser, who else do you have as a servant?" Asked Rias curiously, Issei figured they would find a way to turn the tables and learn more about their 'rivals'.

Issei was not a dense man, he knew that almost every girl in this room right now wanted a piece of him, even in his peerage he knew who was attracted to him.

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." Said Issei, earning a pout from Rias. "You're trying to keep them hidden?" Inquired Rias, getting Issei to chuckle.

"I'll tell you if only you, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki stay in the clubroom for this question." Issei set down his terms for the revelation of his peerage. Rias and Sona nodded as they sent everyone else outside.

"Alright, now will you tell us?" Asked Rias desperately. In fact, this played right into her hands, only three other girls would know of their hidden rivals, so Rias had a certain advantage, but then again so did her queen and Sona.

"Yes, but the main reason I wanted you to send them out is because one of my servants has an... Traumatic effect on one of your servants Rias." Informed Issei, confusing Rias.

"Who?" Asked Rias concerned. "Koneko... Or in this case, Shirone." Answered Issei, shocking Rias and Akeno as Issei knew of Koneko's real name.

"Wait... Don't tell me that one of your servants is..."

"Kuroka, Koneko's Big Sister." Answered Issei, confirming Rias and Akeno's suspicions. "W-Why is she a member of your peerage?!" Asked Rias slightly angry. "She's an old friend as well, in fact she's one of my Top 5." Replied Issei.

"Top 5?" Inquired Tsubaki. "Top 5 favorite girls." Clarified Issei, causing all four of the girls to blush. "W-W-WHAT ABOUT ME, WHAT TOP AM I?!" Asked all of the girls simultaneously.

"Hehe... I don't really know how to say this... U-umm, none of you are in Top 5?" Answered Issei... Terribly. **{You're an idiot.} "What a dense little kid." "I-Issei... That's not how you're supposed to answer a question like that..."** Issei received these comments from the beings within his mind.

Issei was confused at the comments of Ddraig, Belzard and Elsha. But when he looked at the four girls, he finally understood his mistake. All four of them had a dark aura surrounding them.

Issei paled at this and even considered activating his Boosted Gear, until Sona calmed down and the dark aura dissipated. Tsubaki followed suite while Rias and Akeno calmed down as well, although they still had a slight dark aura.

"N-No matter... Let's get back onto the topic. Who else don't we know about in your peerage?" Asked Rias still frowning. "W-Well... There's my Sister, she's my Knight." Replied Issei, causing Akeno to gasp in surprise, and the other three to stare at Issei like he was a freak.

"Y-You have your sister in your Harem?" Asked Rias in slight disbelief. "Harem? No, she's just my knight, I have some dudes in my peerage too you know? Not everyone in my peerage is a part of my Harem." Explained Issei.

 **{You _had_ a dude in your peerage.} **Corrected Ddraig, getting Issei to pout at the dragon. Rias and the other two calmed down after hearing this.

"Anyway! There's also my rook, Tiamat." Added Issei, once again to the shock of the four devils. "As in the Chaos Karma Dragon?!" Asked Rias in disbelief. "See, I told you that you wouldn't believe me." Sighed Issei.

"In any case, the last servant of mine is a Half-Vampire so there's that." Finished Issei as he then sighed in relief, he hoped this interview was over. "I-I see, thank you for answering our questions Issei." Thanked Rias and Sona.

"Your welcome, now if you'll excuse me..." Excused Issei as he teleported away.

"I shall take my leave as well, Rias." Said Sona as she and Tsubaki headed for the door. Rias nodded at her and returned to her seat, Akeno had let the others back inside as well.

"So, what was so special about his servants that we had to be sent outside?" Asked Kiba curiously. Rias looked over to Koneko for a moment, before she sighed.

"I'm afraid that's not my secret to tell." Replied Rias, much to the understanding of the Knight. Rias was thinking for a second before coming up with something to relieve her of her boredom.

"Let's go clean the swimming pool!"

* * *

 _ ***Korea***_

Issei had received a call from his Sensei to meet her in Korea, although he was not told why. He walked the streets of the city until he found Scarlet sitting on a bench in a park.

"Issei, over here!" Called Scarlet as she spotted Issei. Issei smiled and approached her. "So, why did you call me all the way here?" Asked Issei curiously. "Because I wanted to go on a trip with you, I have found quite an exquisite spot here in Korea." Replied Scarlet, who was wearing a pretty purple dress with a short skirt.

Issei blushed as Scarlet stood up, she looked beautiful in that dress. "S-So basically, it's a date?" Assumed Issei who was still blushing. Scarlet blushed at that and wanted to clear thing up immediately.

"N-No! It's not! It's just bonding with Pupil and Master!" Explained Scarlet desperately. Issei almost laughed at this, but he played along as he followed her to the train station.

"We're taking a train?" Inquired Issei. "Yes, it's appropriate to blend in!" Stated Scarlet as she and Issei entered the train. The Train was quite well-made, it seemed fit for a rich family.

"How much did you pay for the tickets?" Asked Issei concerned. "Two hundred forty thousand Won." Replied Scarlet bluntly. (Won is Korean currency).

Issei paled at hearing the amount, he couldn't believe the amount of money that Scarlet had just spent on this train. Scarlet looked around and found her seat, she signaled for Issei to sit beside her.

As Issei sat down he grabbed himself a drink from his pocket dimension. "So, where are we headed?" Asked Issei curiously. "Busan, like I said I found quite an exquisite spot, it would be good for some training as well, but we'll mostly relax there." Replied Scarlet.

...

The train that Issei and Scarlet were on was moving fairly fast, although that wasn't a problem for the man in the dark cloak that was standing on top of the train. Any person experienced enough with magic and the use of Senjutsu could easily figure out that this man was a Necromancer.

The man smirked as he had finally found his target, Scarlet Lancer. She had humiliated him once before when both of them were within the HQ of the European Government dealing with the Supernatural. The man created a barrier around the train, and had found the first human victim for his little _experiment_.

Once his work was done, the man jumped off the train and vanished, leaving Scarlet to deal with what he had in store for her.

...

Scarlet narrowed her eyes as she immediately sensed the barrier that was just placed on the train. "Do you sense that?" Asked Scarlet curiously. Issei nodded as he scanned the barrier as well.

"Someone put up a barrier, meaning he probably put something else inside the train." Predicted Issei, gaining the agreement of Scarlet. She told him to stay in his seat as she closed her eyes and started to look for the imminent threat within the train.

Scarlet's eyes widened in surprise as she found a human girl shaking uncontrollably in the back car of the train. "No... They couldn't have..." Uttered Scarlet surprised.

"What did you find?" Asked Issei curiously. "A girl is having a seizure at the back car of the train, her eyes have become pure white." Replied Scarlet, causing Issei's eyes to widen in shock and he started to shake in slight fear.

"Fucking... Zombies..."

...

"AHHHHHH!" Shouted a man in pain as the girl beside him suddenly dug her teeth into the mans neck. The girl violently ripped out the mans throat, killing him in the process. The girl then looked around her surroundings violently and chased after the closest human to her.

"Run for it!" Shouted another man with a suitcase. The girl or in this case, zombie, came running at the man. The man panicked and threw his suitcase at the zombie buying him a few moments to escape. Once the zombie regained its footing it started chasing the running passengers. Behind the zombie was the man it had recently killed, the mans stood up but this time he had pure white eyes, and it seemed his skin was rotten.

The man's body moved around violently and soon it followed the zombie girl and began running after the other passengers. A zombie outbreak had broke out in this train that fortunately for the passengers, had two powerful beings residing in it.

...

Issei began to shiver in fear, while Issei was by no means weak, he definitely could be scared by horror movies and such. Scarlet would've laughed at her pupil if the situation wasn't as serious as it was right now.

"Issei, we have to make sure none of the infected get past this car. If we can contain the outbreak we will wipe the memories of everyone that survives the outbreak. Do you understand?" Asked Scarlet seriously. Issei hesitantly nodded, getting Scarlet to smile as she was immediately in her battle attire, Issei did the same and equipped his battle attire as well.

Issei gulped as he could hear the shouts of people from the cars not too far from the one he and Scarlet were on. Issei hesitantly looked behind his chair and could see multiple people running towards the doors to their car.

Soon enough, only two men were left running for the doors. One man had gotten inside safely, while the other was still on his way to the door. The man with pale skin and black hair was going to close to door to the car until the other man protested.

"Wait! Don't close it yet!" Shouted the man as he was close to the door. "Hey, what's going on?!" Demanded a passenger on the car that Issei and Scarlet were currently on.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Snapped the man who was holding the door. Any further conversation was interrupted when the man who was about to enter the car was suddenly tackled to the ground by a man with pure white eyes and rotten skin. The passengers looked in horror as man ripped apart the flesh of the other man.

The man holding the door had a terrified expression on his face, he watched as the man's body was ripped apart violently. "Close it now!" Shouted a female passenger scared. The man immediately regained his senses and hurriedly closed the door. He narrowly made it as the zombie's began tackling the door, fortunately they did not know how to open doors and lacked any common sense.

The man stepped back from the door and sighed in relief as he went and took a seat not too far from Issei and Scarlet.

" _Attention! This is your conductor, Lewis Sheperd! We have a situation, Cars 10 to 15 have been completely contaminated by some sort of infection. Please do not go anywhere near those cars and kindly lock all sliding doors to your current Cars! We have also lost our signal to any officials, so we need to stay wary until we arrive at the next station! Thank you for your cooperation!_ " Announced the Conductor of the train.

Whispers were then heard around the car, Issei and Scarlet nodded to each other and approached the lock door.

"Hoi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Demanded a man with black hair. "Containing this outbreak, please try to step away." Warned Scarlet as she summoned her Gae Bolg, shocking the other passengers.

"W-What the hell are you?" Asked another man with a fat body. "What the hell does it matter?! We have fucking zombies in the train and you're worried about a woman who can summon a spear?" Scolded Issei as he too summoned his spear, Rhongomyniad.

"What are you gonna do, open the door?! Are you insane? Even if you have spears I doubt you can take out that many zombies!" Argued the man with black hair. Issei's right eye twitched in annoyance, he was about to argue with the man... Until Scarlet did something which surprised Issei.

"Michael Yianni, right? Average man, loner, over all negative person. Hates his family, speaking of, your brother's right there isn't he?" Inquired Scarlet, shocking the man now known as Michael Yianni, she had used the same magic as she did on Eleonora in order to find Issei.

"H-How the bloody hell do you know that?" Demanded Michael Yianni. Scarlet simply sent him a grin and turned to face the door with the zombies tackling it.

Scarlet tapped Issei on the shoulder as she walked towards the door, this signaled for him to stay back. Issei would've protested if he didn't know his Sensei better. Scarlet spun her Gae Bolg and shattered the door, creating an entrance for the zombies.

As the zombies began charging, all the other passengers panicked, screamed and retreated to the next car. However, the door to the next car was locked by the conductor.

"I-It wont budge!" Complained a buff man as he tried to open the door. "Hurry the fuck up!" "OMG You're so weak!" "What the hell is taking so long?! We're gonna fucking die!" The other passengers panicked and even resorted to insulting the buff man for being so weak, even though they couldn't even open the door themselves.

Michael Yianni and Alex, his brother, were also panicking and even pushed some people away so they could get to the door. Alex however being a fat man, tripped on the floor right next to a zombie with only half a body left. Scarlet was definitely slicing up the zombies, that much is for certain.

Issei had been finishing off the zombies that could still crawl and bite even after getting sliced into bits by Scarlet's Gae Bolg. However Issei was too late to spot the upper half body that came flying past him, Issei hurriedly rushed to kill it, but as he did, the man named Alex had been bit in the neck.

"AHHHHH! H-HELP ME! IT BIT ME! IT BIT ME!" Panicked Alex who looked around him for help, he saw Issei standing there watching him slowly turn. He then looked to his other side to see his brother, Michael watching him in disgust.

Alex crawled over to Michael for help, but Michael certainly had another mindset as he kicked his brother away. "F-Fuck you... Michael!" Cursed Alex as his eyes turned white and his body began going crazy. Michael's eyes widened as the zombie which was formerly Alex charged at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me! Get it off me!" Shouted Michael as he asked Issei for help. Issei looked at Michael displeased, it was clear that Issei did not want to save the fellow. Michael grunted and threw the zombie to the crowd of passengers trying to now break down the door.

Issei's eyes widened in shock as the zombie then bit a few people in the crowd and people started to turn. Issei glared at the man named Michael Yianni and charged up his Rhongomyniad to kill the zombies in front of him.

As Issei was about to charge, he was stopped when a crimson blur sped past him and in less than a second the zombies were cut into multiple limbs. Issei stared in awe at how fast his master was, it was pretty obvious that blur was Scarlet.

Scarlet stared at the multiple limbs and made a "Tch" sound as she felt disgusted by these zombies. Scarlet turned to the remaining passengers in their car and then turned to look at the man responsible for the deaths of multiple people here, Michael Yianni.

Scarlet then vanished and re-appeared behind Michael Yianni, the man was confused until he felt some pain in his chest. The man looked on confused before he coughed out blood. He had been stabbed in the heart by Scarlet Lancer.

"You're just as vile as these undead." Whispered Scarlet before plucking out her Gae Bolg, ending the mans life. Issei nodded in approval and prepared a powerful mind wiping spell. Scarlet assisted with this spell and soon enough everyone in the train that was not aware of the supernatural had their minds wiped and memories of this incident were forgotten.

Scarlet simply allowed her Gae Bolg to do the cleaning, Issei was surprised when see somehow made Gae Bolg act like a sweep. Issei and Scarlet simply stayed in their seats for the whole trip, until they arrived at Busan.

...

Everyone who was still alive exited the train along with Issei and Scarlet, Scarlet was now in her dress again and Issei in his normal attire. Issei sighed as he certainly had not expected a zombie attack, while Scarlet certainly seemed to enjoy killing the undead.

"That was quite troublesome." Said Scarlet as she sighed, currently she and Issei were at a café. They needed to relax a bit after that unfortunate turn of events.

"Scary too..." Added Issei who shivered at the thought. "A shame so many died as well, not to mention it was difficult to erase any actual traces of their existence in the first place." Sighed out Scarlet who sipped her drink.

"But at least it all worked out in the end, right?" Cheered up Scarlet who smiled happily, bringing a blush to Issei's face. "Yeah... So when are we heading to this secret spot of yours?" Asked Issei curiously as he leaned on his chair.

"Soon, I just need to narrow down a few suspects." Replied Scarlet as she browsed through some type of magical selection screen, to Issei it looked like something out of a video game. "Suspects?" Repeated Issei confused.

"The one responsible for spreading that infection, did you really think that a zombie had been created by humans?" Clarified Scarlet. "Well... No, but..." Blurted out Issei not sure on what to say.

Issei simply sighed as he just sat there, watching his Sensei find out who was responsible for the little skirmish in the train. Issei's eyes could not be controlled and they lingered on Scarlet's chest for a few seconds. She certainly had an amazing body and down right gorgeous bountiful breasts. Issei soon blushed and looked away as he realized that he was staring for too long.

Scarlet had seen this, but she pretended to not have noticed. She would not tease her pupil this time, she was quite eager to find out who would risk the expulsion of the supernatural to the public by spreading a zombie infection.

'Perhaps a War Maiden… No, if it was one of them I would have definitely noticed.' Thought Scarlet as she held her chin.

'They were able to put up a Boundary field that could keep up with a full speed train, and was able to transform a human into an undead being. Whoever it was, they must certainly excel in the art of Necromancy.' Thought Scarlet as she tried to narrow her suspects down to those who she knew specialized in Necromancy.

"Umm, Sensei?" Called Issei. Scarlet opened her eyes and looked at Issei with an impatient face expression. "Maybe I should just come back later? It seems you're quite busy as it is and I don't want to-" Scarlet's eyes widened as she heard this and immediately protested. "NO! We'll head to our destination now!" Interrupted Scarlet.

"But what about finding out who was behind the outbreak?" Reminded Issei as he raised an eyebrow. "It can wait!" Said Scarlet as she soon dragged him away to their destination. Issei couldn't even argue and was dragged away with a deadpanned face.

* * *

 _ ***European Territories***_

Within the barracks of the Viltaria family, there was a raging Eleonora. Ever since the fall of the Viltaria Kingdom, Eleonora and her mother could never really get along too much.

"Why must you always tamper with my life?!" Shouted Eleonora angrily as she stood up and slammed her hand on the table. "First you order me to kill the pilot I was negotiating with! And now you send me to Japan? For what reason?!" Asked Eleonora confused and angry.

Lady Viltaria sighed and rubbed her temples. "Daughter, can you not see I'm trying to help you?" Inquired Lady Viltaria. "Help me how?!" Asked Eleonora confused.

"I was getting to that part!" Replied Lady Viltaria as she then groaned in frustration. "An old friend of yours is residing in Japan and currently enrolled in a school named Kuoh Academy. I want you to reunite with him and bring him back here with us." Explained Lady Viltaria.

"Old friend? What is his name?" Asked Eleonora curiously as she calmed down at the mention of one of her friends. "I'm sure you'll be happy to know that it's, Issei Hyoudou." Answered Lady Viltaria as she herself smiled at uttering his name. Lady Viltaria was quite fond of Issei and was close friends with his mother.

At hearing this, Eleonora's eyes widened in shock and a tear fell down her pretty face. "I-Issei? Are you sure of this, Mother?" Asked Eleonora softly. Lady Viltaria nodded and created a small mist that projected an image of Issei in his school attire.

Eleonora's heart skipped a beat as she stared at the image of Issei Hyoudou. Eleonora closed her eyes and put her hands on her chest.

'I knew it... You were still alive Issei...' Thought Eleonora as she then opened her eyes and prepared her luggage.

...

Eleonora had prepared all that she had to for her journey to Japan. Just as she was preparing her magic circle, her mother called upon her.

"Elen, one quick warning before you go reunite with Issei-kun." Called Lady Viltaria. "What is it, Mother?" Asked Eleonora curiously.

"The Witch is with him..." Replied Lady Viltaria, shocking Eleonora. "You mean... Scarlet Lancer?" Eleonora gulped, hoping this wasn't true. "The one and only." Clarified Lady Viltaria.

Eleonora's fists tightened and anger suddenly poured upon her. 'Scarlet! If you dare harm Issei... Not even you will be spared...' Thought Eleonora angrily.

"But don't let that discourage you, Elen. Issei has known you for far longer, and from what I've heard, he is quite the powerhouse. I have written down his address in a paper for you, take it." Cheered up Lady Viltaria as she then handed the address of Issei to Eleonora, who took it gladly.

"Thank you, Mother. I shall make sure Issei receives your greetings." Thanked Eleonora who then teleported away in her magic circle.

Lady Viltaria sighed as her daughter left Europe. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "I expect grandchildren soon, Elen." Said Lady Viltaria expectantly as she then giggled at her silliness.

* * *

 _ ***Hyoudou Residence***_

Nashetania was currently eating lunch with Kuroka and Yubelluna. They were having a lovely chat about Issei's size, much to the dismay of Nashetania. Yubelluna however was quite curious.

"Nya, let me guess you wanna have your turn with him as well?" Presumed Kuroka, causing Yubelluna to blush. "P-Perhaps..." Replied Yubelluna hesitantly. Nashetania sighed as she heard this.

"Would you two stop? It's rude to speak about such perverse things in the table!" Scolded Nashetania as she bit down her sushi. "Nyahaha, fine, fine." Agreed Kuroka as she ate her fish.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

Nashetania yawned as she stood up and approached the door. She was thinking her brother had arrived, but she kind off doubted that Issei would be back from Korea so quickly. She held the door knob and opened it.

As she rubbed her eyelids to see who was there, her eyes then widened in shock at the identity of the visitor.

"E-Elen-chan?!" Nashetania practically shouted as she was so shocked at seeing one of Issei's oldest friends. "Nashetania-chan?! It is you! So Issei truly is alive!" Cheered Eleonora as she rushed and hugged Nashetania, Nashetania was almost drowned by Eleonora's massive breasts.

'Oh my maou! These breasts are bigger than Kuroka's and mine combined!' Thought Nashetania as she then smiled and welcomed Eleonora inside.

"So, who are these commoners?" Asked Eleonora curiously as she spotted quite a few females around the house. Nashetania closed the door after carrying her luggage inside. "These are members of Issei's peerage." Answered Nashetania.

"Girls, this is Eleonora Viltaria, childhood friend of my brother." Introduced Nashetania, getting surprised expressions from the phenex girls. "Viltaria? As in one of the old 72 Pillars?" Asked Yubelluna curiously.

"That is correct, commoner! I am the heir to the bloodline of Viltaria!" Replied Eleonora proudly. "Nya, so why have you come here?" Asked Kuroka curiously.

"Was that not obvious? I guess a commoner is a commoner till the end." Mocked Eleonora, earning an annoyed expression from Kuroka. "I am here to reunite with Issei of course!" Continued Eleonora.

"Jeez, seems like someone has a superiority complex." Whispered Isabela to Marion who simple giggled. "Well, Issei has one as well, so I see it was common back in their days." Informed Marion.

"Now, where is Issei?" Asked Eleonora curiously. "Issei is currently in Korea, he had a meeting to attend with his master." Replied Nashetania. Eleonora raised an eyebrow at this, a devil like Issei having a master? It was absurd.

"Master? What is this fellows name?" Asked Eleonora suspiciously. "Hmm? Oh, it was... Scarlet Lancer, I believe." Replied Nashetania. Hearing this, Eleonora flinched and gulped. 'That fiend has already gotten to him?' Thought Eleonora worried.

"When will he return?" Asked Eleonora. "Soon, he'll be back before dinner. At least that's what he told me..." Replied Nashetania. The other members of the peerage certainly did not like Eleonora that much, mostly because they were jealous.

They thought that once Issei came back, she would immediately become his main girl. And they certainly didn't like the thought of that.

"Very well! I shall cook for him!" Announced Eleonora as she headed to the household's kitchen. "Eh?" Blurted out Nashetania as she then rushed after Eleonora, she would not be replaced as the cook of the house.

"Hmph! I like that girl." Said Tiamat with her arms crossed, surprising most of the peerage.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Yo! Happy new year everyone!**_

 _ **I'd like to thank you all for the support, we are already at 200+ Followers and Favs. This story is progressing much faster than Aspect of Death, which I am quite happy about! Please do tell me what you thought of this chapter, the main cast is finally coming together, with the introduction of Scarlet, Arrival of Eleonora, the coming reunion of Issei and Katerea, gaaah! So many cool events to come!**_

 _ **Certainly, Eleonora and Scarlet will have a short fight for Issei, but we know Issei wont allow them to kill each other. I did not address the fact that Issei saved Katerea in this chapter, but instead I'll just save it for later when the two reunite officially.**_

 _ **Also, I'd love to see your reviews on how the story is going so far, so please review if you can!**_

 _ **Now about the scene with the train in Korea. That scene was a direct reference to Train to Busan, a Korean horror movie. And the jackass in the train, Michael Yianni (God that guys mouth was terrible) is a little cameo I wanted to put in, Michael Yianni is the name of a friend of mine who kinda does hate his family so I had a little of that stuff in there.**_

 _ **But I'd also like to talk about the scene with Kokabiel, it was quite fun to write Issei kicking Kokabiel's ass! And we will have more defining moments for Issei in the coming chapters, especially with the villains becoming more and more powerful. Like Loki, Vali, Hades, Crom Cruach, Rizevim, etc...**_

 _ **Well, that's pretty much it, please don't forget to send any OC or Peerage members suggestions if you have any!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, Dragon God of Leviathan!**_

* * *

 _ **Issei's Peerage**_

 _ **King : Issei Hyoudou, Red Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Queen : ?**_

 _ **Bishop : Kuroka**_

 _ **Bishop : Yubelluna**_

 _ **Knight : Nashetania Hyoudou, Saint of Blades**_

 _ **Knight : Siris**_

 _ **Rook : Tiamat, Chaos Karma Dragon**_

 _ **Rook : Isabela**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : Marion**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : Dani Thompson, Vampire/Devil Hybrid**_


	7. Chapter Six - Headache

_**Yo! Before this chapter begins I have to point out a MAJOR mistake I made in the last chapter! In the final part of the chapter, I had Eleonora arrive at the Hyoudou Residence, but I forgot one very very important detail in one of Issei's Servants story...**_

 _ **That is that Dani Thompson basically got betrayed by Eleonora and the two knew each other, yet Dani didn't have an outbreak when she arrived. So I replaced Dani with Isabela for the last chapter and will have Dani reunite with Eleonora in this chapter. Let's just say Dani was in her room when Eleonora arrived, yes?**_

* * *

 _ **Shout outs to :**_

 _ **\- RangerElf76**_

 _ **\- beattiematt7**_

 _ **\- AnimeLoverQ8**_

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 ***Action/Sound***

* * *

 **DRAGON GOD OF LEVIATHAN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

 **- _Headache -_**

* * *

 _ ***Hyoudou Residence***_

"Hmph! I like that girl." Said Tiamat with her arms crosses, surprising most of the peerage members currently present. "Nya, and why is that?" Asked Kuroka curiously as she licked her lips, similarly to a cat.

"She's confident, powerful and definitely likes to be in control. I like her, because she reminds me of Issei." Clarified Tiamat as she then proceeded to go outside to the backyard. Nobody else could ask anymore questions.

Soon afterwards footsteps could be heard coming from the staircase, the peerage looked towards the source and found Dani Thompson walking downs the stairs.

"Ah, Good Afternoon." Greeted Marion politely. Dani yawned tiredly as she approached the couch and sat down, right beside Isabela. "So, what's the commotion about?" Asked Dani curiously as he looked around the living room.

"Apparently one of Issei's childhood friends just arrived." Explained Isabela uninterested as she just continued watching her show, she very much enjoyed the show named UFC created by the humans.

"Really? Where is she?" Asked Dani interested, Yubelluna lifted her staff and pointed towards the kitchen, Dani stood up and walked over to the kitchen as soon as she saw this.

Dani arrived to see Nashetania trying desperately to take away the frying pan in a girls hands, Dani was shocked to say the least as she definitely recognized who this woman was.

"Y-You!" Exclaimed Dani as she pointed her finger at the woman known as Eleonora Viltaria. Eleonora let go of the pan, causing Nashetania to fall down, she then looked directly at Dani with a confused face.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Asked Eleonora curiously. Dani's eyes widened in shock as she then remembered that she was no longer a male, she then tightened her fists in restrained anger as she glared at Eleonora.

"Obviously you wouldn't remember me, after all I suppose I was just a means to an end." Blurted out Dani, much to the confusion of Nashetania and Eleonora.

"What do you mean, Dani?" Asked Nashetania confused, Eleonora rose an eyebrow at the name as she could've sworn she's heard of it before.

"That bitch is the reason I'm even here! I wouldn't have needed to be saved by Issei if she didn't strike me down with her oh so powerful blade." Replied Dani as she mocked Eleonora. Eleonora's eyes widened in realization.

"Don't tell me you're that pilot vampire?!" Exclaimed Eleonora in shock. "Oh, so you do remember me!" Said Dani condescendingly.

"I was certain that I had killed you..." Muttered Eleonora as she held her chin in deep thought. "You certainly would have if Issei didn't save me!" Informed Dani, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Then I apologize, commoner. It was by the order of my mother that I had to end your life... Or at least, attempt to." Apologized Eleonora as she bowed her head down, Dani was shocked at the sudden apology but her face softened and she simply sighed tiredly.

"Whatever, I accept your apology. I suppose we all have to obey our parents at a certain age..." Said Dani with a pout as she simply returned to the living room, Eleonora smiled at the acceptance of her apology and simply went to pick up the frying pan again.

"Hey!" Shouted Nashetania in annoyance as she once again began fighting for the pan.

* * *

 _ ***Time Skip, 1 Day Later***_

Issei sighed as he had finally gotten back home, he said he would be back by dinner, but he didn't specify which dinner so he would use that to his advantage. Issei opened the door, as he looked around the house he found a woman watching TV while eating some popcorn. It seemed nobody else was awake, after all it was pretty early in the morning.

Issei closed the door, getting the woman to look behind her. Issei was shocked however when he found out it wasn't one of his peerage, but instead...

"Elen...?" Uttered Issei surprised. Eleonora's eyes were widened in surprise before smiling and tackling Issei to the ground, to Issei's surprise however, she began violently making out with him, but he responded either way.

"Mmm~!" Moaned Eleonora as her tongue familiarized itself with Issei's mouth. "E-Elen...-chan! W-Wait!" Struggled Issei as Eleonora was showing no signs of getting off.

"I've missed you, Issei-kun." Whispered Eleonora seductively, bringing a blush to Issei's face. Eleonora smiled and continued making out with Issei, she slowly crept her hand down to Issei's crotch and was about to unzip his pants until she was interrupted.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Shouted Nashetania angrily as she summoned multiple swords ready to fire. Kuroka was with her, she grinned cheekily as she saw what Eleonora was doing to Issei.

"I'm simply greeting my childhood friend, there is no problem with that." Said Eleonora cheekily. Nashetania was essentially growling like a dragon, but before she could do anything rash Issei decided to calm everyone down.

"G-Girls, there's no need to fight, I mean she kissed me... Nothing important, right?" Issei failed at calming everyone down, in fact he made it worse. "W-What do you mean nothing important?! I practiced a lot for that!" Exclaimed Eleonora, earning the deadpanned expressions of Issei, Nashetania and Kuroka.

"W-What?!" Blurted out Eleonora, her face as red as the hair of Scarlet Lancer. "Nya, what a perverted little girl." Purred Kuroka amused.

"A-Anyway! It's so great to see you again, Issei!" Eleonora changed the topic. "It's good to see you too, Elen-chan. How've you been doing the past 20 years?" Asked Issei politely with a grin that made all three girls in the room blush ever so slightly.

"Fine, me and my mother were recruited by a European Secret Government. I was surprised when I found out that quite a number of humans were pretty powerful." Replied Eleonora, gaining the interest of Issei and Kuroka.

'Kinda like the Khaos Brigade.' Thought Kuroka. Issei however could swear he's heard about something like that before. 'Just where did I hear about that...' Thought Issei curiously.

"How about you, Issei? You've grown pretty powerful, I assume?" Inquired Eleonora challengingly. "Ho~, of course I have. I would never abandon the sacred teachings of Leviathan-sama." Informed Issei proudly, much to the annoyance of Nashetania.

Eleonora then grinned as she summoned her sword, Nashetania recognized this sword as a sword that controls wind.

Issei however was not one to back down from a challenge. **{BOOST!}** Announced the Boosted Gear. Eleonora was surprised that Issei had a Sacred Gear, and she would delve into a topic that many that knew Issei had Boosted Gear have been wanting to know the answer to as well.

"W-Wait... How do you have a Sacred Gear, Issei-kun? You are a Pure-Blooded Devil." Asked Eleonora curiously. "Ah, well I was a Pure-Blooded. After I received the Boosted Gear I became Half-Dragon, Half-Devil." Replied Issei.

"Received?" Repeated Eleonora interested. "Yes, I received it from the previous Red Dragon Emperor, Belzard." Clarified Issei, much to the surprise of Kuroka and Eleonora.

 **"That would be me."** Came in Belzard out of nowhere apparently. "W-Where is he?" Asked Eleonora as she looked around the room, before the Boosted Gear glowed a bright green. **"In here, miss."** Informed Belzard.

"You can speak to past users of the Boosted Gear?" Asked Kuroka curiously. **"It's more of us speaking to him really, not every Sekiryuutei is strong enough to escape the deep depths of the Boosted Gear, with all the porn Ddraig keeps in here."** Clarified Belzard.

 **{Hoi!}** Shouted Ddraig angrily. "Wait, us?" Repeated Eleonora. **"I apologize for Belzard's indiscretion, I am Elsha, the strongest female Sekiryuutei."** Greeted Elsha.

"Nyaa, it seems that Issei always has a female inside him." Teased Kuroka, Issei blushed at this as Elsha wasn't even defending herself. **"I cant say it's bad in here..."** Muttered Elsha seemingly embarrassed.

"W-What the hell are you saying?!"

* * *

 _ ***Kuoh Academy***_

Issei sighed as he stared out the window of his classroom, it took a lot of convincing to stop Eleonora from coming to the school. Thankfully Kuroka had the chains of Gleipnir in stock.

Issei looked around the room to see parents of multiple students watching and recording the class sessions. 'Ah, I forgot it was _that_ day today... Which means...'

...

"I finally found you, Sona!" Cheered Serafall Leviathan. Sona flinched as her sister ran towards her.

'Kaichou knows this girl?' Thought Murayama surprised. "Aren't you happy to be seeing your Onee-chan again?" Inquired Serafall with a cute face.

"Onee-chan?!" Repeated Katase shocked. "That's Sona's sister, Serafall Leviathan. She's one of the four devil kings." Clarified Saji with an amused expression. "She's also the pretty boy's boss." Added Saji.

"Issei's boss? So that means she must be pretty strong right?" Inquired Katase. "Obviously! You don't become a Devil king for nothing." Said Saji, causing Katase to pout.

"So, where's Issei-chan?" Asked Serafall curiously, Sona was slightly surprised that her sister stopped bugging her already, but she would comply anyway. "He's currently in his classroom." Replied Sona.

"Great! I want you to bring him with you when you go home later, I'll be visiting along with Father!" Ordered Serafall as she then skipped away, earning a deadpanned expression from Sona.

"Kaichou!" Called out Saji as he approached Sona. "Saji, I'll be bringing you to my house later, so meet me outside the gates after school. Don't be late." Informed Sona as she walked away.

"Hai!... Wait, d-did you just ask me to go home with you?!" Asked Saji shocked. Sona merely huffed and kept walking. "Kaichou! Wait!" Called out Saji as he ran after her.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one for a rough day..." Blurted out Rias as she sighed tiredly. Katase and Murayama giggled at their Master.

* * *

 _ ***Unknown Realm***_

Katerea Leviathan was sipping on some hot tea, she looked like quite the polite girl as she was sipping, she held the cup with grace. As she drank her tea, thoughts about Issei entered her mind.

...

 _Flashback_

 _..._

 _'Good Morning, Katerea-chan!' Greeted Issei, waving his hand. 'Ah, Good Morning, Hyoudou-san.' Katerea greeted back. Issei had approached her and sat right beside of her._

 _'You can just call me Issei!' Informed Issei cheerfully. Katerea blushed but hesitantly nodded. 'T-Then, Good Morning, Issei-san.' Obliged Katerea._

 _'So, how was your day?' Issei started some small talk. 'I-It's been good so far...' Responded Katerea, blushing as Issei got close to her face when he asked._

 _'That's great! Mine's been good too!' Exclaimed Issei happily. 'So are you excited for our marriage?' Asked Issei all of a sudden. Katerea turned as red as the famed Gremory Household's hair when she heard this._

 _'Y-You can't just ask something like that!' Scolded Katerea blushing. 'Huh? Why not, Katerea-chan?' Asked Issei confused, his expression was cute to Katerea. She blushed as she saw his face and simply looked away._

 _'F-Forget it!' Blurted out Katerea. Issei looked at her confused before coming to a conclusion of his own._

 _'Katerea-chan... Could it be that, you hate being engaged to me?' Concluded Issei as a frown appeared on his face. Katerea suddenly turned and looked at Issei with a shocked expression._

 _'N-No! I didn't mea-' Katerea tried to explain, but Issei didn't hear it. 'If you're not happy with Uncle Leviathan's decision then I will tell him myself.' Informed Issei as he stood up._

 _'Issei-san, I didn't mean it like that! I actually think you're really handsome!' Explained Katerea, getting Issei to turn around slowly and look at her with stars in his eyes._

 _'Y-You think I'm handsome...?' Repeated Issei, Katerea gulped when she realized what she had just said. Before Katerea could say anything else Issei hugged her tightly, making her blush._

 _'Awww! I think you're beautiful too, Katerea-chan!' Informed Issei happily. 'Eh?!' Blurted out Katerea as she was probably going to pass out very soon._

 _'Hahaha! Isn't that just cute.' Said Leviathan who appeared out of nowhere. Both kids yelped and fell back on their backs in shock. 'Owww!' Whined both Issei and Katerea simultaneously._

 _..._

 _Flashback End_

 _..._

Katerea sighed as she proceeded to scan a few reports to further prepare herself for the coming attack. Katerea had quite a few plans ready, she had a plan for how to deal with Issei if he was present as well.

She would of course try to convince him to return to her and join her, if he didn't comply she would have the White Dragon Emperor face him. As much as it pained her to fight against him, she had no choice, she dedicated herself to her cause and she would not abandon it for a boy.

"Katerea, are you done with your preparations?" Asked a devil known as Shalba Beelzebub, Descendant of the Original Beelzebub. Katerea nodded and walked past Shalba, no particular destination in mind.

"Are you sure your feelings wont best you?" Shalba asked doubtful of Katerea's capabilities to execute the mission. Katerea turned around abruptly and glared at Shalba. "Don't you dare doubt my dedication to our cause, I wont let some boy I knew in the past ruin our plans." Said Katerea, getting a nod from Shalba.

Katerea then walked away from Shalba, she knew her words held truth, but even she had some doubts hidden deep inside.

She had soon arrived at the area which Vali Team was residing in, her presence caused Vali and two other men to exit a big tent.

"Leviathan, what a surprise. To what do I owe this visit?" Asked Vali curiously as he crossed his arms. "I'd like to discuss something with you, it's about Issei Hyoudou." Informed Katerea, gaining a nod from Vali who offered her a seat.

"So what is it about Hyoudou that you want to discuss?" Asked Vali interested. "He is your rival, and I'm sure the two of you know quite a bit about each other?" Inquired Katerea.

"Well your assumptions are correct, Hyoudou and I have been going at it for about 14 years." Said Vali, causing Katerea to raise her eyebrow curiously. "And in your opinion who would win in a battle to the death?" Asked Katerea.

"Ho~! Are you planning on turning against your own lover? How romantic." Chinned in Bikou, The Descendant of Sun Wukong sarcastically. Katerea growled at him and was about to protest until the other man spoke up.

"I'm sure Lady Leviathan is merely asking out of curiosity... Besides, I'm not sure _she_ would let him die before she meets him." Announced Arthur Pendragon, Descendant of King Arthur, murmuring the last part.

"Anyway, to answer your question... I think if we fought to the death, I would probably die first." Admitted Vali, although hurting his pride. Katerea was surprised that the prideful Descendant of Lucifer would admit to such a thing, the world truly needed to be reborn.

"I see, thank you for your time, Vali." Thanked Katerea as she stood up and left the vicinity. Vali watched her as she left, as soon as she was out of sight Vali turned around and faced Arthur.

"So who's the girl you were talking about?" Asked Vali curiously. "Pardon me?" Apologized Arthur as he did not understand the question.

"I heard what you murmured earlier, who wouldn't let Hyoudou die before they met him?" Cleared up Vali, causing Arthur's eyes to widen in realization. "I had not realized I actually uttered those words, apologies." Apologized Arthur once again before clearing his throat.

"The girl's name is..."

* * *

 _ ***Sitri Domain***_

Exiting a hovering train was Sona Sitri along with her peerage, sister and bodyguard. Sona walked out with some baggage, she was told they would be staying here until the Three Factions Meeting at Kuoh Academy.

Issei walked out right behind her and looked at the massive castle in front of him, he was certainly impressed. Right behind him was Serafall Leviathan who hugged Issei from behind in a childish manner.

"Ahhh! How do you like our castle? Cool right?!" Inquired Serafall childishly. Seeing this caused Sona to facepalm and the others to smile nervously.

"H-Hai, it's very beautiful." Complimented Issei, earning a squeal from Serafall who hurriedly grabbed Issei and ran towards the entrance to the castle, leaving her own luggage behind.

"Could this day get any worse?" Groaned Sona in embarrassment as she then signaled for Tsubaki to carry her sister's luggage and proceeded to approach their castle. Saji stepped out of the train in excitement as it was his first time in the Underworld and his master's house.

"Ohohoho! This is so cool!" Shouted Saji in excitement as he jogged towards the massive castle with the rest of Sona's peerage following suite.

...

As the group entered the castle, they were greeted by an amazingly neat and clean interior and a number of maids who politely carried their luggage. Sona walked across the massive hallway and entered the dining room, where her parents said they would meet her and Serafall.

When Sona entered the dining room with her peerage, they were greeted by the sight of Issei Hyoudou bowing down to Lord Sitri and Lady Sitri, Sona's Parents.

"It is a great honor to stand in your presence, Lord and Lady Sitri." Greeted Issei respectfully, earning an approving smile from Serafall.

"Dear, you don't have to bow down. You're practically family!" Reassured Lady Sitri who had curved raven hair going all the way down to her waist and pretty violet eyes.

"Ah, Sona! Come take a seat, the food shall arrive shortly!" Suggested Lord Sitri who noticed Sona and her peerage. Sona sighed and took a seat in the long table along with her peerage.

After a few moments the food prepared by the Sitri Household's chefs had arrived. As the food was served and placed on the table, he searched for his favorite. And much to his joy, he found a plate filled with tempura, he hurriedly grabbed the plate and filled his own with the tempura.

Serafall giggled at seeing this, while Lord Sitri was laughing out loud. "So that's your favorite meal, I shall take that in mind for the engagement party!" Noted Lord Sitri getting both Sona and Serafall to look at their father blushing.

"Engagement party?!" Repeated Sona and Serafall flustered. "Darling, you're not supposed to reveal that yet!" Scolded Lady Sitri, causing Lord Sitri to shrink down on his chair after seeing the aura his wife gave out.

"W-Who is getting married to Issei-chan?!" Asked Serafall anxiously. "I-I'm afraid I will no longer reveal anymore information on the topic, you'll just have to wait and see." Replied Lord Sitri.

"Um, do I have a say in this?" Chinned in Issei who was amused by the whole situation. "Indeed you do, are you fine with marrying into our family?" Asked Lady Sitri curiously.

"I'm afraid that is not an option for me, my sister would be very angry at me." Informed Issei as he continued eating his tempura. Hearing this caused Serafall and Sona to lower their heads in disappointment.

"Ah, your sister is a part of your peerage is she not? How about bringing them here?" Suggested Lord Sitri. Issei rose an eyebrow at the suggestion but nodded anyway.

...

After a few minutes, a big magic circle appeared in the room. Sona and her peerage looked on in curiosity, while Serafall was looking for potential rivals. As the light dissipated, Issei's peerage was revealed.

Standing in front of everybody was Nashetania Hyoudou with a smirk on her face, behind her was Kuroka who was yawning, and just beside Kuroka was Tiamat who was scanning the room. All of the Phenex girls were at the back of everyone, with Dani right beside Marion.

"So it's true, Koneko's sister is a part of your peerage." Said Sona as she fixed her glasses. Kuroka perked up at the mention of her sister, but she remained silent. Issei walked up beside Nashetania and smirked.

"I introduce you to my peerage, I assure you they are all quite reliable." Introduced Issei as his peerage then bowed their heads down, with the exception of Kuroka and Tiamat.

Lord and Lady Sitri were both impressed by Issei's peerage, especially since Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon was a part of it. "If I may ask, how were you able to recruit the Chaos Karma Dragon?" Asked Lord Sitri impressed.

"I beat her in battle and she agreed to join my peerage after I offered." Replied Issei nonchalantly. Over at Sona's side, her peerage members were all impressed by Issei's peerage, but Saji was also drooling over them.

'THIS GUY HAS A DAMN HAREM! HE'S SO LUCKY!' Thought Saji jealously, Tsubaki noticed his perverted expression and was quick to prevent him from embarrassing their group in front of Issei's servants.

'I would hate for them to think we are unworthy rivals for Issei...' Thought Tsubaki as she quickly shook her head of such thoughts.

Tiamat huffed as she was not impressed by any of the other devils in the room, most of the Sitri's were pretty weak compared to her. 'They don't stand a chance against me, Nashetania and Issei, but they could probably beat the phenex girls and that vampire.' Thought Tiamat as she crossed her arms.

"Now, I'd prefer if all of you kept it a secret that I have Tiamat and Kuroka in my peerage, I'm sure the elders would have my head for reincarnating them." Requested Issei. Lord Sitri agreed with no hesitation.

"Of course, you can trust us." Said Lord Sitri, getting Issei to smile. "Nya, can we go back now?" Asked Kuroka bored. Nashetania glared at Kuroka for her rudenessm while Lord Sitri only chuckled.

"Quite an impatient servant you have there." Joked Lord Sitri. "Nya, well cats are known to be impatient." Informed Kuroka, Issei sighed and simply gestured for them to take a seat in the table.

Chatter began to surround the room, the phenex girls were speaking with Sona's other peerage members, Saji couldn't speak to any of them at all due to Tsubaki's interference. While Lord Sitri and Lady Sitri were speaking with Serafall.

"Hey, is Elen-chan watching the house?" Asked Issei curiously. "Yep, she should do fine, she's just been playing games on the phone we bought her." Replied Nashetania, eating her meal like a civilized person.

"I think it was a mistake, Nya." Chinned in Kuroka, getting a nod of agreement from Tiamat. The main four did not speak to anyone else as they did not want anyone prying into their secrets.

"Hey, you're Issei's sister right? Nice to meet you!" Greeted Serafall as she offered her hand, which Nashetania hesitantly took. "Yo." Greeted Nashetania casually.

Issei sighed as this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

 _ ***Hyoudou Residence***_

Eleonora was currently on her phone, playing a game called 'Piano Tiles 2', she certainly thought it was uninteresting at first but she came to become addicted to it. As she had just lost a round, she heard someone knock at the front door.

She put the phone down and went to answer it.

"Who is it?" Asked Eleonora curiously. _"I am a friend of Issei Hyoudou."_ Replied the stranger. Eleonora rose an eyebrow at this and opened the door, as she opened the door the stranger was revealed to be someone she actually recognized.

"Katerea Leviathan..." Muttered Eleonora as she glared at the woman. "Hmm, it seems you know who I am. Then you know my relationship with Issei?" Inquired Katerea with a grin as she stepped inside the house.

"Issei sure has a classy home, I could of course give him a much better one." Boasted Katerea as she stepped further inside and inspected the house. "I assume he's not home then." Presumed Katerea as she turned to Eleonora.

"Indeed, however... I don't think you should be barging in like that, commoner." Mocked Eleonora. "You would mock me? Who do you think you are?" Asked Katerea curiously.

"I am Issei's one and only! His childhood friend, and future wife." Huffed Eleonora proudly. Katerea glared at her in anger. "You must be pretty delusional then, I am engaged to Issei, therefore you have no place in his life." Informed Katerea.

Eleonora's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she summoned her sword. "Care to say that again, you son of a bitch?" Dared Eleonora, Katerea smirked and her staff began to glow a dangerous hue.

Before any of the two could say another word, a red light began glowing from near the TV and a figure was forming. Eleonora began to become more cautious and her sword began swirling with wind, while Katerea's staff had begun emitting a powerful demonic aura.

As the red light dissipated, a woman in a tight body suit was revealed, her purple reddish hair flowing with the air. Eleonora's eyes widened in shock as she recognized this person as well.

"Scarlet Lancer!" Shouted Eleonora in anger. Katerea looked at the woman in interest, she wondered if she was another one of Issei's girls.

Scarlet looked at Eleonora in slight surprise, she had not expected her to be here. "Eleonora Viltaria, I should've known that you would arrive someday." Said Scarlet as she readied her Gae Bolg.

"Come to take your precious Issei back? Too bad, he's mine and mine alone." Informed Scarlet boastfully as a battle hungry grin appeared on her face. Katerea growled in anger at how much these girls thought that Issei was theirs.

"You're both fools, if you insist on holding _my_ Issei back then I should just annihilate you right here, right now." Threatened Katerea as she was about to unleash an explosion, but Scarlet quickly activated a rune to transport all of them to the Land of the Dead.

...

 _Meanwhile in the Land of the Dead_

 _..._

Katerea looked around in shock as she was now in one of Hades' territories. Eleonora in her anger fired a powerful force of wind at both Scarlet and Katerea, but the two were able to dodge.

"So it's come to this." Muttered Scarlet as her Gae Bolg began glowing a dangerous crimson aura. "Gae..." Chanted Scarlet, Eleonora's eyes widened at this and she begun creating a wind barrier.

"BOLG!" the spear crashed in between both Katerea and Eleonora, the two were thrown back by the explosion and fell on their backs. Katerea winced and flew up, she then fired multiple demonic attacks at Scarlet who easily dodged due to her speed.

Scarlet grinned at the excitement and she quickly leaped towards Katerea who got ready to block the incoming kick, but Scarlet had fooled her as she then stopped mid-air and dived onto the ground where Eleonora was standing.

As Scarlet landed she threw another Gae Bolg at Eleonora who was in shock, Eleonora brought her sword up to block but as Gae Bolg hit her sword it exploded, damaging Eleonora greatly.

Katerea fired another barrage of demonic attacks, but Scarlet was blocking by spinning Gae Bolg around quickly, this caused the attacks to spread around destructively. Eleonora began blocking the demonic attacks being reflected at her.

As the barrage stopped, Scarlet leaped high and as she was in the air she let go of her spear for moment before crossing her arms. Katerea and Eleonora looked at Scarlet and fired a combination of Wind and Demonic attacks at her.

But as the spear was about to succumb to the gravity, Scarlet quickly grabbed it with her feet. 'Don't tell me...' Thought Eleonora in disbelief.

"Gae Bolg!" Scarlet threw Gae Bolg, with her feet. The attacks sent by Eleonora and Katerea were easily overpowered as the spear clashed with their magic attacks quickly destroying them and creating a massive explosion.

Katerea was sent crashing to the ground by the explosion, while Eleonora gripped her sword and a tornado started to form. "Don't underestimate me!" Shouted Eleonora as the tornado absorbed the explosion and quickly begun to grow.

Scarlet landed on the ground and put two of her spears into the ground, keeping her from getting sucked in by the tornado. "Your Gae Bolg may be powerful, but it is no match for Arifar!" Boasted Eleonora as she fired more wind-based attacks at Scarlet who used a rune to create a magic shield around her.

Katerea was struggling to stay in the ground, but before the tornado could suck her in, she quickly used a destruction spell to cause the tornado to dissipate. Eleonora spun around and swung her sword at Katerea who blocked it with her staff.

Eleonora growled at Katerea as she used Arifar to change the current around Katerea, causing her to lose balance. As Katerea was about to fall on her back, Eleonora thrust her sword at her, before she quickly swung her sword to her left to block the fire attacks fired by Scarlet.

"You and your damn runes." Cursed Eleonora as she raised her sword and created a hurricane. Scarlet snorted and she now held two spears, she threw one spear at Eleonora who used the wind current to change its course, seeing this Scarlet kicked the other spear towards her.

Eleonora was unable to change this ones course and she had to block with her sword, causing yet another explosion. Eleonora was thrown back and crashed into a small hill.

Scarlet smirked as Eleonora would be out of the battle now, she then turned to face Katerea who had a smirk on her face as well. Scarlet was about to ask why she was smirking, until she saw that she had absorbed some kind of snake.

Katerea laughed and teleported right behind Scarlet who quickly spun around, but she was too late and she was hit by a powerful enhanced demonic attack. Scarlet remained calm even though she was damaged, she panted tiredly as she was only able to block a portion of that attack.

Katerea was panting as well, the two girls she was fighting could certainly beat a Maou or two. Scarlet then rushed at Katerea, who couldn't even catch her moving. Scarlet moved like a blur, as she was now holding two spears at Katerea's neck.

"I believe I have won this battle, Issei is mine." Announced Scarlet with a smirk, Katerea growled at her and stepped back. "I would never give Issei to you, but in the end it's his decision. You may have won the battle, but the war is far from over." Informed Katerea, causing Scarlet to smile.

"I'd be disappointed if it was over from this fight alone, I do prefer a challenge." Said Scarlet as she put her spears down. Before any of the two could say anymore, they quickly dodged a powerful demonic beam.

The attack was quite powerful as the multiple hills and mountains hit by the attack crumbled into pieces. Katerea readied her staff and Scarlet her spears.

At the top of a hill was someone in full armor, underneath the helmet, this person was smirking.

"So you're the girls I need to defeat for Issei, well, nothing I cant handle." Boasted the Knight. "A knight, were you watching the whole fight?" Asked Katerea cautiously.

"Aye, it was alright, but I doubt any of you could defeat me in a battle to the death. Especially if it was for Hyoudou." Replied the Knight, the knight's voice certainly had a feminine touch, but the knight acted like a male.

"That has yet to be seen, but who are you anyway?" Asked Scarlet curiously as she leaned on her spear. "You'll know soon enough." Replied the Knight ominously.

Katerea and Scarlet glared at the Knight, the Knight chuckled at this and simply waved nonchalantly. "I suggest you all return to where you came from, Issei would not like to hear about this fight." Suggested the Knight.

"I will repeat myself for all of you fools, I am Issei's fiancé and none of you can compare to that. Remember that for the next time we meet, will be in front of Issei." Announced Katerea as she left in a magic circle.

Eleonora who was still conscious heard Katerea's little speech, she stood up and leaned on her sword for support. Scarlet turned towards Eleonora who glared at her and left in a magic circle as well.

Scarlet sighed tiredly and faced the Knight once again. "So, are you gonna leave now?" Asked Scarlet. The Knight approached her and chuckled, the Knight was amused by this whole situation.

"Honestly, that was probably the stupidest fight I've ever seen." Said the Knight out of nowhere, getting Scarlet to raise an eyebrow. "How so?" Asked Scarlet curiously.

"While the fight itself was decent, the cause for it was dumb as hell." Clarified the Knight. "Such a massive fight for the love of a man named Issei Hyoudou, how silly!" Laughed the Knight.

"But hell, I probably would've done worse." Shrugged the Knight. Scarlet could not comprehend this Knight, and so she listened to the Knight carefully.

"Scathach is your true name isn't it?" Inquired The Knight, shocking Scathach. "Yes it is..." Confirmed Scathach, surprised that the Knight knew her true name.

"Well met!" Greeted the Knight as he/she offered Scathach a hand.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Yo! Now before any explanations on what happened in this chapter and all that, the reason this chapter is so short compared to the others is because this is a two-part chapter, so around 6,000 words for this chapter, and another 6,000 for the next. Also, since it is a two part chapter, it will be coming out much sooner, so expect it by this Saturday.**_

 _ **Now, let's talk about what the f*ck just happened. Well, the three main girls of Issei just had a big battle... Yeah...**_

 _ **That fight was pretty fun to write, though I admit I am not the best at writing fighting scenes. The winner of the battle is obviously, Scathach, she is by far the most powerful out of the current mains (Katerea, Scathach, Eleonora)**_

 _ **However, that will change pretty soon as we have the FOURTH MAIN HAREM MEMBER. The Knight that appeared at the end of their fight will be a crucial part of Issei's story after the Meeting of the Three Factions, and she is also the 'she' that Arthur was talking about.**_

 _ **If anybody can guess who this Knight is, I will give you a shoutout in the next part of this chapter and perhaps some special influence over a part of the story. So Kudos to whoever finds that one out! I will send you a PM if you get it right!**_

 _ **While the fight scene is pretty much the only important event in this chapter, so we can consider the other events as filler.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to Follow and Fav this story!**_

* * *

 _ **Issei's Peerage**_

 _ **King : Issei Hyoudou, Red Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Queen : (Decided)**_

 _ **Bishop : Kuroka**_

 _ **Bishop : Yubelluna**_

 _ **Knight : Nashetania Hyoudou, Saint of Blades**_

 _ **Knight : Siris**_

 _ **Rook : Tiamat**_

 _ **Rook : Isabela**_

 _ **Pawn : (Decided)**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : Marion**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : Dani Thompson, Vampire/Devil Hybrid**_


	8. Chapter Six P2 - Meeting

**_Yo! Before this chapter begins I'd like to talk about a few things first, feel free to skip this if you aren't interested in the Knight's Identity. Firstly as of this chapter, only three have gotten his/her identity correct, and I have already informed them that they got it right. I can also confirm one or two of their OC's will be added into the story, most likely as new pawns for Issei._**

 ** _I will not be giving any shout outs to them in this chapter though, instead I will still give everyone a chance to give share their opinion on who they think the Knight is, please remember that once I send you a PM that you got the Knight's Identity correct, kindly give me a full description of your OC or the character you want to be implemented into the story. But please do note that it is not guaranteed your OC will be added into the story._**

 ** _Anyway, let's start the chapter!_**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 ***Action/Sound***

* * *

 **DRAGON GOD OF LEVIATHAN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX PART TWO**

* * *

 **- _Meeting -_**

* * *

 _ ***Underworld***_

"Issei-kun! You ready?!" Called out a Red-Haired devil named, Tigrevurmud Vorn, but he was known as Tigre to his best friends. "Yep! Fire when you're ready!" Confirmed Issei as he prepared his magic-enhanced toy shield.

Tigre grinned as he shot a toy arrow at his best friend with the toy boy his mother had bought for him. Issei blocked the arrow with the shield, resulting in the arrow breaking into multiple pieces of plastic.

"Aww! Issei-kun, you cheater!" Complained Tigre as he approached his now broken arrow. Issei laughed nervously and started scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Now, now, Issei was only doing like you told him to. You never said he couldn't enhance his shield, did you?" Argued Tohka Todo, best friend of Nashetania Hyoudou, and the Wielder of Raikiri, a Legendary Sword that controls lightning.

Tigre pouted and started stomping on his broken arrow in frustration, albeit cutely. Nashetania who was sitting down on a bench, right behind Tohka, was laughing. She then called over Issei to give him some mineral water.

"Elen-chan! Issei-kun is picking on me!" Cried out Tigre before turning to Issei with an evil smirk. Issei shivered in fear as he felt the wind current around him change.

"Issei-kun! What did I say about bullying others?" Asked Eleonora, who was floating in the air with her arms crossed. Issei looked up and stuttered, he couldn't find any words to utter.

"E-Eto... D-Don't treat others badly if you don't want to be treated the same way?" Answered Issei, unsure. "Good." Complimented Eleonora before using the wind current to make Issei trip into the ground comically, resulting in the laughter of Tohka and Nashetania.

* * *

 _ ***28 Years Later...***_

"IT HURTS!" Shouted Eleonora in pain as she healed her wounds, Scarlet Lancer's Gae Bolg was no joke. After a few moments her wounds started to close and heal, she sighed in relief as she simply opened her phone and opened her game.

'It's best that Issei does not find out about that fight...' Thought Eleonora as she nodded to herself in agreement. She stretched her arms and yawned as she stood up and headed to the kitchen to quickly brew up some coffee.

As she started making her coffee, a magic circle appeared, as the light dissipated it revealed Issei with his peerage. Eleonora smiled at Issei's appearance and quickly tackled him to the ground.

"Elen-chan! What are you doing?!" Asked Issei confused as Eleonora was acting as if she hadn't seen him in years. "Nothing! Just let me do this." Requested Eleonora, annoying the other peerage members.

"Hoi, hoi! You're the new girl here so stop trying to hog him for yourself!" Demanded Dani annoyed, Eleonora just glared at her and continued embracing Issei. Tiamat growled and approached Eleonora, she grabbed her shirt and threw her away from Issei.

But to everyone's surprise Eleonora looked like she was just hit by a Dragons tail, even though it barely looked like a light push. Eleonora grabbed her side in pain, causing Issei to stand up and rush to her in worry.

"The hell? I didn't even push her that hard." Said Tiamat confused. "Elen-chan! Are you alright?" Asked Issei worried. Eleonora nodded and slowly got up.

"Don't worry, it's not Tiamat's fault. My body is pretty sore right now." Reassured Eleonora as she then grabbed her coffee and went upstairs to her room.

Issei scratched his head in confusion as he turned to look at Tiamat who was just as clueless. "Don't look at me, I barely did anything." Said Tiamat with a deadpanned expression.

Before Issei could say anything else, a small magic circle appeared on his right ear.

" _Yo, Issei can you come over right now?_ " Called Azazel, Governor of the Fallen Angels. "Azazel? What do you want?" Asked Issei curiously.

" _I'd rather not talk about it on the phone, so just come over, kay'? I've prepared a lot of tempura for you._ " Replied Azazel before hanging up. Issei sighed as he prepared a magic circle.

"Onee-chan, take care of the house while I'm gone. I'll be at the Grigori if you need anything." Informed Issei as he disappeared in the magic circle. Nashetania sighed in disappointment, so many people were keeping her brother busy.

* * *

 ** _*Grigori*_**

Issei had appeared in a magic circle soon after his call with Azazel. As the Governor of the Fallen Angels spotted the magic circle, he smiled joyfully as he then relaxed himself on his seat.

"So, what was so important that I have to come see your perverted face again?" Asked Issei jokingly. "Issei, I'm hurt, I prepared so much tempura for you and this is how I'm treated?" Azazel played along with Issei's joke.

Issei then turned his attention to the mountains of tempura laid on the table not too far from him, his eyes sparkled in excitement as he rushed to take a seat and soon enough he began devouring the tempura he loves so much.

"I assume you've heard of the meeting being held sometime tonight?" Brought up Azazel, getting Issei to look at him and nod. "Thought so, do you plan to betray us if the Descendant of Leviathan tries to claim you?" Asked Azazel curiously.

"I haven't thought about it yet, but if it comes down to it... I'll be leaving my peerage behind." Replied Issei, surprising Azazel. "I see, you don't want your peerage to become wanted as well." Understood Azazel.

"Yeah, they'll probably part ways if I leave. The Phenex girls will return to Riser, my Sister will remain in the house, Tiamat will return to the Familiar Forest, so on, so forth." Explained Issei.

"I can probably do you a favor and take care of the ones that don't want to leave your peerage." Offered Azazel. Issei smiled at the offer.

"If you do, I can probably let you do some tests on the Boosted Gear." Informed Issei, Azazel smirked at this and shook Issei's hand. "Then again it's not guaranteed that I'm going to join their side." Added Issei.

"Hahaha!" Laughed Azazel as he too began eating some food.

"What about Vali? You think he'll defect?" Asked Issei curiously. Azazel held his chin in deep thought after hearing this. "Meh, probably." Replied Azazel casually.

"Speaking of Vali, you two plan to have your fight there, don't you?" Inquired Azazel with a cheeky grin. Issei shut his eyes and smirked, which basically answered Azazel's question.

Before Azazel could say anything else, a timer set off an alarm not too far from the table the two were sitting on.

"Oh, well it seems I must be going. I'll call Baraqiel over to accompany you while you eat." Informed Azazel as he got up and disappeared in a magic circle. Issei only shrugged and continued eating as he was not going to let this food go to waste.

After a few moments, the door to the room opened, the one who came in was one of the Grigori's leaders, Baraqiel.

"Ah, good to see you again, Baraqiel." Greeted Issei as he waved over to him. "It is good to see you too, Hyoudou." Greeted Baraqiel as he approached the table and sat down to eat.

"Any of the others joining us as well?" Asked Issei curiously. "Perhaps... Penemue is currently free, while the others are busy discussing plans for the meeting later tonight." Replied Baraqiel who began to eat some mapo tofu.

"Penemue-san, eh? It's been a few years since I've actually seen her." Mentioned Issei, Baraqiel smiled after hearing this. "Indeed, she was quite furious with Azazel when she heard that you visited him recently and she wasn't informed." Informed Baraqiel, resulting in the shivering of Issei.

'That girl is a Yandere, and she scares me...' Thought Issei as he remembered some of the things Penemue did for him before.

After a few moments of silence, the doors suddenly busted open, much to the shock of Baraqiel and Issei. As the two looked over to the intruder, as Issei looked for close inspection, the intruder was the Chief Secretary of the Fallen Angels, Penemue.

"Darling! It's been too long!" Said Penemue with a clear blush on her face as she quickly teleported behind Issei and placed her hands on his neck. "I've missed you so much!" Informed Penemue as she bit his right ear playfully.

"P-Penemue-san! N-Not here!" Pushed away Issei as he looked over to Baraqiel and apologized, Baraqiel laughed and gestured that it was alright.

"We have much catching up to do!" Stated Penemue as she sat on Issei's lap seductively. Issei sighed, but he decided he would let her enjoy the moment.

"Indeed we do, Penemue-san. How've you been doing these past years?" Issei started some small talk, much to Penemue's enjoyment. "Terrible! I haven't been able to sleep properly without you beside me!" Informed Penemue playfully as she faked a frown, albeit a cute one.

"W-Well, I have been quite busy recently, so I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit frequently." Apologized Issei, earning a smile of satisfaction from Penemue. If anyone were to see her right now, they would definitely think that she is a innocent girl, but the truth is she is a Yandere.

"But rest assured I will visit once the meeting is over, and maybe we can have some fun too..." Reassured Issei, murmuring the last part. As Penemue heard this she blushed hard and her eyes suddenly lit up with desire.

Issei smirked and simply continued eating his tempura, he didn't want to have an empty stomach for the meeting after all.

* * *

 _ ***Land of the Dead***_

In the Land of the Dead, a certain user of Gae Bolg had just finished sparring with a fully armored knight wielding a powerful demonic sword.

"Heh, you're pretty good. But I'm confident that you would be no match for me, should we fight seriously." Boasted The Knight as she de-materialized her demonic sword whose name is yet to be revealed.

Scathach sighed at the overconfidence of the Knight, she could definitely sense all of the mixed emotions within this Knight. Rage, Envy, Lust, and the greatest of them all, yearning. The Knight once yearned for the attention of someone close to her, and that seemed to be the catalyst for the other negative emotions circling within her consciousness.

"Say, you've heard of the Meeting of the Three Biblical factions later tonight right?" Asked the Knight curiously. Scathach simply nodded and materialized a table using simple reinforcement magic.

"Issei and the White Dragon Emperor are both going to be there, personally I wanna see that fight really bad!" Said the Knight, excited for the inevitable battle of the Heavenly Dragons.

Scathach had materialized some tea for herself and a soft drink for the Knight as they both sat down the table. The Knight huffed as she took the soft drink and lifted her helmet ever so slightly, but enough to be able to drink. Scathach looked closely and could confirm that the Knight was indeed blonde.

"You've heard of the Holy Grail right?" Brought up the Knight, much to Scathach's curiosity. "Indeed, why do you ask?" Confirmed Scathach, asking the Knight her own question.

"I hear it can grant any wish, wouldn't you want something like that?" Asked the Knight curiously. "I have to immediate desire for it, but I wouldn't throw away an opportunity to claim it." Replied Scathach as she sipped on her tea.

"Aye, neither would I. But out of curiosity, what would you wish for?" Pried the Knight. Scathach closed her eyes in silence, this was enough for the Knight to know that whatever it was, it was a sensitive topic.

"I see, must be pretty personal. But I'm not one to pry." Shrugged the Knight who then continued gulping down her soft drink.

"No worries, but I have been curious on why you're interested in Issei so much." Mentioned Scathach as her eyes lit up in curiosity. The Knight put her drink down and her helmet was now fully covering her face again.

"When I want something, I don't let it out of my grasp. I initially didn't think much of him, he was this generation's Sekiryuutei, that's all I thought of him." Said the Knight, but Scathach knew it wasn't over.

"But, when I was told about the battles between him and the Hakuryuukou, my interest was peeked. The way his personality in battle was described, reminded me of myself." Continued the Knight, before lifting up her helmet and sipping on her soft drink.

"So I went to observe him, and when I arrived... Let's just say he kinda turned me on." Said the Knight, much to the discomfort of Scathach. "When I arrived, he was pounding a Fallen Angel Leader into a pulp. His ferocity, his sheer will, it made me fall for him." Continued the Knight.

"I-I see..." Blurted out Scathach, taking in all of the new information about her new rival.

"Let's change the topic, nay? You dealt with a zombie outbreak recently, didn't you?" Inquired the Knight, much to the surprise of Scathach. "That's right, how did you know?" Asked Scathach suspiciously.

"A Necromancer I tortured recently told me." Replied the Knight bluntly, earning a deadpanned expression from Scathach. 'Well, I guess that solves that problem...' Thought Scathach as she then sighed.

"Must've been fun, wish I could've been there." Wished the Knight as she closed her palm into a fist. Just by this action, Scathach could tell the Knight was a battle hungry person just like her.

"So tell me, are you going to observe the Meeting tonight?" Asked the Knight curiously.

"Perhaps..." Replied Scathach.

* * *

 _ ***Time Skip, The Meeting***_

The Meeting of the three factions has almost begun, Sirzechs, Michael and Azazel were already in the meeting room. They were only waiting for Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri's groups along with Serafall and Issei Hyoudou.

In the room, the three leaders remained silent, Michael's eyes were shut but he was certainly awake, Azazel was relaxing in his chair, and Sirzechs was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the other devils.

But he was also cautious of the other entity in the room, the one named, Vali. Azazel had told him that Vali was the White Dragon Emperor, and this troubled Sirzechs. If by any chance the current Red Dragon Emperor decided to interfere with the meeting, then the battle of the Heavenly Dragons could ensue.

After a few minutes, the door was opened and entered was Sona Sitri with her queen and pawn, and with Rias and her peerage right behind, however it seems that her rook, Koneko was assigned somewhere else. The two groups bowed and went to Sirzechs' side. Sirzechs was happy the meeting could finally begin soon.

Just as the two groups arrived at Sirzech's side, right beside Grayfia, a magic circle appeared. As the magic circle dissipated two figures were revealed, Serafall Leviathan and Issei Hyoudou, clad in formal attire.

Serafall waved over at Sona, causing her to look away, Serafall only giggled and took a seat, with Issei standing right behind her. Issei looked around the room and spotted his one and only rival, staring at him with eager eyes. Issei smirked at this.

"Finally, it's time this meeting began." Announced Azazel, much to the leader's agreement.

"This little stand-off we're in, really isn't doing the world any favors, wouldn't you agree?" Inquired Azazel, gaining a nod from Michael. "Indeed, and with the ones who originally started the war gone, I believe it's time we end this farce." Agreed Michael, but the mention of God's death was a blow to Asia and the two exorcists with him, Xenovia and Irina.

"And that's why we've got two guys here who, although not part of our stand-off, have the absolute power to change the world. The Loyal Servant of Leviathan and the Hakuryuukou, I'd like to ask for your inputs on this." Clarified Azazel, earning a shrug from both Vali and Issei.

"I just wanna fight some pretty strong guys." Answered Vali as he shrugged. "Heh! You don't need a war to find tough people." Informed Azazel. "Of course..." Agreed Vali nonchalantly, although to Azazel and Issei, Vali definitely didn't truly agree with it.

"If I may ask, how is Issei comparable to the White Dragon Emperor when he is a devil like us?" Asked Sirzechs curiously. "Well, for starters he's also Half-Dragon. Or did everyone just forget about that?" Replied Azazel, earning surprised expressions from most of the devils.

'We totally didn't know about that!' Thought Katase surprised. "I see, so since he is quite an abnormal entity, being comprised by Devil and Dragon blood, he could potentially change the world as well." Understood Michael, albeit not too sure.

"That's right, but there's another reason as to why I compared him to the Hakuryuukou, and you'll be finding out soon enough." Added Azazel, earning him some suspicion from Sona Sitri and other devils.

'No way... All the hints are pointing towards it, could Issei really be the Sekiryuutei?!' Thought Sona in slight disbelief. "So, Hyoudou, your input?" Asked Azazel curiously.

"I just want to loyally serve the Leviathan and eat some more tempura." Answered Issei as he then shrugged, his similarities with the Hakuryuukou earned him more suspicion from Sona Sitri.

"Ahahaha! As expected of you!" Laughed Azazel, as the other Leaders chuckled at Issei's response as well. "Aww you flatter me so much, Issei-chan!" Squealed Serafall as she hugged Issei and pushed him into her breasts.

Saji and Sona saw this and their jaws dropped, Sona swore she was about to pass out so she leaned on her Queen for support. While Saji was feeling like he could kill Issei for being so lucky.

Before any further discussion could be made, a massive magic circle appeared above the school, Vali and the other devils sensed this and their guard immediately went up, but before they could warn anyone, everyone suddenly froze.

The first to recover from the attack was Sirzechs, then Michael and Azazel, and then Issei, Vali and Serafall. A few moments after they were unfrozen, Grayfia, Kiba, Katase, Murayama, Rias and the two exorcists were unfrozen as well.

"W-What just happened?" Asked Murayama confused. "Someone must've stopped time." Announced Issei, who was relieved his Boosted Gear didn't suddenly pop out because of the attack.

"Wait... Gasper! He must've been the one behind this!" Said Katase worried for her kouhai. "But Gasper could barely stop a football! How can he stop the entire school?" Asked Murayama confused.

"He was probably forced into Balance Breaker." Replied Azazel, raising another question. "But why weren't we frozen as well?" Asked Rias confused at the fact that she wasn't frozen, but her queen was.

"We, the faction leaders, are powerful enough to negate the effects of his Balance Breaker." Replied Azazel. "And I was protected by my Dragon, it seems Issei over there is powerful enough to negate the effects as well. While the others were protected by their Holy Swords, you Rias Gremory were protected by your pawns Sacred Gear Twins." Continued Vali, getting Rias to look at Katase and Murayama.

"Thank you, both of you." Thanked Rias, getting nods from both of the girls. A few moments after she said this, an explosion was heard from outside the building.

Multiple magic circles appeared, revealing an army of cloaked figures. "Who are those freaks?" Asked Katase cautiously. "Those are magicians." Answered Serafall.

"Magicians?!" Repeated Katase surprised. "How rude of them! I'm the real Magical Girl here!" Said Serafall annoyed. Michael however, watched as their guards were being killed one by one as they were frozen in time.

"I feel it is also important to note that they have disabled our means of Transportation." Announced Grayfia, earning shocked expressions from Rias and her servants.

"They sure got us good this time." Sighed Azazel, much to the agreement of Sirzechs. "Their timing, and their tactic of using Rias Gremory's family against us." Added Sirzechs.

"There's a traitor?" Irina muttered to herself. "Anyway, we've got to do something about that Half-Vampire soon." Suggested Azazel.

"It's too risky to fight back with his powers on the loose." Added Azazel. "Onii-sama, I left an unused rook in the building." Informed Rias, peeking Sirzechs interest.

"You want to use castling?" Assumed Sirzechs, gaining a nod from Rias. "Very well, but I am not sending you alone." Stated Sirzechs, earning a pout from Rias.

"Gasper is my family, I will take him back personally." Said Rias defiantly. "You know if we use your power, Sirzechs-sama, we could send one more person with her." Reminded Grayfia.

"Let us go then!" Volunteered Katase and Murayama. "Hmm? But there are two of you, I can only send one more." Informed Sirzechs.

"We can use our Balance Breaker and fuse into one! Would that work?" Asked Murayama curiously. "That's smart, I believe it would work." Azazel gave his opinion.

"Then I wish you good luck." Agreed Sirzechs, gaining a bow from the pawns. "Wouldn't it be easier to just kill the Half-Vampire by destroying the whole building? I could do it, if you want." Offered Vali, getting glares from Rias and her servants.

"You jerk!" Insulted Katase as she was about to protest. "You should probably read the mood, Vali. Peace is trying to be formed here, and killing one of Rias Gremory's family isn't really going to help." Said Issei, getting a grin from Vali who only shrugged.

"Sorry, I just cant really stand here doing nothing." Shrugged Vali. "Then why don't you entertain our guests outside? I'm sure seeing the White Dragon Emperor would mess up their ranks quite a bit." Suggested Azazel.

"Why not?" Said Vali as he summoned his Dividing Gear and flew outside to face the Magicians.

...

Vali flew past quite a few magicians, causing them to turn to him abruptly.

As Vali ascended into the sky, he activated his Balance Breaker. "Balance Break!" Shouted Vali, causing his entire body to glow blue as armor pieces began coming onto him.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]** Boomed the voice of Albion, the Vanishing Dragon, as the Balance Breaker armor completely formed.

'As expected from my rival.' Thought Issei who watched Vali transform in the sky. The Magicians began attacking Vali, but they weren't fazing him at all.

Vali huffed and unleashed a powerful demonic attack, wiping out a massive amount of magicians. 'He's certainly gotten stronger.' Thought Issei who watched in interest and he was certainly impressed.

"His strength certainly reeks of trouble." Blurted out Xenovia who was right beside Kiba, watching the fight. "Come on, Buchou! Let's go rescue Gasper!" Suggested Katase eagerly.

"Alright, but you'll have to fuse first." Informed Rias, getting a nod from her pawns as they began to activate their Balance Breaker. _"Feel our Thunderous Flames! Kaminari Kasai, Balance Breaker!"_ Chanted the two girls as their bodies glowed and the two fused into one.

"Yosh! We're ready!" Declared Kuroyama. Rias nodded and prepared the castling process. "Before you go, take these." Offered Azazel as he gave Kuroyama a bracelet of some sort.

"What's this?" Asked Kuroyama curiously. "It'll help control one's Balance Breaker, so give one to Gasper." Replied Azazel, gaining a nod from Kuroyama who took the bracelets.

"Good luck to you both." Wished Sirzechs some good luck as Rias and her pawn teleported away, leaving only a white rook piece falling on the ground.

As they disappeared Sirzechs grabbed the rook piece and kept it in his pocket, so that he may return it to his sister once they return. "Once they get a hold of Gasper, we can begin our retaliation." Stated Sirzechs, getting a nod of agreement from Grayfia.

Suddenly a magic circle appeared in the room, causing everyone to put their guards up. "This magic circle..." Muttered Sirzechs in recognition.

"Good day, Devil Kings Sirzechs and Serafall." Greeted Katerea Leviathan, Descendant of the Original Leviathan. "Katerea-chan!" Recognized Serafall who looked surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Descendant of the Original Leviathan, what is your purpose here?" Asked Sirzechs cautiously. "Chaos and Ruin to the world." Replied Katerea as she raised her staff and soon a massive explosion engulfed the entire building.

...

"Whoa! That was from the new building!" Stated Kuroyama who rushed to look at the explosion from a window. "Onii-sama!" Blurted out Rias in worry.

...

"The Leaders of the three factions putting up a barrier together? How cute!" Mocked Katerea, who then laughed. "It seems my presence has been ignored, ne, Katerea-chan?" Inquired Issei who went unnoticed by Katerea.

Katerea flinched at the sight of Issei as a blush appeared on her face, she was suddenly at a loss of words and her heart skipped a beat. "Y-You... I-.." Blurted out Katerea, not sure what to say.

"Hahaha!" Laughed Azazel who was holding his stomach, trying to hold more laughter. "Azazel... What do you find so hilarious?" Asked Katerea in a dark tone.

"T-The Great Descendant of Leviathan... Flustered at the sight of a man named Issei Hyoudou! Hahaha!" Clarified Azazel as to why he was laughing. Katerea tightened her fists in anger and was about to protest.

"Leviathan, you are after the world aren't you?" Inquired Michael who caught up quickly. "That's right, Michael. We are going to rebuild this rotting world and cause a revolution!" Declared Katerea confidently.

"Hahahaha! Rotting? Revolution? The villains that say that always die first!" Mocked Azazel, getting a glare from Katerea. "I'll teach you to mock me!" Threatened Katerea who flared her aura, but Azazel wouldn't back down as he too, flared his holy aura.

"You don't mind, do you, Issei?" Asked Azazel for permission. Katerea's eyes hesitantly lingered to Issei who crossed his arms in deep thought. But before he could make a decision, Katerea decided she would offer him a place at her side.

"Issei-kun! I, as the Descendant of Leviathan, would like to finally claim you as a Loyal Servant of the True Leviathan!" Declared Katerea, causing Issei to stare at her.

"Katerea... Do you truly have no intention of backing down?" Asked Issei curiously. "Of course not, I have dedicated myself to this cause. I know you are a powerful warrior and I would love to catch up with you." Replied Katerea.

Issei sighed as this was his chance to reunite with Katerea after all this time, but he did promise Vali, so he would have to stir up some drama first.

"If you have no intention of backing down, then I'm afraid I cannot catch up with you, Katerea-chan..." Informed Issei, sounding regretful. Katerea flinched at the rejection but she was able to hold back her tears as she had prepared to become Issei's enemy.

"Then you leave me no choice! You, along with the current Devil kings will perish today." Declared Katerea as she ascended into the sky and prepared for battle.

"Azazel." Called Issei, signaling that Azazel had his permission to engage Katerea in combat. Azazel smirked and flew up to face the Descendant of Leviathan.

"A Descendant of Leviathan against a beast of the apocalypse, this should be quite the fun battle." Announced Azazel as he prepared to fight. "Surprise, Surprise, you don't scare me." Mocked Katerea as she unleashed her aura, and so did Azazel.

As their aura's clashed a massived surge of power was unleashed, obliterating any nearby magicians. The Massive Battle was about to commence, and the revelation of the Heavenly Dragons was about to come to a close.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **At last! The Meeting of the three factions has commenced, and the Khaos Brigade finally makes their move! Will Azazel slay Katerea, or will a third party save her from her inevitable fate?!**_

 _ **As you can see, Issei rejected her offer to join her because of Vali, why? Well, we'll just have to see in the next chapter! The final chapter of the first arc of this story is finally coming and I cant wait! Because there will be a bunch of new adventures for Issei after this arc!**_

 _ **The Knight's identity will be revealed in the next chapter, so this is everyone's last chance to guess and have a chance for their OC's to be added! I did give a number of hints in this chapter, so wish you all good luck!**_

 _ **Well, I don't think I have anything else to say! Please don't forget to PM or Review your thoughts on this chapter and don't forget to Fav and Follow!**_

* * *

 _ **Issei's Peerage**_

 _ **King : Issei Hyoudou, Red Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Queen : (Decided)**_

 _ **Bishop : Kuroka**_

 _ **Bishop : Yubelluna**_

 _ **Knight : Nashetania Hyoudou, Saint of Blades**_

 _ **Knight : Siris**_

 _ **Rook : Tiamat**_

 _ **Rook : Isabela**_

 _ **Pawn : (Decided)**_

 _ **Pawn : (Decided)**_

 _ **Pawn : Marion**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_


	9. Chapter Seven - Switching Sides

_**Final chapter of the first Arc! Don't have much to say here except, hope you enjoy this chapter! Also special shout out to my buddy William for his help in a certain scene in this chapter *wink* *wink***_

 _ **This chapter also officially reveals the identity of the Knight, so the respective people who figured it out before this chapter get their shout outs below. Well, without further ado... Let's begin this chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Shout outs to the people who figured out the Knight's Identity :**_

 _ **\- FateBurn**_

 _ **\- eudog3**_

 _ **\- Zesterios**_

 _ **\- animecollecter**_

 _ **\- The Wolf Paladin**_

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 ***Action/Sound***

* * *

 **DRAGON GOD OF LEVIATHAN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

 **- _Switching Sides -_**

* * *

 _ ***?***_

"Why?! Even now you refuse to hand me the throne! And now it has resulted in the downfall of your kingdom!" Shouted a Knight in full armor, this knight was currently up against another knight of similar skill, maybe even greater.

"I am aware that my actions may have doomed my kingdom, but the answer to why I didn't give you the throne is simple..." Spoke the other knight, whose blonde hair and emerald eyes were visible to the world, unlike the knight's opponent who was covered in full armor.

The Knight is full armor tightened his grip on the sword he was wielding, he was eagerly awaiting the answer of his opponent.

"It is because you do not have the capacity of a king." Stated the Knight, also king of this land which has yet to be named. After hearing these words the Knight in full armor unleashed a powerful battle cry and charged at the King with all his might.

But even as the two clashed, the battle would end in the deaths of their armies, and inevitably their own as well.

At some point in the fight, the King was able to catch the Knight off-guard and was able to land a hit on the Knight's chest, causing major damage. Blood spewed out and the Knight coughed out blood, but the King would give no time to recover as he quickly sprung forward and impaled the Knight with the spear he wielded, Rhongomyniad.

The Knight coughed out even more blood and could feel himself barely clinging to life. With his final breath he swung his demonic sword, Clarent. And much to his convenience, he was able to impale the King in his abdomen.

The King flinched but did not cough out any blood, or more accurately, he refused to cough out any blood. As the Knight felt his knees getting weak, and with all his remaining strength he looked his King straight in the eye.

"F-Father..." Uttered the Knight before falling to the ground, on top the countless corpses of their armies. The King turned around and began walking away into the forest, due to the Knight's sword, Clarent, impaling him, he would die very soon as well.

The Knight struggled to even move any of his body, but he managed to remove his helmet and gaze at the sky for one last time. As the sky breeze brushed on the Knight's revealed beautiful face, blonde hair tied into a small ponytail and emerald eyes similar to his father, the Knight reached out into the sky with his arm.

'If only... Someone more competent than my own father ruled over me.' Thought the Knight before closing his eyes, accepting his fate and awaiting the arrival of death.

But before death could take the Knight, the sound of... water? Began surrounding the area around the Knight, the Knight's eye's opened in shock as he was now surrounded by streaks of water.

The Knight tilted his face and looked to his right, he could see a person watching him with his arms crossed. He was about to ask for the fellows name, before the streaks of water began sticking on the wounds of the Knight, the Knight was about to try and defend himself until he noticed that the pain was slowly going away. It then occurred to him that he was being healed.

Soon enough all of the pain vanished and the Knight was able to stand up properly. As he stood up he turned and faced the man who healed him, the man had Blue-Hair and Atlantic blue orbs for his eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked the Knight cautiously. The man chuckled and approached the Knight, the Knight narrowed his eyes in suspicion but felt no ill intention from the man, so he let the blue-haired man approach him.

"I must say it is an honor to meet one of the famed Knights of the Round Table." Spoke the Blue-Haired man. "And to answer your question, I am known as Leviathan." Answered Leviathan with a grin present in his face.

"An unusual name, but I am not one to judge." Said the Knight, earning a chuckle from Leviathan. "But I must ask... Why would you heal me, of all the Knights in the battlefield?" Asked the Knight curiously.

"I'm not too sure myself, hahaha!" Replied Leviathan, earning a deadpanned stare from the Knight. "But I have to say, I certainly did not expect a girl out of all that ridiculous armor!" Laughed Leviathan, before dodging a fist sent by the FEMALE Knight.

"Don't call me that!" Said the Knight in anger, it was obvious to Leviathan that this particular female didn't like being called as such. "As you wish." Complied Leviathan, getting a glare from the Knight before calming down, the man did just save her after all.

"Anyway! Let's get back to business shall we?" Suggested Leviathan, gaining the attention of the Knight. "Now you should know that I am a Devil, one of the Strongest ruling the Underworld actually." Informed Leviathan, surprising the Knight.

"A Devil? So the stories about God are real I assume?" Inquired the Knight, getting a nod from Leviathan. "Indeed! And not only that but other Gods from the many mythologies exist as well." Added Leviathan, much to the confusion of the Knight.

"Ah, I see... It seems I must educate you further once we return to the Underworld." Understood Leviathan, holding his chin. "Return to the underworld?" Repeated the Knight confused.

"Oh, that's right, I decided that I will be bringing you with me since you have nowhere else to go." Clarified Leviathan. "And what if I shall refuse?" Asked the Knight cautiously.

"Well then I shall take back the healing water I used on you, resulting in you bleeding out once again." Replied Leviathan nonchalantly. The Knight flinched and gulped before hesitantly nodding, Leviathan grinned and prepared a magic circle.

"Now just step inside this magic circle and you should be transported to the Underworld right beside me. You know what magic is right?" Inquired Leviathan, earning a snarl from the Knight.

"I'm not _that_ uninformed about the Supernatural and Magic, I happen to know a very powerful Magus by the name of Merlin." Informed the Knight.

"I see... Well then, Son of King Arthur, Mordred Pendragon. Are you ready to face the Supernatural world?" Asked Leviathan with a smirk. Mordred Pendragon, The Knight of Treachery and Son of King Arthur nodded in anticipation at the new adventure she would now have to face.

* * *

 ** _*Over a thousand years later...*_**

Issei Hyoudou, a loyal servant of the Leviathan. A man of great power and the ability to change the world, was watching closely as his ex-fiancé faced off against the Governor of the Fallen Angels.

Katerea fired multiple demonic blasts at Azazel, but he wasn't the Governor of all Fallen Angels for no reason. Azazel dodged and fired a powerful beam of light, to which Katerea responded by putting up a magical shield.

Issei turned away from the fight and faced Vali's direction, where he was currently ending a multitude of magician lives. Issei grinned as he watched his rival annihilate the rather weak magicians without even moving, he would definitely enjoy another fight with him.

Serafall Leviathan did not pay attention to anything other than the ongoing fight between Azazel and Katerea, she felt the need to do something, something that would completely win her the loyalty of Issei Hyoudou.

'I need to kill her...' Thought Serafall as her eyes narrowed and she released her devil wings. Issei, Sirzechs and Michael looked at Serafall with shocked expressions as she then flew upwards, leaving the barrier formed by Sirzechs and Michael.

"Serafall, no!" Shouted Sirzechs in distress, trying to stop the Devil King from interfering.

Katerea scowled at Azazel who merely yawned, irritating the Descendant even further. "Do you find this boring?" Asked Katerea with her eyebrow twitching.

"Well, to be honest... You're not really that strong, you may be a descendant but let's be real here. So what?" Replied Azazel, insulting Katerea.

"Hahaha! Very well, let's see if you can maintain that smug look on your face after this!" Challenged Katerea as she released some type of snake and began absorbing it, strengthening her aura.

"Hoh?" Hummed Azazel interested. Katerea laughed as she felt new power coursing through her veins and her magical power increased to a much higher limit.

But before she could do anything to harm Azazel, a certain magical girl flew in. Katerea's eyes narrowed angrily as she then glared at Serafall, Azazel looked at Serafall confused.

"Let me take over this fight, Azazel-chan!" Requested Serafall as her staff began leaking out with an icy aura. "Alright then, if that's what you really want then fine... At least I don't have to use Fafnir for now." Accepted Azazel, murmuring the last part.

"You plan to face me, Serafall? How utterly pathetic!" Inuslted Katerea as she fired an incredibly powerful demonic attack, she grinned as she had thought she had extinguished the fake Leviathan.

However she soon felt an icy presence behind her and she flew upwards quickly, narrowly dodging a barrage of ice swords.

"Tsk! You're not as pathetic as I thought, Serafall. But don't think you can defeat me, not with the power of Ophis aiding me!" Warned Katerea as she fired more demonic attacks at Serafall, Serafall created an ice barrier, but it broke as soon as the demonic attacks came into contact with it.

'Ophis? So she is the leader of the Khaos Brigade, as I suspected.' Thought Azazel as he held his chin in deep thought. Issei looked at ongoing battle between the two leviathans, he knew he would have to interfere soon.

Issei looked over to Azazel, who looked back at him and sighed. Azazel knew now that Issei had made a decision, one that he hoped wasn't permanent.

Issei then looked over to Vali, Vali noticed his glare and nodded at his rival. Issei nodded back and smirked evilly, he then released his devil wings and flew up high into the sky, just barely above Vali.

Sirzechs and Michael looked over to Issei with suspicious eyes, while Azazel simply smirked, Issei was kind off like a second son to him, so he certainly expected this to happen.

Over at the Old School Building, Kuroyama and Rias looked over the window in surprise at seeing Issei. They didn't understand why Issei would leave the barrier without anyone to fight... Or so they thought.

"Issei-chan? What are you doing?" Asked Serafall confused as the fight between her and Katerea had paused. Katerea looked at Issei confused as well, she thought that he would face her now, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was wrong.

 _[Cue Issei Hyoudou Theme, watch DoL Character Theme video for this.]_

Issei raised his hand and started vibrating it, soon after this, the world seemed like it was shaking and much to everyone's shock, the forced Balance Breaker of the Half-Vampire of Rias Gremory had been deactivated.

"H-He deactivated Gasper's Sacred Gear?!" Blurted out Kiba shocked, Xenovia and Irina looked around shocked as well. They then looked behind them to see that the rest have been unfrozen, as well as the remaining troops of the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels.

The Magicians stopped their assault in shock, while Vali looked at his rival with crossed arms. Sona, Tsubaki, Akeno and the others that were frozen looked around confused. Kiba, Irina and Xenovia approached them, telling them that they would explain later.

"Issei-chan... How did you...?" Blurted out Serafall shocked. Issei glanced at her and Katerea, before staring at Sirzechs who still had the barrier up.

"Now that I have everyone's attention... It's time to unveil the True Issei Hyoudou!" Announced Issei, getting everyone around to stare at him in anticipation. The Magicians, the Armies of the three factions and its leaders, Katerea and the two Devil peerages all stared at him in silence, curiosity and suspicion.

"Balance Break..." Muttered Issei with his bangs covering his eyes, and before anyone could react, a bright green light engulfed Issei.

 **{WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** Boomed Ddraig's voice as the Scale Mail began forming and soon, Issei was in full armor. Everyone who hadn't already known about Issei being this generation's Sekiryuutei had their mouth's wide open in shock.

"I-I was right..." Muttered Sona in shock as she stared at the now armored Issei Hyoudou. Issei flared his massive aura, eradicating all other weaker life forms around him. Sirzechs and Michael quickly reinforced another barrier, protecting Sona, and the others.

Serafall, Katerea and Vali could handle the powerful aura, although Katerea and Serafall were struggling a bit. Over at the Old School Building, Kuroyama was barely holding her own against the aura, not to mention she was shielding Rias, Gasper and Koneko.

Katerea looked at Issei with shocked pupils, she hadn't expected the Red Dragon Emperor to be her beloved. Especially since last time she checked, he was a Pure-Blooded Devil.

"Don't you think that's starting a bit too rough?" Inquired Vali with a smirk, Issei smirked back and hid his aura, allowing those who weren't in the protection of Sirzechs' barrier time to breathe.

"Well, you were the one who pleaded for a Grand Entrance, as you put it." Shrugged Issei as he descended a bit from his high position in the sky. As he descended he stopped right in front of Katerea, who was still cautious.

"I apologize for deceiving you, the truth is I wanted to join you the moment you asked, but I promised Vali." Apologized Issei as he bowed his head down to Katerea, his true master.

Katerea's heart fluttered for a few moments before finally regaining control over herself. She didn't say anything, she simply leaned on him like she used to when they were children. Issei blushed at this, but he held her with his arms, finally embracing the woman he loved after so long.

Serafall watched as the two embraced each other, she was furious, not only had Issei betrayed her, he also had the nerve to act all lovey-dovey with Katerea right in front of her.

Katerea noticed this and turned her head around with a smug look.

"Not so close now, are you?" Mocked Katerea, causing Serafall to cry out in anger and charge at the embracing devils, until she was suddenly knocked down to the ground by a powerful demonic ball.

"Thanks, Vali." Thanked Issei, receiving a nod from his rival. Sona cried out in worry for her sister as she rushed to catch her falling sister, she was successful in catching her, but she was knocked out by the blast.

Sona glared at Vali with immense hatred, but she calmed herself and returned to the barrier. Vali huffed and turned to Azazel who didn't seem surprised by any of these events, at all.

"You aren't mad, Azazel?" Asked Vali curiously, Azazel grinned and shook his head. "Not at all, I expected this from the start." Replied Azazel, earning him suspicious glares from the others around the barrier.

"You knew they would betray us yet you did not warn us?" Inquired Michael with suspicion. "If you think I'm siding with them, you're wrong. I'm the one who suggested peace, I wouldn't do anything to endanger it." Clarified Azazel.

"He's right, this is all on us." Reassured Issei, as he then received the sad stares of the girls who had fallen for him. "Issei... Why?" Asked Rias who was on the verge of tears, Sirzechs saw this and an angry expression made its way onto his face.

"Issei Hyoudou! For daring to make my sister cry, you will pay the ultimate price!" Declared Sirzechs as his eyes glowed a dangerous red. Issei let go of Katerea and got in front of her in a protective manner, causing her to blush lightly.

"Wait! Onii-sama!" Tried to stop Rias, but it was too late as Sirzechs fired a massive ball of his Power of Destruction, the ball was about to hit Issei and he was getting prepared to block, until...

 **[DIVIDE!]** Boomed Albion as the ball that Sirzechs fired decreased in size rapidly, as it hit Issei, he was barely fazed, in fact he looked even shinier in his crimson armor.

Sirzechs tightened his fists in frustration, but Grayfia held his hand to keep him calm. Katerea was going to ask if Issei was alright, but seeing as his armor didn't seem fazed at all, she assumed he was fine.

"Red Dragon Emperor, I assume you still have Ascalon?" Inquired Michael, who was surprisingly calm. "I do." Confirmed Issei, Michael nodded and simply continued maintaining the barrier.

"You traitor!" Accused Xenovia who was shaking in her feet. Issei looked over to her curiously as she hadn't spoken much since this meeting began.

"I-I thought I had finally found someone worth serving! Someone worth giving my faith to! But you're no different from Kokabiel, a traitor!" Ranted Xenovia, causing Issei to flinch in surprise.

Before Issei could respond, he found himself distracted by a massive demonic wave aiming to hit the barrier being sustained by the three faction leaders. Issei did not warn them as he believed the barrier could withstand this unknown attack, but boy was he wrong.

The barrier shattered and everyone inside could barely dodge the wave of energy, except for Xenovia who was hit dead center. She brought out Durandal in time and was able to prevent a fatal blow, but she ended up unconscious.

Irina and the others ran for her and immediately checked on her well being. While the leaders looked around to find the source of the attack, Issei didn't know either and was looking around as well.

"I didn't think she was here..." Sighed Vali as he massaged his temples. Issei looked at Vali with a curious look until he heard the sound of armor colliding with the ground. He looked down and saw a fully armored knight not too far away from Sirzechs' location.

"Salutations! I am the one responsible for breaking your barrier!" Declared the Knight boldly, earning deadpanned expressions from a few people.

"Now this I didn't expect, Vali do you know this Knight?" Called out Azazel curiously. Vali nodded, much to Issei and Katerea's curiosity. Vali was about to explain, but the Knight wouldn't have any of that.

"I don't need you to do my introduction, brat." Informed the Knight, causing Vali to flinch. The Knight looked up and found the Red Dragon Emperor in all his glory, underneath the Knight's helmet, Mordred Pendragon blushed at the sight of him.

"So I assume you're a member of this new Khaos Brigade, correct?" Inquired Azazel as he crossed his arms. Mordred stared at him with a bored expression and simply nodded, confirming Azazel's suspicions.

'Khaos Brigade, the rumored terrorist faction that has been collecting members from all mythologies...' Recognized Sirzechs in his thoughts.

"How dare you hurt, Xenovia-chan!" Cried out Irina who rushed to attack with her Excalibur Mimic, before Michael could stop her though, she was already clashing blades with Mordred.

Her Excalibur Mimic was being pushed back with ease, considering Mordred was only using one arm to wield Clarent. Mordred yawned and simply shattered the Excalibur Mimic like it was some plastic toy.

"M-My Excalibur?! How?!" Blurted out Irina shocked, the others were shocked as well seeing an Excalibur Fragment destroyed so easily wasn't something you see everyday.

"Your Excalibur fragment was named Mimic, correct? An appropriate name for a fragment of a sword that wasn't even the real Excalibur." Mocked Mordred, much to the confusion and surprise of Irina and Michael.

"W-What are you talking about?" Asked Irina confused. "I'm saying that these so called 'Excalibur Fragments' you carry aren't even actual fragments of the real Excalibur. They are only fragments of an inferior blade made by God in an attempt to mimic the real Excalibur." Answered Mordred, much to the shock of everyone.

"That can't possibly be true!" Denied Irina blinded by her faith in God. "Deny it all you want, it will still remain factual." Shrugged Mordred as she then turned to face Michael.

"Say, why don't you confirm it?" Suggested Mordred with a smirk, Michael sighed at this and nodded. "It is true, Father was truly astonished by the blade but was shocked when even he himself could not replicate it, so he made a convincing replica." Confirmed Michael.

"Convincing my ass." Mocked Mordred, causing others to raise an eyebrow at the use of such foul language. Issei was certainly amused by the Knight, and he could certainly relate to the Knight as well.

"Issei, with all of that you've done today, it practically means you've decided to join the Khaos Brigade, right?" Inquired Katerea hopeful.

"Of course, but if possible I'd like to have my own faction or team, similar to Vali." Requested Issei. "Of course, anything for you Issei." Agreed Katerea, much to the other girls ire.

"I think that's enough foreplay, don't you agree my rival?" Inquired Vali, getting a nod from Issei who gestured for Katerea to stay back. Katerea nodded and landed on the ground, a fair distance away from the group of Sirzechs and Michael.

The sky began to darken, lightning crackled as the two Heavenly dragons hovered in the air side by side, the Red and White Aura's contrasting against each other sending off a menacing vibe.

"With the Red and White Dragons joining forces with this Khaos Brigade, it's a good thing we've decided on peace." Said Michael, staring at the two Dragons in slight fear of the Khaos Brigade.

"You're right there, Michael." Agreed Sirzechs and Azazel. The groups of Rias and Sona, along with the exorcists were now inside of a barrier maintained by Grayfia.

"So what do you plan to do now, Heavenly Dragons?" Asked Mordred curiously as she stared at the duo. "We decided that our long awaited battle would begin here, even though we are technically allies now... We still need to know who is stronger as of now." Replied Issei as he and Vali then maintained a good distance between each other.

"Ah, so you plan to have an audience for this battle. I guess we're pretty lucky, one doesn't get a front row seat at the Battle of the Heavenly Dragons everyday." Said Mordred amused as she materialized a soda and a seat. Since she didn't really want to reveal her identity to her enemies yet, she would drink the soda with a straw so her face wouldn't be seen.

"As much as I would love to see this fight, you realize this might give us a chance to formulate a strategy to beat you both, right?" Inquired Azazel, getting glares from Sirzechs and Michael as he could've broken up the fight and throw away their chance to do the latter.

"Of course we do, which is why we're letting you watch." Informed Vali as his aura began to leak out, as well as Issei's. Azazel laughed and gestured for them to continue.

Issei and Vali grinned as the silence overcame the area and as soon as the lightning crackled again, their fight would begin.

 ***CRACKLE!***

Their two massive aura's clashed, resulting in a powerful shockwave being released. The leaders of the three factions put up another barrier to protect everyone, as the fight would definitely pose a threat to the more weaker devils and humans in the area.

Issei threw a few punches at Vali, but he was able to block the attack and counter with a roundhouse kick. Issei blocked it but was pushed back and was left open.

 **{BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!}** Boosted Issei as he then prepared a small ball of energy. "Dragon Shot!" Fired Issei as the energy ball easily hit Vali with its speed and power.

Vali grunted and charged two energy balls of pure white aura's. Issei saw this and prepared to fire another Dragon Shot, as Vali then threw the two balls, Issei fired another Dragon Shot.

The energy balls collided and exploded, filling the sky with smoke. Issei flew upwards to escape the smoke, but when he got out he was quickly sent back flying into the ground by Vali who was waiting for Issei at the top.

 **[DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]** Divided Vali as he could sense Issei's power beginning to fade. Issei snarled and his powerful aura flared, he began to let his demonic aura leak out and soon streaks of water could be seen swirling around the Scale Mail.

"A combination of both his Devil powers and his Sacred Gear." Spoke Azazel amused. Sirzechs looked on carefully, while Michael was watching both amused and cautiously. He was certainly a serious angel, but he had his free time.

 **{BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!}** Boosted Issei as he then activated his Scale Mail's thrusters and flew up to confront Vali. Vali saw his rival emerge from the still flowing smoke, but he now had streaks of green water flowing around him.

Vali fired two more energy balls at Issei, only for them to be swiped away by the streaks of water around Issei. Issei quickly teleported behind Vali and grabbed him by the shoulder to turn him around and punch him in the gut.

Vali cried out in pain and before he could recover, Issei kneed him in the gut, causing further pain in the specific area. Vali this time, coughed out blood and was quick to push Issei away to prevent any further harming of his gut.

As soon as Issei was pushed back, he charged once again after boosting a few more times. Issei soon sent a fist flying at Vali's way, only for him to dodge and successfully uppercut Issei.

Issei's eyes were widened in shock as Vali was significantly faster than before, a Dragon's rage was something that truly could not be underestimated. Issei used the streaks of water around him to create a shield, successfully blocking the energy ball Vali fired.

Soon after this, Issei turned the streaks of water into a spear-like shape and fired them at Vali who in an effort to avoid the lethal bits of water began flying around the school to avoid the homing spears of water.

Issei saw that his spears were not catching up to Vali so he decided to boost and transfer some power. **{TRANSFER!}** Issei transferred power to his spears. As the spears received the gift, they quickly sped up and caught up to Vali who was rather surprised.

Knowing that the spears would catch up soon, Vali turned around to try and block the spears. Vali directly used the power he gained from Issei earlier to enhance his magical shield and was able to block all but one of the spears. The remaining spear was quick like a blur and tore a small hole in Vali's left shoulder.

Vali held his left shoulder in pain and begun focusing on healing it, until Issei appeared right in front of him with a spear in his hands. Michael's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the spear.

"Rhongomyniad?!" Blurted out Michael in shock, gaining surprised expressions from the Exorcists and Azazel.

Issei thrust the spear at Vali, who barely dodged it. As Vali dodged, Issei begun spinning and twirling his spear around, making it hard for Vali to dodge even a single hit. Eventually Issei was able to hit Vali's gut with the back end of the spear, which was not as pointy and lethal as the tip.

Vali grunted and grabbed the spear, only for him to quickly regret that decision and pull away his hands as he felt a burning sensation when he touched the spear.

"Careful Vali, this spear is Holy." Warned Issei who then thrust the spear once again at Vali. Vali formed a confused expression on his face as he dodged the spear.

"Then how are you able to wield it?" Asked Vali curiously as he threw a few punches at Issei who flew upwards to dodge. "The Holy element does not effect me too much, I've had a lot of training with it." Replied Issei as he threw the spear at Vali who tried to dodge but was his armor was grazed at his right arm and the armor on that area broke.

Vali tried to restore the piece of armor he had lost, but Issei was quick kick him down to the ground, creating a crater as he crashed.

"Issei-sama is so powerful..." Muttered Kuroyama who had been silent all this time, she was unsure of what to think of Issei's betrayal as she too, admired him and loved him.

"Ahahaha! As expected of my rival!" Complimented Vali as he got up, his Scale Mail fully restored. "Well, this isn't much of a present, but I hope you like it." Said Issei as his Boosted Gear began glowing.

 **{BLADE!}** Boomed Ddraig as Ascalon could now be seen connected with the Boosted Gear. Michael looked on with slight anger in his eyes, while Azazel couldn't help but chuckle.

 **[The Dragon slayer? I wont even be able to deflect one hit from that.]** Informed Albion. "Then I wont let him hit me." Said Vali as he narrowly dodged Issei who dived at him with Ascalon.

"Gonna take more than that level of speed to escape my grasp, Vali!" Said Issei with a smirk as he upped his speed game and quickly caught up to Vali. He looked shocked for a second but composed himself and dodged Ascalon as Issei thrust it at him.

Issei spun and sent a kick towards Vali's face, Vali could not block nor dodge this one and took the strike head on, causing him to cough out blood. Before Vali could recover Issei grabbed both of Vali's shoulders and smashed his head onto Vali's.

This action broke both of Issei's and Vali's helmets, their handsome faces now visible to the huma-... Supernatural eye. Mordred blushed at the sight of Issei but she was quick to hide it and continued sipping on her soda.

As Sirzechs and Grayfia looked closer, they could see that both of the Heavenly Dragons had wide grins on their faces, they were truly enjoying this battle. Mordred saw this too and she smirked as well, her smirk was almost identical to that of Issei's, must've been a natural thing for those trained by Leviathan.

Issei and Vali both threw a punch at the same time, their fists colliding and creating a small shockwave that would've killed the world's greatest human athlete. Their fists were shaking, struggling to determine which fist was superior.

Vali was the first to falter and was quick to recover by teleporting behind Issei and holding both of his fists to send Issei to the ground. But as Vali moved his connected fists to hit Issei, Issei quickly spun and grabbed Vali's legs.

Issei begun spinning him around and suddenly let go as the velocity began to take higher heights. Vali was sent crashing into the gym, destroying most of it in the process.

 **[Your host is certainly powerful, Ddraig.]** Complimented Albion as Vali was trying to escape the rubble. **{Yours isn't so bad, but I guess I was the lucky one this time.}** Boasted Ddraig proudly.

Eventually, Vali was able to break through the rubble and began charging a powerful demonic attack. Issei who now had his helmet restored landed on the ground and simply extended his arms in an open manner.

Vali smirked and fired the demonic attack as his helmet restored itself. As the demonic attack was about to hit Issei, his aura flared up immensely, quickly disposing of the attack Vali had just sent.

Vali was shocked for a second but smirked as he understood what Issei was doing, and he too extended his arms and let the air flow through him.

 **{[Oh no...]}** Blurted out Ddraig and Albion worriedly.

 **"I, who is about to awaken..."** Chanted Issei and Vali simultaneously. **"Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of Domination from God..."** Continued Issei.

 **"Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God..."** Chanted Vali. The others in the area were getting fearful, with the exception of the Leaders and Mordred.

 **{Issei! Surely you do not wish to endanger everyone here?!}** Argued Ddraig, who received no reply from Issei. **[Vali, do you desire to be consumed by my power?]** Asked Albion with a disapproving tone.

 **"I laugh at the infinite, and I grieve at the dream..."** Continued chanting Issei, much to the anger of Ddraig. **"I envy the infinite, and pursue the dream..."** Chanted Vali, much to the disapproval of Albion.

Before any of the two could continue with the chants of their respective Juggernaut Drive's, the Boundary Field protecting the school broke into pieces and a young handsome man with a staff landed on the ground between Issei and Vali.

"What's with the intense aura's? I probably would've died if I butted in when you guys finished those chants!" Laughed Bikou, Descendant of Sun Wukong. Vali stared at Bikou for a few seconds before sighing and controlling his aura, Issei did so as well.

"What are you doing here, Bikou?" Asked Vali curiously. "It's time to fight with the Northern Gods! I hear you're one of us now too, Sekiryuutei. You can come too!" Replied Bikou, suggesting a fight to Issei.

Before Issei could reply, Katerea Leviathan landed right beside her lover. "I'm afraid Issei will be coming with me to HQ." Informed Katerea as she grabbed Issei's hand protectively.

Bikou only laughed and prepared a Magic circle to leave. Vali looked at his rival and grinned, Issei grinned as well and the two soon fist bumped each other.

"The Descendant of Sun Wukong, huh? You certainly look good alongside the two Heavenly Dragons." Complimented Azazel amused. Bikou and laughed and winked at Kuroyama who blushed ever so slightly.

"Good looks do run in the family, I'd probably look good with just about anyone!" Said Bikou modestly before he disappeared with Vali.

Issei sighed and dispersed his armor, much to Mordred's enjoyment. Issei turned around to face the ones he had betrayed, they all looked at him with conflicted expressions on their faces.

"I'm sorry I had to betray you like this, but my true loyalties lie with Katerea Leviathan." Apologized Issei, getting an understanding look from Sirzechs and Michael.

"I can understand your loyalty to the Leviathan bloodline, but what about your peerage?" Asked Sirzechs anxiously. "Azazel will take care of them, am I right?" Inquired Issei, getting a happy nod from Azazel.

"Oh, and Sirzechs, if any of my peerage members want to leave, please do try and find them a better master." Requested Issei, getting a smile from Sirzechs and the others. With these words they had already found the good inside of Issei.

"You can count on it, Issei-san." Said Sirzechs with a thumbs up. Issei smiled at this and turned to his lover. "Shall we?" Inquired Issei as he offered her a hand, which she happily took.

"Know this, Fake Maou, Sirzechs. My Issei may not be as harsh as the rest of us, but rest assured, he will kill you if need be." Informed Katerea cruelly, getting glares from the girls that liked Issei.

Issei sighed at this and simply looked over to the now standing Knight. "Do you want to come with us?" Offered Issei, but Mordred shook her head.

"Nah, I'll meet you at the base some other time. For now, I'll let you enjoy your time with her." Declined Mordred before disappearing in small red particles. A weird way to teleport, a thought shared by everyone.

And thus, Issei teleported away to the Khaos Brigade HQ, a location given to him by Vali earlier.

Sirzechs, Michael and Azazel all sighed as the meeting was officially over and peace could begin. "Quite a rough start, but I just know we'll pull through." Cheered up Azazel, earning smiles from everyone.

"Right!" Agreed everyone cheerfully.

* * *

 _ ***Khaos Brigade HQ, Katerea's private chambers***_

As Issei and Katerea teleported to the HQ, Katerea didn't even bother for introductions as she quickly brought him to her private chambers, nobody even knew the Sekiryuutei was a member of their faction now.

When they arrived, they quickly pulled to each other, Issei kissed her gently on the lips while they both rand their hands up each other's backs. She played with his hair a little, and Issei softly bit onto her bottom lip and pulled it slightly. She gave him this look, the kind of look a girl gets that cant be completely described.

Issei smiled at Katerea and pulled her to him, and slowly but surely ran his hand down her lower back, and onto her ass, which felt so juicy and perfect. Issei got a good handful of Katerea's ass and squeezed it a little bit while she submissively led his tongue into her mouth.

After enjoying the taste's of each other's mouths, Issei began to slowly kiss Katerea on her jaw, then to her jawline, then to her neck, and eventually to her upper shoulder, where Issei was simultaneously breathing down her neck.

Katerea squirmed and ran her hands through Issei's brown hair, and Issei bit her hard enough to leave a mark. His hand then went from her lower back to the inside of her shirt, there Issei grabbed and fondled her breasts while keeping a firm grip on her sweet ass with the other hand. Issei pulled her attire off and she, his.

Issei then began teasing her by sucking on the upper part of her breasts and between right over her bra, and then, Issei pulled it down, exposing her nipples as he then licked around them.

They began breathing harder, and Issei gripped and began sucking and licking her. Katerea then gripped Issei's hard cock through his pants and Issei sucked on a few spots, leaving marks. Katerea then unbuttoned his pants and exposed little Issei, she gasped at its size and began licking and choking herself with his stiff shaft.

After that, Issei pulled on her hair and got her up, then slid her underwear down her legs, and while her legs were still in the air, Issei grabbed her soft, bare ass and seductively whispered in her ear. "This is mine now..."

Hearing this, Katerea bit her lip in excitement. Issei then came up to her and started kissing her lips while simultaneously stroking his fingers on each side of her wet, bare pussy. Issei entered his fingertips slightly into the tight hole and sucked on her neck some more, playing with her clit and teasing her. Then Issei stuffed two of his fingers in, and stroked them in and out around her G-Spot until she moaned and whimpered.

This is where Issei then went down and sucked on her tits once again while continuing to pleasure her. Then, once Issei had Katerea squirming, he went down and gave her wet pussy a lick or two before wrapping his lips around it. Issei sucked her wet hole and stuck his tongue in a little, getting a taste of her from the inside.

And once she began begging, Issei stuck a finger in at the same time as well, until she came, which Issei then licked off her thighs and eased his way up her nude body, tongue out on the whole way. Issei then shook his hard cock with the head in her and slowly stuffed it in. And he then kept ramming her tight little pussy over and over with his hard thrusts, and her head was back, moaning and eyes rolling.

Issei soon turned around onto her knees and stuffed it back into her wet, open hole and continued making loud slapping noises with her ass and his hips. Issei gripped hard onto her hair and pulled back as she screamed and gripped her hands into the bed, and continued abusing her sweet pussy until her white fluid oozed out onto Issei's cock, which he then pulled it out and started grinding his cock between her amazing ass cheeks until he came all over Katerea's back and asshole.

Then, Issei ran his hand down her back and onto her ass, gripping it and spreading it, he then ran his fingers over her dripping wet pussy, opened her up, and spat into her hole before licking it down and rubbing his cock up and down her thighs. Katerea turned back over and Issei sucked her kiss while dipping his cock back into her and drilling her worn little hole. Issei then choked her a little and left some marks down her body. As she was screaming, Issei took her hands and bonded them with his hand above her head as she wrapped her legs around him.

Issei then pulled out and came all over her chest and face, basically turning her into a modern art canvas. After a bit more staring at each other's sweaty, tired, bodies, Issei and Katerea kissed gently and laid on the bed to rest until morning, where Katerea would spread the good news of Issei's recruitment as wide as she spread her ass for him.

 **...**

"No way! The Sekiryuutei is really joining us?!" Shouted a Devil in disbelief and joy. "I didn't believe it at first, but he came out of the palace with Katerea Leviathan!" Shouted another Devil.

"We need to celebrate!" Suggested an Elder devil, earning the cheers of agreement from the rest of the Old Maou Faction.

Inside the palace of the Descendants, in a particularly fancy room, stood the four Descendants of the Original Satans, Vali Team, Mordred Pendragon and Issei Hyoudou.

"Sekiryuutei, we are grateful for your decision to aid us. With you at our side, victory shall be assured, no doubt!" Thanked Creuserey Asmodeus, much to the slight discomfort of Issei.

"N-No problem, dude..." Welcomed Issei awkwardly, much to Katerea and Mordred's enjoyment. "Perhaps you would like some wine, or maybe women?" Offered Creuserey, Katerea knowing what he was planning, prepared to incinerate Creuserey where he stood.

"Brat, Issei already has enough pretty women in his harem, do you really think he'd want any of the prostitutes you could offer?" Insulted Mordred, gaining a glare from the Descendant of Asmodeus.

"Anyway, please do inform us if you need anything." Coughed out Shalba as he then left the room with Creuserey.

"Don't mind them much, especially Creuserey, he harbors feelings towards me." Said Katerea as she held hands with Issei. Mordred seeing this slightly winced in jealousy.

"Oh, that explains a lot." Sighed Issei as he scratched the back of his head, before turning to face Vali. "So, I heard that you wanted to form your own team to rival mine?" Inquired Vali with a grin, causing Issei to grin himself.

"That's right, I want my team to basically be a mirror of yours. Considering I am your rival after all." Shrugged Issei, before turning to face Mordred Pendragon who had removed her helmet.

"I believe we haven't properly met, I am Mordred Pendragon, Knight of Treachery." Greeted Mordred with a bow, Issei followed the gesture and bowed as well.

"Nice to meet you, Mordred-san." Greeted Issei as he extended his hand, which Mordred gracefully took. "Well met." Said Mordred with a grin.

"Wow, so the Knight was a girl this entire time." Blurted out Bikou, getting a glare from Mordred. "Don't call me that." Warned Mordred, causing Bikou to whimper away behind Arthur and Kuroka.

"Anyway, I'd like to offer myself as the first member of your team." Requested Mordred, getting looks of surprise from everyone except Arthur and Vali.

"I see... With you in my team, you're basically my version of Vali's Arthur. Sure, I'll take you in." Accepted Issei, much to Mordred's pleasure. Katerea was about to protest but a small magic circle appeared on her right ear.

"Issei, I have an important meeting to attend. Please take care, my love." Said Katerea as she kissed Issei on the cheek and left the room, leaving the two Heavenly dragons alone.

"Kuroka, how's my peerage doing?" Asked Issei curiously. "Nyast time I checked, two of the phenex girls left and returned to their original master. While the rest are under Azazel's protection." Replied Kuroka with a smile.

"That's good, although it's a shame that I wasn't able to reach out to those two enough to compel them to stay." Spoke Issei as he was slightly disappointed that two of his peerage members would decide to leave.

"Nya, I'm just glad that I can still be with you, even though we're technically the bad guys." Said Kuroka as she winked at Issei, causing him to slightly blush.

"Well, we should get going too. Good luck forming your team, Hyoudou." Said Vali as he fist bumped with Issei and teleported away with his team. Issei sighed and looked over to his new teammate for a moment.

"So... Wanna go get drunk?" Suggested Issei, earning a grin from Mordred. "Bitchin' let's go." Accepted Mordred as she and Issei proceeded to teleport to a bar, they would then learn more about each other as they would drink themselves to sleep.

* * *

 _ ***Occult Research Club*  
**_

Rias Gremory and her peerage all stood in shock as the Governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel, just declared himself the new adviser of the Occult Research Club.

"What in the world is going on?!" Demanded Rias slightly irritated. "I asked Sirzechs about it, and he told me to talk to Serafall's little sister." Explained Azazel.

"Kaichou?!" Blurted out Murayama in shock. "If I didn't do it, my sister would've definitely gotten sad. And she's still recovering from Issei's bertrayal, so I had no choice but to obey." Explained Sona.

"I see... I understand then." Understood Rias. "Then I wish you the best of luck." Said Sona as she and Tsubaki quickly left the room before Rias could call them out.

"Anyway, in exchange for letting me stay in this academy. I was given one condition by Sirzechs." Coughed out Azazel, gaining everyone's attention.

"What condition?" Asked Gasper curiously. "I have to properly train your underdeveloped Sacred Gears, hehehe!" Replied Azazel with a cheeky grin.

"I'll apply what I've learned from my research to bring each of you to your full potentials!" Declared Azazel, earning astonished stares from everyone. "Listen up! You're gonna call me 'Azazel-sensei' from now on, got it?!" Ordered Azazel.

"Azazel-sensei? That sounds so perverted coming from you." Spoke Katase as she scratched the back of her head. "Well, that's about it. Best of luck to everyone." Finished Azazel, getting an irritated look from Rias.

"Best of luck?! I haven't approved of thi-"

"Oh, that's right! I have another message from Sirzechs, one that you'll find rather intriguing." Cut off Azazel. "Another message?" Repeated Rias confused.

"Since Issei Hyoudou is currently an enemy as of this moment, his peerage is rather lonely without their master. Sirzechs has ordered that all members of the Occult Research Club are to move into the Hyoudou Household." Clarified Azazel, much to everyone's shock.

"W-What?!" Blurted out Rias shocked, while Katase and Murayama squealed in excitement.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Yo! How'd you guys like that surprise lemon scene? Hahaha!**_

 _ **Anyway, this marks the beginning of Issei's Adventure with the Khaos Brigade, and the forming of Team Issei! Tell me what you thought of the Knight's true identity, Mordred Pendragon, do you like her personality?**_

 _ **Issei's team will consist of very powerful people, and while some are OC's, there will be some characters you guys might recognize... Like a certain Cre***** ****** ******.**_

 _ **Katerea and Mordred will be Issei's main girls for the remainder of his stay in the Khaos Brigade, but don't worry, Scathach and Eleonora will still retain their high rankings in the harem. Speaking of Harem, I will be posting another chapter soon dedicated to Issei's Harem, Top strongest beings in the world and perhaps a little sneak peek at a certain... Aspect of Death Re-Write.**_

 _ **I have already begun working on the Re-Write and hopefully will be posted before the end of February, I have most of the plot of DoL worked out already so once Aspect of Death's first Re-Written chapter is out, I'll begin working on DoL once again. There will be some teasers, Openings and all that good stuff for DoL getting posted on my YouTube Channel while we all wait for the next chapter.**_

 _ **I enjoyed writing the Lemon and the Fight scene in this chapter, and there will certainly be more in the future! Please don't forget to review, PM me for any suggestions and of course...**_

 _ **Never forget to Fav and Follow!**_

* * *

 _ **Issei's Peerage**_

 _ **King : Issei Hyoudou, Red Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Queen : (Decided)**_

 _ **Bishop : Kuroka**_

 _ **Bishop : Yubelluna**_

 _ **Knight : Nashetania Hyoudou, Saint of Blades**_

 _ **Knight : (Decided)**_

 _ **Rook : Tiamat**_

 _ **Rook : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : (Decided)**_

 _ **Pawn : (Decided)**_

 _ **Pawn : Marion**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : Dani Thompson, Vampire/Devil Hybrid**_


	10. Chapter Eight - Abandoned Manor

_**Yo! Been awhile, and I apologize but I decided that I would just finish up another chapter of Dragon God of Leviathan before Aspect of Death releases. The reason is I still have a bunch of things to fix with the chapter and I haven't much chance to do that due to a few things. School and a recent addiction with Warframe, I have a clan to manage so I have been giving tons of my time to that. But I can still provide new chapters every few weeks. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 ***Action/Sound***

* * *

 **DRAGON GOD OF LEVIATHAN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

 _ **\- Abandoned Manor -**_

* * *

"A... What?" Blurted out Vali Lucifer in confusion. Katerea Leviathan sighed and crossed her arms, her breasts bouncing at the contact.

"A vacation, I'm sure even somebody like you has heard of one?" Inquired Katerea with an annoyed expression. "I didn't take you for a slacker, Leviathan." Said Bikou with an amused expression.

"I'm not slacking, this has been approved by Shalba. I will take this chance to get to know _my_ Issei better." Said Katerea, glaring at Bikou. Kuroka listened with great interest and curiosity.

"Nya, where exactly will we be having a vacation?" Asked Kuroka curiously. Vali and Arthur stared at Katerea with anticipation at her answer, they too were curious.

"A private beach resort somewhere near the coastline of Kyoto." Replied Katerea, much to the surprise of Kuroka.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a bit dangerous?" Inquired Arthur, Vali nodded in agreement. "Arthur is right, that would be walking straight through enemy territory."

"We haven't kidnapped anyone from their faction yet, so they aren't enemies just yet." Informed Katerea, fixing her glasses.

"I still don't see why we need to come along, wouldn't it be better if it were just you and Issei?" Spoke Bikou, gaining another glare from the Descendant of Leviathan.

"Indeed it would, but that bastard Pendragon would definitely come along. I probably wouldn't even be able to have my fun with Issei if only she came with us!" Complained Katerea, rubbing her temples.

Arthur was slightly offended, but he decided to stay quite for now. Vali however sighed and simply nodded, earning a raised eyebrow from Katerea.

"You'll come?" Asked Katerea, Vali nodded and shrugged. "Why not, I don't see any tough opponents right now." Replied Vali as he soon walked away, followed by his team.

Katerea sighed and was about to return to the castle, until she felt a cold metal make contact with her thighs. Katerea didn't move, but she turned her head around to see a woman with purple reddish hair and a tight purple body suit.

"You..." Blurted out Katerea in anger.

"Nice to see you again, Descendant." Greeted Scarlet Lancer with a sweet smile.

* * *

 _ ***Team Issei HQ***_

"How'd you even afford something like this?" Asked Mordred curiously as she looked around what Issei dubbed, Team Issei HQ.

"I can literally fight Gods, money isn't a problem for me." Replied Issei who was setting up some furniture. Mordred chuckled at this and simply walked over to the couch and sat down.

Issei wiped some sweat on his forehead and looked over to Mordred who was wearing her casual attire which consisted of a crimson leather jacket and a tube top that exposes her abdomen.

"You know for someone who hates being called a girl, you sure like dressing like one." Said Issei who received a small pout from Mordred in return.

"Old habits, die hard." Shrugged Mordred as she placed her feet on the small table in front of the couch. "What old habits?" Asked Issei curiously.

"The ones I got from that one guy in 2004, remember?" Replied Mordred who rested her head on the couch. "Oh, Kairi was it?" Recognized Issei.

"Yeah, I think he's dead now though." Confirmed Mordred as she sat right back up. Mordred stretched her arms tiredly and yawned. "Man, I really wanna swim right now."

"Lucky for you then, Katerea suggested we all go to a private resort for small vacation." Informed Issei, Mordred grinned at this. "Well, I didn't think that woman was capable of having fun." Mocked Mordred cheekily.

"Does she remind you of your father?" Asked Issei curiously as he begun to prepare a magic circle. Mordred walked over to him and stepped inside the magic circle.

"Compared to him, she doesn't even come close." Replied Mordred as she and Issei disappeared in the magic circle.

 **...**

Issei and Mordred appeared within the magic circle, around them was Vali team and Katerea Leviathan. Mordred glared at Katerea before turning to her father's descendant.

"I see you've brought the Knight, Issei." Said Katerea with displeasure in her voice. Issei rose an eyebrow at this, while Mordred only glared at her more before smirking.

"You see, it's because Issei cant live without my presence. Yet he lasted 20 years without seeing you." Mocked Mordred, Katerea got incredibly mad and was about to start a fight before Vali stepped in between them.

"Now, now, we aren't here to start a fight, as much as I want one." Calmed down Vali, the two girls backed down and turned away. Issei chuckled at the display, while Bikou was grinning widely.

"So, I assume we are here to discuss the plans for the resort?" Assumed Issei, Katerea nodded at this. "That's right, we shall be headed off tomorrow. So prepare your items, Issei, we'll be there for awhile."

"You're coming too, Vali?" Asked Issei with amusement in his voice. "Not like I have anyone fun to fight right now, unless you wanna go at it?" Offered Vali with a battle hungry grin, which Issei returned.

"Nya, we cant have the two Heavenly Dragons go at each others throats right now so save your fight for later." Spoke Kuroka, getting huffs from Issei and Vali.

"I cant wait for you to see me in my swimsuit, Issei. I'm sure it'll make you jump at me like a beast." Said Katerea as she licked her lips, Mordred laughed at this.

"Hahahaha, as if Issei would get turned on by those beach balls! He likes them just the right size." Insulted Mordred, earning a challenging smirk from Katerea.

"And would you consider those tiny displays... 'the right size'?" Asked Katerea as she pointed at Mordred's chest. Issei paled at that because he knew exactly what would happen if you made fun of Mordred's chest.

Mordred was shaking violently as she held her fists hard, Katerea had an amused smirk on her face as she watched Mordred shake.

"Ohh, did I trigger you?" Asked Katerea with a condescending smirk.

"You probably shouldn't have done that..." Said Issei as he paled, Katerea looked over to her lover with a confused expression before narrowly dodging an earth shattering blow from the Demonic Sword Clarent.

The ground shaked at the impact of the sword and a small explosion erupted. Vali and his team had a barrier around them, while Issei took the blast head on. Katerea however teleported up onto the sky.

As the smoke from the explosion dissipated, Mordred could be seen glaring at Katerea with her battle armor now equipped. Katerea summoned her staff in defense, but Issei would stop any further conflict.

 **{BALANCE BREAKER!}** Boomed the Boosted Gear as Issei got in between the two girls with his scale mail on. Mordred glared at Issei and pointed her Clarent at him as a warning, but Issei didn't flinch.

"Get out of the way, Issei." Demanded Mordred as her Clarent begun glowing violently and a massive aura soon erupted from Clarent. Issei shook his head, causing Mordred to get even angrier.

"You two will stop this, at once!" Ordered Issei, but to no avail as Mordred held her sword up, Issei's eyes widened in shock but sharpened his gaze as he prepared to block the attack.

"Last... Warning!" Warned Mordred as the sword was releasing a booming sound as the aura flowed through it. Issei opened his arms wide in a protective manner, Mordred bit her mouth as she was about to unleash her power.

"CLARENT...!" Shouted Mordred as the sword erupted in even more power, Issei looked over to Vali for help, but he smirked and shook his head. Issei was going to kill him later.

"BLOOD ARTHUR!" The Sword, Clarent unleashed a powerful fortress destroying beam of destruction. Issei grit his teeth as he Boosted himself multiple times so that he could take the brunt of the attack.

Soon enough, the beam collided with Issei's scale mail, causing him to grit his teeth harder as he was struggling to suppress a scream of pain. He closed his fists tightly and kept dealing with the pain like a man, seeing Issei take this blast head on caused Katerea to blush.

Issei was slowly loosing consciousness as Mordred was no joke and could easily get into the Top 10 Strongest in the world, if only she revealed herself to everyone. Vali noticed this and sighed as he activated his scale mail and teleported behind Mordred.

Mordred glanced behind her and gave Vali a silent warning by glaring at him, Vali shrugged and tapped her shoulder then teleported away. Mordred grit her teeth in annoyance and was about to curse at him until she felt her power get cut in half.

 **[DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]** Vali had divided Mordred's strength, and slowly, her beam had dissipated into nothingness. As the beam died out, Issei forced a smile and fell to the ground, exhausted. Mordred's sword fell to the ground, creating a loud metallic noise. It soon de-materialized.

Arthur was slightly surprised that she had given up so easily, but he guessed she wasn't foolish enough to try and take on the Two Heavenly Dragons at once, especially since she had feelings for one of them.

Katerea landed on the ground to check on her Issei, who was breathing heavily on the ground, with his goofy smirk still on his face. Katerea had an expression of worry but she calmed down when she saw his smirk.

"Idiot." Puffed out Katerea with a small pout, Issei found this cute and wanted to kiss her, but his body wouldn't allow it. His consciousness soon faded and the Boosted Gear on his left arm de-materialized.

Seeing this Katerea panicked and lifted his head, unconsciously calling out his name. Mordred saw this as well and a look of despair began to etch itself onto her pretty face. However Vali was completely calm, he sighed and went over to pick him up.

"He'll be fine, he should wake up by the time we get to the resort." Reassured Vali, much to the girls' relief. Katerea soon glared at Mordred and was about to start an argument, but Vali had told Arthur to go take Mordred for 'a walk or something'.

As the others left, only Vali and Kuroka were in the area with Issei. Kuroka prepared a magic circle to leave and soon enough, they were out of the area as well, seeking to treat Issei.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day***_

Katerea Leviathan, Bikou, Arthur and Mordred had already arrived at the private resort. And their swimsuits, luggage and everything they needed were already packed and stored in the mansion within the resort. This resort is owned by a rich family who secretly work for the Khaos Brigade, although the employees were not aware of this. One condition to being allowed to use the resort was that none of the employees were to be hurt or killed.

The group was standing just outside the mansion, waiting for the rest to arrive. And soon enough they had arrived in a magic circle, Katerea had placed a spell which alters the memories of the employees, making them think they had all arrived at a yacht. Vali took notice of this and simply laughed at how easily the humans here could be deceived, unlike those of the Hero Faction.

As the luggage that Vali, Kuroka and Issei brought was taken into the mansion, they immediately headed for the beach. They had their swimsuits with them of course. Issei was wearing crimson swimming shorts, while Vali was wearing white swimming shorts. Their lean and well-built bodies had the girls almost drooling, but Mordred and Katerea mostly paid attention to Issei's shining six-pack, while Kuroka admired both Issei's and Vali's.

Katerea was clad in a blue bikini, while Mordred was in a red one. Kuroka was in a black two-piece, but she decided she would just lay on the sand for now. Arthur and Bikou were also in swimming shorts, but they didn't need the attention of the girls so they began having a swimming competition. Le Fay had wanted to come, but she was still on a mission helping out the Hero Faction with Cao Cao.

Mordred excitedly jumped into the water and began swimming far away, declaring that she will wrestle with a Great White Shark. Issei paled at that and was about to go dip in the ocean as well, until he was tapped by Katerea and she gestured for him to follow.

Issei nodded and followed her to a secluded area, surrounded by rocks and sand. Issei sighed and leaned on the concrete wall, while Katerea began summoning a magic circle.

"Katerea... C'mon it hasn't even been two days and now you want to have sex at the beach?" Inquired Issei massaging his temples. Katerea blushed and immediately denied the claim.

"That's not what I was planning! I brought you here because I was blackmailed into doing so!" Denied Katerea still blushing. Issei rose an eyebrow at this.

"Blackmailed into doing what?" Asked Issei suspiciously, until the magic circle began glowing and a figure appeared. As the light of the magic circle dissipated, what was now in front of Issei completely stunned him, and Little Issei certainly enjoyed it.

"S-SENSEI?!" Blurted out Issei completely stunned at the sudden appearance of his master, Scarlet Lancer, but what stunned him the most was the incredibly amazing swimsuit she had, and the flower on her hair only added to her beauty. Katerea's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and jealousy as it seems that right now, Issei found Scarlet Lancer more attractive.

"It's been awhile, Issei. I hope you like what I've brought for you." Greeted Scarlet as she then winked at him, causing his boner to go into overdrive. Issei began shaking, he was struggling to control his urges to charge at his master and begin violating her in ways she would probably enjoy.

"W-Why are you here, Sensei?!" Asked Issei as he grit his teeth, cursing himself. "Oh, I heard that you were going on a vacation. And I thought, why that's not a bad idea!" Replied Scarlet with a smile.

Katerea made a 'Hmph!' sound as she walked away and soon joined the rest at the beach. Issei looked to her for a moment before sighing and looking back at his master.

"I'm happy that you're so eager to take me, Issei. But that'll have to wait." Said Scarlet with a proud grin, Issei sighed and took a seat right beside her as she gestured for him to sit down.

"I want to take this chance to tell you a few things, more specifically my decision to join your team." Informed Scarlet, much to Issei's surprise. "Are you sure? Wont that European Government you work for get pissed?" Asked Issei worriedly.

"Don't worry, I've already cut all ties with them. And besides, that wasn't where my true allegiance lied with anyway." Replied Scarlet with a shrug, Issei rose an eyebrow at this.

"Then, who?" Asked Issei curiously. Scarlet closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Issei, I haven't been completely honest with you. And I hope you can forgive me for that." Informed Scarlet, much to Issei's confusion. "What haven't you been telling me?" Asked Issei slightly suspicious.

"My true name... Is, Scathach. And my true allegiance lied with the Celtic Faction." Replied Scathach with a frown on her face. Issei's eyes widened in shock at this, his master had been working for the Celts, a Faction that has been quite neutral for a few decades.

'Ddraig, did you know about this?' Asked Issei in his thoughts. **{Yes, I did. Although I wouldn't have figured it out if it weren't for the fact that she keeps screaming out the name of her spear, Gae Bolg.}** Replied Ddraig, much to Issei's surprise.

"Gae Bolg? Was that name supposed to ring any bells? I only knew about it's name because of Azazel." Asked Issei confused, causing Scathach to giggle cutely. **{You're an idiot, Gae Bolg is the Legendary Spear wielded by the Immortal Witch, Scathach and passed down to legends such as Cu Chulainn. To mistake her for anyone else is near impossible for someone as old as I am.}** Replied Ddraig.

"Well, I don't blame you for not recognizing me immediately. We Celts haven't really been active recently, and our legends aren't too well known to countries like japan." Said Scathach with a cute smile, which made Issei blush.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Whether you're Scarlet Lancer or Scathach, you're still my master... My extremely hot and sexy master." Reassured Issei with his goofy grin, Scathach blushed at this and smiled as well.

But it was the kiss that surprised Issei, Scathach had quickly leaned in and connected their mouths. She quite literally shoved her tongue down Issei's throat, which he tried to resist, but in the end, she was in control this time. But Issei would not forget this, and he would definitely not be soft in bed.

As their mouths had disconnected, Scathach giggled and stood up. "I think we should go and swim now, the Ocean cannot be ignored by any means." Said Scathach as she headed over to the beach, Issei who was still at bliss for a moment, stood up and followed his master.

Soon enough they had arrived back at the beach, where Katerea and Vali were discussing some things, Arthur and Bikou still racing, and Kuroka sipping on some juice. There was no sight of Mordred, but with Issei's enhanced eyes, he looked away a few miles from the beach where he could see a small silhouette of Mordred diving in and out of the water, she was incredibly far away.

Scathach went over to Kuroka to go get some juice, Issei saw this and sighed, he then headed for the ocean, where he would try and catch up to Mordred. Katerea was going to try and talk to Issei, but when she went to talk to him, he was already on his way to Mordred. She sighed and simply sat at one of the stretchers, putting sunglasses on.

Issei was swimming relatively fast, when he got a few miles away from the beach, he could see Arthur and Bikou going around laps, not too far from him. But the beach was relatively far, he could however see Mordred a bit better, though it was still a small silhouette. Issei could've sworn he saw a Shark's fin around her.

Soon enough, Issei had gotten close to Mordred, she was looking around but stopped when she saw Issei.

"Oh, Issei!" Called out Mordred, waving her arm. Issei waved back, but soon narrowed his eyes when he felt a presence behind him. When he turned around he saw a Great White Shark about to chew him into pieces, but Mordred suddenly appeared in front of the shark and slammed it back down into the ocean.

The Shark sunk down quickly, Mordred dived in after it, and a wrestling match between Mordred and the Shark would begin. Issei sighed and dived in to get a look at their fight.

Mordred had a wide grin on her face as she grabbed onto the sharks fin and the shark attempted to shake her off by doing barrel rolls and twirling around. Issei was certainly impressed by the shark's intelligence, but unfortunately it couldn't match up to the thousand year old Knight of Camelot.

The Shark kept trying to bite Mordred, making it look like a dog chasing its own tail. But the shark eventually stopped and began ascending to the surface, Mordred still grinning like a maniac. Issei moved quickly to dodge the shark as it went past him and jumped up into the sky, Mordred laughed hysterically before they splashed back into the ocean where Mordred's grip on the shark was broken and it immediately went to try and devour her.

She quickly dodged the shark's charge and grabbed its tail, spinning it around for a few seconds before letting it go, causing it to come crashing into the seafloor. The Shark shook around recovering from the blow and headed for Mordred again, she grinned and charged straight at the shark. Issei was sweat dropping from the fight, the Knight of Treachery vs a Great White Shark? Ridiculous.

'You're seeing this, right Ddraig?' Asked Issei in his thoughts. The Shark attempted to bite Mordred once again, but she responded by holding his jaws open, the Shark shook violently at her grip, but she wouldn't let go easily.

 **{You mean this silly fight? Yes, I am.}** Replied Ddraig, much to Issei's agreement. It was indeed a silly fight, but it certainly wasn't boring.

'This is gonna take forever...' Thought Issei as he watched the shark shake free from Mordred's grip and slap her with its tail as it swam away. Mordred's face turned red from embarrassment and went to chase the shark, Issei decided he had enough and returned to the beach.

* * *

 _ ***Midnight***_

The group was now standing outside of some abandoned manor, the manager of the resort had told them about the haunted place, and Issei and Bikou were certainly thrilled by it. Mordred was also excited to explore the manor, but Kuroka and Katerea were slightly hesitant. Eventually Issei was able to persuade them to come.

They decided that they would come in one by one, and they would all meet behind the manor once they were finished exploring. The first to go in was Arthur, all of them were given flashlights, even though some of them didn't need it. Arthur turned on his flashlight as he ventured into the manor.

After a few minutes, Vali came in next, followed by Kuroka, and then followed by Bikou. The only ones left outside were Issei and what could honestly be considered his harem. The next to come in was Scathach, followed by Katerea.

Soon after the two had entered, Mordred followed suit and Issei was outside grinning. While most would consider Issei the gentleman type, he certainly had a side to him that wanted to impress the girls. He would use this chance to look like a hero saving the girls from the horrors within this manor, besides there wasn't anything actually in there... Right?

...

"Hahaha! Those brats are gonna wet their damn pants!" Laughed one of the resort's employees as he took a look at the costume worn by another one of the employees. It looked like an exact replica of Ghostface from the movie, Scream.

"Are you sure we should be doing this to the guests?" Asked a female employee conflicted. "Relax, it's just a prank after all. That's how most of society gets away with things these days." Replied the other employee.

And so, the costumed employee had headed inside the Abandoned Manor.

...

Arthur was walking one of the manor's hallways, it certainly looked old and abandoned. As he pointed his flashlight around, he heard the sound of the floor creaking behind him, as he turned around and pointed his flashlight that direction, he saw a masked man in a black robe wielding a knife. Arthur simply blinked and summoned Caliburn, pointing the holy sword at the man, the man then shrieked in horror and ran away dropping the toy knife.

Vali who was looking around in disinterest turned around when he heard the sound of someone screaming, he found that some pervert in a mask and a black robe was running towards him, still screaming.

The White Dragon Emperor looked at the man slightly amused as the man ignored him and ran past him, headed towards the direction of the others.

Kuroka who was slightly creeped out by the manor pointed her flashlight around places, until she pointed it at the hallway in front of her to find a masked man with a black robe running at her, breathing heavily. She screamed in horror like a cat and fell to the ground, her scream echoing throughout the hallway.

Bikou rose an eyebrow at the sudden scream and turned around and flashed his flashlight, he saw what looked like the killer from that horror movie he watched sometime ago running at him, he stepped back cautiously as the supposed killer ran past him.

The employee was running for his life, he had messed with the wrong people. The man he had encountered had some sort of sword, they were probably gonna kill him now!

'Dammit! I need to get out of here!' Thought the employee as he turned a corner and was running into a woman with purple reddish hair. The woman rose an eyebrow at him and summoned a crimson spear, he screamed at this and ran the opposite direction.

Katerea who had heard the scream earlier was creeped out and slightly scared, while she was the Descendant of the Leviathan, she was still a girl who could get freaked out. She pointed her flashlight in front of her, to find a man who was dressed as a serial killer running at her.

She screamed in a high pitch voice, which was totally out of character for her. She fell to the ground scared, the man looked at her for a second before turning and running away again, but he didn't get far as a boy with brown hair and brown eyes was now in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded Issei as he narrowed his eyes at the sight of a man dressed as Ghostface. The man stopped and was about to respond until lightning suddenly crackled and the shadow of a demon with horns could be seen for a split second. The man screamed and ran the opposite direction of Issei, Issei rose an eyebrow at this and scratched his head in confusion.

Mordred who was walking around the manor with her helmet on and a flashlight was slightly freaked out by the screams, she had thought that this wasn't a real haunted place, but it seems that she could possibly be wrong.

As she turned a corner, she saw a man dressed as a killer running straight at her, the man screamed as he saw her and was about to run the opposite direction. Mordred however began shaking in fear and screamed as she then summoned Clarent and charged it up.

The man began running away as fast as he could, he thought he had just seen the Devil, though he wasn't too far off. But before he could turn the corner, he was doomed for encountering Mordred.

"CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!" Shouted Mordred as she fired the beam with her eyes closed. The man saw this and fell to his knees, he stared at the beam with fear and shock in his eyes. He had tried to prank the wrong people.

Just before the beam was about to collide with the man's frail body, Vali released his Dividing Gear wings and tapped Mordred from behind. Mordred slowly opened her eyes and looked at Vali before he then divided her beam until it was like a little flame. The flame touched the mans forehead and popped like a balloon, the man passed out after this.

Mordred who was still shaking, opened her eyes slowly to see the man in the outfit passed out on the ground. She stopped shaking as she felt the presence of the White Dragon Emperor behind her, she turned around and pointed Clarent at his throat.

"You saw nothing." Stated Mordred, earning a slow nod from Vali. She put Clarent down and began walking away, Vali sighed and picked up the man who tried to scare them.

Soon after that night, all memories of the employees about the event were erased and they peacefully returned to HQ. And with the addition of the Immortal Witch to Issei's team, he would only become more powerful.

* * *

 _ ***Hyoudou Residence***_

Things weren't so calming with the Three Biblical Factions though, while the Khaos Brigade was having fun times at the resort, things were getting serious with the Biblical Factions.

At the Hyoudou Residence, the Occult Research Club had moved in as ordered by Sirzechs Lucifer. As members of the Devil Society, Issei's Peerage had to obey. All the servants of Issei were relatively quite, save for the girl who called herself Eleonora Viltaria, who had gone on a quest to look for Issei, but has been returning every now and then.

Rias was massaging her temples as she was stressed out on how to cheer up Issei's Peerage, it helped that Kuroka wasn't here though, that would just be a burden for her and Koneko.

The only members who even remotely talked were the Phenex Girls, or the ones that stayed at least. The group was relatively surprised to find the Chaos Karma Dragon here, or at least the ones who didn't know about her. Sona visited every now and then to check up on both groups.

Marion and Yubelluna would speak and serve tea to everyone every morning, they were improving their moods. Nashetania still barely talked to anybody and would usually go training outside, cursing the Leviathan Bloodline. Dani and Tiamat were pretty neutral, Dani trying to socialize a bit more.

Right now, the Governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel was checking up on the group of Devils. Rias greeted him and offered him a seat over at the couch around a coffee table.

"So, how are things?" Asked Azazel with his usual grin. Rias sighed and sipped on her tea.

"Not well, the girls are still torn up on Issei. Especially Issei's Sister." Replied Rias putting down her cup of tea. "Oh, and what about you?" Asked Azazel with a knowing grin.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Said Rias with a raised eyebrow. Azazel chuckled and drank some sake that he brought along with him.

"I know you had some feelings for the boy, same with Leviathan's Sister." Said Azazel, causing a blush to form on Rias' face.

"I-It doesn't matter, he's an enemy now." Argued Rias hiding her face with her cup of tea. "True, but he could come back anytime. He's probably just hanging around the Khaos Brigade to see how much fun he can have." Shrugged Azazel as he drank more sake.

"I know, that's probably the only reason that My peerage, Sona, her peerage, and I haven't broken down crying like Serafall Leviathan." Sighed Rias, a small frown forming on her face.

"Well, let's move on to another topic. You'll be headed off to the Underworld soon for your summer break, right?" Asked Azazel curiously. Rias nodded at this.

"Good, make sure Hyoudou's Servants are ready for the trip as well. I don't want to be in the same train as some gloomy servants who cant get over the fact that their master has left them for his fiancé." Said Azazel, angering Rias slightly.

"You cant blame them for being sad and depressed! They just lost their Master without warning!" Argued Rias, clutching her fists. Azazel looked at Rias with dead serious eyes before sighing.

"Look, I'm sure they all had knowledge of Issei being the Sekiryuutei and being enchanted by Katerea Leviathan. So naturally, they should've been prepared for Issei to eventually join the Descendant brat." Said Azazel, causing Rias' jaw to hang wide open, at a loss for words, soon enough she calmed down and sighed. Azazel had a point there.

"Well, whatever. We'll try our best to cheer them up and get them ready, I assume they'll be attending the Young Devils Gathering?" Inquired Rias, earning a nod from Azazel.

"Issei, the Knight, and the Nekomata will probably show up. And they wont be allies, so be prepared to fight him as well." Said Azazel with a serious tone before disappearing in a magic circle.

Rias sighed and headed off to try and improve the spirits of Issei Hyoudou's Peerage.

* * *

 _ ***Team Issei HQ***_

Scathach, Mordred and Issei arrived in the official Team Issei HQ as dubbed by Issei himself, soon after they had returned to base after their small vacation. With their numbers increased to three, fixing the furniture and placing magic barriers was a piece of cake, especially since Scathach was incredibly experienced with runes. She had also placed portals around the HQ which led to the Land of Shadows, Scathach's Home.

After everything had been set in place, Issei sat down on the couch in the main living room, he exhaled loudly as he slumped down on the sofa, clearly tired. Mordred who was in the opposite side also slumped down on the sofa with her feet on the coffee table in front of her.

Scathach had went to the Land of Shadows to go and get her luggage as all members of Team Issei would be living here. Although she will still rule over the Land of Shadows, she just hoped none of the Celtic Gods would noticed her absence in the Land of Shadows, specifically Morrigan.

Mordred and Issei were sitting beside each other as they watched a TV show centered around Merlin, Mordred was a bit uncomfortable as it portrayed her as a male, but the Legends of King Arthur weren't all that specific, and she hid the fact that she was female after all.

As they were watching, a magic circle appeared revealing Katerea Leviathan. Mordred glanced at her and continued watching the show, while Issei stood up and headed over to his lover.

"What's up?" Greeted Issei, curious as to why his lover was here, with a few papers in her hand. Katerea gestured for them to go into Issei's room, Issei obliged and led her to his room.

Once they were at Issei's Room, Katerea gave two documents to Issei. He took them and began reading the details. From what he could gather, the reports were about a demonic creature experimenting on humans and a powerful Lich who happens to be pretty neutral.

"So why are you giving these to me?" Asked Issei with a raised eyebrow, Katerea smiled and crossed her arms just below her breasts, causing them to slightly jiggle.

"I thought that they would be good assets for your Team, especially the Lich, having someone like him in our Khaos Brigade would be very beneficial. Issei sat down on his bed and entered his thoughts.

'What do you think, Ddraig?' Asked Issei curiously. The Dragon snorted and quickly read the document about the two potential candidates for Team Issei.

 **{The Lich might be a valuable asset, but I cant exactly be sure about that Demon.}** Replied Ddraig honestly, earning a nod of approval from Elsha. But Belzard seemed insistent on recruiting the demon.

 **"That Demon might be useful, in the document it states that the Demon has been experimenting on Humans and even created a few Homunculus."** Spoke Belzard his thoughts on the matter, much to Elsha's confusion.

 **"So what if he can create Homunculus? I'm sure with enough effort even Issei could do something like that."** Said Elsha, earning a grin from Belzard, which wasn't a good sign.

 **"It means that the Demon is probably a Scientist or something, and let's be honest here, Team Issei doesn't have a lot of particularly smart people."** Replied Belzard, causing Elsha to look at him dumbfounded.

Issei has been listening intently to the beings inside of him, and he found himself agreeing to Belzard. They needed someone who had brains in their team, he had decided that he would recruit both the Demon Scientist and the Lich.

He then returned to reality to find a confused Katerea Leviathan staring at him up close, as Issei's eyes opened, Katerea backed away cutely. Issei chuckled at the display and stood up.

"I've decided that I'll recruit both of them, thank you, Katerea-chan." Thanked Issei as he left the room, leaving a blushing Katerea Leviathan to herself.

Issei arrived at the main room to see that Scathach had returned from her venture and she had already put her luggage in her room. They greeted each other before pausing the TV show that Mordred was watching.

"Hey!" Shouted Mordred annoyed that they paused her show while she was at the good part. Issei put on a serious face as he pulled out a Queen Chess Piece and a Knight from his pocket.

"We're about to go on a mission to recruit new members for Team Issei... But before that." Said Issei as he smiled at the shocked faces that Mordred and Scathach had after seeing the Evil Pieces.

"About damn time." Said Mordred with a wide grin as she happily took the Knight Piece from Issei, leaving only one candidate left for his Queen Piece.

"Sensei, I know that you probably like the way you are right now, and if you reject my offer than I completely understand tha-"

"Of course I'll become your Queen, Issei-kun." Interrupted Scathach as she took the Queen piece, Issei looked at her surprised before he smiled happily.

"Thank you." Thanked Issei as he then proceeded with the ritual in order to make Mordred and Scathach his servants.

* * *

 _ ***Hyoudou Residence*  
**_

Nashetania was training outside the house per usual, but she suddenly stopped abruptly, surprising Kiba who was watching her train. She didn't mind the presence of another Knight, in fact she kind off liked the fact that another Knight was interested in her technique.

"What's the matter, Nashetania-san?" Asked Kiba slightly worried. Nashetania glanced at him before de-materializing her sword.

"I felt my brother's Peerage expand, someone took in the Queen Piece and the remaining Knight piece." Replied Nashetania, shocking Kiba. Before any of the two could continue talking, someone appeared through a blue magic circle.

"I have returned!" Announced Eleonora Viltaria, causing Nashetania to smile. "Welcome back, have you found Issei?" Asked Nashetania hopeful.

"Indeed! It has come to my attention that Issei has established his HQ somewhere in Norway." Replied Eleonora as she held a map to Norway. Kiba was surprised by Issei's bold choice of venue.

"Right inside enemy territory, can Issei fight the Norse Gods all alone if they discover his HQ?" Asked Kiba curiously, Nashetania and Eleonora smiled at him.

"I should probably tell you that Ophis itself dubbed Issei the Top Five Strongest in the World." Replied Nashetania with a proud grin, shocking Kiba.

"Top Five?! That means he's higher than Sirzechs-sama!" Blurted out Kiba in utter shock, Nashetania laughed at Kiba's display and simply walked back inside the house, Eleonora did so as well.

...

"So you're telling me that you can somehow project a picture of my brother's entire peerage?" Inquired Nashetania with a raised eyebrow. The Governor of the Fallen Angels chuckled and nodded.

"Exactly, with this device I designed I just need to connect it with one of Issei's Evil Pieces and it should be able to project the image." Confirmed Azazel with a grin, Eleonora had been listening intently and had hoped that the one who took the Queen Piece was not who she was thinking it was.

"I don't see why we need to go through all this trouble to find out who Issei's new pieces are, I mean it should be obvious who his Queen is right?" Inquired Akeno with a confused expression, earning a nod of agreement from her fellow Peerage.

"Akeno has a point, his Queen is most likely Katerea Leviathan." Agreed Rias, along with the rest of her peerage. Issei's Peerage agreed as well, but it seems that Eleonora had a different theory.

"Hmm, you look like you know something we don't. Care to spill?" Called out Azazel as he noticed the conflicted expression of Eleonora. She was a little surprised at being called out, but she shook her head in denial.

"Alright then, well let's just take a look just in case." Shrugged Azazel as he connected the device with Nashetania's Knight Piece. The device beeped and it seemed to be scanning the Evil Piece, after a few minutes however, the device disconnected from the Evil Piece and it seemed like an image was forming on top of it.

The image was blurry, but after a few seconds the image became clear and all members of Issei's Peerage could be seen. And thus the two new Peerage Members of Issei Hyoudou had been revealed.

"S-So it wasn't Katerea Leviathan..." Blurted out Akeno slightly embarrassed. "Who are those two women though?" Asked Katase confused as she stared at the two new members of Issei's Peerage.

"That Blonde Girl in armor is the one that attacked Xenovia-san!" Recognized Asia Argento as she looked at the grinning blonde carefully. The others soon recognized the Knight as well.

"Mmm, and that leaves us with one question. Who is the Queen?" Said Azazel as he looked at Issei's Peerage, impressed. 'Hehe, he practically has a harem though. I'm impressed, Issei.' Thought Azazel proud of the boy he had learned to call his friend.

"Wait a minute! That's one of the former teacher's in our school!" Recognized Murayama as she looked at the woman with purple reddish hair. Rias and the others immediately remembered the teacher who disappeared without trace soon after she was employed.

'So they know Scarlet Lancer, I guess she enrolled in Issei's School to try and get close to him.' Thought Eleonora, irritated at her former friend.

"That's Issei's Master, although I suppose their roles have switched." Spoke Nashetania as she recognized the purple haired woman. "But we don't have a clue as to what she can do..." Said Marion as she sighed.

"Well, now we know who his new servants are. Quite impressive." Said Azazel holding his chin. "Is it just a coincidence that all of his servants are beautiful women?" Asked Kiba jokingly.

The girls giggled at Kiba's joke, while Dani was pouting as she was once a man.

"Ah, that reminds me. How're you liking the Gender Swap?" Asked Azazel as he looked over to Dani, her eyes immediately widened in shock as everyone looked over to her curiously.

"Gender Swap?" Repeated Koneko confused. Azazel laughed at the question, while Dani simply glared at him.

"I used a Gender Swapping Gun on her, she was the first male in Issei's Peerage." Explained Azazel, causing Dani to shake in embarrassment. Marion was holding in a burst of laughter, while Nashetania was openly giggling.

"A-AZAAAAZEEEEL!"

* * *

 _ ***Rome***_

It was currently night time and a young man that had black hair with a tint of white was walking through the dark streets with his hands in his pockets. He had modern day earphones on and was listening to what kids these days consider 'edgy music'.

While he was walking however he sensed that he was being watched by someone, and he only hoped that it wasn't a woman. He narrowed his eyes and glanced behind him before turning a corner and ending up in a dark alleyway.

'The cliché place for a murder...' Thought the Young Man as he looked around him, when he turned around a figure landed on the ground. When he looked closely he could see that it was a woman, her crimson eyes glowing in the dark.

"L-Look, I don't want any trouble." Said the Young Man as he raised his arms up defensively. The woman giggled and pointed what looked like a spear at him.

"Neither do I, come with me quietly and maybe we can settle this peacefully." Said the woman, the man narrowed his eyes and quickly shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'll have to refuse. I don't plan on getting used by anyone... Ever again." Declined the Young Man, the woman smirked and her spear began emitting massive amounts of blood thirst.

The Young Man saw this and grit his teeth as the skin in his body began fading away, the woman was surprised by this but she raised her guard just in case the man was up to something terrible.

As all of the skin in his body faded away, he rose his head, revealing a skull with sharper points than a normal human skull. And small red dots which the woman assumed would work as his eyes.

"So you are a lich after all." Spoke the woman as she raised her spear. The Lich placed his phone on the ground and put it on the highest volume before playing one of his favorite songs. (A.N : Psychosocial by Slipknot.)

The song began booming loudly, the woman rose an eyebrow at this but simply maintained her fighting stance. The Lich was shaking his head back and forth slightly as the song played, and small flickers of lightning could be seen from his skeletal hands.

 _Ohhh Yeah!_

"Chain Dragon Lightning!" Said the Lich as the powerful magic spell activated and was narrowly dodged by the woman, she leaped up and a loud boom sound was heard as her spear began glowing a deadly crimson and she levitated in the sky.

"Gae..." Chanted the woman, the Lich's eyes glowed before he raised his arm forward and it began glowing green.

 _I DID MY TIME! AND I WANT OUT, SO EFFUSIVE, FADE!_

 _IT DOESNT CUT, THE SOUL IS NOT SO VIBRANT!_

"BOLG!" Shouted the woman as she threw her spear, the spear was approaching the Lich at incredible speeds, but he would not let it strike him.

"Protection From Arrows!" Said the Lich as a green globe now surrounded him, protecting him from the spear which was now colliding with his magical shield.

 _THE RECKONING! THE SICKENING!_

 _PACKAGING SUBVERSION! PSUEDO-SACROSANCT PERVERSION!_

The woman grit her teeth as she landed on the ground, watching her spear collide with the shield the Lich had put up. She summoned another spear and aimed it at the shield.

"Gae Bolg Alternative!" Shouted the woman as she threw yet another spear, but this one had much more precision and speed than the last one she threw. The Spear collided with the shield and it was visibly cracking.

 _AND THE RAIN WILL KILL US ALL, WE THROW OURSELVES AGAINST THE WALL_

 _BUT NOONE ELSE CAN SEE, THE PRESERVATION OF THE MARTYR IN ME!_

"Greater Teleportation." Chanted the Lich as he disappeared from inside the magical shield just before it broke and the spears came crashing into the ground creating a massive explosion. The cops would surely come now.

 _PSYCHOSOCIAL!_

The Lich was in the sky, just above the woman. He was slightly chuckling evilly as he aimed his hand directly at the woman below him.

"Grasp He- Guagh!" Grunted the Lich as he narrowly dodged a blow from the powerful sword which was swung at him by a beautiful blonde woman with strong looking armor. She was visibly grinning as she glanced at him and began swinging her sword at him.

"Teleportation!" Said the Lich as he once again disappeared, and the blonde woman looked around for him to see that he was in front of the spear woman once again.

 _PSYCHOSOCIAL!_

"Sorry, almost left my phone." Apologized the Lich as he once again teleported, narrowly dodging another spear. As he teleported away, he found himself being chased by the two women.

'Why must women be so persistent?' Thought the Lich as he stopped flying away and chanted another spell. "Summon Undead, Death Knight." Chanted the Lich as a figure began forming and a skeletal knight was now in front of him. He nodded his head and chanted another spell.

"Summon Undead, Vampire Leech." Chanted the Lich as an ugly vampire with a mouth that could be compared to a lamprey appeared. He ordered both of the summoned undead the attack the two women chasing him.

The Undead charged forward and surprised the two women and soon clashed with them, the Lich took this chance to escape.

 _THE LIMITS OF THE DEAD!_

As the Lich had gotten quite the distance away from the women, he could sense that his undead had been defeated already, so he began to summon a magic circle to leave. But he suddenly turned around abruptly as he felt another presence.

'Seriously what do these people want?! At least this one is a man...' Thought the Lich as he slowly backed away and he prepared multiple magic spells. The man with brown hair and brown eyes in front of him was chuckling as he saw him back away.

"Don't worry, I don't want to kill you." Reassured the brown haired man. The Lich's eyes glowed and he simply stared at the man.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou." Greeted Issei with a smile. The Lich silently buffed himself up as he felt the immense power the man in front of him had.

"Magic Protection..." Chanted the Lich silently, Issei who still had his smile started walking towards the Lich. "Greater Hardening..." Chanted the Lich.

"Do you have a name?" Asked Issei curiously. The Lich was hesitant, but he nodded. "What do you people want from me?" Asked the Lich confused.

"We want to recruit you into our Team." Replied Issei bluntly, the Lich narrowed his crimson eyes in suspicion. "What team?" Asked the Lich.

"U-Uhh, how do I say this... Our Team is called T-Team... Issei." Answered Issei embarrassed. The Lich stared at the man for a few seconds before laughing out loud, his voice was deep and held no emotion so it would've sounded like an evil laugh if Issei didn't know better.

"Hehehe, and why do you want to recruit me into this Team of yours?" Asked the Lich curiously. "I believe the fact that you're still alive is good enough a reason to recruit you." Replied Issei with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Asked the Lich confused. "You had two of the most powerful women I know chase you down, and here you are, still alive. Hell, you could probably beat them if you tried hard enough." Clarified Issei.

The Lich stood there silently, considering the offer. Issei crossed his arms as he waited for an answer, soon enough, the Lich looked up and his eyes glowed as he stared directly at Issei. Issei however, stared back with his confident grin.

"I'll need more details, like what is the goal of this Team?" Asked the Lich, Issei nodded and was about to answer until two figures landed behind him. Scathach and Mordred had arrived.

The Lich raised his guard and he backed up slightly, but Issei raised his arm, calling them off. The two immediately understood that the two men had already discussed the offer.

"Our goal is simply to expand the team, essentially become family, all the while serving the Khaos Brigade." Answered Issei, but the Lich had more questions.

"Khaos Brigade, certainly doesn't sound like a peaceful organization. But that doesn't matter to me, what does matter is this single question..." Said the Lich, causing Issei to listen closely.

"Why should I join your Team?" Asked the Lich with a serious aura surrounding him. "I can definitely beat one or two of you, so why should I yield?" Asked the Lich as he summoned a Scythe, causing Mordred and Scathach to glare at him.

But the two were surprised to see that Issei still had his confident grin.

"You seem quite experienced with magic." Complimented Issei, about to bring up a point before being interrupted. "Oh, you think?" Said the Lich sarcastically, annoying Scathach and amusing Mordred.

"But you aren't at your peak yet, and I also happen to know about the conflict within your soul. I can help you get through your fears." Continued Issei, surprising the Lich.

The Lich stared at Issei, checking if his eyes held any amount of deceit. But he found none, Issei truly wanted to help him. If he would give him one chance, he hoped that in the end, he wouldn't have to go through all of _that_ again.

"Very well, I'll give it a shot. But if I don't like how this whole thing rolls, I'm out." Said the Lich, causing Issei to smile. Issei walked up to him and offered his hand, which the Lich hesitantly took.

"You still haven't told me your name." Said Issei, the Lich chuckled at this. He let out a dark aura and took the stance that an Overlord or Emperor would take.

"My name is... Valdis! This is a name that you will never forget!" Introduced Valdis, seeing this, Issei now believed that Valdis had an incredibly high charisma level as he could make an entire Guild bow down to him if he willed it.

* * *

 _ ***Unknown Realm***_

"Ne, so what did Loki-kun say?" Asked a Devil with a wide smile as he sipped on some wine.

"The Norse God Loki will comply for now, it seems he truly is at a disagreement with Odin's desire to aid the Three Biblical Factions." Replied another Devil, although he had a much more calming aura.

"Hmm, with Loki-kun, Vali-kun and Issei-kun at our side now, there's almost no chance of our mission ending up in failure. Wouldn't you say, Euclid-san?" Inquired the Devil with identical armor to the current Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer.

"It is as you say, Lucifer-sama." Agreed Euclid Lucifuge, younger brother of Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Oh, that Young Devils Gathering is starting soon, right? I hope Loki-kun can provide some fine entertainment!" Exclaimed Lucifer excitedly.

"I almost forgot to report to you that one of the Evil Dragons, Crom Cruach, has been ignoring orders to stand by and has been exploring the world rather frequently. There are also rumors of his desire to join Issei Hyoudou's Team, which he is still forming." Informed Euclid, much to Lucifer's curiosity.

"The Strongest Evil Dragon wants to ally himself with the Strongest Sekiryuutei? Hahaha, what an unexpected turn!" Laughed Lucifer as he then drank some more wine.

"What shall we do with him, Lucifer-sama?" Asked Euclid, awaiting orders.

"Nothing, let him do as he pleases. I'm sure his Dragon's Pride will force him to aid us when we need him, oh, and I thought I told you to just call me by my first name?" Inquired Lucifer with a raised eyebrow.

"My apologies, Rizevim-sama." Apologized Euclid with a smile.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Finally~! A new chapter!**_

 _ **This chapter is basically filling the gap needed to go straight into Season 3 of Highschool DxD. The next chapter will introduce Loki and the Young Devils Gathering, I'm excited to see how Issei can change things. Also, Issei's Queen has finally been revealed, a lot of you predicted that it would be her, and you're right!**_

 _ **I think it was also pretty obvious that Mordred would take up the Knight Piece the moment Siris was removed from the Peerage. A few references to Masamune-Kun's Revenge in this chapter, if you watch that anime, you'll find it easily. Now some of you might be thinking that I'll have Rizevim come in as a villain so early in the timeline, but that's false, I merely hinted at Rizevim, but he wont actually be a villain for like... 30 Chapters or something like that.**_

 _ **Valdis, the new OC, is created by Zesterios, who guessed the identity of The Knight correctly. And out of all the OC's submitted to me, I liked his the best, one of the main reasons being that he is essentially Ainz Ooal Gown.**_

 _ **Also we are getting closer to the Crimson Servant Issei Hyoudou as Issei now knows the true identity of Scarlet Lancer. Although unfortunately I wasn't able to put in the explanation as to why Issei is an Archer in this chapter, I'll just add it in the next one.**_

 _ **Anyway, thank's for reading and don't forget to Fav and Follow!**_

* * *

 _ **Issei's Peerage**_

 _ **King : Issei Hyoudou, Red Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Queen : Scathach, Immortal Witch**_

 _ **Bishop : Kuroka**_

 _ **Bishop : Yubelluna, Bomb Queen**_

 _ **Knight : Nashetania Hyoudou, Saint of Blades**_

 _ **Knight : Mordred Pendragon, Knight of Treachery**_

 _ **Rook : Tiamat, Chaos Karma Dragon**_

 _ **Rook : (Decided)**_

 _ **Pawn : (Decided)**_

 _ **Pawn x4 : (Decided)**_

 _ **Pawn : Marion**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : Dani Thompson, Vampire/Devil Hybrid**_


	11. Chapter Nine P1 - Young Devils Gathering

**_Yo! We're going to be stepping into Season 3 territory in this chapter, so brace yourselves for a certain Norse God. And I will also have a Voting Poll at the end of this chapter, it wont affect the story too much though._**

 ** _Now this is for fans of my Akame Ga Kill Story, I will be updating it sometime soon as I've been getting into Akame Ga Kill a bit more recently and I've been reading a few fanfics about it, but now I've run out of stories to read and I'm going to quell my own thirst for an OP Tatsumi!_**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 ***Action/Sound***

* * *

 **DRAGON GOD OF LEVIATHAN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE : Part One**

* * *

 _ **\- Young Devils Gathering -**_

* * *

"Sure, we'll come with you." Agreed Nashetania as Rias Gremory offered them a ride in the Gremory Train so that they can attend the upcoming Young Devils Gathering, Rias was surprised when she had agreed, expecting some form of resistance.

"That's great! We'll leave by the afternoon, so please prepare yourselves." Said Rias, getting a nod from Nashetania. Soon after that, Rias and Akeno returned to their rooms, while Nashetania and the other members of Issei's Peerage simply sat at the living room in silence.

"I think I know what's going on with this unexpected silence." Spoke Dani as she rose an arm, all the others looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You're all worried that Issei will crash the party!" Said Dani with an 'as a matter of fact' tone. Tiamat snorted at this and walked out of the room, while the others simply sighed.

"Well you're not completely wrong, but there's also the fact that we might be forced to take sides." Said Yubelluna, crossing her arms. Dani just looked at the fellow Bishop confused.

"What she means is that if... When Issei shows up, he'll probably offer to bring us with him or something." Clarified Marion, causing Dani to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That shouldn't be hard, I mean since he is our Master then all of us should follow him, right?" Inquired Dani, while Tiamat would agree with her, Nashetania and the others had some conflicts on which side they should take.

"I've been with the Devils Faction for the entirety of my life, I'm not sure if I can just throw that all away... Even for Issei." Said Nashetania, getting Dani to look at her with shock and confusion.

"But why? Isn't family more important to you?" Asked Dani confused. Nashetania glanced at her and soon closed her eyes before sighing. "Issei is my little brother and I would do almost anything for him... But I'm not sure if I can throw away my loyalties for him." Replied Nashetania before walking out of the room.

Dani stared at her as she left, soon looking down at the ground, conflicted.

* * *

 _ ***Team Issei HQ***_

Meanwhile at Team Issei HQ, Mordred was slightly drunk and was trying to mess with their new recruit, Valdis.

"H-Hey, I told you to stop!" Exclaimed Valdis who was in his Lich Form, trying to escape the grasp of the Knight of Treachery. "Hehehe, don't worry! It ain't gonna hurt!" Reassured Mordred as she tried to ride on top of him.

"Mordred, that's enough." Said Issei who had just arrived with some Tempura, Mordred pouted after hearing this and sat back down.

"You need to control your women better, I know better than anyone how deceiving they can be." Spoke Valdis as he crossed his arms and walked out of the room. Issei sighed and simply began eating his beloved Tempura.

Mordred rose an eyebrow at Valdis as he left, but she paid it no heed. She turned to look at Issei who seemed to be studying some magical layout of a place she didn't know about, while devouring his precious tempura.

"What're you looking at?" Asked Mordred curiously. Issei glanced at her before returning his eyes' focus on the layout. "It's a projected hologram of the venue for the Young Devils Gathering." Replied Issei, taking a bite out of his prawn.

"Oh, we're attacking today right?" Asked Mordred excitedly. Issei nodded and this left Mordred twitching in excitement. "Yosh! I can finally show those devils the power of the TRUE King of Britain!" Cheered Mordred, raising a fist up in excitement.

"It'll only be You, Me, Kuroka and Bikou. We're only serving as a small distraction." Informed Issei, turning the layout around. Mordred formed a scowl after this, she was looking forward to fighting with a big audience.

"Don't worry, if Loki needs any assistance then we will provide it." Reassured Issei, causing Mordred to smile and hug Issei tighly, the Servant of Leviathan squirming in her tight grip.

"How rude, you should just go back to whatever Kingdom you crawled out of." Mocked Katerea who had finished materializing from her magic circle. Mordred made a 'tsk' sound as she then got off of Issei and turned to Katerea with a small scowl, which Katerea gladly returned.

Issei sighed and stood up, gesturing for Katerea to follow him into his room, which she gladly obliged.

"Seriously, you girls need to calm down and talk with one another. I don't want a Harem if all of my girls will be at each others throats." Spoke Issei as he put an arm on his waist. Katerea smiled and tackled him down on his bed.

"Then don't have a Harem then... I'm totally fine with keeping you all to myself." Whispered Katerea, causing Issei to blush. Katerea giggled at this and stood up, and soon after, Issei did as well.

"Now, I need to ask if you've been approached by any weird people recently." Said Katerea with a serious expression. Issei rose an eyebrow and simply shook his head.

"Define 'Weird People'..." Said Issei as he crossed his arms.

"Well when I say Weird People, I mean a menacing jet black western dragon." Clarified Katerea as she stared at Issei, looking for any signs of a reaction. Issei held his chin, presumably in deep thought.

"Nope! Haven't seen any of those recently." Stated Issei, causing Katerea to sigh and rub her temples. "Well be careful, I hear the Crescent Circle Dragon is very interested in you." Warned Katerea seriously.

"In what way?" Asked Issei curiously, with a small cheeky grin. Katerea pouted at this and karate chopped Issei's head in a comedic way, causing him to stagger back in pain.

"What the hell?!" Exclaimed Issei holding his head as he rolled around his bed. "You're so hopeless, Issei-kun." Sighed Katerea as she prepared a magic circle to leave.

"Crom Cruach is a Male Dragon, so I doubt he's actually into you... But he's certainly interested due to you basically being a Heavenly Dragon." Informed Katerea as she de-materialized in the magic circle.

"That's just great!" Shouted Issei sarcastically.

* * *

 _ ***A Few Hours Later, Underworld***_

"I cant believe we're actually in hell!" Exclaimed Katase excited as she hopped around the exterior of the House of Gremory. Rias sighed at her enigmatic pawn and simply continued moving into her house. Along with the remaining Peerage Members of Issei Hyoudou.

"I don't think that's something you should be excited about..." Deadpanned Murayama as she followed her Master into the giant territory of her family.

As they had arrived at the front of the Mansion... Or Castle, there were a few maids, including Grayfia greeting them, and soon they had entered the Mansion. With Rias and Nashetania at the front of the group, just behind Grayfia.

"I have to admit, your Mansion looks way better than ours." Complimented Nashetania as she remembered her parents' Mansion, which was destroyed by the battle between her mother and the Son of God.

"I'm sure the Hyoudou Household's Mansion was much better." Said Rias, but Nashetania shook her head. "Nah, that dump felt way too much like the Leviathan's. Which is why I prefer your Mansion." Denied Nashetania.

'Does she truly hate the Leviathan Bloodline that much?' Thought Rias as she sweat dropped slightly.

"Here we are." Announced Grayfia who was leading them through the mansion. As the Queen of Lucifer opened the doors, Rias and her peerage stepped in, followed by Nashetania and her comrades.

Inside of the room was a beautiful brunette with breasts possibly larger than Rias'. Alongside a young boy with crimson hair.

'Is that Rias' Sister?!' Thought Murayama surprised as the woman held a resemblance to her own Master.

"It's good to see you, Rias." Greeted the Woman who was playing with the crimson haired boy. "Rias you've finally arrived!" Exclaimed the Young boy as he excitedly hugged Rias, Rias smiling at the sudden embrace and responding to his hug.

"It's good to see you too, Millicas. And, Mother." Greeted Rias with a smile as she pet Millicas on the head.

"Y-Your mom?!" Exclaimed Katase surprised, before getting hit in the gut by Murayama. "Control yourself, Katase! We're in front of Rias' Mom!" Whispered Murayama urgently.

"Hi, I'm Venelana Gremory, Rias' Mother." Greeted Venelana with a kind smile. Akeno and the other original peerage members stepped forward and bowed their heads.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Lady Venelana." Greeted Akeno, causing Venelana to giggle in amusement. "You sound so different, Akeno. You've all grown so much." Said Venelana.

But someone behind her daughters peerage caught her eye, someone she recognized.

"I-Is that you... Nashetania?" Asked Venelana as she spotted the daughter of one of her best friends. "Auntie Venelana, good to see you again." Greeted Nashetania with a grin.

"It's been far too long, 30 years perhaps?" Inquired Venelana, gaining a nod of agreement from Nashetania. "Indeed, sorry I wasn't able to visit. I had a lot going on." Said Nashetania, causing Venelana to smile.

"No need, I understand your family had suffered quite the tragedy. A shame, I was planning on an engagement between Rias and Issei if Leviathan had backed off." Sighed Venelana, Nashetania smiled at this, and Rias blushed hard.

"Yeah, I would've been in agreement if he was engaged with Rias and not the Leviathan." Agreed Nashetania, causing Rias to blush even harder.

"W-What are you two talking about?!" Exclaimed Rias, her face almost matching the color of her hair. Grayfia sighed at this as it would certainly be a long day.

 **...**

After a few more hours, the Young Devils Gathering would begin. Rias and company had gotten formally dressed, and immediately headed straight for the venue of the event. Many Young Devils would show up and announce their dreams and desires, in the presence of the Nobles and the Maou themselves.

However Nashetania's group would simply stand by and observe, former members of the Phenex Household immediately greeted Ravel Phenex who was present in the event. However it seems Riser was rather traumatized and stayed at home.

Chatter was filling the room, while the Maou, Michael and Azazel stood at the top stage. And just in time with his arrival was the Norse God, Odin, the All Father himself.

"Ah, good to see you're still growing old." Greeted Azazel with a smirk as he crossed his arms. Odin laughed and stroked his beard, his assistant Valkyrie sighing in annoyance.

"And it appears that all of you continue to look as young as ever, Good to see you all again." Greeted Odin with a smile, Sirzechs and Ajuka nodded at him, while Serafall merely glanced at the God and turned away. Sirzechs noticed this and sighed.

"It truly warms my heart to see that you've decided to assist us." Said Michael, getting a huff of amusement from Odin. "Well, whatever it takes to stop this Khaos Brigade I'm all for it." Shrugged Odin as he sat down on one of the multiple seats meant for the Maou's, Archangels and of course, himself.

"Although it seems some of your God's aren't in full approval?" Inquired Ajuka with a raised eyebrow. Odin sighed and nodded.

"Indeed, most of them are against an alliance with the Three Biblical Factions, but they'll adjust." Confirmed Odin tapping his staff. "But anyway, I am quite excited to perhaps bring some Devil women with me in my bed." Said Odin, causing the Satan-Class beings to laugh.

"Lord Odin, please remember to control your urges!" Said the Valkyrie assistant. "You need to loosen up a bit, it's no wonder you haven't lost your V-Card yet." Suggested Odin, causing the Valkyrie to tear up and fall on her feet.

"Forgive her, she is my rather sensitive assistant, Rossweisse." Pardoned Odin with a sigh, but Sirzechs waved it off, they would begin soon.

 **...**

At the bottom floor, Katase, Murayama and Rias had followed Koneko who had ran and entered an elevator. They had sensed that something was definitely off, and had urgently shadowed Koneko.

Once they arrived at the bottom floor, they moved through the apparent dark forest. Once they saw Koneko standing in an open space, they hid behind a few bushes.

"What are you doing here, Kuroka?!" Demanded Koneko suspiciously. Kuroka who was lying down on a tree smirked at the sight of her sister.

"Who is that?" Asked Katase quietly, Murayama looked over to Rias, curious for an answer as well. "That's Koneko's sister, Kuroka." Replied Rias glaring at the Bishop of Issei Hyoudou.

"I came here for you, Shirone. Although I am impressed that you sensed me simply because I released a portion of my chakra, it's proof of our powerful sisterly bond." Said Kuroka as she jumped down the tree.

"No! I will never come back with you!" Declared Koneko with an angry and hurt expression. Before Kuroka could reply, Bikou had appeared right next to her.

"You can sense the three behind those bushes, right?" Inquired Bikou with a grin, Kuroka glanced at him before turning to look at the bushes right behind her sister. Rias Gremory and two others stepped out of the bushes.

"Listen, Kuroka. Koneko is a member of my peerage and she will never join you." Declared Rias, causing Kuroka to smirk. "She's my sister first and foremost, do you think I'd give her up just because you deem it?" Inquired Kuroka.

"You're that monkey guy that interrupted Issei's fight before!" Recognized Murayama as she looked at the man with a staff. "Oh, it seems that they recognized you, Bikou." Said Kuroka with an amused grin.

"What are you two doing here in the first place?" Asked Rias suspiciously. "Oh, we're just escorts for a certain God who didn't seem to like the goal of this little gathering of yours." Replied Kuroka with a smirk.

 **...**

"Objection!" Declared a handsome man with light blue hair floating behind him and two bangs on his face. Odin sighed and turned around to face the man who had just objected to the ceremony.

"Loki if you return to Valhalla right now I will forgive you for this interruption." Offered Odin, but Loki laughed and spat at the ground. "You can shove your forgiveness." Mocked Loki with a smirk.

"Great, another man without respect." Said Rossweisse as she rushed to protect Odin.

"Seeing our almighty All Father align with lesser mythologies hurts my pride as an Asgardian, therefore I have decided to put a stop to this nonsense right this instant!" Declared Loki as a big blue magic circle appeared and a massive wolf materialized.

"Fenrir..." Muttered Sirzechs in recognition.

"Go! Show them a sample of Ragnarok!" Ordered Loki as Fenrir howled and thrashed around, destroying multiple structures. A few debris was about to crash on Asia and Gasper, until Akeno destroyed the debris with her lightning.

Fenrir saw this and was about to attack until he was struck by even greater lightning and forced back.

"This girl is off limits, beast." Stated Baraqiel as he defended his daughter. Fenrir was about to go for another strike before a green glow emitted from beneath it and Loki gasped in shocked as he knew what was about to happen.

"Beelzebub?!" Blurted out Loki before he and Fenrir were trapped in a triangular magical prison and transported somewhere else. Baraqiel and the other leaders sighed in relief as the threat was gone for now.

"That wont hold him for long." Informed Ajuka Beelzebub, Sirzechs nodded and was quick to postpone the Young Devils Gathering for the moment. They would devise some sort of plan for Loki for now.

 **...**

"They're under attack!" Realized Rias as she felt a battle going on above her. Kuroka however giggled and flickered a small amount of her power, signifying that they weren't leaving anytime soon.

"Give me Shirone, and I promise I'll let you go." Offered Kuroka with a smirk, Rias glared at her after hearing this but her face softened as she saw Koneko walk towards her sister. But she wouldn't allow her to suffer like this.

"No, mam. You are not leaving me." Stated Rias as she hugged Koneko from behind. Seeing this, Koneko cried, Katase and Murayama were angered by this and were about to fuse until...

"Kuroka, what are you trying to do here?" Asked Issei with a raised eyebrow, Rias immediately looked up and saw Issei Hyoudou hovering in the sky. Kuroka pouted and was about to explain, if it weren't for the massive dragon that appeared above Issei.

 **"I knew I sensed you here, Issei Hyoudou."** Said the Dragon with a smirk, Issei looked up and found the dragon above him, staring him down with battle hungry eyes.

"Tannin, I didn't think you'd come." Said Issei as he too smirked. Bikou hopped around in excitement as things were heating up. **"I haven't seen you in awhile and when I learned you had become a terrorist, I have to admit I was somewhat excited."** Said Tannin as he descended a bit to get on Issei's level.

 **{Still eager for a good battle, Tannin?}** Inquired Ddraig out loud. Tannin crossed his arms and nodded. **"Indeed, and the Strongest Sekiryuutei will do just fine!"** Declared Tannin as he breathed fire aimed at Issei.

Issei was quick to dodge and enter his Balance Breaker. Issei soon shot a few magic blasts at Tannin, but he was able to successfully dodge and counter with even more heated up firepower.

Rias and her peerage members looked surprised at Issei's arrival, and were even more surprised to see that he was now fighting a Former Dragon King. But she turned her attention back to the matter she had to deal with, Kuroka.

"Well looks like Issei's already having fun, I guess I should have mine as well." Said Kuroka as she turned her attention back to Rias and her sister.

"If you're not going to give me my sister back, then I'll have to kill ya." Informed Kuroka as she prepared her mix of sage arts. Rias flinched at this and was about to fire a blast of her Power of Destruction, but suddenly Kuroyama appeared in front of her.

"If you want to get to Rias, you'll have to get through me, little pussy cat." Informed Kuroyama with a confident grin. Kuroka scowled at this and was about to attack, until she heard the sounds of footsteps behind her and Bikou.

"You can leave that fusion to me." Reassured Mordred who had her entire armor set equipped. "You sure?" Asked Kuroka with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Issei's Knight, I need to prove myself every now and then. And besides, I haven't gotten a good fight in days!" Replied Mordred as she raised her sword, Clarent. And charged at Kuroyama.

Kuroyama immediately attempted to dodge, but her right arm was cut a little. Mordred grinned at this and chased down Kuroyama, who began jumping around the forest in an attempt to gain some ground on Mordred.

"Aww, looks like I'll just have to watch for now." Pouted Bikou as he leaned on his staff bored. Issei saw this and grinned as he dodged another barrage of flames from Tannin, Issei countered by kicking Tannin's face, causing him to loose some form of balance.

Using this opportunity, Issei flew down to Bikou, the Descendant of the Monkey King surprised.

"Issei, why'd you stop fighting him?" Asked Bikou confused. Issei walked past him and tapped him on the shoulder. "He's all yours." Replied Issei as he deactivated his Scale Mail and went over beside Kuroka. Bikou grinned happily as he summoned his flying nimbus and flew over to the Dragon King.

"Got bored?" Inquired Kuroka who looked over to him as he approached her. Issei shrugged and looked over to Rias who was still on guard, and glaring at him.

"Rias, I'm not gonna hurt you." Reassured Issei, getting a look of doubt from Rias, while Koneko cried silently in her arms. Issei sighed and approached them slowly, Kuroka scratching her head in confusion.

Once Issei had gotten to them, he kneeled down to be on the same level as Rias and stared at her eyes deeply. Rias was sweating slightly and certainly knew that if Issei attacked, she would die.

She was about to say something, before she found her mouth unable to open, while it seems that everyone else's were wide open.

"M-Mmm!" Moaned Rias on instinct as Issei shoved his tongue down her throat. He had deliberately kissed her, something nobody else but Katerea Leviathan has been able to accomplish as far as Kuroka could remember.

Kuroka, Bikou, Tannin, Koneko, Kurayama and Mordred stopped all forms of fighting as the spotlight was now on the kissing duo. Rias was blushing incredibly hard, but she couldn't find it in herself to stop, so she responded and soon their tongues battled for dominance.

Mordred herself would've been pissed, if it weren't for the fact that she was so shocked and curious as to why Issei would do this. Perhaps to gain Rias Gremory's trust and win her over to the Khaos Brigade?

After a few minutes, Issei broke the kiss off, leaving an unsatisfied look on Rias' face. Koneko herself had completely stopped crying and tugged Rias' dress, she shook her head and looked over to her Rook.

"Are you alright?" Asked Koneko worried, Rias smiled and nodded. But she soon looked up to Issei who had a smug grin on his face. She then remembered their kiss and blushed again.

"Did you like it?" Asked Issei curiously, Rias gulped and slowly nodded. Issei chuckled at this and offered her a hand, which she hesitantly took.

"W-Why did you do that?" Asked Rias, looking away in embarrassment. "To prove that I'm still at your side, and I love all of you." Whispered Issei into her ear, making her heart skip a beat.

Issei smirked at this and walked away, gesturing for everyone else to follow him.

"But I haven't retrieved my sister yet." Complained Kuroka with a pout. "Loki is gone, you were too distracted to notice. We'll have to catch Koneko at a different time." Said Issei, his hands in his pockets.

Bikou who was still hovering in the sky on his flying nimbus sighed as he barely got to warm up, he then looked over to the Dragon King who was staring at him and waved at him.

"Till next time, Dragon King!" Waved Bikou as he descended and followed Issei.

Mordred looked over to her opponent, who was badly cut in slight disappointment. She pointed her sword at Kuroyama, causing her to raise her guard up.

"Get stronger, or you wont survive for long." Warned Mordred as she lowered her sword and followed Issei. Kuroyama sweat dropped a bit before splitting into two and Katase and Murayama rushed over to their master.

"Rias! Are you and Koneko gonna be alright?" Asked Murayama worried, Rias who was still in a slight daze didn't respond, while Koneko glanced over to Rias and smiled.

"We'll be fine." Replied Koneko with a content smile.

 **...**

Issei and the others were almost to the safe zone where they could teleport away, without being spotted by anyone else. But as they prepared the magic circle, a figure emerged from the forests.

Bikou got into his stance, Kuroka glared over at the direction of the figure as she still prepared the teleportation circle, Mordred raised her sword and Issei activated his Boosted Gear.

"Hoi, Hoi! You gonna start attacking your own Sister, Issei?" Inquired Nashetania with a small smirk as she emerged from the darkness. Issei flinched for a moment as he hadn't confronted his sister about his betrayal and he would probably get a beating soon enough.

"Onee-chan, how've you been?" Issei tried at some small talk, but she still held her serious expression. "Oh pretty good, considering all the things that have been happening." Replied Nashetania, causing Issei to gulp.

"Is this your new Knight?" Asked Nashetania as she looked to the armored figure right beside Issei, the figure moved slightly and pointed her sword at Nashetania. "Yeah, she is." Replied Issei, cautiously watching Mordred.

"You got a problem with that?" Asked Mordred as she glared at the other Knight, a challenging glint in her eyes. Nashetania returned the glare and Issei could swear he saw some lightning pass between their eyes.

"Alright, the circle is ready!" Informed Kuroka as she stepped inside of it, Bikou followed her and Issei was about to step inside as well, looking at Mordred who was still glaring at his sister.

"Mordred, we need to go." Said Issei urgently as the circle was about to activate, Mordred sighed and stepped inside of the circle, glancing at Nashetania and Issei back and forth.

Issei sighed as he didn't need to stress about a fight between his two knights for now, the Teleportation circle was activating and they were going to be returning to HQ for now.

That is until, Issei figured out he spoke too soon...

"Sorry!" Apologized Mordred with a battle hungry grin as she pushed Issei down and got out of the magic circle, Issei fell on the ground and shook his head, before quickly attempting to grab Mordred. But he was too late as the moment he got up, they teleported away.

"You stayed behind? That's dumb." Said Nashetania, watching Mordred closely. Mordred grinned and soon her helmet de-materialized, revealing a beautiful blonde haired woman with a wide grin on her face.

"Maybe, but at least I get to prove who the superior Knight of Issei Hyoudou truly is!" Declared Mordred as she charged at Nashetania with her Clarent leaking demonic power.

Nashetania was quick to materialize a powerful sword, but she didn't have the time to decide which one, so she materialized Durandal out of instinct, as it was the one she saw recently up at the party.

Clarent and Durandal clashed, sparks flying everywhere and loud clanging sounds could be heard from miles away. Mordred was grinning widely, while Nashetania had an amused expression on her face as they clashed.

They were leaping around the entire forest, the only that could see their fight however, was Tannin. He watched from the sky as the two Knights battled fiercely, his arms crossed as a grin formed on his face.

 **'That Hyoudou, truly he is a powerful being worthy of Top 5, considering these are his Knights.'** Thought Tannin amused as he watched the two Knights duke it out, multiple trees getting destroyed in the process.

Nashetania leaped away as Mordred slammed her sword deep into the ground she was previously on, as she landed on the ground she quickly lunged at Mordred aiming to pierce Mordred's chest piece.

Mordred's eyes widened at this, but she quickly rolled to the side and swung her foot aiming to trip Nashetania, but she saw this and dodged, de-materializing Durandal for the moment and grabbing Mordred's foot.

Nashetania grinned as she then spun Mordred around and threw her at the closest tree, Mordred grunted in pain as she came crashing on a few trees. Splinters and leaves flying everywhere as Mordred crashed, but soon enough she was able to regain her footing and she held Clarent tightly, anticipating the next strike.

Mordred looked around, but she found no sign of Nashetania. So she closed her eyes, taking in a feel for her surroundings. And her eyes quickly shot open as she turned around and parried a thrust from Nashetania.

Nashetania retreated as her thrust was blocked, Mordred quickly catching up with her. Mordred while running spun around as she then swung her sword at Nashetania who responded by swinging her sword at Mordred as well.

The two heavy blades collided, now locked with each other. Clarent and Durandal were caressing each other as small sparks were flying at the struggle. Mordred still wearing her usual battle grin, while Nashetania was gritting her teeth.

Nashetania, who knew she was losing the struggle quickly broke the lock and sidestepped to dodge a thrust from Mordred. She grabbed Mordred's wrist and pointed her sword away as she delivered an uppercut to the face of Issei's new Knight.

Mordred who wasn't able to dodge the uppercut was now dizzy and everything was a blur as she tripped on a rock as she staggered back. Nashetania had believed that she had won this fight and turned around and started walking away.

However it was far from over as Mordred released a burst of mana and as Nashetania turned around with wide eyes, she found Mordred lunging at her. Nashetania materialized Ascalon as she parried the lunge.

Mordred began attacking with a sequence of beats, Nashetania barely able to parry most of the strikes. They looked like blurs as they fought across the entire forest-like area which was the lower floor of the building.

Nashetania could tell that she had angered Mordred when she was able to hit her with the uppercut, as Mordred no longer held the same battle grin, but a serious look with eyes that said 'You're already dead'.

Nashetania released a battle cry as she broke Mordred's sequence and started thrusting her sword at her with incredible speeds. Mordred grit her teeth as she parried another thrust from Nashetania and quickly leaped away.

Issei's older sister followed Mordred, eager to continue fighting. Mordred was about to turn around and face the Knight once again, but she felt the presence of multiple devils at the elevator, specifically Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer.

Mordred decided she would deliver one last blow before extracting, so she landed on an open space, Nashetania landing not too far from her. Mordred turned around and glared at Nashetania, tightening the grip on her sword as she raised it up in the sky.

Nashetania narrowed her eyes at this and quickly got into her stance, thinking that Mordred was about to strike. But she was surprised when the sword Mordred was using suddenly emitted a booming sound and demonic power was rapidly releasing from the blade.

"CLARENT...!" Chanted Mordred with a deadly expression on her face, Nashetania's eyes widened as she quickly identified this as a beam attack. She de-materialized Ascalon and materialized a massive shield, held by Legendary Tower Knights.

"BLOOD ARTHUUUUUUR!" Cried out Mordred as she fired her beam attack, but it was much more intense than the ones she had been using on Issei. The wind blew heavily as trees flew everywhere and Nashetania held onto her shield tightly as the beam soon collided with the shield.

Mordred grit her teeth as the shield was holding its own against Clarent Blood Arthur, but Nashetania was panting as she was being pushed back by the powerful beam. But before the beam could cause more damage, a blast from Sirzechs' power of destruction hit Mordred's beam and caused it to explode into many particles of former demonic power.

Nashetania loosened her grip on the Shield and de-materialized it as she fell on her knees, Grayfia helping her up. Mordred glared at Sirzechs, but knew better than to face him. So she turned around to attempt and escape, however when she turned around she was being glared at by an angry Serafall Leviathan.

"Was Issei-chan here?" Asked Serafall with a cold tone. Mordred narrowed her eyes and stared at the Maou, she was cautious and on guard as there was one being in here right now that could probably beat her completely, she thought as she glanced over to Sirzechs Lucifer.

"ANSWER ME!" Demanded Serafall as a wave of ice hit Mordred's feet and completely froze them. Mordred tried to move and free herself, but she couldn't risk breaking her own legs. So she decided to entertain the Maou.

"Yeah, he was." Answered Mordred, clutching her fists tightly. Serafall then walked over to her and grabbed her sword, Clarent and threw it to Sirzechs.

But before Sirzechs could catch it, a blur quickly snatched it away and a bright crimson light began glowing between Sirzechs and Serafall. The two Maou's looked at the light cautiously, before the ice around Mordred's feet melted and Clarent was suddenly in her arm again.

Mordred was surprised by this, but soon grinned as she then swung Clarent at Serafall, who barely dodged it by creating an ice wall.

"Are you alright, Serafall?" Asked Sirzechs as Serafall landed right beside him. "I'm fine..." Replied Serafall as she then looked over to Grayfia who was still holding a now unconscious Nashetania.

"Grayfia-chan, take her to the Medical Bay." Ordered Serafall, Grayfia nodded and left the area. The two Maou's then looked at Mordred who was holding her sword tightly, and glaring at them as well.

The bright crimson light dissipated soon after, and what came crashing down surprised all three of those present.

It was Issei Hyoudou, but he seemed to be in some different form of the Boosted Gear. Sirzechs' eyes widened at this as he felt the weird power he felt from Katerea Leviathan in this armor he was now wearing.

'Ophis?!' Thought Sirzechs in shock as he recognized the strange power emitting from Issei. But Serafall was too distracted on Issei being here, rather than the power he was now boasting.

"How do you like it, Sirzechs?" Asked Issei with a smug grin, as Mordred soon walked right next to him. Issei noticed she was somewhat injured, so he healed her quite efficiently, she smiled at this and nodded at him.

"What is that form, Issei Hyoudou?" Asked Sirzechs in shock, Issei had unlocked some new power, and it felt threatening to even himself.

"This... is the Diabolos Dragon." Replied Issei as his eyes glowed a bright crimson.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Yo! I hope you guys enjoyed that cat fight between Mordred and Nashetania, and I hope you guys enjoy the battle between Sirzechs and Issei in his Diabolos Dragon Form.**_

 _ **Usually Issei can only hold the Diabolos Dragon for around 3 minutes, but that's the perverted Issei we all love. This Issei, is far superior to the canon version in almost everyway.**_

 _ **Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, and don't forget to Fav and Follow!**_

* * *

 _ **Now for the Voting Poll! This Voting poll is to decide who you guys want to be the Rook of Issei Hyoudou, I have decided on two options, but if you guys don't like the choices, feel free to tell me about it and give your own suggestion.**_

 _ **Choice 1 : Crom Cruach, Crescent Circle Dragon.**_

 _ **\- My reason for choosing Crom Cruach as a candidate, is mainly due to his interesting history and since our only Rook with Issei right now is Tiamat, I found it appropriate that his new Rook should also be a Dragon.**_

 _ **Choice 2 : Rossweisse**_

 _ **\- I find her a very interesting character, and it wouldn't hurt for Issei to have a Valkyrie in his Peerage. But I'm kinda torn because that would mean I'd have to take away another Peerage Member from Rias, and it was hard enough for me to exclude Xenovia from Rias. But if you guys want Rossweisse, I can make it happen.**_

 _ **That's pretty much it, I'd also like an explanation as to why you chose that specific choice, but it's not necessary. Thanks again!**_

* * *

 _ **Issei's Peerage**_

 _ **King : Issei Hyoudou, Red Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Queen : Scathach, Immortal Witch**_

 _ **Bishop : Kuroka**_

 _ **Bishop : Yubelluna, Bomb Queen**_

 _ **Knight : Nashetania Hyoudou, Saint of Blades**_

 _ **Knight : Mordred Pendragon, Knight of Treachery**_

 _ **Rook : Tiamat, Chaos Karma Dragon**_

 _ **Rook : (Pending)**_

 _ **Pawn : (Decided)**_

 _ **Pawn x4 : (Decided)**_

 _ **Pawn : Marion**_

 _ **Pawn : ?**_

 _ **Pawn : Dani Thompson, Vampire/Devil Hybrid**_


	12. Chapter Nine P2 - Battle of Gods

_**Yo! I'd like to dedicate this AN to my reply to the Guest that put this review.**_

 ** _\- "_** How the fuck something that happened thousands of years ago(the great war) had begun 20 years before the canon timeline no one will know.  
Katerea as well should have at least two to three centuries of life by that time you should rewrite this clusterfuck."

 _ **Well, for starters, the Great War has already been going on for a few thousand years. Mordred who is a few thousand years old is living proof of that, she was saved by Leviathan so she could assist in the War, albeit behind the scenes. And it did not begin 20 Years before the cannon timeline, it ended 20 years before the canon timeline. I am well aware that Katerea should be way older, but she is younger for the sake of this fanfiction. I wanted Katerea and Issei to have a childhood together, therefore she is younger than cannon and Issei is older than cannon. But let's not forget the single most obvious fact that this is a FANFICTION. Meaning I can make as many changes as I want, you say I messed up the cannon timeline? Well this fanfiction doesn't follow the same timeline, because if it did then Issei wouldn't have even been born a devil. That is all I have to say to you.**_

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 ***Action/Sound***

* * *

 **DRAGON GOD OF LEVIATHAN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE : Part Two**

* * *

 _ **\- Battle of Gods -**_

* * *

"D-Diabolos... Dragon?" Repeated Sirzechs in utter shock as Issei flared his aura. Sirzechs felt a shiver down his spine as he felt the menacing aura of a Dragon God. Issei saw his expression and smirked.

"This is a transformation I have unlocked for a very long time now, but I can only activate it with the help of Ophis." Informed Issei, crossing his arms. Mordred looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that where you've been?" Asked Mordred, Issei nodded and looked straight back at Sirzechs. "Yeah, I didn't come back immediately because I knew those two would come. So I met with Ophis to activate the Diabolos Dragon." Replied Issei, his four wings slightly flapping.

 _..._

 _Flashback_

 _..._

Kuroka, Bikou and Issei had teleported back to HQ. Issei slammed a fist down on the ground in irritation.

"Dammit!" Cursed Issei, Bikou grabbed his shoulder, calming Issei down. "All good, Issei?" Asked Bikou concerned. Issei nodded and headed to the castle, waving goodbye to Kuroka and Bikou.

Issei rushed past the guards, who didn't even see him due to his speed. He rushed up the stairs, looking for the meeting room, the same room where he felt the presence of all the Leaders of the Khaos Brigade.

He didn't fear interrupting their meeting, he knew all about every single leader of the Khaos Brigade. And the only one that could defeat him was Ophis itself. As Issei turned a sharp corner, he spotted two big doors to a relatively large room.

Issei rushed over to it, but there was someone guarding the room. Issei recognized this man as one of the members of the Hero Faction.

"Ara, I didn't expect to see the Sekiryuutei today. I was under the impression that you were still out on a mission." Spoke the Man with a spear, guarding the door. Issei narrowed his eyes and walked further.

"I have to get inside, Cao Cao." Stated Issei, Cao Cao rose an eyebrow at that and twirled his spear around. "I am under strict orders to keep everyone out." Informed Cao Cao, pointing his spear at Issei.

Issei sighed and in the blink of an eye was in front of Cao Cao, barely inches away from his face. Cao Cao's eyes widened in surprised, and before he could raise his spear, he was thrown across the other side of the corridor.

Issei then took this chance and opened the doors to the Meeting Room, once he opened the doors, he found several eyes landing on him.

"Issei-kun!" Blurted out Katerea in confusion as she stood up from her seat. Shalba narrowed his eyes as Issei Hyoudou entered the room, while Creuserey scowled at the arrival of the lover of Katerea Leviathan.

"Ne, what happened to Cao Cao-chan?" Asked a Devil who looked like an older version of Vali Lucifer. Issei glanced at him, but his eyes soon landed on the one in the middle of the room.

"Ophis." Spoke Issei as he calmly walked further into the room. Shalba and Creuserey standing up to try and persuade Issei to leave, but was quickly put down when Rizevim gestured for them to sit down.

Ophis took the appearance of a gothic Lolita girl, much to everyone's confusion. But Issei didn't mind that as he had arrived, right next to her seat. Ophis looked at him with interest in her eyes.

"What does the Welsh Dragon... Want?" Asked Ophis in a completely monotone tone. Issei nodded and activated his Scale Mail, surprising the others in the room.

"Ophis, I need you to activate the Diabolos Dragon God with me." Requested Issei, the others in the room rose an eyebrow in confusion. They didn't know what the 'Diabolos Dragon God' was.

Ophis stared at Issei for a few seconds before nodding and walking towards him. They both stood, barely a few inches from each other and soon a bright crimson and purple light emitted from between them.

 **"I, The Crimson Red Dragon dwelling within me, awaken from your dominance..."** Chanted Issei as his Scale Mail's eyes turned Crimson. And the armor was becoming more refined.

 **"The Crimson Heavenly Dragon I possess within me, rise up to become a King."** Chanted Ophis, two wings emerged from Issei's Scale Mail, taking the color of purple.

 **"The Jet-Black God of Infinity."** Continued Ophis as another set of wings emerged from Issei's Scale Mail, totaling four wings. Issei could the feel the power of Ophis flowing through him slowly.

 **"The Glorious Red God of Dreams..."** Chanted Issei as the golden bits of the Scale Mail became more sharper and more refined, they could be seen trailing the full figure of the armor.

 **"** **Watch over the forbidden existence we shall become that transcends the boundaries."** Chanted Ophis and Issei simultaneously, a bright light enveloping them. The Leaders of the Khaos Brigade in utter shock.

 **"We shall dance like radiance within the inferno!"** Finished Ophis and Issei as the light soon dissipated, Issei's aura suddenly flared and everyone was forced to their knees with the exception of Ophis herself and Rizevim Livan Lucifer.

Issei looked at his armor in slight awe, he always appreciated his power whenever he activated Diabolos Dragon, this would be his fourth time transforming.

"Thank you, Ophis." Thanked Issei as he turned around and saw most of the leaders of the Khaos Brigade standing up as they had been forced to their knees. Katerea stood up and pouted at Issei, Issei laughed and gestured an apology.

Soon, Issei had left the room and teleported back to the Young Devils Gathering.

 _..._

 _Flashback End_

 _..._

"Well then... Shall we begin?" Inquired Issei as he unleashed a majority of his aura, causing trees to go flying everywhere, and the wind blew everywhere. Sirzechs and Serafall's eyes widened in shock as his aura was pushing them back.

Mordred closed her right eye as she too was getting pushed back, Issei saw this and controlled his aura, cooling down.

"You should return to base, Mordred." Suggested Issei, Mordred glanced at him, thinking of what to do. Until a red blur flew past her and the Maou's.

"Yes, Issei and I can handle the situation." Agreed Scathach with a battle thirsty grin, her spear emitted the most bloodlust in a decade. Mordred sighed and walked away, albeit slightly disappointed she couldn't fight the Maou.

"Better bring me some pizza after all of this." Demanded Mordred as she teleported away. Sirzechs narrowed his eyes as they were cornered from two sides, they had no choice but to fight.

"Issei, this isn't necessary. We'll let you go." Said Sirzechs, surprising Serafall. "No! Issei-chan is finally back and I wont permit him to leave me!" Declared Serafall as she flared her icy aura, Issei shivering because of it.

Issei wanted to say something, but he figured it would only make the situation worse.

"You'll have him back someday, but not today." Said Sirzechs, raising his tone a little. Serafall grit her teeth and turned to Issei, attempting to freeze him on the spot. But before her ice could reach him, it was all shattered by a crimson spear.

"You'll be fighting me, Maou." Said the Godslayer, Scathach with a battle thirsty grin. Serafall glared at Scathach before firing multiple demonic attacks at her, Scathach easily deflected them by twirling her spear around.

Serafall released her wings and flew a distance away, Scathach trailing her, leaving the two men alone.

"Well, now that we're alone... Activate your True Form." Suggested Issei as he pointed a finger at Sirzechs and a magic circle appeared on the tip of his finger. Soon a beam of purple energy fired, colliding with Sirzechs' armor, causing a massive purple explosion.

As soon as the smoke from the explosion dissipated, Sirzechs could be seen, his armor completely broken and crimson marks flowing throughout his body. His eyes were now completely crimson as well, and his hair was longer and more messy.

 **"Are you satisfied, Issei-kun?"** Asked Sirzechs, his voice sounding more demonic and cold. Issei chuckled at this and soon grinned with excitement. "Far from it." Replied Issei as he got into his stance.

Sirzechs opened the palm of his hand and an orb of pure crimson color began materializing. Issei opened his palm as well and pointed it at Sirzechs, a bright purple ball quickly materializing.

The two stared at each other for a moment before firing both of their attacks, the balls colliding with each other causing a massive explosion. Issei flew up into the sky, expecting the Maou to follow him.

Soon Issei felt a presence behind him, he turned around, narrowly dodging an enhanced punch from the Maou. Issei countered by delivering a roundhouse kick, his foot hitting Sirzechs directly on his face. Sirzechs came crashing down on the ground due to this, but he soon recovered and fired a multitude of magic attacks at Issei.

Issei clutched both of his fists as he materialized an energy shield around him, the purple globe defending Issei from the sequence of attacks. Sirzechs grit his teeth as he then flew up and started charging up a massive ball using his Power of Destruction.

Issei dispersed his shield and started boosting with incredible speed. His armors chest piece started opening, an emerald colored magical attack charging up.

 **{BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!}**

Sirzechs saw this and hurriedly fired the massive ball of destruction, the ball quickly approaching Issei. Issei started laughing like a baatle maniac as the ball got closer and closer. But before it could get any closer, he fired his own attack.

 **{LONGINUS SMASHHHHHEEEEERRRRR!}** Boomed the Boosted Gear as a powerful emerald beam fired from the Scale Mail's chest. But due to Issei using the Diabolos Dragon form, the attack was much more powerful than when used in Juggernaut Drive.

The massive ball collided with the beam fired by Issei, the two attacks having a struggle between each other. But as Issei kept boosting, the beam soon overpowered the ball fired by Sirzechs.

Sirzechs created a powerful magic shield in order to defend himself from the devastating beam. The beam collided with his shield, the shield barely holding its own against Longinus Smasher.

Issei saw this and smirked as the cannons on his wings began releasing a crimson and black aura. Sirzechs' eyes widened at this as he could not block another attack.

 **{INFINITY BLASTER!}** Shouted the Boosted Gear as four beams fired from the cannons on Issei's wings and soon broke the shield of Sirzechs. The Maou had to take both of Issei's attacks, causing him to come crashing on the ground, a massive red, black and green explosion being the result of the beams Issei fired.

Sirzechs slowly flew up into the sky, battered and injured. Issei smirked at this and opened the palm of his fist, a fire began forming on his hand. Sirzechs' eyes widened in shock as he recognized the fire.

 **"T-The Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames?!"** Blurted out Sirzechs in shock, Issei grinned as he heard Sirzechs recognize the flames.

"That's right, the very same one God from the Bible sealed away. These flames cannot be put out and will burn even a God to his death." Said Issei, his hand playing with the flames.

"Do you think you can survive it?" Asked Issei, Sirzechs quickly shook his head, not wanting to test it out. Issei laughed at this and teleported behind Sirzechs where he set Sirzechs' back on fire with the flames.

Sirzechs screamed in pain before turning around and attempting to punch Issei, but Issei dodged and delivered an uppercut to his jaw. Sirzechs crashing on the ceiling of the floor, the flames still burning on his body.

"I have to commend you, Sirzechs. You were able to survive my Infinity Blaster, which is by far my strongest attack." Complimented Issei as he clapped for Sirzechs, who was trying to put out the fire.

Sirzechs was panicking, because these flames would kill him if he did not put them out soon. Issei sighed as he watched Sirzechs' useless attempts at putting the fire out, the flames were powerful enough to kill Gods just by burning them. The only ones who could resist the flames were Issei, Ophis, Albion and Great Red.

Issei was about to finish their battle, until he felt the presence of a familiar fallen angel behind him, along with a Norse God, a Valkyrie and another Maou.

As Issei turned around he took a punch to his gut, delivered by Ajuka Beelzebub in his True Form, which didn't look too different from Sirzechs. He had emerald marks all over him, and his eyes glowed a bright green.

Issei saw another punch coming from the Maou, but this time he was able to dodge and grab Ajuka's arm, swinging him around and sending him crashing to the ground. When Issei glanced behind him he saw Azazel, already wearing his Artificial Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker.

"Azazel, I didn't think you'd actually fight." Said Issei as he got into his stance, facing Azazel. Odin who was beside Azazel chuckled and descended to the ground, deciding to simply spectate.

"Well I wasn't planning on it, especially considering you can stand up to both Sirzechs and Ajuka in their True Forms." Shrugged Azazel before summoning the enhanced light spear that came with the Sacred Gear.

"But I have a responsibility as the Governor of the Fallen Angels, and that means I'll have to face off against you eventually." Added Azazel, rushing at Issei with his spear in hand. Issei smirked and dodge a few thrusts from Azazel's spear, he then flared his aura, causing Azazel to be forced back a few meters.

Azazel held his spear tightly, before throwing it at Issei. Issei was impressed by Azazel's strength, but it wasn't enough to challenge him. Issei dodged the spear and rushed at Azazel, kicking him in the gut, causing him to come crashing down on the ground right beside Ajuka who had just gotten up.

Ajuka created multiple magic circles, all of them unleashing powerful demonic attacks. But Issei flicked them all away with just his finger, smirking, Issei fired multiple spear-like projectiles at Ajuka and Azazel.

Ajuka flew up to dodge the projectiles, enhancing his fists with magic and charging at Issei. Issei laughed as he took a few punches from Ajuka, responding by punching the Maou as well. Both were able to get good hits, but Issei's armor was tougher than the Super Devil's immense demonic power.

Azazel was hit by some of the projectiles and soon he deactivated his Sacred Gear, realizing that he couldn't do much against Issei in his current state. Odin and Rossweisse approached Azazel, Odin still had his smirk on, gesturing for Rossweisse to heal Azazel.

Issei dodged a massive demonic blast from Ajuka, countering with Dragon Shot but enhanced with Ophis' power of Infinity. Ajuka dodged the shot, a massive explosion resulting from the enhanced Dragon Shot down at the forest.

Ajuka was about to fire more demonic attacks, but he felt someone grab his feet and looked down, only to see Issei holding his feet. And soon Issei threw him down into the ground, creating yet even more craters.

Azazel and Odin walked up to the crater, seeing Ajuka slowly stand up, no longer in his True Form.

"Goddamn Issei, I didn't expect you to be this strong." Said Azazel as he chuckled at how Issei completely overpowered him and Ajuka. Issei smiled at this and descended on the ground.

"Well that's what happens when you combine Boosted Gear with the Ouroboros Dragon God." Shrugged Issei smugly, Azazel and Odin chuckled at Issei's arrogance.

"Hahaha, well if you don't mind could you put out those flames for now? We kinda need Sirzechs alive to keep this alliance steady." Requested Azazel, pointing over to Sirzechs. Issei turned his head around, glancing over to Sirzechs.

"Sure thing, but on one condition." Said Issei, Azazel and Ajuka listening closely. Ajuka Beelzebub already healing himself.

"If I ever return to your side, I want Katerea Leviathan to be forgiven for all of her acts as a terrorist." Said Issei, causing everyone to look at him with curious expressions.

"That will be quite difficult, the public already despises the original descendants for bringing nothing but chaos to the society." Informed Ajuka, holding his chin in deep thought.

"Those are my conditions." Said Issei as he crossed his arms, glancing over to the fight currently going on between Scathach and Serafall. It seems that Serafall was losing the fight.

"Just give the man what he wants, Sirzechs wont last much longer." Suggested Azazel, looking over to Ajuka. The Maou sighed and nodded his head, agreeing with Issei's conditions.

Issei nodded and aimed his hand over to Sirzechs, who was visibly sweating and panting.

 **{PENETRATE!}** Shouted the Boosted Gear as the flames soon dissipated. Ajuka was surprised that Issei could use one of the Welsh Dragon's original abilities, but decided he would look into it in the future.

Sirzechs exhaled in relief as Ajuka approached him and began healing him. Issei then turned over to Scathach and ordered her to return to him telepathically. Scathach nodded and left Serafall on the ground panting.

"I see you've won, Issei." Said Scathach with a smile as she returned to her master.

"Ah, so this is your Queen, Sekiryuutei. I have to say she has the finest body I've seen in centuries." Complimented Odin stroking his beard. Rossweisse blushed at Odin's input and quickly shut his mouth.

Issei laughed as Scathach rose an eyebrow at the Norse God and looked away in disinterest.

"You should probably go, Issei. The Khaos Brigade might get suspicious if you're gone for too long." Suggested Azazel, Issei nodded and gestured for Scathach to prepare a Teleportation Circle.

"Azazel, tell my Peerage members that I'm going to be coming back for them soon." Requested Issei, Azazel smiled and gave him a thumbs up as Issei and Scathach de-materialized into the magic circle.

Azazel, Odin and his bodyguard soon met up with the three Maou's. As they were walking over to them, Azazel was in deep thought.

"That Hyoudou boy sure was interesting, if he wasn't our enemy I would've left Loki all up to him." Said Odin with a chuckle, getting hit once again by his bodyguard. Azazel nodded in agreement.

'Issei Hyoudou... The Dragon God of Leviathan.' Thought Azazel with a proud smirk.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Yo! This wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I liked the ending I set for it. This is most definitely the shortest chapter up-to-date. But I doubt there'll be any short chapters like this ever again.**_

 _ **As for the voting poll, currently it's at a tie between Crom and Rossweisse. So I'll give it until the next chapter before I close the voting poll.**_

 _ **Don't forget to Fav and Follow!**_

* * *

 _ **Issei's Peerage**_

 _ **King : Issei Hyoudou, Red Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Queen : Scathach, Immortal Witch**_

 _ **Bishop : Kuroka**_

 _ **Bishop : Yubelluna**_

 _ **Knight : Nashetania Hyoudou, Saint of Blades**_

 _ **Knight : Mordred Pendragon, Knight of Treachery**_

 _ **Rook : Tiamat**_

 _ **Rook : (Pending)**_

 _ **Pawn : (Decided)**_

 _ **Pawn : (Decided)**_

 _ **Pawn : Marion**_

 _ **Pawn x4 : (Decided)**_

 _ **Pawn : Dani Thompson, Vampire/Devil Hybrid**_


	13. Chapter Ten - Back to School

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 ***Action/Sound***

* * *

 **DRAGON GOD OF LEVIATHAN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

 _ **\- Back to School -**_

* * *

"Onii-sama! What happened?!" Blurted out Rias in concern for her brother, who came inside the meeting room looking exhausted and his armor missing. Sirzechs raised an arm, gesturing that he was fine.

"Nothing too severe, Issei just beat me up a bit." Reassured Sirzechs, gaining shocked stares from both Sona's Peerage and Issei's Peerage.

"Issei was here?" Asked Sona curiously, Serafall nodded her head, confirming Sona's suspicions. "Wait, Nashetania was brought to the infirmary right? Did Issei beat her up too?" Asked Dani anxiously.

"If you really think Issei would hurt his sister like that, then you don't know him at all." Said Azazel as he helped put Sirzechs down on his seat. "It was his new Knight that fought with Nashetania." Informed Azazel.

"What the hell are you doing, Issei?" Muttered Tiamat, growling quietly. Ajuka and Azazel heard her, but before they could touch the topic, Odin cleared his lungs, gaining everyone's attention.

"I believe we have a more important matter at hand." Spoke Odin, getting nods of agreement from the leaders in the room. "Loki will not last long in the barrier, I estimate that he'll break free in a few hours." Said Ajuka.

"Oh, you say that like Issei himself isn't a bigger threat to you. Remember, his HQ is inside of Norway." Said Azazel, getting nervous glances from everyone. Odin sighed and nodded his head.

"Indeed, I have already sent Thor after him to find his HQ." Informed Odin, surprising everyone. "You sent Thor after him? Interesting, but you don't expect your son to defeat Issei, do you?" Inquired Azazel, gaining a nod from Odin.

"After seeing what he did to all three of you, Thor will most certainly lose a fight with that boy. But I'm sure he will live, besides, he's been itching for a fight." Said Odin, eager to get back on the topic at hand.

"Well, let's formulate a plan for now." Suggested Ajuka, getting nods of approval from everyone.

* * *

 _ ***Norway, outside Team Issei HQ***_

Issei Hyoudou was currently in a fight against a certain Norse God of Thunder, but using the Diabolos Dragon did have its toll on Issei. Thus, the two were fighting on equal footing.

"I didn't expect you to find my HQ so easily, Thor." Said Issei as he dodged Mjolnir, which Thor threw straight at him. Thor chuckled as he caught Mjolnir and started spinning it around.

"You underestimate me, Welsh Dragon!" Said Thor as he unleashed a barrage of lightning based attacks on Issei, some actually managing to hit. Issei grit his teeth at the pain and was actually forced to land on the ground and fall on his knees.

Thor grinned proudly as he slowly descended and charged up a powerful attack, until he was forced to use Mjolnir to block a multitude of crimson spears. Thor looked up and saw Scathach, the Godslayer, grinning widely.

"The Godslayer?!" Blurted out Thor before quickly dodging more copies of Gae Bolg. "You made a grave mistake coming alone to face Team Issei." Informed Scathach as she moved like a blur and was quickly in front of the Norse God, aiming to thrust her spear into his chest.

But Thor was soon struck by lightning and completely disappeared.

Scathach sighed in disappointment and soon went over to Issei to check up on him. Issei was panting as fighting multiple Satan-Class beings in such a short time span wasn't a walk in the park, even for him.

Mordred and Valdis who had just arrived, saw Scathach helping Issei move as the Sekiryuutei was feeling a bit numb. Mordred quickly helped Issei as well, while Valdis asked how Issei became the way he was, and was surprised when he was told that Issei just fought a multitude of Satan-class beings.

...

"The Norse Gods should know where we are now, shall we move out?" Asked Scathach curiously as she sat right beside Issei, who was quickly recovering.

"Don't think we have a choice, Mordred, do you think we'll be able to establish a base in Britain?" Asked Issei, causing Mordred to hold her chin in deep thought.

"Maybe, but I doubt we'll last long over there." Replied Mordred, Issei was running out of options as he couldn't think of a new location for his base. That is until a magic circle appeared out of nowhere.

"Issei-kun, are you alright?" Asked Katerea, who had materialized from the magic circle, with Shalba Beelzebub.

"I'm fine, what're you two doing here?" Asked Issei curiously, as he glanced over to Shalba. Katerea sighed and gave Issei a folder, containing an address and the names of a few devils.

"That will be the new location of your Team, as I'm sure that the Norse Gods will not wait too long before they decide to strike." Said Katerea, earning a nod of agreement from Issei.

"And who are these?" Asked Issei as he pointed at the names of multiple devils that were in the folder. "Those are the devils that we have put under your command, they will serve you loyally." Replied Shalba.

"So, we will be stationed in Tokyo... I suppose we can get comfortable there." Said Issei with shrug as he closed the folder. Shalba nodded and soon teleported away, while Katerea stayed.

"What are you still doing here?" Asked Mordred irritated that her hated rival was still in the vicinity. Katerea merely glared at Mordred before turning to Issei.

"Issei, I have been hearing some very nasty rumors about you." Informed Katerea as she sat right next to him, gaining a raised eyebrow from Issei.

"Such as?" Inquired Issei slightly suspicious.

"You've been plotting to betray the Khaos Brigade, that is what all the rumors sum up to." Said Katerea, earning a scoff from Mordred, and curious looks from Scathach and Valdis.

"And what do you think?" Asked Issei with a curious smirk. Katerea pouted at this and punched him jokingly. "Obviously, I think they are false. I've already ordered the execution of those who dared to accuse you." Replied Katerea.

"I'll take this opportunity to ask you then... Will you join me if I decide to switch sides once again?" Asked Issei curiously, hearing this, Katerea stared at Issei seriously.

 ***SLAP!***

"Don't you dare suggest that you would betray me ever again..." Said Katerea, her face almost reaching the point of tears. Issei was stunned for a moment before sighing and pulling Katerea into a deep kiss, causing her eyes to widen.

Soon enough, Katerea closed her eyes and responded to his kiss, much to the jealousy of Scathach and Mordred. Valdis just leaned on a wall and put his earphones on.

"Katerea-chan..." Called out Issei as he pulled away from the kiss, Katerea blushing at the sound of Issei's voice ringing in her ears.

"I will never betray you, if I one day suggest that we leave the Khaos Brigade and you reject me... I'll stay with you." Declared Issei, causing Katerea to smile. Scathach crossed her arms, smiling proudly at Issei.

'Truly, he is able to capture any woman's heart.' Thought Scathach, slightly blushing at the thought of Issei saying all of that to her.

* * *

"So, how's it going so far?" Asked Bikou as he sat down on a rock. Kuroka purred and summoned a screen, showing the battle between Loki and the Devils.

"They wont last very long, especially with one of the Top 10 in there." Replied Kuroka, slightly worried for the wellbeing of her sister. Vali saw this and sighed.

"I wouldn't mind having a dog, why don't you go fetch me Fenrir?" Suggested Vali, hearing this, Kuroka smiled and nodded.

"Alrighty then, c'mon Arthur. Let's go catch ourselves a dog with God-slaying fangs." Called out Kuroka as she prepared a magic circle. Arthur stood up and entered the magic circle.

...

"Odin you sly bastard, sending these pups must've been quite the risky move considering that there's no guarantee that any of them could even lift the hammer." Said Loki with a smirk as he gestured for Fenrir to attack.

Kuroyama had attempted to lift the hammer, as they had theorized that the fused form of Katase and Murayama could possibly lift Mjolnir. But it seems that they were wrong, Fenrir had been able to fatally damage Kuroyama, forcing the two to split.

Luckily neither of the two girls were injured when they split back into their normal forms.

'But better safe than sorry.' Thought Loki as he noticed Mjolnir landing on a bunch of boulders. "Fenrir! I have a new chew toy for you, it's over there!" Called out Loki, causing Fenrir to turn around and pounce at Mjolnir.

But before the massive wolf could land on the hammer, chains suddenly manifested and trapped Fenrir.

"That sigil... What is this?!" Demanded Loki as Fenrir had been trapped and unable to escape.

"I might've had a little something to do with that." Spoke Kuroka with a smirk as she sat on a hill. "Kuroka!" Called out Koneko, recognizing her sister.

"It looks like you've finally accepted your power, what a relief your ears and tail have finally made an appearance." Said Kuroka proudly. "Maybe but I will never become like you, Kuroka." Said Koneko, glaring at her sister.

"I cant believe a lowly devil like you would dare betray Loki!" Exclaimed Loki as he fired multiple projectiles at Kuroka, but before they could hit, they were deflected by Arthur who was using Caliburn.

"What?!" Blurted out Loki in shock.

"Salutations, I am Arthur of the Vali Team." Greeted Arthur, getting suspicious glares from everyone. "Loki-sama, we shall be taking custody of Fenrir from this point forward." Informed Arthur as Fenrir was teleported right beside them.

"And why would you do that?" Asked Loki angrily. "Apparently Vali is very interested in his fangs, and thinks that he'd be a good addition to Vali Team. We cant fall behind Team Issei, after all." Replied Kuroka, as she stood up.

"The Holy Sword, Caliburn. Even a God as powerful as you cannot even scratch it." Informed Arthur, in order to throw away any attempts of retaliation from the Norse God.

"Tell the White Dragon that he will regret this decision!" Declared Loki, causing Kuroka to laugh at him. "Suck it! You're the only one regretting anything here, Nyahaha!" Mocked Kuroka.

Arthur had returned Caliburn to its sheath and pulled out another Holy Sword. Before stabbing it into Fenrir's head, but it didn't seem to do any damage.

"Farewell, everyone." Said Arthur, bowing down with respect.

"Nya, I will be back for you, Shirone. And even Issei wont be able to stop me." Informed Kuroka before she and Arthur had disappeared into the magic circle.

"Damn you, White Dragon Emperor. You must've been after Fenrir from the very beginning..." Muttered Loki in anger.

"Hahaha! And to think your day is just about to get even worse!" Laughed Mordred who had appeared on another hill, with Valdis in his lich form.

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded Loki angrily. Mordred simply smirked at him, while Valdis stepped forward.

"We were sent here by the Red Dragon Emperor, with a certain task in mind." Informed Valdis as he raised his arm.

"And what was this task that he assigned you with?" Asked Loki, quickly running out of patience. "Simple, to defeat the Norse God Loki and make sure none of the fine devils down there get killed." Replied Valdis before a beam of magical power fired from Valdis' hand.

Loki was able to dodge, but was soon trapped in a skeletal cage. Loki attempted to destroy the cage, but it didn't seem to budge.

But the fight wasn't over as a clone of Midgardsormr snuck up behind Mordred and attempted to bite her, but it failed miserably as Mordred quickly cut the clone in half before it could even reach her.

"Damn you Heavenly Dragons! Have you no sense of loyalty?!" Whined Loki as he watched Midgardsormr's clone get killed.

"Well a Dragon does what it can to relieve itself of complete and utter boredom." Shrugged Valdis as a magic circle began forming beneath him and Mordred, getting ready to teleport away.

"Wait! Please tell us, will Issei ever return to our side?" Asked Xenovia hopeful as she stepped forward. Xenovia and Irina had both been reincarnated as Angels, but Xenovia had trouble keeping her wings pure white due to thoughts of Issei Hyoudou.

"From what I've seen, it wont be too long before he gets bored of the Khaos Brigade and come back to your side." Replied Mordred before she and Valdis teleported away.

Hearing this all of the girls who were in love with Issei, smiled happily, before turning their attention back to Loki who was struggling with his skeletal prison.

* * *

 _ ***Tokyo***_

"Ryoko Sadashi, reporting!" Saluted the Blue-haired busty devil with her hair tied in a ponytail. There were a few other devils behind her, they were her subordinates.

"Ah, the Captain I presume?" Inquired Issei as he crossed his arms. Scathach who was behind Issei was sizing up the devils, most were around Low-class to Mid-class. But the Captain, Ryoko Sadashi was a High-class.

"Yes sir! We were assigned to you by Shalba Beelzebub and Katerea Leviathan." Informed Ryoko with a confident smile. Issei nodded and turned around to face Scathach.

"Can you take care of them and find them a place to stay?" Requested Issei, Scathach nodded and gestured for the devils to follow her. But before most of them could leave, Issei got their attention once again.

"I also expect you to report to me everyday, understood?" Ordered Issei, getting a salute from Ryoko before she left the room.

As Issei sat down on the sofa inside of his new HQ, a magic circle appeared, revealing Mordred and Valdis.

"Yo!" Greeted Mordred as she de-materialized her armor and sat down beside Issei. Valdis simply waved his hand at Issei and went to his room. Apparently each member was given a room, but Mordred noticed that hers was the farthest away from Issei's, but she shrugged it off.

"I assume Loki has been defeated?" Inquired Issei, getting a nod from Mordred.

"By the time he breaks out of the cage, the Maou's will have been there to trap him." Said Mordred, getting a nod of agreement from Issei.

Mordred simply stared at Issei for a few moments, which didn't go unnoticed. Issei tried to ignore it but it truly bothered him that she was just staring at him.

"What is it?" Asked Issei bothered. Mordred's eyes had a certain glint to them that Issei knew all too well, it was the same glint Katerea had when Issei had just joined the Khaos Brigade.

"Let me guess, you want to have sex with me." Said Issei, already knowing the answer. Hearing this, a smirk slowly made its way onto her face.

"Damn straight, I haven't even seen how much you're packing. And since everyone is pretty busy right now, save for Valdis, I think this is the perfect opportunity." Said Mordred before getting on Issei's lap.

She pushed her buttocks closer to Issei's zipper, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Issei gulped as he hadn't had sex with Mordred yet and he had to admit, he was really excited.

A bulge soon became visible around Issei's crotch, lightly tapping Mordred's ass cheek. Mordred let out a small moan as she felt Issei's bulge slide against her butt. Issei bit his lower lip as he tried to hide a groan of pleasure.

Mordred moved her ass up and down, caressing the bulge on Issei's pants. Issei was lightly blushing and looked around cautiously as they were still in the main room of the HQ.

"H-Hey, don't you think we should take this in my room?" Inquired Issei, getting a wide grin from Mordred. "Nay, I want to do it here." Said Mordred as she stopped moving her ass and stood up.

Mordred turned around and grinned at Issei before kneeling down and slowly pulling down his zipper. Issei was about to protest but Mordred shushed him with one finger.

As the zipper was completely open, a massive cock emerged, slightly tapping Mordred's cheek. She yelped softly as she was caught by surprise at the size of Issei's genitals. Issei was visibly blushing now, and his cock continued pulsing.

Mordred was shocked at the sheer size and was on the verge of drooling. Suddenly her right hand moved on its on, and began stroking. Mordred herself was surprised by this, her primal instincts got the better of her.

Her hand stroked up and down, causing Issei to groan in pleasure. Mordred's tongue soon slipped out and licked the tip of Issei's cock. Soon enough Mordred let go of Issei's penis and spit on it, causing it to get slimy.

Mordred soon shoved her mouth into Issei's cock, her head bobbing up and down.

"Oh... Fuck!" Groaned Issei, pleasure visible in his voice. Mordred brushed aside her hair as she continued sucking with precision. As if on instinct Issei pushed Mordred's head deeper into his cock, causing her to choke on it.

After a few moments, Issei let go of her head and she quickly pulled out, coughing a few times. Mordred pouted at Issei, but he responded with a grin.

"You forced yourself onto me like this, I'll make sure to give it to you roughly." Said Issei as he de-materialized his clothes and was completely naked, Mordred was blushing hard as she then removed her clothing as well.

Issei grabbed Mordred's hand and pulled her up, pushing her onto the sofa. As she landed on the sofa, Issei quickly got on top of her. Mordred and Issei stared at each other's eyes for a few moments, before pulling each other into a deep kiss.

As Issei eventually pulled away, Mordred's face was flushed. Seeing this Issei grinned and slowly spread her legs, carefully inserting Little Issei. Mordred moaned loudly as Issei inserted his cock into her pussy.

Issei slowly picked up the pace as he began thrusting, Mordred moaning out loud as Issei rammed her insides. They would have to cut it short due to the risk of someone seeing them though.

Valdis was in his room listening to music with earphones so he wouldn't be able to hear the loud moans of the Knight of Treachery.

The two would continue having sexual intercourse for at least half an hour, but they couldn't afford to pleasure themselves for any longer than that at the moment. There were still many things that needed to be done by Team Issei after all.

* * *

 _ ***Unknown Realm***_

"Ne, did you see Issei-chan's new form?" Asked Rizevim Lucifer, twirling his glass of wine. Euclid Lucifuge merely shook his head, unaware of the Dragon God's new transformation.

"I'm afraid not, could it pose a threat to us?" Inquired Euclid cautiously, Rizevim chuckled and shook his head. "It was powerful enough to surpass Me, in strength." Said Rizevim as he drank his wine.

"Then shall we make preparations to eliminate him?" Asked Euclid, receiving a groan from Rizevim.

"Jeez, at least try to get on his good side before killing him. If we can turn him into an ally, then that would make releasing Trihexa much more easier." Groaned Rizevim as he materialized three arrows and gave it to Euclid.

Euclid took the arrows with a raised eyebrow, not sure what to do with the set of arrows.

"Make something useful out of those arrows, something that could benefit the Sekiryuutei greatly. Consider it our gift." Said Rizevim, getting a nod from Euclid who proceeded to teleport away.

"Hmm, if we cant win you over, Issei-chan. Then we might have to use Katerea-chan as a hostage, hehehe!" Muttered Rizevim ominously.

* * *

 _A Few Days Later..._

 **{Issei, wake up.}** Called out Ddraig, Issei Hyoudou was currently sleeping so naturally the Dragon would have to wake him up.

 **"Why are you trying to wake him up, Ddraig?"** Asked Belzard curiously as he watched Issei move around unconsciously. Elsha giggled at the cute sight of Issei sleeping.

 **{He's slacking off, ever since getting reinforcements from Leviathan he's been using them to do all of his dirty work. Occasionally sending a member of Team Issei to help them out.}** Replied Ddraig as he then growled.

 **{ISSEI! GREAT RED IS ABOVE OF YOU!}** Shouted Ddraig, Issei's eyes shot open at this and he immediately entered his Balance Breaker. However upon looking around he couldn't find a trace of Great Red's aura.

Elsha and Belzard were snickering, while Ddraig only growled. Issei soon realized he was played by Ddraig, and immediately sent the Heavenly Dragon an annoyed glare.

"What the hell, Ddraig?" Inquired Issei annoyed that he was waken up. He deactivated his Scale Mail and sat down on his bed.

 **{This isn't you, Issei. What's going on?}** Asked Ddraig worried for his partner. Issei raised an eyebrow at that and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Replied Issei, causing Ddraig to take control of his left hand and sent a sucker punch coming straight at his own face. Issei's face contorted in anger at the sudden attack.

"What the hell?!" Blurted out Issei angrily, his left hand closing into a fist again, causing Issei to shut up. "Ok, ok! I haven't been very active because there aren't really any adventures to go on right now!" Explained Issei, his left hand finally regaining control.

 **{Then find one, adventures wont always come to you.}** Said Ddraig, receiving a groan from Issei.

"That's the thing though, how can I find a good adventure that wont get me into trouble?" Asked Issei, Ddraig could only grumble at this. "Exactly what I me-"

 **{Betray the Khaos Brigade.}** Said Ddraig out of nowhere, Elsha and Belzard were quite surprised at Ddraig's suggestion as well. Issei himself was very shocked to hear it first, but soon enough, a grin made its way onto his face.

"... So basically you want those rumors about me to become true?" Inquired Issei jokingly, Ddraig only chuckled at this. **{It would be quite interesting to see how you betray the Khaos Brigade. I'm sure Ophis wouldn't really care, but the Leviathan...}**

"I know, I'll convince her somehow. But I want to keep this act going for awhile." Said Issei with an evil smirk.

...

Issei had gone outside of his room to eat breakfast, when he sat at the dinner table, he saw Scathach in an apron. She was cooking Issei's favorite, tempura. Issei drooled at the sight of her tempura, they were out of this world.

Scathach glanced over to Issei, inwardly grinning proudly as Issei had been entranced by her delicious tempura. Valdis who just got out of his room saw the tempura, it looked like he was jealous since he was a lich, he couldn't eat.

Soon enough, Scathach served the tempura at the table. Issei excitedly grabbed a few pieces, so did Mordred who had just sat down at the table. Issei dipped the tempura in the sauce, and he took a quick bite.

As he chewed and swallowed the tempura, his face lit up in pure amazement. He stared at his plate for a few seconds before comically jumping at Scathach and hugging her tight. Mordred was too busy enjoying the meal to care, but Scathach was blushing hard.

"Ahhh! I love you, Scathach! You're the best cook in the world!" Complimented Issei hugging Scathach with a happy expression on his face. Scathach blushed after hearing Issei say he loved her, but she smiled and returned the gesture by hugging back and patting his back.

"Just say the word and I'll cook you as much tempura as you want, Issei." Said Scathach, causing Issei's grip to get tighter. She giggled at his display, but she would use this opportunity to get ahead of the others.

"But I expect a reward every now and then." Added Scathach, which Issei quickly agreed to before getting back to his meal. Scathach sighed and removed her apron, getting ready to eat as well.

As the three were eating, they were quite silent, so Issei would use this opportunity to tell them about his plan.

"Hey, if I were to actually betray the Khaos Brigade, would you all come with me?" Asked Issei out of nowhere, causing everyone to look at him.

"Of course." Replied Scathach and Mordred simultaneously, while Valdis simply nodded at Issei and continued watching Underworld TV. Issei smiled as his team was filled with loyal members, and he soon returned to his meal.

 _"It seems that the sudden disappearances of Low-Class Devils and Strays have been getting more and more suspicious as today six bodies were found drained of blood, but there seemed to be no sign of wounds anywhere. The Dukes have denied any claims of experimentation and have given us a possible suspect, a Demon that calls himself, Nogard."_ Said the News Reporter on the Channel Valdis was watching.

This report caught the attention of Issei and Scathach.

"Nogard... That was the Demon Scientist that you were planning on recruiting right?" Inquired Scathach, receiving a nod of confirmation from Issei.

"I was saving him for later, but I suppose we'll need to act now before the authorities catch him." Said Issei as he finished his meal and put on his battle attire. Issei's black robe had actually been heavily reinforced by Katerea and Scathach, his armor was especially resistant against Ice and Water based attacks.

"I'll come with you two." Volunteered Mordred as she stood up from the dinner table. Issei shook his head as he looked over to Mordred.

"No, I want you to stay here and guard the base with Valdis. If Ryoko comes over for her report, tell her to wait here till I return." Ordered Issei, causing Mordred to sigh and sit back down on the table.

"I better be getting some soon." Said Mordred as she pouted at Issei, Issei chuckled and nodded at her. He then turned to Scathach who was already in her battle attire.

"Let's get going." Said Issei, getting a nod from Scathach as they then teleported away.

* * *

 _ ***Underworld***_

Issei and Scathach had arrived in a rather deserted area in the Underworld, the file Katerea had given him had stated that Nogard was most likely around this area.

The place looked like it came straight out of a horror movie, the sky was gray and there was quite a lot of fog. How Sirzechs hasn't gotten rid of this place was beyond Issei.

Scathach summoned her spear, preparing for the inevitable fight. Issei glanced at her and continued looking around. There were many broken houses and a few old corpses.

"What the hell happened here?" Muttered Issei as he saw the rotting corpses. Scathach looked over to Issei and saw the bodies as well, she had heard about what happened to this certain area recently.

"Apparently some Elder Dragon passed by here and killed everything along the way." Informed Scathach as she approached Issei.

"Elder Dragon?" Repeated Issei surprised that one of the most powerful Dragons even bothered to pass by the Underworld in the first place. Elder Dragon's were Legendary and Old Dragons that predate even the Dragon Kings.

 **{If an Elder Dragon did this, then I'm certain that it was Zhaitan.}** Spoke Ddraig, surprising Scathach and Issei.

"Who is Zhaitan?" Asked Issei curiously as he and Scathach continued searching for any presence of life. Specifically the aura of a Demon.

 **{Zhaitan is probably the most active Elder Dragon right now. Aside from Mordremoth, all of the other Elder Dragons are probably too busy troubling different universes or sleeping.}** Informed Ddraig.

"That doesn't answer my question..." Said Issei with a small pout, earning a growl from the Heavenly Dragon. **{Wait until I finish, if I told you who Zhaitan was, then you wouldn't understand unless I told you about Elder Dragons.}** Growled Ddraig, causing Issei to back off and let the Dragon finish.

 **{All you and the general public know about the Elder Dragons is that they were Powerful and have lived for a very long time. Some even say they are immortal and can match Great Red should three of the Elder Dragons team up.}** Continued Ddraig, peeking the interest of Scathach and Issei.

"Is that true?" Asked Issei curiously, to which the Dragon only snorted.

 **{Hell it might even only take two, three is just overkill. It would take me and Albion teaming up to stand up to one.}** Replied Ddraig, shocking Issei.

'What the hell? And these guys still exist?' Thought Issei slightly shivering at the thought of encountering an Elder Dragon.

 **{I've actually met and fought one before, I was forced to retreat though. The only reason I was able to escape was because some dumb Elves thought they could kill an Elder Dragon.}** Informed Ddraig, surprisingly enough.

"Was it Zhaitan?" Asked Issei, getting another snort from Ddraig. **{No, it was the Elder Dragon of Crystals, Kralkatorrik. Zhaitan is the Elder Dragon of Death, which is why I believe he is responsible for the massacre you're walking through right now.}** Replied Ddraig.

"But you said Zhaitan is the most active, what about the others? Why are they all asleep and Zhaitan isn't?" Asked Issei, receiving a sigh from Ddraig.

 **{Hell if I know, the old fools are practically much more bigger versions of Ophis. They aren't supposed to make sense.}** Replied Ddraig.

Just as Issei finished speaking with Ddraig, he saw Scathach enter a damaged warehouse to his left. He turned and slowly made his way into the warehouse, he got more cautious as he felt the aura of a Demon.

'Quick question, if these Elder Dragons are supposed to be on par with Ophis and all that, why aren't they listed in the Top 10 Strongest?' Asked Issei in his thoughts.

 **"Easy, that's because of the Golden Rule put down by Bahamut, the Strongest Dragon God to have ever lived."** Replied Belzard, interesting Issei.

'What Golden Rule?' Asked Issei as he entered the warehouse.

 **"It's written in a language only Elder Dragons can understand, but it somehow prevents them from being recognized in the Top 10."** Replied Elsha this time.

 **{Like I said, the Elder Dragons aren't supposed to make sense. I guess Bahamut felt that since the Elder Dragons were too powerful, there would be no recognition for other beings from different pantheons.}** Said Ddraig, getting a nod of agreement from Belzard and Elsha.

'Is Ophis an Elder Dragon?' Asked Issei as he walked around the warehouse, looking for Scathach.

 **{Ophis itself is Infinity, meaning it is older than the Elder Dragons. If I could make a guess, Ophis could probably beat the Elder Dragons if they fought one by one, however if the Elder Dragons team up, it's over for the Ouroboros.}** Replied Ddraig.

Before Issei could ask more about the Elder Dragons, his reflexes reacted and he sidestepped, dodging something that looked like a mix between a frog and a human.

"Disgusting." Said Issei as he scowled and cut the creature down with Rhongomyniad. He turned to his left to see Scathach fighting a Demon with crimson skin, two curved horns at the top of his head and unbuttoned lab gown.

Issei was about to help, but he back flipped in order to dodge the bulky horned creature that burst out of the ground. Issei twirled his spear around and aimed it at the horned creature.

The horned creature roared as it charged at Issei, but was soon pierced in the chest by Rhongomyniad. The beast thrashed around as the spear penetrated its chest, Issei dodging swipes from the creature's claws.

Soon enough, the creature stopped thrashing around and fell on the ground, lifeless. Issei could sense multiple more creatures get ready to attack him, but just as they were about to strike, Issei blinded them with his power.

 **{WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER : SCALE MAIL!}** Boomed the Boosted Gear as Issei entered his Scale Mail, the beasts soon leaped and charged at Issei. But before they could even get any closer...

 **{BLADE!}**

Issei swung Ascalon around, quickly decapitating all of his opponents. As their heads fell off their bodies, blood gushed out of the holes now present on their necks. The blood rained down on Issei, but due to his Armor, it was hard to tell if it was blood or just the natural color of the Armor.

Soon as all of the bodies fell down, Issei turned over to Scathach who had successfully brought the Demon Scientist down to his knees.

Issei walked over to Scathach, gesturing for her to remove Gae Bolg from the Demon's throat. Scathach hesitantly nodded and pulled away Gae Bolg.

The Demon growled as Issei approached him, but Issei knew the Demon was relatively smart so he would not try to pick a fight with both him and Scathach.

"So, you're the one they call Nogard right?" Inquired Issei as he kneeled down in front of the Demon.

Nogard, as he declared himself to the public, was quiet. But soon enough, the Demon spoke.

 **"What do you want, Servant of Leviathan?"** Asked Nogard, surprising Issei a bit. Scathach tightened the grip on her spear cautiously.

"Oh, so you know who I am?" Inquired Issei as a grin slowly made its way onto his face. Nogard nodded as his fiery orange eyes glowed.

 **"It's a habit of mine to memorize the names of people I should be wary of."** Informed Nogard.

"Fair enough." Shrugged Issei as he stood up, allowing Nogard to stand up as well. The Demon nodded and got up on his feet, he stared at Issei for a bit and occasionally glared at Scathach.

 **"You haven't answered my question."** Reminded Nogard, Issei remained silent as he stared at Nogard's eyes seriously.

"I'll be asking the questions for now." Stated Issei as he crossed his arms. Nogard could do nothing but obey.

"Firstly, what were those things?" Asked Issei as he pointed towards the creatures he had recently killed. Nogard looked over to his creations and looked back at Issei.

 **"Different types of Homunculus. They were bred using mixes of Human, Devil and a variety of other creatures."** Replied Nogard honestly, explaining what had happened to those disappearing devils and humans.

"Disgusting. Why would you even bother to create such monstrosities?" Asked Scathach disgusted by the sight of the Homunculus. Nogard snorted at Scathach and shrugged, angering the Godslayer.

"Enough." Ordered Issei as he felt Scathach open her mouth for another argument. Scathach hesitantly backed off as Issei then took out a Pawn Piece.

"To answer your question, I want you to join my Peerage." Said Issei, amusing Nogard. **"And just why should I accept this offer, albeit quite an interesting one."** Asked Nogard as he crossed his arms.

"It's clear to me you don't care about Good or Evil, and neither do I. As for why, well I can provide you with as many subjects and materials as you want. You can also have your own personal laboratory." Replied Issei, the Demon perking up as he heard this.

 **"V-Very well... But why do you want to recruit me anyway?"** Asked Nogard curiously. Issei sweat dropped as he heard this question.

"Y-You see... We kind off need someone with a high level of intelligence." Replied Issei, slightly embarrassed. The Demon stared at Issei for awhile before nodding and accepting the offer.

 **"Just get it over with then."** Said Nogard as he accepted the Pawn Piece.

* * *

 _ ***Team Issei HQ, Tokyo***_

"What the hell is that?!" Blurted out Mordred in shock as Issei teleported in with a terrifying Demon. Issei chuckled nervously as he glanced over to Nogard who was irritated by Mordred.

"Nogard is our new comrade, he took a Pawn Piece." Introduced Issei, Nogard stepping forward and bowing his head in respect for Valdis and Mordred. Ryoko who was standing by the side, waiting for Issei was staring in awe at Nogard.

'To think that I have been assigned to work with such an amazing superior!' Thought Ryoko as she blushed at the thought of Issei calling her into his office and asking her to perform devious acts with him.

"Captain Ryoko, I apologize for making you wait. We can go ahead into my room now." Said Issei as he entered his room, Ryoko immediately following him.

Scathach had removed her bodysuit and had gotten back into her comfy sweatshirt. Nogard was told that he could feel at home, so he headed over to the kitchen and began eating whatever he found.

Valdis noticed that Nogard was still in his Demon Form, so he thought that he should teach the new brains of the team how to morph into a humanoid form. But as he was about to approach Nogard, the Demon suddenly glowed and transformed into a rather handsome man with crimson hair, albeit not as vibrant as the Gremory Household's crimson hair.

Nogard noticed Valdis approach him, so he would try to socialize with his new comrades.

"Did you need something?" Asked Nogard curiously as he bit a piece of the chocolate bar he had retrieved from the fridge. Valdis shook his head and sat down on the table with him.

"No, it's nothing. But anyway, what did it take for Issei to convince you to join his Peerage?" Asked Valdis curiously, leaning on his fist. Nogard swallowed a piece of chocolate and looked up at Valdis with his orang eyes.

"He offered to help me advance my research and provide me with the materials I require." Replied Nogard, surprising Valdis. But Valdis had just confirmed that Issei would go to lengths to satisfy his comrades, which would help in his decision to join Issei's Peerage.

"I see..." Muttered Valdis, holding his chin. 'Perhaps this is Issei's way of helping me socialize with the Team a bit more, considering Issei was the only male up until now.' Thought Valdis.

...

"And that is all I have to report for today, Sir!" Saluted Ryoko as she finished her report. Issei nodded as he scanned through the file.

"I see, so we should be in the clear for quite a long time." Muttered Issei, relieved that no enemy would be able to track his new HQ for quite awhile.

Issei sighed and put the folder containing the file down, he leaned back on his chair and opened one eye to look at Ryoko, who was blushing as Issei's muscles were on display due to him putting on a tight red shirt.

"Anyway, I have a favor to ask of you." Said Issei, Ryoko suddenly perking up for some reason. Issei rose an eyebrow at this, but he waved it off for now.

"I need you to ask Creuserey Asmodeus to implement a laboratory in this apartment. I'm sure they could alter the memories of the people living here right now, so there would be no suspicion of a laboratory suddenly appearing." Requested Issei, a look of disappointment present on Ryoko's pretty face.

"U-Understood, I shall inform Creuserey-sama of your request." Said Ryoko as she had left the room. Issei watched as she left and watched her hips as she walked, a grin forming on his face.

"Not bad..." Muttered Issei cheekily, but little did he know, Katerea Leviathan had just teleported inside of his room. An irritated expression on her face, she walked up behind Issei and pinched his cheek hard.

Issei was surprised at the sudden pain and turned around to see Katerea pinching his cheek hard.

"P-Pwease stap! I'm sowwy!" Begged Issei childishly as Katerea sighed and let go of his cheek. Issei massaged his sore cheek, pouting at Katerea.

"I'm enrolling you and Mordred to Kuoh Academy." Informed Katerea, surprising Issei and even Ddraig.

 **{Right into enemy territory, the Khaos Brigade might be getting a little cocky.}** Said Ddraig, receiving the agreement of Issei and the past users of Boosted Gear.

"Don't you think you're getting a bit too cocky, Katerea?" Inquired Issei, eliciting an angry reaction from the Descendant of Leviathan. "I was against this idea from the start! But Rizevim insisted on it." Argued Katerea.

"And how am I supposed to keep my cover where all of the students already know who I am?" Asked Issei with a slightly annoyed expression. Katerea sighed and sat down on Issei's bed.

"You wont have a cover, you'll be directly announcing to the enemy that you've basically entered their territory." Replied Katerea.

"Heh?!" Blurted out Issei, about to argue with Katerea, until another magic circle appeared. Katerea was surprised to see the crest of the magic circle, while Issei rose an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Greetings, Rizevim Lucifer sends his regards." Greeted Euclid Lucifuge, Katerea stood up, narrowing her eyes at the Devil. Euclid huffed at Katerea and turned to Issei.

"Rizevim would like to speak with you privately, Issei Hyoudou. It's regarding your enrollment in Kuoh Academy, and a few private matters." Informed Euclid, Katerea was about to protest but Issei gestured for her to keep silent.

Issei materialized his Black Robe, streams of water beginning to flow around his battle attire. Euclid nodded and prepared a magic circle, Issei soon stepping inside of it.

Katerea watched as Issei and Euclid teleported away, her suspicions would have to be put on hold for now. She exited Issei's room to inform the Knight of Treachery about her enrollment.

* * *

 _ ***Unknown Realm***_

Euclid leaded Issei through the palace, only a certain few knowing the actual location of the palace. Issei looked around the hallway, many portraits of the long lines of devils hanged on the walls.

But Issei's eyes widened as he saw a golden portrait, with the Original Leviathan on it. Issei stopped in his tracks and stared at the portrait, having missed the antics of the Maou.

Euclid noticed this and waited for Issei to finish admiring the portrait.

'It's been so long since I've seen his retarded face...' Thought Issei as a nostalgic smile formed on his face. **{Ah, I remember him. He helped trapped me in this Sacred Gear.}** Added Ddraig, Issei huffing after hearing this.

'Well, we wouldn't be partners if he didn't help trap you.' Said Issei in his thoughts, Ddraig nodding in agreement. **{One of the only good things that came with being trapped here.}** Said Ddraig.

"Let's keep going." Spoke Issei, Euclid nodded at this and continued walking. Issei taking a short glance at the portrait before following Grayfia's brother.

Soon enough, Issei and Euclid had arrived at a big pair of doors. Euclid opened one door, and gestured for Issei to enter. Issei walked inside confidently.

Inside of the room was a rather long dining table, being able to easily accompany fifty people. Rizevim who was sipping on some wine, perked up after seeing Issei enter the room.

"Ah, Issei Hyoudou! A pleasure to finally meet you in person." Greeted Rizevim as he gestured for Issei to take a seat. Issei nodded and sat down a few seats away from Rizevim.

"We already met when I barged into your meeting." Informed Issei with a small smirk, Rizevim chuckled at this and gestured for Euclid to leave the room. Euclid nodded and closed the big door.

"So, have you and Katerea-chan done it yet?" Asked Rizevim with a cheeky grin, Issei huffed and nodded. Raising four of his fingers. Rizevim laughed as he understood the gesture.

"Four times, impressive. However I didn't just bring you here to talk about your sex life." Said Rizevim, gaining a nod from Issei.

"I didn't think we'd be talking about my sex life at all." Shrugged Issei, eliciting another laugh from Rizevim. "But did you know we already met before you barged into the meeting before?" Asked Rizevim, Issei raising an eyebrow at the question.

"No, have we met before?" Asked Issei, receiving a nod from Rizevim. "It was when you were a baby, Leviathan had brought the Original Lucifer and Beelzebub with him. My father brought me along, considering he was good friends with Leviathan." Replied Rizevim, sipping his wine again.

"And what were your thoughts?" Asked Issei curiously. Rizevim exhaled as he put the glass of wine down. "I knew you would ultimately become a powerful devil, your undying loyalty to Leviathan and your impenetrable drive when training with him. These were all signs of a great devil in the making." Replied Rizevim, soon taking another sip of wine.

"Wine?" Offered Rizevim as a bottle of wine materialized in front of Issei. Issei contemplated it, but politely refused in the end.

"So, why did you suddenly decide to enroll me into enemy territory?" Asked Issei curiously. Rizevim smirked as he put his glass of wine down. "To show our dominance." Replied Rizevim, surprising Issei.

"What?" Was all Issei could utter, being shocked by the extremely arrogant explanation of the Super Devil.

"They wouldn't be able to do anything to you in the public, we have prepared some countermeasures in case they ever try to harm you during daylight. Most of the other leaders were against this idea, but after I convinced Ophis that it was to show Great Red we were getting ready to fight him, she ultimately agreed." Added Rizevim.

"Are these countermeasures enough to prevent any of the Maou, Archangels and Fallen Angel Leaders from attacking me? Not to mention the Norse Gods..." Asked Issei, as he paled at the thought of everyone cornering him.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, trust me when I say you'll be fine. I also have something for you that may one day save your life." Said Rizevim as he materialized a quiver with royal looking white arrows.

Issei rose an eyebrow at this as he felt dragonic energy radiating from the quiver. Rizevim passed the quiver over to Issei, who swiftly caught it. Issei inspected the arrows and was surprised to see that they had the same aura as Vali's Dividing Gear.

"This is...?!" Muttered Issei in shock.

"Dividing Arrows, specifically made for you by Euclid-chan. They explode when fired at high velocity, their explosions have the same effect as the Dividing Gear. Those arrows will divide the strength of the opponents that it hits when it explodes." Said Rizevim, surprising Issei.

 **{That could prove to be useful.}** Said Ddraig, getting a nod of agreement from Issei. Issei soon put the quiver down, facing Rizevim.

"I don't actually have a bow yet, but I'll keep this just in case. Thank you." Thanked Issei as he de-materialized the quiver, keeping it hidden away. Rizevim huffed as he took another sip of his wine.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone who has been dying to meet you as well." Spoke Rizevim, snapping his fingers as a barrier around the room broke. Allowing entrance to a certain someone.

A few moments after the barrier broke, a portal opened, revealing a man with a black coat, a mix of black and gold hair and heterochromic eyes. His left eye was black while his right eye was gold.

 **{Tch... Didn't think I'd ever run into this guy again.}** Said Ddraig irritated. Issei rose an eyebrow at this and stared at the man that had just arrived. The man looked around the room before focusing on Issei.

"So it seems that you actually keep your word, Lucifer." Spoke the man, causing Rizevim to snicker.

"Who exactly are you?" Asked Issei suspiciously, the man hummed and approached Issei, taking a sniff of him, creeping Issei out.

"I... Am Crom Cruach."

* * *

 _ ***Hyoudou Residence***_

Nashetania was currently sipping some soup, Marion standing right beside her bed. She was incredibly drained after her fight with Mordred, but this caused her to form a grudge against her brother's newest Knight.

"Are you alright, Nashetania-sama?" Asked Marion concerned, Nashetania had usually been the comic relief of the group. But seeing her in a serious state like this was very concerning.

"I'm fine, Marion... Just thinking about how I'm going to kick Issei's ass after all of this is over." Replied Nashetania, trying to lighten the mood. Marion smiled at this and bowed politely before leaving the room.

As Marion closed the door to Nashetania's room, Rias Gremory and her pawns were waiting outside.

"How is she?" Asked Rias with a small frown, Marion shook her head, gesturing that they should take it somewhere else. Rias nodded and followed Marion into the living room.

Rias and her two pawns, who had also been concerned, sat down on the sofa's around the living room. Marion remained standing and sighed.

"Nashetania-sama is recovering, but now would be a great time for Issei-sama to come back..." Informed Marion, as a frown formed on her face after mentioning her master. Rias and her pawns frowned as well, but the doors burst open before they could say anything.

"Is Issei back yet?!" Asked Eleonora out loud as she kicked the door open. Rias and everyone in the living room to the kitchen was startled, but settled down when they saw it was Eleonora Viltaria.

"You're back, Eleonora-sama." Greeted Marion as she bowed her head. Eleonora gestured for her to raise her head, before stepping inside the house. But she didn't appear to be the only one entering the house as there was a man right behind her.

Eleonora noticed everyone's curious expressions, she suddenly perked up and stepped to the side to introduce the man behind her. The man had red hair and hazel eyes, along with a lean build. Overall he was a pretty handsome man.

"This is Tigrevurmud Vorn! One of my childhood friends!" Introduced Eleonora as she pushed Tigrevurmud forward. Rias' eyes widened as she recognized the name.

"Another one of the extinguished households from the 72 pillars?" Inquired Rias surprised, Eleonora nodded approvingly as it seems that her friend's Household was not forgotten.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I was brought here by Elen-chan to help find Issei-kun." Greeted Tigrevurmud as he bowed his head in respect. Rias and her peerage did the same, albeit Katase and Murayama were a bit late.

"I am Rias Gremory, Heir to the Gremory Household." Greeted Rias as she offered a hand to Tigrevurmud, which the man gladly shook.

Eleonora was at the side, smiling as her allies had been acquainted now. With Tigrevurmud now helping them, Issei would definitely be found soon.

"Tigre is very good at hunting and an expert at tracking people down. I was very lucky to run into him when I was searching for Issei around the land of Greece." Said Eleonora, patting Tigrevurmud at the back.

"So when do we begin?" Asked Dani who had been at the Kitchen, but arrived at the living room after Eleonora barged in.

"We start now! Tigre has already found the initial location of Issei's base!" Replied Eleonora enthusiastically. Rias and the others were surprised that they were going to begin immediately, but if Issei's location had truly been found. Then they had to act.

"Tigrevurmud-san, where do you think Issei is located?" Asked Rias curiously. "Just Tigre is fine, and I have good reason to believe that Issei is in Tokyo." Replied Tigre.

"Tokyo? That's a really populated area, he must be hiding among the crowd." Said Yubelluna, holding her chin. The others nodded in agreement, before turning to the living room where a magic circle had been prepared.

"If Issei has been found then there's no time to waste, I've already contacted Kiba, he'll be bringing Gasper." Said Akeno, preparing a magic circle. Everyone nodded and materialized casual clothing before entering the magic circle.

They had stopped by the Occult Research Club to pick up Kiba and Gasper, soon after that, they had teleported over to Tokyo to search for Issei Hyoudou. It was a reckless move, one that did not go unnoticed.

* * *

"She did what?!" Blurted out Sirzechs in utter shock. Grayfia sighing tiredly behind him.

" _I assume the Viltaria Heir dropped by to pick them up. I've sent some Fallen to go and retrieve them, but it'll take them at least an hour to locate them._ " Said Azazel, earning another groan from Sirzechs.

"What about Issei's Peerage?" Asked Sirzechs curiously. " _His sister is still resting at the house, but the rest have left with Rias._ " Replied Azazel.

"Then let us hope that by some miracle, Issei will not harm them." Prayed Sirzechs, getting a nod of agreement from Grayfia. But Azazel already knew that Issei wouldn't dare to hurt his friends.

* * *

 _ ***Tokyo***_

Rias and the others had split up in groups, while Tigre was cloaking on top of a skyscraper. He was using one of his abilities, Prowl. This ability allowed him to cloak and see the aura of every living thing he can see, no matter how powerful they may be.

He was scanning throughout the city, he could keep track of all the devils as their aura's were red in his eyes opposed to the natural white that normal humans had. But he was able to see multiple other demonic aura's, one of them being particularly high.

'Definitely Khaos Brigade.' Thought Tigre as he materialized his bow. He would take them out as soon as he had the chance.

...

"Rias Gremory is here! Quickly warn Issei-sama!" Ordered Ryoko, the devil she was speaking to immediately nodded and teleported away. Ryoko sighed and narrowed her eyes as she stared at the screen in front of her, showing the devils that had arrived.

'Gremory Bitch, as if I'll let you near Issei-sama.' Thought Ryoko in hatred as she turned around and went to pursuit the devils. A few other low-class devils following her.

As she arrived at the city, Ryoko had materialized casual clothers, as did the others behind her. They could cloak their aura's pretty well, they would just have to worry about the Nekomata.

She gestured for her underlings to split up and make sure Rias and her group didn't find Issei's Base. The low-class devils nodded and headed off in their own directions. Ryoko walked around the city, searching for the intruders, and soon enough she found Rias Gremory alongside Asia Argento.

'We cannot cause a scene here... I'll just have to drive them out of the area.' Thought Ryoko as Rias was really close to Issei's HQ.

But before she could even get closer, she felt something pierce her left shoulder. Suddenly a throbbing pain appeared on her shoulder as an invisible magic arrow was shot into it.

No normal humans could see the magic arrow, so most would just think she got a cramp.

Ryoko's eyes widened as the magic arrow began draining her mana. She quickly ran to Team Issei HQ to recover quickly, as the entrance to her hotel was blocked by Eleonora Viltaria who had been gazing at the royal appearance of the hotel.

She rushed past the rooms in the hotel Issei's HQ was located in. And after a few minutes, she had arrived at Team Issei HQ. She grit her teeth as the magical arrow put her through immense pain. But what she didn't know was that it also gave away her location.

She knocked at the door, and after a few moments, it was opened by Valdis.

"Valdis-sama! I-I need medical attention, I was shot by a magic arrow." Informed Ryoko, panting and sweating. Valdis nodded and let her inside of the HQ.

She sat down at one of the sofa's where Valdis quickly healed her and removed the magic arrow. He soon turned into his lich form and his eyes glowed as he scanned the arrow.

"They know where we are." Said Valdis, gaining everyone's attention. Before anyone could say anything, Issei and the messenger Ryoko sent exited Issei's Room.

"Ryoko, can you confirm all of the Devils that are here right now looking for me?" Asked Issei as he crossed his arms, gesturing for the messenger to return to his base. The messenger nodded and teleported away.

"Aside from Rias Gremory and her peerage, a your peerage is here as well." Replied Ryoko, Mordred perking up at the thought of fighting Issei's sister.

"Except for my Sister?" Inquired Issei, receiving a nod from Ryoko.

"How did you figure that out?" Asked Nogard curiously as he leaned on the wall behind Issei. Issei glanced over to him as his eyes glowed a dangerous crimson.

"I know my own Sister best out of everyone, I would know if she was here or not." Replied Issei as he turned back to the others, after getting a nod from Nogard.

"But I can also sense two of my childhood friends..." Added Issei, causing Ryoko's eyes to widen in shock. "Two? But we have only confirmed Eleonora Viltaria..." Muttered Ryoko surprised.

"Tigre... He was the one that shot you." Said Issei, causing Scathach to raise an eyebrow curiously. "Oh, and how do you know that?" Asked Scathach.

"Eleonora would not set up a big search like this without good reason, so she must've reunited with Tigrevurmud Vorn. A childhood friend of mine... Who specializes in Archery." Replied Issei.

"Ah, so since Ryoko here was shot by a magic arrow, you think it was him?" Inquired Valdis, getting a nod from Issei.

"He was probably the one who tracked me to Tokyo as well. But knowing him, he'll come here alone." Said Issei, getting curious looks from everyone.

"Alone?" Repeated Mordred confused. Issei nodded and turned to her.

"I know Tigre. He will want to know the reason to why I joined the Khaos Brigade. But there is always the possibility of a battle..." Clarified Issei as he materialized his robe and turned to the door. Seeing this, the others materialized their battle attire as well.

Scathach summoned Gae Bolg and began emitting a bloodthirsty aura. Mordred materialized her full armor, Clarent ready to be swung. Valdis prepared a few powerful spells and Nogard grabbed one of his custom made gas bombs. Ryoko prepared a few demonic attacks as well, but before anyone could do anything else, the door to Issei's room burst open.

Everyone turned to Issei's room abruptly, almost firing off all of their attacks, if it weren't for Issei gesturing for them to stop.

What came out of Issei's room was a man with heterochromic eyes and a black robe. Issei sighed and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the Crescent Circle Dragon.

"Crom Cruach, I didn't think you'd take my offer seriously..." Sighed Issei, pulling out a rook piece. Everyone's eyes widened at seeing this.

"Issei, who is this man?" Asked Scathach calmly, she felt incredible power from the man in front of her. Issei gestured for everyone to keep calm and threw the evil piece to the Dragon.

"That is the Crescent Circle Dragon, after speaking to me at Rizevim's place I made a joke, offering him a place in my peerage due to his incredible power. But I didn't think he would actually accept." Replied Issei, inwardly grinning that he had such a powerful piece now.

"Rizevim isn't my type of guy to work with. But after talking with Ddraig, I've decided to become a part of your peerage. Tiamat and Tannin did it, so I thought it'd be interesting." Said Crom Cruach, surprising everyone in the room, except Issei.

Before any other conversation could happen, someone knocked at the door three times. Issei raised a hand, gesturing for everyone to stay calm. He soon approached the door and opened it.

Tigre was outside of the door, he was slightly startled at how fast the door was opened but soon smiled as he saw Issei. Issei and Tigre were both surprised to see their own different changes throughout the years, but soon enough, they hugged each other.

Seeing this, Mordred squealed in excitement. She always enjoyed a little romance between boys, but it seems the other girls didn't have the same view.

After the two childhood friends separated, Issei welcomed Tigre inside the HQ. As Issei closed the door, he de-materialized his battle attire. Tigre took a seat at one of the sofa's, raising an eyebrow at the others in the room who were watching him with cautious eyes.

Issei who noticed this sighed and sat down on the opposite side of Tigre.

"You know I expected you to be a little more battle hardened and actually try to attack us." Said Issei as he grinned, Tigre laughed at this and put his bow down at the side.

"You know me better than that, I'd actually like to know if I'm doing the right thing capturing you for the Three Biblical Factions." Said Tigre, getting a nod of agreement from Issei.

Seeing the change of mood in the room, Scathach materialized her sweatshirt again and stole a seat beside Issei with a cheeky smile on her face. Mordred saw this and fumed in anger, she quickly took Issei's other side and leaned on him.

Issei sweatdropped at the actions of the two women beside him, sending an apologetic look at Tigre. The bowman saw this and chuckled lightly, gesturing that it was alright.

Ryoko was getting confused at everything that was happening so fast. But before her head could start hurting even more, her shoulder was tapped by Valdis.

"I think it's safe for you to return to your base. We'll handle everything here, call back all of the devils you sent out." Said Valdis, receving a salute from Ryoko as she then teleported away to do as she was told.

Issei was struggling to speak his mind as he was being pulled at two sides, but he was able to control himself a bit more and finally spoke.

"So what do you want to know, Tigre?" Asked Issei, hearing Issei talk the two girls pulling at him finally stopped and turned to look at Tigre.

"Well, why did you join a group of terrorists?" Asked Tigre, closely watching Issei's eyes. Issei smiled and crossed his legs coolly.

"Katerea Leviathan." Replied Issei, surprising Tigre. But soon after hearing this, Tigre sighed and nodded his head in an understanding manner.

"I see... Well that's all I need to hear, it was nice finally talking with you again though." Said Tigre as he stood up and started walking towards the exit. Surprising everyone.

"Wait! You're not going to ask anything else?" Asked Issei surprised. Tigre shook his head and turned to Issei.

"Love is something that cannot be trifled with, if you joined the Khaos Brigade because of Love, then who am I to cast judgement upon it?" Replied Tigre before perking up and materializing something.

Tigre materialized a fine black bow and tossed it towards Issei. Issei caught it efficiently and inspected it quickly, he noticed it was the same one as Tigre's signature bow.

"A Vorn Black Bow, only four of those remain. So take care of it, Issei." Said Tigre, opening the door to the room. Issei clutched the bow tightly before de-materializing it, keeping it for future use.

"What about our location?" Asked Issei suspiciously. Tigre chuckled and waved at Issei in a carefree manner. "I'll lead them away from your base, don't worry about it." Replied Tigre, receiving a friendly grin from Issei.

"I know you'll be coming back to the good side soon enough, I'm sure of it." Said Tigre, before closing the door.

Issei sighed and stood up, causing the two girls leaning on him to fall and hit each other's heads. The two began arguing and soon clawed at each other, but Issei ignored them for now.

Crom Cruach who was drinking the remaining jugs of milk in the fridge turned to Issei as he felt his presence.

"Is it finally time?" Asked Crom Cruach, holding the rook piece he was given earlier. Issei nodded and was about to start the ritual before being interrupted by Valdis.

"I would also like to join your peerage." Said Valdis, surprising Issei slightly. But Issei smiled soon after and took out four pawn pieces.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Said Issei as he gave Valdis his pieces, and soon enough, he had just gained his two most powerful pieces. And thanks to Tigre, they would be able to enjoy their time together in Tokyo for at least a little longer.

* * *

"I cant believe we just wasted all that time searching and we didn't find him!" Moaned Murayama as she pulled her head back tiredly on the couch. Katase was visibly sleeping as they had been searching Tokyo for hours.

"I cant believe you're still going on about that. We didn't find Issei, so what? Not like we had a good chance anyway." Shrugged Tiamat as she bit down on some Dragon Fruit.

Tigre was leaning on a wall, he knew that Issei was in Tokyo, but he did say that he would lead them away from there. Tigre had told Rias and the others that Issei was in Tokyo, but moved a few days ago to somewhere in England.

But Tigre couldn't swat away all his worries that easily, Eleonora and the one called Koneko suspected him for hiding something. Tigre looked up to see Koneko staring at him, while eating a lollipop.

'She can see right through me...' Thought Tigre as a drop of sweat fell from his face. Koneko noticed this and bit down the last remaining piece of her lollipop.

"You're hiding something." Spoke Koneko, pointing at Tigre. Everyone saw this and looked over to Tigre, Tigre's eye's widened in shock as he staggered back a bit.

"Tigre? Are you sure?" Asked Rias slightly doubtful. Koneko nodded and leaned forward a bit. "Absolutely." Replied Koneko, releasing her Nekomata ears and tail.

"Yes, I have been suspecting you as well, Tigre." Added Eleonora, causing Tigre to look at her with a face of betrayal.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Said Tigre, but it only seemed to increase suspicion. Rias gestured for her servants to constrain Tigre, which they did.

Koneko and Kiba were holding Tigre by his arms, his bow dropping to the ground. Tigre struggled a bit but stopped when Rias and Akeno approached him.

"Tigre, don't make us resort to uncivilized methods to get some info out of you." Threatened Rias darkly, but Issei's peerage would have none of that.

"Kindly step away from Tigre-sama, he is a childhood friend of our Master. Thus we will not allow any harm to come to him." Said Marion, flaring some of her reminiscent fiery aura.

Yubelluna smirked as she raised her staff slightly, staring at Akeno, who she had beat once before. Eleonora grabbed the hilt of her sword, preparing to defend herself in an upcoming fight.

"Enough!" Shouted Nashetania, surprising everyone as they hadn't felt her presence, with the exception of Tiamat.

"You will stop fighting this instant! My brother would never allow any harm to come to his childhood friends, so if you don't want him destroying this entire house and killing all of you then let Tigre go." Said Nashetania, Rias and her peerage shivering in fear of Issei attacking them, let Tigre go.

Tigre fell on one knee and grabbed his bow. He stood up and mouthed a thank you to Nashetania before leaving the House. Eleonora tried to follow but was stopped when Nashetania went past her.

As Tigre stepped outside of the house, Nashetania grabbed his shoulder. Tigre turned around to face Nashetania, whom he had a crush on once upon a time.

"Tell me, did you actually find Issei?" Asked Nashetania seriously. Tigre looked away, but looked back when Nashetania shook him. Tigre hesitantly nodded his head.

Nashetania let him go after seeing this and looked him in the eye.

"What did he say?" Asked Nashetania curiously, Tigre sighed and showed her his bow. "I gave him a Vorn Black Bow and we talked for a short time. I asked why he joined the Khaos Brigade, he said it was Katerea Leviathan, so I left and promised not to give away his location." Replied Tigre.

"I see..." Muttered Nashetania, her bangs covering her eyes. She shed a tear, but soon wiped it off. Tigre frowned at this and turned away, not wanting to face such dramatic sequences right now.

"Have you seen Tohka-chan?" Asked Nashetania as Tigre took a step. "Sorry, I haven't seen her since the End of the War." Replied Tigre, as he started walking away.

Nashetania sighed and looked up to see Tigre teleporting away, she smiled slightly before going back inside of the house.

* * *

 _ ***Khaos Brigade HQ***_

Inside of the Khaos Brigade HQ was all of the Leaders of each faction of the Khaos Brigade, gathering as Ophis had announced a meeting. Issei and Vali were forced to come as well due to their respective teams being their own factions.

A large round table was in the middle of the room, Shalba and Creuserey were right next to each other. While Katerea was between Shalba and Issei, beside Issei was Vali and beside him was Cao Cao.

Rizevim was right beside Creuserey, with Euclid standing behind his chair. All of the leaders had their closest allies with them, Scathach was behind Issei, Jeanne and Heracles were behind Cao Cao, and Arthur was behind Vali. The three descendants didn't bring anybody with them.

"How are you doing, Brat?" Asked Rizevim with a smug grin on his face as he addressed Vali Lucifer. Hearing this Vali was angered, but Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

"Oh, what's this? A Descendant of the pathetic Pendragon family can keep a pathetic devil calm?" Insulted Rizevim, this time angering both Arthur and Vali. But Arthur did not show it.

Hearing this, Issei perked up as one of his closest allies is a Pendragon.

"Rizevim, one of my strongest allies is a Pendragon. So I suggest that you do not try to sully their name." Warned Issei as his eyes glowed a dangerous crimson. Rizevim chuckled at this and backed off.

Vali was infuriated to find out his Grandfather had been a part of the Khaos Brigade all along, but Issei and Kuroka were able to convince him to stay with the Khaos Brigade. And when Issei told him about his plan, Vali agreed to stay for now.

"Not to side with the Devils, Rizevim. But the Pendragon Family is comprised of powerful humans and the Hero Faction respects them, so... I'll just put that out as well." Added Cao Cao, gaining a chuckle from Rizevim.

"Ne, I'm a Devil as well, you know?" Inquired Rizevim, getting a carefree shrug from Cao Cao. "You know what I mean." Said Cao Cao as he leaned back on his chair.

Cao Cao was bothered and annoyed that Georg wasn't available. Because both of his comrades right now seemed to be obsessed with the two Heavenly Dragons beside him.

Jeanne couldn't stop glancing and somewhat drooling over the sight of the Sekiryuutei and it was certainly irritating Cao Cao, while Heracles kept staring at Vali, eager to start a fight.

"Well while we're at it, who do we think is the strongest faction in the Khaos Brigade?" Asked Rizevim curiously as he glanced around the table. Vali crossed his arms and looked away, while Issei sighed in annoyance.

"Certainly we are the Strongest! We have the highest amount of troops out of everyone here." Declared Creuserey, getting a nod of agreement from Shalba. Katerea would've agreed as well if she didn't know her lover could single handedly kill everyone in this room right now.

"Ha! The Hero Faction is filled with much more capable and trustworthy soldiers, we don't like to fail like you Old Maou geezers." Disagreed Cao Cao, angering the three leaders of the Maou Faction.

"Sorry to tell you but my Qlippoth has the Sephiroth Graal in our possession, along with an army of Evil Dragons!" Boasted Rizevim, this sentence silenced everyone in the room, except for a certain slightly perverted handsome and powerful young man.

"My Team has two individuals who are in the Top 10 Strongest, the Knight that killed King Arthur, the Godslayer, a Lich that can rival the Super Devils, and a banging Harem!" Announced Issei Hyoudou proudly, causing Katerea to blush and cover her face in embarrassment.

Vali slightly grinned at his Rival's boldness, Shalba and Creuserey's mouths were slightly open in shock, Rizevim and Cao Cao were visibly laughing. Scathach herself was blushing as well, but she did good to keep her embarrassment hidden.

Jeanne who had been listening could've sworn she had wet herself when she heard Issei Hyoudou speak about his forces. Jeanne had a massive crush on Issei and would even perform devious acts to his photos in her room at night.

"Right, right! Team Issei is certainly the best faction in the Khaos Brigade then!" Laughed out Rizevim, holding his stomach. Issei crossed his arms as he had a proud grin on his face.

But before anyone else could speak, a massive portal outside of the HQ appeared. Euclid had approached the curtains on the meeting room and opened it. When the outside was visible, everyone could see a massive crimson dragon exiting the portal.

Everyone's eye's widened in shock at the arrival of the Massive Dragon. As if on cue, another portal opened inside of the meeting room, revealing Ophis.

"Ophis, what is Great Red doing here?" Asked Issei surprised. Ophis turned to Issei and glanced at everyone else. "Test... All of you." Replied Ophis, confusing most of the leaders.

"What do you mean?" Asked Creuserey confused, but Rizevim decided to answer for Ophis.

"She means that she wants to test us, to see if we truly can help her defeat Great Red. Isn't that right?" Replied Rizevim, turning to Ophis who nodded in approval.

Issei and Vali perked up at this as they were both battle maniacs. They quickly activated their Balance Breaker's and teleported outside of the HQ, flying straight for Great Red.

Katerea sighed as she watched Issei boost multiple times as he approached Great Red.

"Then I suppose we all fight Great Red, I hope we can surpass your expectations, Ophis-chan." Said Rizevim as he unleashed his 12 devil wings and flew outside, followed by the three Descendants.

Cao Cao glanced at Ophis for a moment before leaping out side the HQ to face Great Red as well, Jeanne and Heracles followed him while Scathach and Euclid flew outside, following their respective masters.

Arthur was about to jump out as well, but he decided that he needed to ask Ophis a few more questions.

"Ophis-sama, if that is truly Great Red, then what will happen if we cannot defeat it?" Asked Arthur curiously. Ophis looked at Arthur as she appeared right beside him.

"You cannot defeat Baka-Red right now... Test to see current power level." Replied Ophis, Arthur nodded as he understood the situation.

'A mock battle of sorts, she wants to see how we will fight Great Red.' Thought Arthur as he leaped outside of the window.

...

 **{BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!}** Boosted Issei as he fired a massive ball of destructive power at Great Red, but when it exploded on impact, it didn't even faze the massive dragon.

 **[DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]** Divided Vali as he then fired two balls of power at Great Red, and like Issei, this attack didn't bother the Apocalypse Dragon at all.

Rizevim and the three descendants all fired demonic attacks at the Dragon of Dreams, but they didn't hurt the Dragon either. Cao Cao struck Great Red's scales with True Longinus, but sparks flew everywhere as the spear simply deflected off of the scales.

"Gae Bolg Alternative!" Shouted Scathach as hundreds of copies of Gae Bolg began appearing and all fired at the massive crimson dragon God. Every leader flew out of the way of the spears and were actually impressed by the power of Issei Hyoudou's Queen.

The spears exploded on impact and multiple explosions engulfed most of the Dragon God's body, this only resulted in Great Red roaring and releasing a shockwave which sent everyone crashing to the ground.

Arthur, Jeanne and Heracles had arrived at the area where everyone had crashed. Creuserey was unconscious while Shalba was about to pass out, Katerea's landing was secured when Issei took the brunt of her crash.

Issei's armor was slightly broken and he coughed out blood, worrying Katerea. But he raised his hand gesturing he was fine. He looked over to his left to see Arthur helping Vali stand up.

Issei slowly stood up and glanced over to Vali, silently mouthing a few words. Vali stared at Issei for a bit before nodding and the two sped off again to face the Dragon God of Dreams.

Katerea called out Issei's name worried but gave up when he was already a few hundred feet in the sky. Scathach who was relying on her spear to stand up attempted to follow Issei, but stopped when Euclid Lucifuge grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

Rizevim and Cao Cao were damaged as well, but Euclid was quick to heal his master. Rizevim got up and stretched a bit before grinning at the Dragon God of Dreams.

"Ne, that hurt a lot didn't it?" Inquired Rizevim as he glanced over to Euclid, Euclid nodded in agreement as he too was damaged by Great red's response. Cao Cao was laughing as Jeanne healed his wounds.

"What a powerful opponent! Humanity will have to beat that one day? Bring it on!" Shouted Cao Cao as he raised a fist up in the air. But as he put his fist down, he looked up to see what the Heavenly Dragons were up to.

 **{[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!]}** Finished chanting both Issei and Vali simultaneously. Their armor now increasing in size and power. Vali and Issei both shot out beams of destructive capabilities from their dragonic mouth's and hit Great Red.

Great Red glanced over to them as another rip in dimensions opened, signifying Great Red was about to leap through dimensions again. But Vali and Issei would still try to fight.

 **[HALF DIMENSION!]** Echoed the Dividing Gear as the portal Great Red had opened begun to decrease in size. Great Red growled at this and swung his tail at Vali and Issei, but Issei boosted and blocked the hit, although pieces of his armor fell off.

Vali quickly turned to Great Red and began dividing his strength, but what really excited Vali was that every time he divided Great Red's strength it just kept getting higher. Vali smirked as this was an opponent that he could not defeat yet, and that excited him.

 **{LONGINUS SMAAAASSSSHHHEEERRR!}** Boomed the Boosted Gear as a massive laser beam fired from the Scale Mail's chest. Vali saw this and continued dividing the portal to keep Great Red from leaping.

Great Red was getting annoyed and his eyes glowed a dangerous hue as he unleashed his powerful aura that would've definitely killed Issei and Vali, if another aura didn't reflect Great red's.

Ophis had appeared and defended Issei and Vali. Ophis flared her aura even more, pushing the Dragon God of Dreams back a bit. Great Red roared as he then swung his tail at Ophis, but she was able to block it with her finger.

Issei sweat dropped as a hit from that tail nearly broke his armor. But he shook his head as he focused on his beam which didn't seem to be doing anything to Great Red. But Vali was now firing his own lasers as the rip in the dimensions had been sealed.

Ophis noticed Issei's attack wasn't doing damage so she glanced over to Issei with a certain glint in her eyes, Issei recognized this as... Hope.

'She must think that we at least have a chance to defeat Great Red right now...' Thought Issei before smirking and boosting multiple times. Vali looked over to Issei with a curious look, Issei simply gave him a thumbs up before speeding towards Great Red.

Vali grinned and followed Issei's lead, Issei was mumbling a few words, and Ophis could be seen mouthing a few words as well. And just as Issei flew past Ophis, who was still pushing back Great Red's tail, his armor began transforming.

"Diabolos Dragon God coming straight at ya!" Shouted Issei as he now wore his strongest form. Vali was surprised to see this but quickly focused on the fight at hand.

"Vali, I need you to distract Great Red so I can hit his weak points!" Said Issei as his fists began flowing with the power of infinity. Vali nodded and zoomed past Issei, firing his beam at Great Red while moving around him. Great Red roared as he attempted to swipe Vali away with his claws.

Issei took this chance and sent a fist straight at Great Red's lower jaw. The Dragon flinched at this and swung his head at Issei, attempting to ram him. But Issei was able to fly out of the way.

The Dragon began chasing him, but Great Red couldn't get far as Ophis attacked from below his belly, sending him flying a few miles up. Issei and Vali appeared at the top where Great Red was sent flying, and both slammed their fists down as Great Red flew towards them. Causing the Dragon God of Dreams to come crashing down back to where Ophis was.

Ophis was about to fire more attacks, continuing the ping pong combination they had on Great Red but just as Great Red was about to get hit by Ophis again, a portal opened beneath him and he flew through it.

The portal closed quickly, leaving no trace of the Apocalypse Dragon being present in the area. Ophis' eyes were slightly widened in shock but soon returned to its original emotionless expression.

Issei and Vali groaned in frustration as Great Red had managed to escape, and what annoyed them even more was that the Dragon didn't even try to fight them.

'Great Red... One day, we will defeat you.' Thought Issei as he de-materialized his armor, which Vali did as well.

* * *

 _ ***Team Issei HQ***_

Issei sighed tiredly as he jumped onto his bed, after fighting Great Red the meeting continued as originally planned and Ophis was able to talk about the distribution of her snakes, which the Descendants quickly perked up when that topic came up.

 **{I am very proud of you, Issei. To actually be able to get the upper hand on Great Red even for barely a few seconds, still an impressive feat.}** Spoke Ddraig, cheering up the current Sekiryuutei.

Issei smiled after hearing this and closed his eyes as he held his hand to his chest.

'Thanks Ddraig, out of everyone you're still the one I trust the most.' Said Issei honestly, Ddraig chuckled proudly. And as Issei entered his dream world, he fist bumped with the Welsh Dragon.

After Issei had spent a few minutes in his Dream World, he returned to the real world and sat up on his bed.

"So why don't you tell me more about the Elder Dragons?" Brought up Issei, getting a snort from Ddraig. **{You're not going to go looking for one are you?}** Inquired Ddraig suspiciously.

"... I wont say the thought hasn't crossed my mind." Admitted Issei, gaining a sigh from Ddraig.

 **{Aren't you supposed to prepare for school soon?}** Reminded Ddraig, receiving an annoyed stare from Issei.

"Don't change the topic!"

 **{Tch, fine I'll tell you about Zhaitan specifically since he is the most active one. And if you're ever going to fight an Elder Dragon, it will most definitely be Zhaitan.}** Gave in Ddraig as he began explaining the different abilities of each of the Elder Dragons.

After this, the day went on normally. With a little bit of a lively atmosphere in the HQ due to the increase in members. But this would be the least of Issei's worries as soon he would be returning to Kuoh Academy, where the girls will most definitely be trying to drain his balls, but luckily Mordred will be there to scare them off.

* * *

 _ ***A few days later, Kuoh Academy*  
**_

"And just like that, I'm back to school." Muttered Issei sorely as he walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy, with Mordred trailing him from behind. As he walked through the school grounds however, all of the girls were cheering as their almighty God had returned.

The boys however were sulking at the sudden return of Issei Hyoudou, there were two boys who were specifically cursing Issei to hell. And these were the same boys who were given the tittle of Perverted Duo.

"Burn in hell jackass!" Insulted the bald-headed pervert, before being threatened by a few girls who had menacingly approached them with wooden swords in their hands.

'If only he knew...' Thought Issei inwardly grinning as he enjoyed the attention the girls were giving him. Issei opened one eye to peek behind him, and he could finally see why the girls hadn't approached him yet.

"Would you stop glaring at everyone that tries to approach me?" Requested Issei slightly annoyed, but Mordred only sent him an annoyed stare. Issei gulped at this and continued walking.

And walking... And walking... And walking... He enters the main building and continues walking... Some sweat starting to build up... Continued walking... Couldn't hold it in anymore...

'STOP STARING AT ME ALREADY!' Issei screamed in his mind, but somehow Mordred heard this as she smirked and waved at Issei dismissively before walking towards a different section of the school.

'Thank God for that!' Thought Issei before he received a powerful headache, but he was able to maintain his appearance. 'I let my guard down...' Thought Issei with a small pout.

Issei sighed as he spotted his classroom and opened the sliding door before entering. The girls squealed loudly as Issei entered the room in the most coolest way he could possibly think of, he also made sure to wear a slightly tight uniform to show off his muscles.

With great power comes great bragging rights after all is what Belzard taught Issei a few years back.

Issei soon took a seat in his old place and it didn't take long for the girls to start flooding him with questions. He pushed aside some of his hair coolly as he swiftly answered all of their questions with a convincing tone of honesty.

The girls were all surprised when Issei told them that he trained himself in order to fulfill one of his many great dreams. But of course he couldn't tell them about anything related to fighting the best, so he simply told the girls that he trained his mind so that one day he could become a successful businessman.

"Wow! You're so dedicated Issei-sama!" Cheered one of the many girls, before all of the girls began complimenting and fawning over him. Much to the jealousy of all the boys.

Soon enough the girls returned to their seats as class would begin in a few minutes. Issei was finally able to rest in his seat, thinking about what dangers he and Mordred could encounter.

'My sister, Sirzechs, Sona and Rias... Serafall... I'm so dead!' Thought Issei in horror as he quickly remembered the type of situation he was in. He was right in the center of enemy territory, and in the presence of the enemy itself no less!

The doors to the classroom opened as three people entered the room. It was none other than Asia Argento, Katase and Murayama. The three were greeted by a few people before the three all focused their eyes on someone they definitely hadn't expected to see in school.

"Issei-sama?!" Blurted out Katase and Murayama in shock at the appearance of Issei. Issei smirked and winked at them, causing them to blush heavily. Before they could speak to him, the bell rung and classes were to begin.

The teacher soon entered the classroom and began an introduction to two new students.

"Hi! My name is Irina Shidou!" Greeted Irina enthusiastically.

"And I'm Xenovia Quarta." Greeted Xenovia, many of the boys drooling at the appearance of two new beauties. But Issei did no such thing as he had already seen the most beautiful women to ever live.

"Hmm? Wasn't there another one of you?" Inquired the teacher before the doors slid open once again and who came in made Issei turn pale. The others in the room who were aware of the supernatural were shocked as well. But it seems the boys were more than pleased to see someone of this student's appearance enter.

"Ah, there she is! Please introduce yourself." Said the teacher as the student turned to the class with an uninterested stare. The student eyed everyone in the room, sending a small smirk to Issei causing him to shiver.

"The name's Mordred, I honestly couldn't care less about a single one of you except for Issei." Greeted Mordred... If that could even be considered a greeting. Issei face palmed at this and slammed his head on his desk as everyone stared at him.

"W-Well, these are our new students for this year. Please take care of them." Said the teacher as he gestured for the three new students to find their seats. Xenovia took a seat at the back, beside Asia who was behind Issei.

Irina took a seat somewhere near the door, while Mordred kicked the boy beside Issei out of his seat. Issei sighed as he saw this as the teacher was powerless to stop Mordred.

Issei gulped as he felt the stares of both the devils and the angels in the classroom. But Mordred's presence at the very least gave him some closure that if they tried anything, everyone in this school would know what it felt like to get hit by the Demonic Sword that killed King Arthur.

The bell rung once again in an hour and it was break time, so Issei went outside to get some food in the canteen, with Mordred beside him. As Issei arrived at the canteen, he could feel the stares of both the Gremory Group and the Sitri Group.

'Shit, I am definitely going to die.' Thought Issei, having been against the idea from the start. Issei had bought some pizza in the canteen due to Mordred constantly bothering him for it.

They soon sat at an empty table, nobody daring to sit down on their table due to Mordred glaring at the girls who were brave enough to try. But before Mordred to send away the next girl, she had already sat down on the table.

'Damn this girl has guts.' Thought Issei as he looked at the attractive blonde woman now sitting on his table. The woman had a massive bust, which Issei's eyes couldn't stop glancing at.

The woman giggled and grinned as she crossed her legs and offered her hand to Issei.

"I'm Mio Kusakai, nice to meet you." Greeted the woman, now called Mio. Issei smiled in return and shook her hand.

"Issei Hyoudou, you're the school's Top 1 Swimmer right?" Inquired Issei as he disconnected their handshake. Mordred glaring at the woman, but respecting her for actually having the balls to attempt to sit down at the table.

"Oh, so you know who I am?" Said Mio as she leaned in closer to Issei, and whispered some words that made Issei blush hard. "If that's the case then let's skip the introductions and head straight to my bed." Whispered Mio with a small blush.

She grinned proudly as she dodged a fist from Mordred who attempted to hit her, she heard what Mio had said due to her enhance hearing.

"Woah! That's some fist you've got there, Mormor!" Complimented Mio as she stood up from her seat, Mordred did the same and jumped over to the other side to face off against Mio.

"Call me that again... I dare you." Antagonized Mordred with a dark stare, Mio returned the stare with a challenging grin. "Whatever you say, Mormor." Said Mio, Mordred grit her teeth at this as she got into her fighting stance and prepared to fight Mio, who had also gotten into her stance.

But as the two charged at each other, and other students moved in to interfere, someone stopped both blonde's dead in their tracks. Everyone gasped as Issei Hyoudou stopped both girls from fighting with both of his hands.

Issei had thought that the gasps were symbolizing the students' shock at Issei being able to stop both girls so easily, but never had he been so wrong and he hadn't realized it.

 **{At this rate you'll taint my name as the Red Dragon Emperor...}** Sighed Ddraig, causing Issei's eyes to open in confusion. But soon he realized what he had done, while he had successfully stopped both girls from fighting he had also successfully groped them.

Mio moaned playfully as she grabbed Issei's hand and pushed it further onto her massive breasts, while Mordred slapped Issei's arm away and blushed like a shy schoolgirl.

The entire canteen erupted in chaos as the boys cheered for Issei Hyoudou and the girls were mixed with cheering and cursing for the two girls who had the great honor of being groped by their almight God Issei.

Before anymore chaos could ensue, the bell rung and Issei, Mordred and Mio were called over to the Student Council Office. Issei sighed as it was finally time to face the supernatural once again.

...

"Would you like to tell me what the hell that was?" Asked Sona Sitri with an irritated expression as the three troublemakers sat before her. Issei sighed while Mordred simply sat there ignoring everything Sona said.

Mio however was grinning the entire time, it was as if she knew she had some supernatural power that she knew could allow her to take everyone out easily. But that was silly.

"Well you see, Sona-kaichou. Mormor over here got angry because I was speaking to Issei-kun over here." Replied Mio childishly as she wiggled around in a comedic manner. Sona groaned as she gestured for Tsubaki to escort Mio out.

Tsubaki dragged Mio out of the room, Mio struggled in a comedic fashion and had fake tears falling down her face as she was thrown outside. As Tsubaki closed the doors, Mio's whimpers could be hears, but eventually Mio got bored and walked away.

As soon as the whimpers of Mio could no longer be heard, Sona cleared her throat as she looked at Issei seriously.

"What are you doing here, Terrorist?" Asked Sona as she glared at Issei. Mordred chuckled after hearing this, but Issei gestured for her to settle down.

"I suppose I am still considered a terrorist, you could say that I was sent here as the representative of the Khaos Brigade." Replied Issei, causing the other devils in the room to get into battle stances.

Sona flared her aura ever so slightly, but Issei couldn't even feel it, he and Mordred could kill everyone in this room in less than 5 seconds.

"Look, Sona. I'm not here to hurt any of you, in fact I didn't even want to come back here at all. But my superiors forced me into it." Said Issei as he raised his arms up innocently. Sona controlled her aura and gestured for her peerage to calm down.

"Then why are you here, Issei?" Asked Sona suspiciously. Issei sighed and fixed himself as he leaned back on his seat.

"Like I said, I've been chosen as the representative of the Khaos Brigade here. Just as Xenovia and Irina were chosen to be representatives of Heaven." Replied Issei.

"What's stopping us from trapping you in this school and holding you hostage?" Asked Sona with a small grin. Mordred huffed at this but kept quiet.

"I'm not sure myself, but I do know that if you try to hold me hostage or kill me... There will be a massacre, which is why I'm asking you not to engage in any sort of hostile activity with me." Replied Issei as he crossed his arms.

"How do we know you're not just bluffing to keep yourself safe?!" Exclaimed Saji at the back, before being silenced by Sona's glare.

"Gen-chan, if Issei was bluffing he wouldn't even be in the school right now." Whispered Momo, resulting in Saji lowering his head in shame.

Issei stood up, as did Mordred. Causing everyone to raise their guard, but once again Sona calmed them down.

"I will be taking my leave now. And for what it's worth, I do miss acting as your bodyguard." Said Issei as he walked past Sona's peerage and exited the room with Mordred.

Sona was visibly blushing as she just zoned out, her mind pondering on what Issei had said. Tsubaki and the other females of Sona's peerage saw this and smiled, while Saji simply cursed Issei's existence.

...

Issei and Mordred had just finished all of the classes and were about to head home, but Issei was pulled by someone into another corridor. Mordred got into a fighting stance, but eased up when she saw that it was Mio Kusakai.

"Nice to see you again, Ise-kun." Greeted Mio as she gestured for both of them to follow her. Mordred grumbled but she soon complied, while Issei was simply dragged by Mio.

"Ise-kun?" Repeated Issei confused as he was being dragged. Mio giggled and tapped his head softly. "Issei-kun seems a bit long to me, so I'll call you Ise-kun from now on!" Explained Mio.

"Hmm, I like it." Said Issei as he nodded approvingly. Mordred pouted at this but kept quiet. Mio soon stopped and opened the door to an open space with two changing rooms at the side.

When they walked in further, Issei now knew that they were in the School Swimming Pool.

"Why are we in the Swimming pool?" Asked Issei confused before he was forced to sit down by Mio. She soon turned to Mordred and whispered something to her that made her smirk.

"Fine, I'll do it." Agreed Mordred as she headed over to the changing room. Mio turned to Issei and gestured for him to wait, she soon rushed over to the changing rooms as well.

Issei sighed as he turned his attention to the pool, then he looked up at the sky. It was already late in the afternoon and it would soon be night time.

After a few minutes, Issei's shoulder was tapped from behind and when he turned around to look, his nose began bleeding. Mio and Mordred were now in very cute swimsuits, even Issei didn't think he would get to see a girl he just met nearly naked this fast.

 **{Your luck has got to be at the very least A+}** Said Ddraig, surprised at how lucky his host was. Issei nodded in approval as he turned his attention back at the ladies in front of him.

"Now, Ise-kun. You're going to watch us race in the pool, and whoever wins gets to keep you for the week." Said Mio as she dived into the pool, followed by Mordred.

'I don't remember agreeing to this...' Thought Issei as he sweat dropped. **"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Issei dear. We women usually like to take what we want with force if necessary."** Said Elsha.

 **"And that's why you never had a boyfriend in your life."** Added Belzard, getting angry screams from Elsha as the two began fighting. Issei cut off the connection as he sighed and looked back to the two women about to swim.

"First to finish ten laps wins." Said Mio as she got ready to perform the freestyle. Mordred did the same and prepared herself, she believed that Mio was human, so she would have a certain advantage.

"Three... Two... One... Go!" Counted down Mio as the two girls blasted off and began swimming. Mio was in the lead while Mordred was slightly behind, water splashed around as the two swam. But Issei didn't mind getting a little wet as his nose was struggling to stay alive from all of its blood loss.

Mio touched the other side of the pool and started performing backstroke. Mordred touched the other side as well a few seconds after Mio, she didn't know how she was losing, Mio was just human after all.

'I guess Mio isn't the Top 1 Swimmer for nothing.' Thought Issei amazed at how good Mio was at swimming, she already had a visible lead on Mordred.

Mio soon touched the other side of the pool once again, this time she would perform the butterfly technique. She passed Mordred on the way to the other side, Mordred gritting her teeth in frustration.

This continued for about half an hour and the winner ended up being Mio, although Mordred wasn't too far behind. Issei clapped for both of them, and was soon waiting outside of the changing rooms as Mio and Mordred dried themselves.

The door to the changing room soon opened and Mio came out first, with Mordred not far behind. Mio leaped at Issei and hung her arms around his neck, squealing as she had Issei to herself for the week.

"You're all mine now, Ise-kun! We're going to have so much fun on my bed." Teased Mio as she playfully bit his ear, Issei blushed hard at this and Mordred was about to protest until a weird aura suddenly surrounded the school.

"This is...?!" Muttered Mordred in shock as she sensed the powerful barrier that was just put up in the school. She used her sensing abilities to look for any other life force in the school and only found Rias and Sona Sitri's groups. Everyone had already gone home, which means...

"They've got us trapped." Said Issei seriously, Mio sensing the change in mood got off of Issei. Mordred then focused on another matter other than the barrier.

"Issei, what about this girl?" Asked Mordred as she pointed at Mio, Mio looked at Mordred in confusion before turning over to Issei. Issei sighed and gestured for Mordred to knock her out.

"Wait! I know about the supernatural." Informed Mio, surprising Mordred and Issei.

"What? How?" Asked Issei curiously, Mio opened up her palm and a blue aura emitted from it. Mordred recognized this magic. "She's a magus who specializes in water magic..." Said Mordred surprised.

"Yep! When I became a pro swimmer, I got curious and found some stuff on the internet. Turns out there's a lot of real magic sightings in some conspiracy theory websites. I found one of these sites and went to investigate, then some weird orb manifested and fused with me." Explained Mio as she created a few balls of water.

"A magic orb, of course. An orb that grants the one who finds it magical power." Recognized Issei as he held his chin. Mordred was listening in closely, before her instincts kicked in and she activated her armor.

"Issei!" Called out Mordred as she spotted a thick ice spear coming straight for Issei. Issei was turned around and was about to block before he was pushed out of the way by Mio.

 ***SPLATTER!***

Issei fell on his back and quickly looked up, but his eye's widened in shock and horror as he saw Mio standing there, blood gushing out of her stomach as an ice spear went through her.

Mordred's eyes were wide with shock before she turned and roared out a battle cry as she charged at the attackers. Issei quickly got up and caught Mio before she fell, Mio coughed out some blood, but she still had her grin on her face.

"O-Ouch, that hurts. Guess I'm not as tough as I thought." Coughed out Mio as blood leaked from her stomach. Issei tried to heal the wound, but was surprised to find that the ice spear was doused in magic that drains mana.

No matter how many times Issei tried to heal her, it kept draining the mana from Issei's magic. Mio smiled as she touched Issei's face.

"Looks like I really cant be saved, too bad... I wasn't able to bring you to my bed." Said Mio as she then closed her eyes and her heart soon stopped beating. Issei shook her body trying to wake her up.

"Come on, stay awake!" Tried Issei, but Mio wasn't going to wake up. He soon gave up and his bangs covered his eyes as he felt some tears about to come. Mio had really made a lasting impression on Issei, she made him feel feelings he hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling of freedom and carefreeness.

'You had that grin on your face till the last moment, let me see it once more with life!' Thought Issei as he desperately thought of many methods to save her, and only one would truly work.

Issei grit his teeth as he pulled out a pawn piece, the blue color of his pieces contrasting against Mio's blood. Issei quickly put the pawn inside of her and began the ritual for reincarnation.

The evil piece would boost her magical capabilities and Valdis would be able to teach her a few new tricks. Issei would not let Mio Kusakai die today.

Soon a bright blue light engulfed the area and the wounds of Mio's body had completely healed. Issei knelt down and checked her pulse, he soon smiled as he felt her pulse and she began breathing again.

Mio's eyes shot open as she collected some air again. Issei helped her sit up and checked on her condition, she was completely fine. Mio was surprised to see that she was still alive, she touched her body and looked for any weird changes but found none except for a weird feeling on her back.

She leaned her body forward to check on her back before two bat-like wings emerged from her back. Issei smiled as he saw this, the ritual was successful.

"Ise-kun, what did you do to me?" Asked Mio surprised as she quickly got the hang of her wings and could now fly. Issei was surprised at this but would save the questions for later.

"I turned you into my servant." Replied Issei as he glanced behind him, hearing the sounds of multiple devils getting killed and Mordred's battle cries. He turned back to Mio but staggered back a bit as she was right in front of him.

"I didn't think you were into bondage, Ise-kun." Said Mio with a wide smile as she began to flap her wings and hovered not too high from the ground. Issei sputtered and was about to explain, until Mio put a finger on his mouth.

"I'm just messing with you, I know you turned me into a bat." Said Mio, causing Issei to deadpan her. "Kusakai-senpai, I turned you into a devil... Not a bat." Clarified Issei, causing Mio to hum in awe.

"A devil? Does that mean that I'll go to hell when I die?" Asked Mio curiously, Issei nodded in confirmation. Mio faked cry as she flew in circles using her wings.

"Please stop playing around, Kusakai-senpai. We still have to deal with those who killed you." Said Issei seriously, Mio stopped playing around and landed on the ground.

"Let's get some payback then!" Cheered Mio with her wide grin as she followed Issei into the battle.

When they arrived at the field, they found Mordred standing on top a mountain of corpses. She had a maniacal battle grin on her as she was facing off against Serafall Leviathan.

Before they could fight however, Serafall's eyes widened at the sight of Issei.

"Issei-chan! I finally found you." Called out Serafall, but before she could approach Issei she was forced to dodge a thrust from Mordred. She flew upwards and turned to Issei.

"Serafall, you tried to kill me just now didn't you?" Inquired Issei as he crossed his arms and ascended into the sky. Serafall's eyes widened and she looked away slightly.

"It wasn't meant to kill you, just incapacitate." Said Serafall, getting a furious expression out of Issei. "We said that we wouldn't try anything! Yet you still try to attack us?!" Exclaimed Issei.

"Yes! Yes we do!" Shouted back Serafall angrily as her aura began to widen. Her eyes turned over to Mio who was staring at her with an irritated but challenging expression.

"Another girl to add to your harem, Issei-chan? As expected of you, but I wont let you get out of here." Said Serafall, Issei huffed at the statement and activated his scale mail.

 **{WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!}** Boomed the Boosted Gear as Issei then got into a fighting stance. Serafall aimed her staff at him, while Mordred was panting heavily, eager for another battle.

Mio looked at Issei with stars in her eyes, she was a huge fan of Gundam and seeing Issei in familiar looking armor excited her.

"Onee-sama, stop this at once!" Demanded Sona as she and Rias appeared down at the field, not too far from Mio and Mordred. Serafall's eyes widened at the sound of Sona's voice and she turned to her sister.

"Sona, Issei has finally returned to us! He must've come here to fake his death in the eyes of the Khaos Brigade, so he can help us in the shadows!" Exclaimed Serafall, getting dead panned by Issei and Sona.

"Wow, seriously?" Muttered Issei and Sona simultaneously.

Issei sighed as he deactivated his armor and he flew back down to Mordred and Mio. Serafall was about to strike, but was stopped when Sirzechs suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her staff.

"Enough! You cant act on your own, Serafall. It will only bring disaster and ruin if you pursue Issei at this moment, we are at a standstill and we cannot afford to show any weaknesses to the representative of the Khaos Brigade." Stated Sirzechs as he pulled the pouting Serafall into the portal he opened up, but not before sending Issei a small smile, which only Issei saw.

As the Maou's disappeared and the bodies of the devil force Serafall had brought being taken back to the Underworld by Rias, Sona groaned in frustration as she would now have to fix the school grounds again.

She spotted Issei speaking with Mio and Mordred, and the two blonde's soon teleported away via magic circle. Issei turned around and approached Sona, who was expecting this already.

"Look, I know what you're gonna say. And I'm sorry for my sister's ac- Huh?!" Blurted out Sona as Issei suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Sona. You just saved me from having to fight one of the many girls I love the most." Whispered Issei, Sona blushed hard at this and sputtered. But Issei chuckled and pat her head.

"I'll be taking Mio Kusakai with me though, since she is now my newest pawn." Said Issei with a smile, Sona smiled and nodded as she fixed her glasses.

"Well it's only fair considering it was my sister's fault that she died in the first place." Said Sona, Issei nodded at her and prepared a magic circle.

"But didn't you say that there were certain countermeasures that would dissuade us from attacking you?" Inquired Sona, getting a nod from Issei.

"Let's just be happy nothing happened, I will ask the other leaders of the Khaos Brigade about what happened to the countermeasures they apparently set up. But don't worry, I will make sure they wont attack the school." Reassured Issei as he teleported away, Sona smiled at this and walked back over to her peerage.

'Oh, Issei... Hurry up and come back already.' Thought Sona with a happy smile.

* * *

 _ ***Khaos Brigade HQ***_

Issei was standing in front of the leaders of the Khaos Brigade, including Ophis. They were all curious as to how the mission went.

"So, Issei Hyoudou. Tell us, how did it go?" Asked Shalba Beelzebub curiously. Issei sighed and cleared his throat before looking at Rizevim specifically, the Super Devil who didn't think anything of it smiled and waved at Issei, causing Issei's eyebrows to twitch.

"The mission went smoothly until after all students had already left the school grounds. I was attacked by Serafall Leviathan." Reported Issei, shocking everyone in the room, and causing Katerea to burst in anger.

"Serafall! She dares to take my title and now she attempts to take my lover?!" Said Katerea in anger, but Issei sent her a look that said 'calm down', she pouted at this and sat back down.

"And what about the countermeasures set up by Rizevim-dono, did they work?" Asked Creuserey as he leaned forward. Issei shook his head, much to Rizevim's horror.

"Unfortunately, I was ambushed and I saw no countermeasures that would've prevented the Maou from attacking me." Replied Issei, much to Rizevim's shock. The Super Devil immediately turned to Euclid who nodded and teleported away.

"I have sent Euclid to find out the meaning of this." Informed Rizevim as he leaned back on his chair. He was certain that he could've kept Issei safe, oh how Leviathan must've been rolling in his grave.

"If the countermeasures cannot be utilized we will call off this mission right now." Said Shalba, somewhat caring for Issei as he was a valuable asset. Katerea nodded in approval.

"Was there anything else of importance that happened?" Asked Rizevim, curious to know if there was at least something gained from what could very well be the last time Issei returns to Kuoh Academy under the Khaos Brigade.

"I have completed my Peerage, aside from that I do not think there was anything else of major importance." Replied Issei, resulting in Rizevim exhaling in relief. At least they had gained some stronger assets, Rizevim did not like wasted mission results.

Everyone had some small chatter before Euclid had returned and have some files to Rizevim. Rizevim paled after reading the contents of the file.

"Ah... My bad." Apologized Rizevim, much to the curiosity of the others.

"What does that file say?" Asked Creuserey curiously, Rizevim cleared his throat before reading the contents.

"Apparently the countermeasures were implemented in the wrong school." Replied Rizevim, causing everyone in the room to stay silent in utter shock. Ophis tilted her head slightly as she was still confused.

"Ahahaha!" Laughed Cao Cao who was outside guarding the meeting room. He had been listening in on the meeting and could not help but laugh at the failure of the Super Devil.

...

 _Hell_

...

"Hahahaha! How embarrassing!" Laughed Leviathan as he rolled on his throne. Lucifer was lowering his head in shame, while Asmodeus and Beelzebub were chuckling.

"I apologize for my son's impudence." Apologized Lucifer embarrassed of his own son. Beelzebub tapped Lucifer's shoulder, trying to cheer him up.

"Well no matter, I suppose we can just continue watching." Dismissed Leviathan as he drank some wine. Asmodeus held his chin in interest as he watched the current Red Dragon Emperor start a rant with the Super Devil.

"This boy of yours truly is fascinating, this is Basara's child, no?" Inquired Asmodeus, receiving a nod from Leviathan. "That's right, he has made me proud so many times over and over. To think that the boy I trained would be able to earn a place in the Top 5 Strongest? He's stronger than the bastard that killed us." Said Leviathan as he smiled proudly at Issei.

'When you die... No, if you die... Then we will be here for you, I've already prepared a bed for you to do it with your entire harem.' Thought Leviathan with a grin, he was always aware of Issei's primal desires and he would be prepared to satisfy his desires for when he visits him in Hell.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Yo! Finally finished with the chapter, as you can see Mio and Crom Cruach are the winners of their respective polls. I do think there are some rushed parts in here, but I did genuinely take my time with a few parts. And I do hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **Issei's peerage is finally complete and damn is it powerful, Mio will certainly earn her rank up in Issei's Peerage. She might end up as one of the most powerful considering that once she gets into something, she'll be at the top no matter what. Similar to her Keijo counterpart. For her voting poll, when I close the poll and release the results it will show that Mio and Nozomi tied, but when I added Mio into here she was currently winning the poll. So since she was the first to reach the highest amount of votes, she will be the one included in this story.**_

 _ **I wanted to add more lemons but I'll save that for next time. Maybe a massive orgy? Anyway, Diodora will officially come into the story next chapter so stay tuned for that!**_

 _ **Don't forget to review, Fav and Follow!**_

* * *

 _ **Issei's Peerage**_

 _ **King : Issei Hyoudou, Red Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Queen : Scathach, Immortal Witch**_

 _ **Bishop : Kuroka**_

 _ **Bishop : Yubelluna, Bomb Queen**_

 _ **Knight : Nashetania Hyoudou, Saint of Blades**_

 _ **Knight : Mordred Pendragon, Knight of Treachery**_

 _ **Rook : Tiamat**_

 _ **Rook : Crom Cruach**_

 _ **Pawn : Mio Kusakai**_

 _ **Pawn : Nogard, Demon Scientist**_

 _ **Pawn : Marion**_

 _ **Pawn x4 : Valdis, Devil Lich**_

 _ **Pawn : Dani Thompson, Vampire/Devil Hybrid**_


	14. UPDATED : Harem, Top 10 Strongest

_**Yo! I thought I might as well release the most likely Final Harem and Top 10 Strongest. The previous one was kinda fuzzy in my opinion, so I'll be re-doing it right here. Some characters in these lists have not been introduced in the story, but will be introduced eventually.**_

* * *

 _Top 10 Strongest in the World_

 ** _1\. Great Red, Apocalypse Dragon God_**

 ** _2\. Ophis, Ouroboros Dragon God of Infinity_**

 ** _3\. Shiva, God of Destruction_**

 ** _4\. Issei Hyoudou, Dragon God of Leviathan_**

 ** _5\. Vali Lucifer, Dragon God of Supremacy_**

 ** _6\. Crom Cruach, Crescent Circle Dragon_**

 ** _7\. Lilith_**

 ** _8\. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer and Ajuka Beelzebub._**

 ** _9\. Hades, Ruler of the Underworld_**

 ** _10\. Fenrir, the Devourer of Gods_**

 _Honorable Mentions_

 ** _\- Indra, King of Heaven and Gods_**

 ** _\- Anubis, God of Death_**

 ** _\- Ra, the Sun God_**

 ** _\- Bakasura, the Great Devourer_**

 ** _\- Amaterasu_**

 ** _\- Apophis and Azi Dahaka_**

 ** _\- Scathach, Immortal Witch_**

 ** _\- Sephyna, Supreme Sorcerer_**

 ** _\- Mordred Pendragon, Knight of Treachery_**

 ** _\- Valdis, Devil Lich_**

* * *

 _Issei Hyoudou's Harem_

 _Top 10_

 ** _1\. Katerea Leviathan, Descendant of Leviathan_**

 ** _2\. Scathach, Immortal Witch_**

 ** _3\. Mordred Pendragon, Knight of Treachery_**

 ** _4\. Eleonora Viltaria, War Maiden of Wind_**

 ** _5\. Kuroka_**

 ** _6\. Sephyna, Supreme Sorcerer_**

 ** _7\. Tiamat, Chaos Karma Dragon_**

 ** _8\. Mio Kusakai_**

 ** _9\. Ophis, Ouroboros Dragon God of Infinity_**

 ** _10\. Serafall Leviathan_**

* * *

 ** _So there's that, the Top 10 is most likely final, while the Harem is continuously changing. However these are the current Top 10 in Issei's Harem, so they will most definitely have the most chemistry with him._**

 ** _Next Chapter is in progress, but I'm taking it slowly for now. I'm not going to be giving a release date, I explained why in my Fate : Crimson Servant fanfiction._**

 ** _Till next time, don't forget to Fav, Follow and Review!_**


	15. Chapter Eleven Preview - Story Update

_**Yo! Haven't updated in awhile, this is because of the success of Archon. I will update this story every now and then, but my main focus will be Archon as it is the story I'm most invested in right now.**_

 _ **And I feel as if Archon is the result of all my experiences with Aspect of Death and Dragon God of Leviathan. Archon just has over all better story and format than DoL. Even though DoL has my beloved waifu Mordred in it, Archon is just undeniably better to me.**_

 _ **Apologies to those who love this story, but I wont be focusing too much on it. However I might write another story similar to the concept of KatereaxIssei.**_

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 ***Action/Sound***

* * *

 **DRAGON GOD OF LEVIATHAN**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN PREVIEW**

* * *

 _ **\- The Future -**_

* * *

 _\- The Elder Dragon, Zhaitan. An evil and cruel dragon that controls death and spreads it wherever he flies. Many villages and communities have fallen victim to this Dragon's cancer of death, all living beings infected by Zhaitan soon decay and are incorporated into his undead army. -_

 _..._

"A necromancer that can see the future?" Repeated Issei slightly doubtful. Katerea sighed and sat down on his bed, tired from the tedious work she had been given.

"Issei-kun, I cant keep doing paperwork, it's seriously boring. I'd rather be out there antagonizing Serafall Leviathan." Said Katerea, gesturing for Issei to sit beside her. Issei nodded and did as he was asked.

"While I was planning on suggesting this necromancer as your final pawn, I find it best that you just kill the man." Suggested Katerea, causing Issei to raise an eyebrow.

"Is he really so dangerous?" Asked Issei doubtful. Katerea shook her head and looked at Issei.

"He has the ability to see the future, I don't want him showing you any possible future that could damage who you are." Replied Katerea with a small frown. Issei smiled at this and kissed Katerea, the woman blushing as he did this.

"Don't worry, if he shows me a terrible future, then I'll definitely make sure it doesn't come true!" Declared Issei with a goofy grin. Katerea giggled at this and stood up.

"Alright then, I'm counting on you, Issei-kun." Said Katerea as she teleported away. Issei huffed proudly as he then exited his own room.

As Issei went outside of his room, he spotted Crom Cruach, Valdis and Nogard having a small chat at the dinner table. Issei smiled as Valdis was socializing a bit more now, thanks to the fact that there were more men in the peerage now. But Issei knew he would have to fix Valdis' problem with women soon enough.

Issei looked over to his left to see Mordred and Mio watching Underworld TV while eating potato chips. Issei sighed as he walked past the dinner table and onto the kitchen where Scathach was brewing some coffee.

"Ah, Issei, here." Scathach gave Issei his cup of coffee. Issei took the cup and sipped the hot coffee, he smiled as he always loved tasting everything that Scathach could make. And that included coffee.

"Perfect." Complimented Issei as he sipped more of the coffee. Scathach lightly giggled and drank her own coffee, she soon put her cup of coffee down and started some small talk with Issei.

"Have I told you about my pupils before?" Asked Scathach curiously. Issei tried to remember if she did, but could not find any memory of a conversation about her pupils.

"No, I don't think so." Replied Issei, causing Scathach to smile and gesture for him to get closer. Issei complied and went right beside her, their shoulders brushing each other.

"Well my best pupil was certainly Cu Chulainn, he used to wield Gae Bolg as well." Said Scathach, closing her eyes in nostalgia. Issei kept quiet as he listened in closely on her story.

"He would continue fighting every time, if someone were to cut his arms off he wouldn't scream in pain and roll on the ground, he would just continue fighting with his legs. And most of his descendants also inherited this trait, albeit resulting in their downfall most of the time." Continued Scathach, biting her lower lip in memory of her previous pupil's death, the death caused by Eleonora.

"This Cu Chulainn, do you think we would have gotten along?" Asked Issei curiously. Scathach smiled at the thought of her two best pupils meeting each other, it would've been a dream come true for her.

"I do believe that the two of you would've become great friends, perhaps by some miracle you can meet him someday." Replied Scathach, causing Issei to shiver for some reason.

'What was that?' Asked Issei in his thoughts.

 **{A foreshadowing perhaps...}** Replied Ddraig, earning the agreement of Belzard and Elsha.

"By the way, I sensed the presence of Katerea Leviathan earlier. Did she give you a new mission?" Asked Scathach curiously. Issei nodded and materialized the report given to him by Katerea. Scathach took the report and scanned through it.

"I see, another necromancer." Muttered Scathach, but it was loud enough for the boys at the dinner table to hear.

"Another mission?" Inquired Nogard, getting a nod from Issei. Valdis stood up at this and approached Issei.

"If you're after a necromancer I would like to come as well, I've been wanting to fight another one of my kind." Requested Valdis, easily gaining approval from Issei. "Why not?" Shrugged Issei.

"Then let us go." Said Scathach as she materialized her bodysuit. Valdis entered his lich form and Issei materialized his robe. Issei summoned a magic circle and soon enough, they were transported to the coordinates of the report.

* * *

The trio soon arrived at the coordinates, an abandoned warehouse located within a decaying town. Issei grimaced at the smell of death around him, this town was most definitely hit by the Elder Dragon, Zhaitan.

"Another victim of the Elder Dragon?" Inquired Scathach, getting a nod from Issei. "Definitely, and it seems that Necromancers are taking advantage of that Elder Dragon's handiwork." Said Issei as he walked inside the warehouse.

The warehouse seemed empty, Valdis activated light magic to illuminate the layout of the place. He found traces of magic on a door that lead to what appeared to be a basement. Valdis gestured for Issei and Scathach to follow him.

The trio approached the entrance to the basement and opened the door, Issei summoned Ascalon and lead the way downstairs. Scathach was covering her nose and mouth as a smell of decay was now present in the air. Issei ignored the smell, and Valdis simply couldn't smell it at all, considering he was a lich.

"Truly disgusting, are all Necromancers like this?" Asked Scathach, her voice slightly muffled as she covered her mouth. "Most of them are, I simply didn't care about alchemy or anything like that." Replied Valdis.

The trio eventually arrived at what looked like a satanic ritual, Issei spotted a man in a hood leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Issei couldn't see his entire face, but he could see the wide grin on the man's jaw.

"I've been waiting for you, Hyoudou Issei." Spoke the man in the hood, Issei hummed and lowered Ascalon as he stepped forward. "How did you know I was going to come here?" Asked Issei curiously.

The hooded man laughed and walked forward, Scathach tightening the grip on her spear as he did this. Valdis already had some offensive magic prepared as he was very suspicious of the man in front of him.

"I've seen your future, Issei Hyoudou. It is filled with love, friendship and overall happy moments with your harem." Informed the Necromancer, Issei raising an eyebrow in suspicion, feeling as if the man wasn't finished.

"But it is also filled with despair and betrayal, and no matter what you do, you will suffer in the end. Forced to kill your old friends, forced to fight a being more powerful than you, forced to fight an inevitable fate, and forced to fight in a war you want no part of." Continued the grinning Necromancer. Scathach grit her teeth as the man dictated her lover's supposed future.

"But fear not for I will change the future, I will end you right here, right now." Declared the Necromancer as he snapped his fingers, the skeletons around the walls beginning to move and soon attacked the trio.

But before the skeletons could even get close, Issei unleashed an aura that decimated the undead beings and sent the Necromancer crashing into the wall.

"Hahahaha! Even if you kill me right now, there is no changing the future without me! Your friends will die by your hand, and your lovers will have their hearts broken!" Exclaimed the Necromancer, Issei growled and picked up the Necromancer before kicking him in the nuts. The Necromancer screeched painfully and fell on the ground.

"I don't care if the future is going to bite me in the ass, as long as I'm still breathing there's no way I'll let anyone hurt my loved ones!" Declared Issei, he was about to stomp the Necromancer's skull into a few pieces, but the Necromancer was disintegrated before he could do anything.

The Necromancer screamed in pain as he turned into nothing but dust, a woman's cruel laugh could be heard as a magic circle soon appeared. Valdis was shocked, the laugh felt familiar to him.

"No..." Muttered Valdis, stepping back unconsciously. The magic circle slowly materialized the figure of the woman, from her heels to her hair. Memories flashed in Valdis' mind as his past trauma's came back to haunt him.

The woman finally now completely materialized, Issei stepped back cautiously. Saying the woman was beautiful was an understatement, this woman gave Scathach a run for her money. She had long blonde hair and fiery orange eyes, a massive bust, a curvy figure and an interesting black dress that boasted beauty.

"Well, well, well! I certainly didn't expect to see you around here, Valdis-kun! Ufufu~"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **I know! I know! After such a long wait I can only give out a preview?! Well I don't have much interest in this story right now and I need a break from it, so I apologize for those who really like this story.**_

 _ **But I am by no means abandoning DoL! I might be abandoning the continuation fic for this though, so bummer. Fate Crimson Servant might also get abandoned, not sure yet.**_

 _ **My current active story is Archon, so check that out if you haven't already!**_

* * *

 _ **Issei's Peerage**_

 _ **King : Issei Hyoudou, Red Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Queen : Scathach, Immortal Witch**_

 _ **Bishop : Kuroka**_

 _ **Bishop : Yubelluna, Bomb Queen**_

 _ **Knight : Nashetania Hyoudou, Saint of Blades**_

 _ **Knight : Mordred Pendragon, Knight of Treachery**_

 _ **Rook : Tiamat**_

 _ **Rook : Crom Cruach**_

 _ **Pawn : Mio Kusakai**_

 _ **Pawn : Nogard, Demon Scientist**_

 _ **Pawn : Marion**_

 _ **Pawn x4 : Valdis, Devil Lich**_

 _ **Pawn : Dani Thompson, Vampire/Devil Hybrid**_


End file.
